Misconceptions
by icewitch73
Summary: AU Story.  Buchanans and McBains collide, when Natalie is arrested for a federal crime and John is the agent investigating.  :
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Here is yet another AU John/Nat story. It is the third that I have written, and I hope that you like it. This time around the story is ripe with family complications. All the usual suspects pop up, but in slightly new ways - mostly. I don't like to get bored, lol! Enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>Misconceptions<p>

Natalie Buchanan glanced around her large office, and found herself wondering how she got here in the first place? She was a long, long way from the streets of Atlantic City. She sank back into her plush leather chair with ease, enjoying the comfort of it, and refocussed on the voices that were blaring over the speakerphone. Sighing, she lifted her legs and rested them atop the surface of the giant, mahogany desk that decorated the space. "Richards..." she began, trying to end the bickering that was quickly growing tedious. "Richards, just do it!" she said firmly.

"It's a mistake, Natalie. That seller has been with this company for over ten years."

She yawned, ignoring the urge to hang up the phone and do something more interesting with her day. "I don't care. It's time to cut ties, so do it."

"Your grandfather might have something to say about this?"

She sat up straight. "Don't threaten me with my own grandfather, or I might just have to cut ties with you. Now do it or pack up your own damn office!" Then she did hang up, eager to block out the irritation that was creeping in. The intercom buzzed on her desk so she reluctantly answered it.

"Miss. Buchanan, there's a detective here to see you."

_A detective? _she wondered, confused. "Give me five, and send him in Sally." She sat there for a moment, staring at her closed door, before finally sitting back and putting her feet up onto the desk again. Her knee-high burgundy skirt dropped down her thighs, revealing a tempting portion of skin. Then she waited.

* * *

><p>"We'll be going in now," the detective said, moving toward the door.<p>

"Wait!" the secretary interjected, blocking his path. "She said you can see her in five minutes. Kindly wait."

An officer in uniform chuckled. "Yeah, come on McBain. Why don't we wait?"

The detective grinned and shook his head, before continuing toward the office. He let himself inside, stopping short when he saw a nice pair of exposed legs greeting him from across the room. "Natalie Buchanan?" he asked, moving closer. He watched the redhead peer at him from over a blue folder in her lap, looking wide-eyed and confused. He didn't buy her act for a minute. "I have a warrant for your arrest." Her mask of calm cracked a little from his words. She looked surprised, and stood from the chair.

"For what exactly?" she asked, clearly angry.

Detective McBain nodded toward his officer, who moved behind the desk and handcuffed the redhead. "For embezzlement. Come with me please?" he asked, though it was obvious that it wasn't really a request.

Natalie felt the cold metal of the cuffs on her wrists, and moved in the direction that she was being led. "What's your name detective?" she asked, making note of the man who she was going to personally see lose his crappy job.

He looked her right in the eye and answered. "Detective Michael McBain." They stared, sizing one another up before she was led from the room and the building. He trailed behind, watching her closely. She was definitely one to watch.

* * *

><p>Michael sat at his desk, reading over the file on Natalie Buchanan. She had one hell of a rap-sheet for someone so young, and apparently her criminal activities weren't over yet. Embezzlement. That was pretty lofty for a kid from the streets, but then again, her entire life was out of the ordinary - hustler turned princess. A twist of fate had her biological parents two of the richest people in the entire country. Daughter to Vicki Davidson and Clint Buchanan, sister to Governor Kevin Buchanan, and granddaughter to Asa Buchanan. She definitely had money and power on her side.<p>

"McBain?" a voice said from the open doorway.

He looked up and smiled. "Hey, babe? What are you doing here?" He stood and walked over to his fiance, giving her a short, but smouldering kiss hello. She looked amazing in a simple white skirt and matching blouse. "Are you heading out?"

She nodded. "Yeah, my book signings start this afternoon." She paused, conflicted by her warring emotions. On the one hand, she was very anxious to kick start her new career as a novelist, but on the other hand, she didn't want to leave Michael for two weeks. Not so soon after their engagement.

"Marcie, two weeks is a breeze, right?" He smiled when he saw her look at him in surprise.

"How do you do that? It's like you can read my mind."

He laughed. "Maybe I can? It could be a hidden talent that you don't know about?"

She stepped closer and hugged him tightly. "I'm going to miss you, you know?"

He held her and kissed the top of her short red hair. "Ditto. Call me tonight when you get settled." After another long moment, they finally let go of each other and he gave her another kiss. It was soft and slow and tinged with the sadness that they both felt. He was going to miss her. She smiled at him, and he watched her walk out of the building. He went back to his desk and flipped through the pages that were all about a different redhead that just came into his life - one downstairs, safely tucked away in lock up.

"McBain?" another voice called from the doorway.

He glanced up and saw his friend staring at him, looking somewhat perplexed. "What?"

Detective Jason Cameron stepped into the office and took the seat across from his partner. "I'm just wondering what the hell we're waiting for? We have exactly 72 hours to keep that redhead on ice, and then Asa Buchanan is going to step in and hand us our collective asses! Why aren't we working her over?"

"Well it's simple really. We're waiting for someone." Michael frowned, hating the fact that their very limited window of time was wasting away.

Jason crossed his arms over his chest and frowned too. "Who the hell are we waiting on?"

"That would be me."

Both men looked up to see who had joined in on their conversation. Then Michael stood. His legs felt a little wobbly. "Wow! I wasn't expecting it to be you."

"That makes two of us." The man walked in and offered his hand. He grinned when Mike took it. "It's been a long time, brother."

"Yeah...yeah it has John."

Neither spoke for a moment, they just stared at one another, drinking it all in. John reluctantly released his hold. "So? Where's this hardened criminal I've heard about?"

"Come on, I'll show you."

They left the room, and Cameron sat where he was. With the wayward McBain in town, things were going to get very interesting indeed. He stood and went to his desk to catch up on some paperwork. He wanted to be free and clear for the inevitable drama that would be unfolding in this little burg.

* * *

><p>"That's her?" John asked, staring at his brother in disbelief. "That's the big, bad embezzler?" He ignored his brother's laughter and stared through the two-way glass. She was not what he had expected? He pictured a posh, confident business woman, maybe even someone on the demure side, but not a curvacious redhead full of fire. Her blue eyes were sparking with attitude, which was barely contained by her tiny body. He continued to analyze her without her knowledge, trying to convince himself that she was actually guilty of a federal offense. A uniform stepped into the room and placed a styrofoam cup of cold water in front of her. She promptly smiled and tossed it in his face without blinking an eye. She was definitely full of fire. He turned to Michael. "You talk to her yet?"<p>

"That would be against the law, John. She's your jurisdiction, not mine. I was waiting for a Fed, I just didn't know I was getting my brother. Have you talked to the Commissioner yet?"

John frowned. "I have more important things to do right now, like talk to that young lady right there. We're wasting time." He stood straight and poured another styrofoam cup of cold water. He left the tiny room and made his way into the interogation room, coming face to face with a very angry woman. She was standing with her hands on her hips, and it took everything in him not to smirk. He nodded to the uniform, who silently stepped outside. "Natalie Buchanan?" He walked closer. "Federal Agent John McBain."

Natalie watched a dark haired cop enter the room and send the other officer out. She watched him stare at her with a disturbing pair of blue eyes. She had been pacing the sterile room, growing more and more upset with each passing minute, but now she took a seat and decided to play it calm. She could tell that this cop wasn't going to put up with any outbursts, and she had no intention of going back to lock up anytime soon. She smiled at him, meeting his gaze with a sharp one of her own. "I don't talk to cops."

"I'm not a cop, I'm a Fed."

She continued to stare. "Different spots, same animal." He grinned and there was a brief flutter in her stomach. _You're just hungry, Natalie!_

He took a step closer. "If I give you this are you going to throw it in my face?" He saw her shrug, and he slowly placed the cup of water in front of her. She took her time, wrapping her slender fingers around the cup before lifting it from the grey fibreglass table. Then she brought it to her lips and drank the liquid and he grinned again. John pulled a chair over and sat, laying a thick manilla-coloured folder on its surface. He watched her blue eyes drop to it for a second, before her mask was back up and she was staring him down.

"Is this the part where I tremble in fear?" She couldn't deny the intensity of this man, and hated that she felt slightly more warm since his arrival.

"I was hoping that this was the part where we have polite conversation. You're in a lot of trouble Natalie."

Her name resonated through her, but she knew that it had everything to do with the deep timbre of his voice. _Who the hell was this guy? _"Look, I didn't embezzle anything, alright? You've got the wrong girl," she smiled again, "and when my grandfather finds out, you'll realize how wrong you really are."

John stared, trying to read her. She was hostile, but it was masking her fear. He could tell that she was nervous, and he could tell that she was frustrated. His eyes involutarily dropped to her full lips for a moment, before he quickly refocussed. "You don't strike me as the type to hide behind grandpa. Are you sure there's nothing we have to discuss?"

She felt blindsided by his comment, and when she looked into his prying gaze, she felt hopeful. He believed she was innocent. Or at least, she thought he did? "I told you I don't talk to cops, but if it's conversation you want let's talk about that file you have on me. What does it say?"

"You already know, don't you? I mean, it's your life in a nice little summation." He paused. "Quite the read."

"Glad you like it." She was beginning to get annoyed again, so she decided to take control of this situation. She pulled her chair closer and crossed her legs, making sure that Agent McBain had a nice view of skin as her skirt fell. "You have to be wondering how accurate that file really is, right?" She stared at him, and ignored the heat that was building in her body.

John was no idiot. She was trying to seduce him to control things. He didn't care. He would enjoy the show, and get information out of her too. "I think it's pretty accurate." He pulled her chair closer, enjoying the brief look of shock on her beautiful face. A face that was uncomfortably close now. She had more of an effect on him than he cared to admit.

"Are you sure?"

"Natalie? Why don't we cut to the chase?" He leaned closer. "Did you embezzle 30 million dollars from Buchanan Enterprises?"

She leaned in, meeting his gaze, and melting under his hot breath. "No, John, I didn't." She licked her lips, and her stomach clenched when his eyes dropped to her mouth. "I think you believe me."

"I haven't made up my mind yet." Then he stood from his chair and walked from the room. He found his brother waiting for him with a large frown on his face. "What?" he asked.

"You haven't decided yet? Everything points to her, John. Tell me that you were playing her."

John frowned too. "I'm not convinced that she's the one, Mike."

"You've got to be kidding! What was it, was it the skirt?"

John stepped closer, mad now. "Watch it!"

"Did you read the rap sheet, I mean her whole life has been one money scam after another. It's her!" Mike glanced through the glass, watching her begin to pace the room again. He was furious at his brother.

"Maybe, but I don't think so?" John flipped open the folder and read through current vitals on their suspect. "It's too neat, Mike. Too convenient."

Mike blew out a frustrated breath. "Not every case has to be complicated, John. She's the granddaughter of Asa Buchanan. A few years ago she came to town for the Buchanan money. Eventually she hustled her way into the long, lost family. She's a corporate raider, who's protected by the family name. Now, she has an opportunity to get her hands on the money that she came for in the first place. Only, it's easier this time. She worms her way into the old man's heart and gets a cushy career for her troubles. Then she embezzles from the company, knowing that he will swoop in and rescue her and she gets away with 30 million."

John glanced through the glass. Everything his brother was saying made perfect sense, except that it didn't feel right. When he stared at her, seeing her pace around, it wasn't a hardened criminal he saw. It was a woman who was used to trouble, but who was desperate to find a way out of her mess. She didn't look guilty to him, at least of this particular crime. He met his brother's hard stare. "You have your 72 hour window to legally hold her, so don't waste it. If you don't have anything concrete when the time comes, I'm cutting her loose." Then he turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To see the Commissioner." He paused, taking a nervous breath. "How is he anyway?"

Michael's eyes softened slightly. "You know dad?"

"Yeah." He knew him. He walked out and headed for the Commissioner's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Misconceptions pt.2

_"Congratulations."_

_John stared hard at the man across from him. He felt a lot of things toward him - anger, sadness, regret - and he felt a lot of things from him too, but not sincerity. He came to give the obligatory good luck speech, the one that all fathers were supposed to give their sons on days like this one. Only he didn't want to be here, and he wasn't even trying to hide that fact. "Thanks," he answered, shaking his hand._

_"So? When do you leave?"_

_"In the morning."_

John snapped out of his thoughts when a hooker wearing fuzzy cowboy chaps over her spandex leggings, shouted obscenities across the room. He watched two officers drag her toward lock up, and then he turned back to the sealed door. He took a breath before knocking.

"Yeah?" a voice boomed through the wood. "Come in, or get lost."

John shook his head. _That's my dad! _he thought, before stepping into the office.

Thomas McBain was ticked off! He was getting the usual runaround from the Feds, who were once again sticking their noses into his business - Llanview business. "Well, do you know anything at all?" he snapped into the phone. "I didn't think so. Thanks for wasting my time." He hung up and turned to see who was in his office, and froze. The last person in the world he expected to see was his son. He swallowed. "Johnny?"

"Yeah, dad." He cleared his throat and took a further step into the room. "How are you?"

Tom didn't answer right away. He moved back to his desk and began to shuffle papers. "Busy." He looked at his son with a steady gaze. "You here about the Buchanan mess?"

John nodded. "I talked to her for a minute, but she's tough."

"Why you? This isn't your usual thing is it?" He was very aware of the swift change in the air. It was hostile. "I'm just surprised to see you in Llanview."

He stared at the commissioner, and felt all the usual things. He remembered exactly why he hardly came to town, and why he hated working any case that was anywhere near his dad. "This is a federal case and they wanted me here, so I'm here."

The tension and resentment in the room was becoming stifling. Tom stood. "Well, let me know if there's anything the LPD can do for you? You know how much I like helping Federal law enforcement."

John was pissed off. "I'll do that." He turned for the door.

"Johnny?" Tom watched his son stop and spin, waiting for him to speak. "Call your mother." Then he sat and began to type on his computer. When he was alone again, he stared at the closed door. His son was home. He ran a hand through his thick, grey hair and picked up the photo that was on his desk - the one of his family. His wife and two sons were shooting him with water guns. John was eleven in this picture. He glanced back at the door again, before resuming his work. He concentrated on the sound of the keys as he typed. He concentrated on the work.

* * *

><p>John stopped in the basement hallway, leaning against the cold, blue cement wall. He needed a moment to collect himself and push down the anger that always flew to the surface when he was around his father. The man would never change. He hated the FBI, and a part of him hated his own son for joining them. He closed his eyes and decided to focus on the work. That's what he would do to get through this, and then he would leave. Until then, there was the work. He stood straight, and made his way back to Michael.<p>

He stepped inside the tiny observation room, and found his brother in with the redhead, so he stood beside Jason and shook his hand. He watched through the glass with interest. "Get anything from her?" he asked, still staring at the woman.

"No. Just a whole lot of grief. She's a bitch."

John frowned, ignoring the tension that gripped him out of nowhere.

Inside the interogation room, Michael McBain sat on the edge of the table and stared hard at the suspect across from him. "I'm tired, Natalie. Why don't you just save us all a lot of time and hassle and tell me what's going on? You know, I can help you?"

She laughed and crossed her arms over her ample chest with ease. "Please? You couldn't help me do anything on your best day. You're the one wasting MY time, and you're going to regret it."

He cocked his eyebrows, clearly amused. "That sounded like a threat, but it couldn't have been because you don't strike me as being stupid."

"Really?" She stood. "I'd have to be pretty stupid to embezzle 30 million dollars and then leave a trail pointing to my guilt. Don't you think?"

"I think that is exactly why you did it." He leaned on the table. "You're counting on grandpa bailing you out, and then you're going to walk away with the money free and clear." He stared into her eyes and saw her anger. "That's what I think."

Natalie sat back down. "We're done here. You can go."

"I say when we're done."

"Mike." John stood in the doorway, interupting his brother's interogation. "Outside." he instructed, firmly. It was not lost on any of them that he had just given an order. He met the cold glare from his baby brother, and watched as he moved to the door and stepped into the hall. John quickly glanced at Natalie, who was watching him closely. He shut the door behind him.

"What's your problem, man?" Michael McBain stared hard at the man across from him, and he began to understand his father a little better. John was acting cold and aloof, like they weren't even family. He was acting like a damn Fed! "My time's not up with her, John. I can still get something out of her." He didn't recognize his own brother, as he crossed his arms over his chest, keeping infuriatingly silent. "What, John?"

"You're not going to get anything out of her, Mike. Especially if you tick her off! She's..."

"...a bitch," Jason offered, joining the heated conversation.

John was beginning to really, really dislike Detective Cameron. He refocussed on the matter at hand. "I want to talk to her alone."

Michael was furious. "You know what, go ahead. You can show me how much better the FBI is at interogation." He spun around and went into the observation room, slamming the door behind him.

John sighed. He looked at Cameron, and then returned to the tiny room that held the redhead.

She was waiting for him, and he surpressed the fleeting thrill that that thought envoked. Her blue eyes shone expectantly, like she already knew everything that he would say to her. He stared a moment, not really sure where to begin or how to handle her? He decided on the forthright approach, because bullying her wasn't going to work. Moving closer, he took a seat in the metal chair at her side. Their eyes locked. "Do you understand that you could go to jail? This isn't a game, Natalie."

"Well who's playing?"

"I'm talking about real prison time. This is a federal crime. A high profile federal crime, so the FBI is very interested in it." Despite her efforts to hide it, he could see that he was scaring her. That was good. "You need to let me help you."

She pulled her chair closer and leaned on the table, staring directly at him. "You're the third person in the last hour who has offered to help me, but I don't need your help. I've been taking care of myself for a long time." She continued to stare, ignoring the urge to slap him, though she really, really wanted too. She was tired of this place and these men, and of this man in particular. The way he looked so deeply, it had to stop now. "I already told you, I don't talk to cops." She sat back and crossed her legs, pulling her skirt down over her knee. Her heart skipped a beat when his eyes roamed over her slowly, but she willed her breath to even out. "I'm not the one playing the game here."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, that if you had hard evidence on me I would have been booked by now instead of just thrown into this pathetic room. It means," she paused and leaned forward again, "that I'm tired too. So why don't you just let me go? I _know _that you believe me. I can see it."

He sat there and listened to the words coming out of her mouth, and he felt angry all over again. He was angry because he _did _believe her, and because she _could_ see that. _Damn her! _He looked at his watch, opening her criminal jacket, wide onto the table. He flipped through the pages. "Let's see what we have in here, shall we?"

She sat back, confused.

"Blackmail, extortion, hustling, grifting." He looked hard, pinning her with his stoney gaze. "My, my, you have been busy?" He saw her eyes flash with the rage that she's been trying so hard to control. "I guess embezzlement isn't that much of a stretch for you?"

Natalie laughed. "You think you know me, John? That you can read about my life like a cheap novel, and understand where I'm coming from?" Her voice lost some of its edge. "You can't." They continued to stare at one another, and there was a decidedly different feel to the tension in the room. Natalie felt flushed. "I tell you what agent? You get one question. Ask me and I'll answer. Anything, truthfully." She felt her heart pumping in her chest, making the air in the room just a little bit thicker. She waited for him to take the bait. "What do you want to know?"

John swallowed. He wanted to know a lot of things right now, like why she smelled like cinnamon, or what she tasted like? He wanted to know a lot of things. "Did you do it?" he asked, simply.

"No," she replied, softly. Her voice was betraying her. It was slipping away, just like her common sense. She wanted to kiss this man.

"Then who did?"

Natalie smiled. "That's two questions." She stood from her chair and walked over to the two-way glass, staring blankly at her reflection. Her hand wiped over her hair gently, securing it behind her ears. Then it lowered, resting easily on her exposed neckline.

"You must have some idea?"

She met the blue eyes in the mirror, and her hand dropped further, loosening the top button to her black, short-sleeved silk blouse. "It's hot in here, isn't it?" It was hot in here, and she knew it was deliberate. The thermostat was no-doubt turned up, trying to make her feel uncomfortable. The hopes would be to make her squirm and confess her sins, but she smiled softly, and undid the second button to her shirt. This wasn't her first arrest, and she wasn't some guilt-ridden criminal.

Natalie turned so that she was facing the agent who was watching her closely. She leaned casually against the wall and rubbed her neck, making a point of exposing more skin. She ignored the thrill she got from his unwavering stare, and finally reclaimed her seat. "So, where are _bad cop, worse cop_?" He smirked, but waited for her to explain herself. "Your brother and his partner. Isn't it their turn to try and work me over?"

"Work you over?"

"Yeah, you know? Get me to crack, or whatever?" She licked her lips, and her pulse spiked because he was watching her mouth.

"We're not taking turns," John answered, beginning to lose focus. She was becoming a temptation, and he needed to keep his wits about him. "But you'll talk to me."

She sat straight. "Really?" Her eyes locked with his, and her stomach twisted with some sort of anticipation. "You sound sure of that."

His expression grew deadly serious. "I'm sure of you."

Natalie held her breath. _Dear God! _He was so intense. The door opened and a grey-haired gentleman stepped into the room, interupting their conversation. She glanced at John and saw how rigid he was sitting, obviously unhappy with the intrusion.

"Miss. Buchanan, I'm Commissioner McBain." He held out his hand, and watched her cautiously shake it. "You're free to go."

"What?" she said, at the same time as John. She stood from her chair, and watched the father turn a hard eye to his son. "Did the LPD finally grow a brain?" She didn't know why, but it bothered her that this man bothered John. She saw him look at her, refraining from speaking his mind, but his ire was clear as a bell.

"It seems your grandfather has loftier connections than we realized, so you're free to go." Thomas glanced quickly at his son again, and then exited the room, anxious to get back to his office. His main suspect was about to walk out the front door, so he definitely had a lot of work to do.

Natalie swallowed and hesitated, staring at the young, dark agent. She felt his gaze shoot straight through her. She walked out of the room, and followed a uniformed officer upstairs.

John ran a hand over his face. He heard his brother's voice over a speaker, echoing between the solid walls. _...so that's how the pro's do it, brother?... _John was pissed. He stepped from the room and slammed the door behind him. He headed for the elevator. His dad and him were going to have a little chat.


	3. Chapter 3

Misconceptions pt. 3

Natalie closed the door to her office and silently made her way to her chair. She was tired, but more than anything else, she was pissed off! Someone was embezzling from the business, and they were targeting her. She had to endure the humiliation of being arrested in the building, and then suffer through a rather inept interogation for God knows how many painful hours? Her eyes dropped to her Rolex. 10:33pm. Her day was obviously shot, and now she had to sit up and find a way to spin this so that it didn't hurt the company. _Oh yeah! _she reminded herself. She also had to find out who the hell was setting her up?

Her phone rang, and she hesitated, not particularly in the mood to deal with anyone, but she wasn't about to hide. Especially when she really was innocent. Her fingers wrapped around the handle and picked up the call on the fourth ring. "Natalie Buchanan."

"So I don't even warrant a phone call now, after saving your ass?"

She put her hand over her face and bit her lip, holding in the groan that wanted to escape. "I'm sorry, but I've been a little busy."

"That's a gross understatement."

"Where are you?" She silently prayed that he was nowhere near Llanview.

"Why? Scared I might pay my notorious granddaughter a visit?" Asa sat on the plush, beige sofa aboard his personal jet, and tried to get a handle on what was happening back home...with his money, and with his family. "Talk to me, girl."

"I didn't do it, Asa." She sat straight in her chair and tried to convey the truth of her words across the phone lines. "I'm being set up." The connection was crackly, and for a moment she thought they'd been cut off. "You still there?"

"Of course I'm still here! It's my livelihood being toyed with, isn't it?" He took a swig of beer, and removed the large cowboy hat from his head. "So who's got it in for you?"

Her eyes widened in shock. "You believe me?"

"That's a stupid question! You're a Buchanan. Besides, if you were stealing from me, I think you know that I'd have to take matters into my own hands."

She swallowed nervously, and then she got mad. "Well it's a good thing I'm innocent then, huh?" She heard hearty laughter in her ear.

"Girl, you are definitely a Buchanan through and through. You've got spunk, and you're smart, and _that's _why I know you're telling me the truth." He took another sip of beer, smiling proudly.

Despite herself, Natalie smiled too. "Thanks, Asa."

"When are you going to call me grandpa for christsake?"

She smiled wider. "Probably never." He laughed again.

"Listen Red, we're about to land here, so I'll get right to the point. I want my money and I want the snake bastard who took it. You got it?"

Her stomach tightened slightly. "You're not the only one."

"That's what I want to hear. You find out who it is, and you let me know the second you do."

"Consider it done." Then the connection went dead, and she sat back slowly. She had a few suspects at the top of the list, but it was going to be hard to prove anything with the damn McBain tribe on her ass all the time, especially the Fed. He had a way of seeing inside her, and that would not do at all. She would have to worry about them later. Anxious to put an end to this nightmare, she grabbed a pen and started making some notes. There would be a press conference in the morning, and then she had even more work to do to clear her name - to clear the Buchanan name.

* * *

><p>John opened the door to the Commissioner's office and walked in unannounced. He stared hard at the stranger who just happened to be his father, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Mind telling me why you let my suspect go?"<p>

Tom stood. He nodded toward the door, and watched as his son shut it hard with a push of his hand. "Last I checked this was my precinct. I don't have to run anything by you."

"This is a federal case, which means you absolutely have to run everything by me!" He was pissed, at both the man across from him and at the situation that brought him here in the first place.

Tom didn't give a damn about jurisdiction. This crime was happening in Llanview and he wasn't about to turn it over to a Fed - not even John. "The order came from up high. The old man has powerful friends." He sat back down. "More powerful than that badge you carry around." He couldn't keep the disdain from his voice. "Besides, you weren't going to get anywhere with her anyway."

"Who gave the order?"

"The Governor."

John laughed, but it was a bitter sound. "You let her go because of Kevin Buchanan? Are you kidding?"

He stood again, and came around his desk. He approached his eldest son. "You think I don't know that this stinks, Johnny? I've been a cop since before you were born. I know exactly how much this stinks but he _is_ the Governor, and he used his influence to push the right people and here we are." He stared hard at the stubborn set of blue eyes that were watching him. They were full of suspicion. "If you remembered what it felt like to be a real cop, you'd get that."

John blinked, needing out of this office. For the first time in his life he wanted to deck his own father. "I am a cop, dad." He left and slammed the door behind him. It was just his luck to run smack into his brother.

"Whoa!" Mike stepped in his path, refusing to allow him to go anywhere.

John clenched his fist. "Move it, Mike!"

"You seem upset brother? No small town cooperation, huh?" He grinned, he couldn't help it. He was still really mad.

John stared a moment longer, and then stepped past his current pain in the ass and left the building. He hopped into his rental car and drove, but he didn't have a clue where he was going? Anywhere else was good. He turned the corner sharply and the sound of his tires pierced the night as they squealed.

* * *

><p>Thomas McBain tried to read the sheet of paper in his hand for the third time, before giving up completely. He wasn't focussed and he hated it. He needed to get his head on straight, and ignore the uncomfortable fact that his son was here and running the investigation. That was just giving him a headache. He winced and lay his head against the back of his leather, swivel chair and closed his eyes.<p>

"You look tired," a smooth voice said from the doorway.

He stayed as he was, but a smile covered his face. "A beautiful woman with the voice of an angel could cure that." He sat up and looked at his wife. "You know anyone like that?"

Eve McBain stepped inside the familiar office and shut the door behind her. "You can turn off the Irish charm, because I'm mad at you." She walked closer and leaned on the desk, giving him a quick kiss.

"I missed dinner."

She nodded. "You missed dinner. Oh yeah, and you forgot to call."

He stood and moved closer to her, taking her sleek hands in his own. "A lot has been going on, babe."

She sighed. "There's always a lot going on, Tom. You still should have called."

He watched her in silence until her expression changed.

"What is it?" she asked nervously. He had that look. The one where he had something to say, but wasn't sure if he should say it.

He continued to stare, watching her cautiously. "John's here." Her eyes widened, taking in the information. "He's in Llanview."

Eve was angry. "He's here? Did he tell you he was coming? Did he say anything at all?"

He shook his head. "He's working a case and just showed up. No one knew he was coming."

She blew out a breath. "Well, I guess I'll have to be grateful that something brought him to town?" She sounded cold, but she hasn't seen her son in two years, or talked to him in...God, how long has it been?...since her birthday last year. "So, are you done here?" she asked, eager to kidnap her husband and spend what was left of the evening together.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I'm the boss, so I'm done. Let's go home." He took her hand and led her out of the room, grabbing his coat on the way out. Tomorrow was another day, and the LPD had a lot to do if they were going to catch Natalie Buchanan red handed. They walked outside of the station, still holding hands.

"Do you think he'll call?" she asked quietly.

"He'll call. Don't worry." They reached their car and climbed inside.

She stared out the windshield as they drove, with the rhythm of soft jazz filling the vehicle. Her son was here. He was almost home. She took a breath, nervous and excited by what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

><p>John stepped into the tiny pub and scanned it slowly. It was packed with people, and it was loud. It was perfect. He wanted to get lost and forget about the crappy day. He made his way over to the bar and sat at a stool on the end. Crowds were laughing and talking and drinking. He spotted a slinky blonde across the room. She was staring openly and giving him an inviting smile. He smiled back. <em>Where the hell is the bartender? <em>he wondered, wanting a beer in the worst way. "Hey?" he yelled at a waitress that was nearby. She smiled at him. "Can I get a beer?"

"Ask the bartender," she answered quickly, rushing past to collect some plates and serve some food.

He sighed. A large man with short, brown hair bumped him, nearly knocking him from his stool. "Easy!" he snapped, gripping the countertop. His assailant slurred his apology and then stumbled his way to the pool tables at the back of the room. He turned and frowned. Still no bartender.

"You look thirsty," a woman said, near his left shoulder.

He reached out and gripped the cold bottle of beer that she placed in front of him, before spinning to meet a pair of wide, brown eyes. It was the blonde. "Thanks," he said, trying to decide how interested he actually was at the moment.

"Claudia Reston." She introduced herself and offered her hand. She continued to stare, enjoying the light flirting that was going on between them.

He shook her hand slowly. "John McBain." He turned a little more, still holding her hand. "Thanks for the beer, Claudia."

She grinned playfully. "The service here sucks. I thought I'd save you."

"Who's going to save you?" an angry voice asked, intruding on the conversation.

John glanced over his shoulder and involuntarily held his breath. It was the redhead, and she was standing behind the bar dressed in a black t-shirt with the pub logo on it. _Does she work here? _He released the blonde.

"I told you before, no hookers allowed."

John watched Claudia turn two shades darker. She was flushed and she was furious.

"Nice outfit. White trash suits you."

Natalie took back the beer that the woman had been nursing. She looked at the man, the Fed from the station. The one with the disturbing eyes. "I wouldn't get too close if I were you? You don't know what you'll catch."

He couldn't help it, he grinned.

"You little bitch!" Claudia shouted, making a move toward the counter.

John grabbed her arm and pulled her away and got a slap for his trouble. He looked her square in the eye. "You should go now." She stepped aside, glancing from him to the redhead, and back to him again. She stormed out. He touched his stinging cheek for a moment, before reclaiming his stool.

Natalie couldn't stop staring. She looked into those curious blue eyes and felt her heartbeat pick up speed. "I didn't need any help."

"You never do, do you Natalie?" He felt uncomfortable, like he was doing something wrong? She was a suspect in a case that he was heading, but he found himself drawn to her. He liked her damn it, and that wasn't good at all.

She straightened up, letting her simmering anger begin to boil over. Why should she care what he thinks? She shouldn't. She doesn't. "Are you here to arrest me for another crime I didn't commit?"

He frowned. "I'm here for a beer." He paused, angry himself. "And some peace and quiet."

She slammed a fresh drink on the counter and then continued to serve patrons, doing her very best to pretend that she didn't notice him at all. He was watching her, and still she worked, ignoring him. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and made her way over. "What?" She noticed that he didn't look angry anymore. He looked confused. She licked her lips and felt her pulse spike when his eyes watched her mouth with interest. "What?" she repeated, softly.

"A business tycoon by day and bartender by night?"

She lost some of her hostility. "I'm complex." He grinned, and she did too. "I'm helping out a friend." For the life of her, she couldn't figure out why she was telling him anything? She should be running the other way. He was trying to throw her in jail for christsake!

"Who stole the money Natalie?"

The lightness between them evaporated instantly. He was just trying to get information out of her because he was a damned Fed! _Stupid! _she chastised, walking away. She stepped into the kitchen and kept going out the back door. She had to be more careful. She had to be smarter. A hand spun her around and she froze, not realizing that he had followed her. They stood toe to toe in the back alley, and she felt trapped by the intensity of his piercing gaze.

"Talk to me, damn it!" John didn't know what the hell he was doing? He knew that he was jeopardizing this case, but yet here he was with her. He believed her for some unknown reason, and he wanted to help her. He wanted to know what was really going on, and he wanted to know her. "I can't help you if you won't let me."

She stared, lost a moment longer. "That's not why you're following me."

"No?"

Her heart was pumping against her breast. She shook her head. "No." She was more sure of that, than of anything else in her life. Her body's reaction to him was all the proof she needed.

John heard warning bells going off in his head. "Then why?" He already knew why?

Natalie stood on her toes. He was so close that his breath was hitting her face. He didn't move, he just stared and she kissed him. She couldn't help it, she just had to do it. The contact was electric. He grabbed her head and she felt his tongue taking control of her with every delicious movement. _Good lord, he's good at this! _She clutched at him, feeling his heat through his clothes. It was wrapping around her and making her burn from the inside. His hands slid into her hair, holding her in place while they continued to press closer, tasting and touching with urgency. She sighed, and melted a little when he did too. Her legs were moving and then she was leaning against the rough brick wall of the neighboring building. He bit her bottom lip and she tore herself away to cry out into the air. His lips were searing a path along her neck and his hands were sliding lower, gripping her ass. Heaven help her!

John held her firm ass in his hands. He lifted her from the ground and slammed her against the wall, trying to get closer. He found her sweet mouth and kissed her hard, sinking deeper and deeper into quicksand. He was drowning. Her strong thighs squeezed, circling him tight, and he groaned into her throat. Her fingers pulled his dress shirt free from his pants, and then slid along his stomach and he ached. He yearned, sucking on her tongue.

Natalie was trying to use her brain, but her synapses didn't seem to want to fire. Her instinct was controlling her. She felt his chest and his ribs. She wrapped herself around him and gripped his solid back. Then she felt his desire. He pressed himself between her legs and she opened her eyes.

He needed more, and so he rubbed her, showing her how badly he needed more. Her legs widened, and he groaned softly against the base of her neck. She was killing him. He pulled back from her sharply, meeting her drugged gaze for a split second. _What are you doing, McBain? _He couldn't stop. His hands lifted her shirt and touched the exposed skin of her stomach. She watched him, breathing, and he kissed her again in desperation. Her hand was slipping between their bodies and touching him where he wanted to be touched, and it was his turn to breathe. She found his belt and began to unhook the latch. His fingers were once again entwined in her long hair, and his tongue made slow, deep circles in her mouth. He wanted her in the worst way. A loud thud made him jump, freeing his lips from her soft, wet touch. He spun around and she sank to the ground with shaky legs. The door to the pub was wide open.

A young fry cook stepped into the alleyway, reaching for the cigarettes in his pocket. "Hey Nat," he greeted, slowly beginning to understand what he was interupting? He stared a moment longer, and then practically ran into the kitchen.

Natalie blinked, trying to clear her head. She needed to be able to think, and she needed to get the hell away from the cop and the memory of his touch. He was watching her again, and she stood frozen in place. He wasn't moving, and neither was she, but something had to give. "I have to get back to work," she said quietly, still burning everywhere. He licked his lips and nodded, and she took the sudden opportunity to flee.

John stared at the brick, not really sure what to do? He could really go for that beer now, but there was no way he was going back inside. No way! He wiped his mouth and walked down the alley. He would get in his car and he would go to the hotel. Then he would have that beer and crash. He would get his head on straight and he would work his damn case. That's what was going to happen, but even as he reached his car, he knew it wasn't going to be that simple. She had been so sweet and soft, and he was going to need more than one beer if he had a hope in hell of actually sleeping.

His crappy day was about to become a crappy night. He turned on the engine and drove, but his traitorous head was still in that damn alleyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Excuse my bias, but I love this chapter. :) Hope you do too.

* * *

><p>Misconceptions pt. 4<p>

There was no curtain on the small window of the kitchen. Eve McBain sat at a round, maple table alone with her memories. She flipped through the album slowly, taking in each photo with a careful eye. Her family filled the book, and she missed her family. All of her family. There had been no resentment or anger or space between any of them then, and she smiled, knowing full well that her nostalgia was foolish. There couldn't have been any of those things because her boys were children...and children grew up. They grew up until life and adulthood got in the way of things. She glanced over the sink of dishes, and blinked against the natural light that shone inside. The room was bathed in moonlight, allowing her to stay conceiled, and she shut the book.

John was home after such a long time, too long. She was feeling a great many things at the thought of seeing her eldest son, so she found herself wide awake and wistful. Thomas lay upstairs, asleep in their bed, and she turned back to the window. What would happen tomorrow? Would she even see John, or would he avoid her? Two years was a long time to _not_ speak to family - not really. It was a long time to let distance grow in a person's heart. It was too long for a mother not to see her child.

She stood from the chair and padded silently across the cold marble tiling of the kitchen floor. It wasn't too long for the problems of this family to remain in tact though. The resentment and anger and space was still there. She had her own anger to deal with. John sent her the occasional email, letting her know that he was alright and busy at work. She got scraps of information, but he never bothered to find time to come home.

Her feet stopped at the entrance to her bedroom, where she stared at her still slumbering husband. She loved him. She has loved him from the time she first looked his way, but she wasn't blind. He could be an ass, and apparently that trait was passed to her boys. They were all Irish, Catholic, stubborn asses! They were McBains to the bone. She sighed and walked into the room, carefully slipping under the quilt. She was mad at John for disappearing, and she was mad at Tom for letting him go. She was even mad at Mike for whatever part he played when it came to his brother. They had their own sibling issues, she knew.

Tom rolled beside her, and she turned, staring at his wide back and listening to his even breaths. Her hand reached out and flattened over his shoulder blade. She sighed.

_"He's already gone, baby," Tom said, trying to get his wife to understand. "He wanted to get there early, so he left."_

_Her eyes were moist, but she wasn't about to cry. "He wouldn't just leave without saying a word. What's really going on?"_

_He stepped closer, staring hard. "He's gone, Eve. He wanted to start his new life as a big time FBI agent, and that's it."_

_"You pushed him!" she accused. She was angry, and he was here so she focussed her attention on the man she loved. "Why do you always have to be so damn hard on him? He wants to be great for you, so why can't you just let him?"_

_"Stop it!" Tom snapped, placing his hands on his hips. "He's a man, and he makes his own choices in life. He wants the FBI, and he wants it because he knows that I hate it." He sat on the couch, tired. "Don't act like he's some kid who ran away from home, and don't sit there and tell me that his leaving is my fault! That's not fair, and you know it!" He rubbed his head, feeling a headache._

_Eve took a breath and joined her husband on the couch. "I know, Tom. I know he's grown. He's living on his own and starting a career. Maybe soon a family, if Caitlyn lasts like I think she will?" She turned and touched the side of his face, before taking over his movements. Her slender fingers massaged his temples. "But you make it so damn hard."_

_He grabbed her hands and pulled them away as he met her gaze. "What does that mean?"_

_She licked her lips. "It means that if someone doesn't see things as you do then they're wrong." She paused. "It means that he's your son, and if you tell him he can't do something, then he does it." She continued, refusing to sugarcoat the truth any longer, not now with John gone without a goodbye or even a go-to-hell! "Do you really believe that if he becomes a Fed he'll change?" _

_Tom stared into the honest eyes of his wife, taking in her words. She always called things like they were, but she wasn't always right and she was wrong about this. "Yes I do," he answered, holding her heated gaze. "When it happens, you'll remember this conversation." Then he stood and grabbed his jacket, stepping out of the house and into the streaming rain. He walked to his car. _

Eve faced her husband and touched his hair. Tomorrow would be an interesting day, and she wondered if anything would change, anything at all? She'd settle for seeing her son for more than the occasional Christmas. That was a simple place to start. Then she yawned and let her lids close, praying that she'd wake to a new era. It was time for some healing.

* * *

><p>Natalie stepped through the heavy exit door that led out the back of Rodi's. She waited for the click of the lock and then typed in the security code that armed the alarm. It has been a long night of tending bar, and she was exhausted. <em>Mac, you owe me big time for this! <em>she thought, scanning the narrow alley. It was highlighted in bright yellow under the steadfast shine of the flood light. She grabbed her keys from her purse and began to walk toward the parking lot. The sharp sound of tin hitting metal stopped her in her tracks, and she froze. Something hit the side of the dumpster that sat just a few feet ahead of her. Her heart began to pound in a steady rhythm as she listened carefully for another sound. Nothing. Only her deep breathing. She closed her eyes for a second, shaking her head.

_It's that damn man's fault! _she thought, bitterly. Her nerves were shot, and she's been edgy and paranoid all stupid night and it had to stop! So they kissed? So what? She began to walk forward again. They didn't just kiss, and that was the root of the problem. Just thinking about those few minutes with him in this alley made her stomach clench and her body burn. She needed to pull it together. He was a Fed and was trying to arrest her, and so she needed to get her head in the game. His attractiveness was completely irrelevant, as of right now!

Natalie saw the ass of her car as she approached the end of the alley, but that was as far as she got. Fingers entwined themselves in her hair from behind, and she yelled as her body flew backwards, sliding across the stone at her feet. Her palms burned from scraping along the rough surface. She tried to see her mysterious attacker, but the force of a blow struck her cheek, sending a searing bolt of pain into her head as she pressed flat against the cold ground. Another jolt of pain stabbed through her center, and another under her left armpit. She felt the distinct contact of steel toes in her ribs and under her chin, and then she didn't feel anything at all.

The muffled sound of unsteady breathing pounded in her ears, as she tried to push away the cloud that seemed to fog her brain. She could feel the cold against her cheek. She was laying on the ground. Remembering suddenly, Natalie forced her eyes open, searching the dark for a silhouette, but she was alone. She pushed against the raw flesh on her hands and sat up slowly, trying to catch her breath. Her stomach twisted and she threw up, vomiting into the alley. She wanted to laugh away the pain, but the constant stabbing ache from her ribs wouldn't let her. _Keep it together, Natalie! _ She reached out and grabbed the dumpster, using it to pull herself to her shaky feet.

Her watery eyes fell to the purse that lay against the wall. She took a deep breath. She spotted her car keys a few feet ahead, and her car was still waiting for her right where she had left it. This hadn't been a robbery, or an accident. Someone had been waiting for her. She picked up her purse and walked to her keys, gathering them up. Someone was targeting her specifically, and she was going to find out who and why? Her legs managed to move on their own, because she found herself at her vehicle. Then she was sitting inside and driving to the last place she ever expected to go to willingly. She turned onto the main road and drove toward the police station. Maybe the LPD could actually do their jobs for once and find out who attacked her? She would find out who it was, and then she would deal with it in her own way.

* * *

><p>Detective Jason Cameron swallowed the last of his coffee, while he stared at the page in his hand. This Buchanan case was big, even for Llanview, and he knew that it was tough. Michael was his best friend, and Tom was family. Having John McBain back in town was hard on them. He was pretty sure that the Fed was one McBain that he was never going to like - the way he treated his family, and the way he walked in and took over the case as though it were any other - as though he wasn't talking down to his brother or father? Someone like that was trouble.<p>

He sat back and stared at the photo of Asa's _complex _granddaughter. She was a looker, but he was on the same page as Mike when it came to her. There was a reason why she was the number one suspect, and her claims of innocence were beyond ridiculous! He doubted she's ever been innocent of anything, ever, and he was very certain that John was actually buying into her story. There was no way his motives were pure on this one, not with her flashing her legs every chance she got. No, McBain's interest in the redhead went a whole lot deeper than the actual case.

He stood and made his way to the break room, pouring himself some more coffee. He would do what he could to help out Mike and the old man, and that meant solving this case quickly. Then John would disappear back into the woodwork and things would get back to normal. He strolled into the hallway and back to his desk, glancing around the empty squad room. This place was a ghost town at night, and he kind of liked it that way. It gave him time to think and focus and put two and two together. He looked at the photo of the redhead again. Yup, she was definitely trouble, and every single part of him was positive that she would take John down with her. If she did that, it would be devastating for the rest of the family. That couldn't happen.

He thought about last Christmas at the house. It had been a lot of fun - drinking, music, laughter, and thanks to Mike, pranks. He chuckled, but what he really remembered was how he had found Eve. He was half drunk and stumbled into the old man's room, thinking it was the bathroom. She was holding an album in her lap and crying, and he knew it was because her son hadn't even bothered to call her. What kind of a man did that? Not one that he had any interest in knowing or helping, but he loved the rest of them. So he would work this out, and John would leave. No more heartache for his surrogate family.

The sound of someone clearing their throat, snapped him from his serious thoughts. When he looked up, he almost fell over. _What the hell? _"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked, hiding his surprise.

Natalie stood in front of the desk with her hands on her hips. She was pissed and sore and more than a little tired. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to this ass! "Is Agent McBain here?"

"You do have a thing for him, don't you?" Jason stood from his chair and faced her down. She was as rude as he remembered, and she looked like hell! He decided to drop the attitude a little so that he could see what she wanted from the good agent. "Maybe I can help?" She obviously didn't think so, but when he gestured toward a chair she took it. "Are you here to turn yourself in?"

_Alright, that's it! _She stood. "I'm here to report a crime. Are you capable of taking a report, or should I call someone else?"

He frowned. God, she really was a bitch! "I'm capable," he managed, watching her sit again. "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

She didn't answer right away. In fact, she had the distinct feeling that coming here was a tremendous error in judgement. "I was attacked." She saw his eyes widen slightly, but he waited for her to finish so she continued. "I was working at Rodi's tonight, and..."

"Not your usual job for an heiress," he interupted, keeping his brown eyes on her blue one's.

Natalie bit her lower lip so that she wouldn't say all the things she really wanted to at the moment. "I was helping out a friend. You know what those are, right?" He frowned again. "I closed up and walked out back to go to my car. Someone grabbed me from behind." Her heart began to pump. "They threw me backward and hit me a couple times...hard."

"How many times?"

She blinked. "What?"

"How many times did they hit you?"

She didn't know, she couldn't be sure? "I'm not sure, why?"

Jason continued to stare, observing her closely. "How did they hit you? With fists, something else, what?"

"I don't know?" she snapped, feeling a very familiar feeling. It was as though she were still in that little room downstairs. She felt like she walked into an interogation. "I don't know alright, I think they were kicking me?"

"Did you see who it was? Man or woman?"

Natalie stood, more angry than she realized she could be. "Just what in the hell is your problem? I came here for help, so why don't you do what my tax dollars pay you for?"

He laughed and stood too. "You know, if I believed you I would."

"What?" This wasn't happening?

"I'm a little skeptical," he leaned forward, staring hard, "sorry."

She didn't know what to do? "Why?" she finally asked, confused as hell!

He shook his head in amazement. "Well, let's see? We arrest you for embezzlement and tell you that you are on the top of our suspect list, and your brother the Governor sets you free. Then, you stroll in here in the middle of the night and report that you were beaten after a hard night of tending bar at the local pub. That's not exactly easy to swallow, Natalie."

She was actually shocked. She knew she shouldn't be, but she was. "So you think I'm making this up? Why would I do that?"

He came around and leaned comfortably on the edge of his desk. "If someone beat you up, then maybe you really are innocent of embezzlement? I mean, maybe we've been looking in the wrong direction this whole time...right?" His sharp gaze bore into her. "A mysterious, unsubstantiated attack in the middle of the night would really cast a shadow of doubt over everything, wouldn't it?"

Natalie took in everything he was saying, and pushed down the rage that wanted out. First she was set up, then beaten, and now this son of a bitch was calling her a liar. He actually thought she was trying to play him, only he wouldn't know the truth if it sat in his lap. She was wasting her time. She turned to leave and walked right into someone. A pair of hands steadied her, and when she looked up, she held her breath. "Sorry," she mumbled nervously, staring into a familiar set of bright eyes.

John frowned. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked, taking in her appearance. She looked rough, like someone knocked her around pretty good. His stomach tightened slightly at that thought.

"Apparently nothing," she snapped, pulling from his grasp. "Apparently I've made the whole thing up!"

He looked at her and saw the fear that was hiding behind the wall of anger. "What whole thing, Natalie?" He glanced at Detective Cameron, already beginning to get the picture. It wasn't hard to see what was going on here.

She didn't speak. She wasn't sure she wanted to be mocked again, but when she looked into John's eyes she felt a little safer. She blew out a breath and licked her lips, wincing from the cut that split her bottom lip.

John saw her flinch, and knew that she was hurt. He was angry and had to be very careful not to take it out on the wrong person. He lifted his hand and grabbed her chin, taking a closer look at the slice that was bleeding lightly. He handed her a white cloth from his pocket, and she took it. "Is there an office we can use?" he asked aloud, looking directly at Detective Cameron.

"Nope." He glared at the agent, knowing he was right about the man. "Everything is locked for the night. Why don't you use the break room?" Both men stared at one another. Jason turned to Miss. Buchanan, who was playing the victim to the hilt. He grinned. "Second door on the left," he provided helpfully, pointing down the hallway.

Natalie hesitated for a second, but walked to the room when John nodded. She left the two behind, and sat at the table in the center of the room. _The hell with this! _She got up and helped herself to some coffee. If she was going to be treated like a criminal, then she was damn well going to do it in style.

John knew with complete certainty now that he did not like Cameron one little bit. "Let me guess what happened? She came to report an attack and you didn't believe her."

Jason continued to sit comfortably on his desk. "And what, you do? It's pretty convenient McBain," Cameron grinned, holding the agent's angry stare, "but you seem to believe a lot of what comes out of her mouth? I wonder why?"

John turned and walked down the hall. He needed to deal with this situation before he lost his temper and hit the smug ass in his smug face. When he stepped through the door he found her seated comfortably at the table with coffee and donuts, and half a salmon sandwich. He walked closer, not bothering to hide his grin. "Hey?"

She watched him take a seat across from her. "Hey." She ignored the fluttering in her stomach. "Hungry?" she asked, holding out a donut. He took it.

"Are you alright?" he asked. He wondered if he shouldn't take her to the hospital?

She took a sip of the drink, hissing because of the cut on her lip. She had forgotten about it. "I'll live. I always do." She stared at him. "Shouldn't you be interogating me? I mean, I'm a liar right? This is just a ruse to throw you off my scent." She hesitated, wishing she felt as strong as she was pretending to be. It's been a bad night. "Didn't your buddy tell you?"

"He's not my buddy," John answered truthfully. "Actually, I kind of want to punch him a lot of the time."

She grinned. "I know the feeling."

John stared a moment longer. She looked worn and sore, and he felt his anger rising again. Someone was going to pay for hurting her. "Tell me what happened, Natalie."

She watched him closely, wishing that she could trust him, but she couldn't. She trusted herself, and that was it. That was all she needed. "I told you..."

"...you don't talk to cops," he finished, taking a small bite of the donut. "You came here tonight for help. I'd like to do that."

She chuckled. "I had a moment of weakness."

"Or clarity." He continued to study her, getting to understand her pretty well. "Or maybe you came here for answers?"

She sat straight. "What does that mean?"

"It means that you want to know who did this to you? Who knocked you down and hit you? Who violated you and took away your control?" She stood. "Maybe you want a name?" He stood too, and walked around the table until he was standing directly in front of her. "I think you have an idea about who may be setting you up, and I think that you want to follow the name of your attacker to whoever is behind this whole thing, and the cops could speed that along."

She stared silently, forcing herself to breathe. How did he do that? He could almost read her mind sometimes, it was scary. "This is where you come when you're attacked, right?"

He ignored her. "You want to handle things by yourself, because it's how you've always handled things." He reached out and grabbed her chin, forcing her to keep looking at him. His thumb traced the outline to her injury. "Well, I want those answers too Natalie, and I think you know that." He was too close to her.

She felt panicked, like she was no longer in control of her own actions. He was too intense, too real. "I've had a long night, so maybe we should just wrap this up?"

He released her, but he didn't move away. "You came here to report an attack, so report one."

She took a step backward, thankful for the space between them, and then reclaimed her seat. He stood where he was for a long while, just watching her, and she breathed a sigh of relief when he finally returned to his chair. Distance was good, but it couldn't save her from those eyes. "Someone jumped me in the alley behind Rodi's."

"When did this happen?"

"About forty minutes ago."

"What? Did you come directly here?" He couldn't believe she would have the presence of mind to do that. Most people have a period of shock that they have to work through after an assault. "Are you sure you don't want a doctor to check you out?"

She shook her head. "Just listen, alright?" He nodded, and let her say what she needed to say. "I closed up and went out the back, and I actually think that what happened was kind of my fault?"

He was angry at her for even thinking such a stupid thing. "How could it be your fault?"

She felt awkward, and that was kind of new for her. "I just mean that I should have been paying closer attention. I was feeling a little scatterbrained after..." she stopped talking instantly, realizing what she admitted to him. That she had been flustered and thinking about him, after they were together in that alley.

John held her gaze, but he had to will himself not to squirm in his seat. He knew exactly what she was saying, because he had the same problem. He was going crazy all night, drifting back to her and her taste - to how amazing she smelled. He couldn't focus on anything for very long, which is why he was here now.

"Anyway," she continued shyly, "I heard a noise by the dumpster and I listened for a few minutes, but there was nothing so I walked toward my car." She felt the thumping of her heart again as she remembered everything. "Just before I got out of the alley, a hand grabbed my hair from behind and then I was being tossed backward." Her breathing was becoming eratic. "I slid over the ground, and I tried to turn and see who it was, but..."

John stood and came around, sitting in the chair next to her. He reached out and grabbed her hands, turning them so he could get a look at the scrapes. "These look sore," he said softly, going to the sink and getting a bowl of hot water and a cloth. He returned and began to clean the dirt from the red scratches.

Natalie watched him numbly. Who was this guy, and where did he come from? She bit her lip while he cleaned her palms, and despite the pain, she felt better. He made her forget that she was alone.

"Keep going Natalie," he urged, looking up at her. "Tell me the rest."

"I was struck in the face so I didn't get a chance to see who hit me. I think they might have kicked me?"

"Why do you think that?" John finished with her hands and pulled his chair closer, taking a look at the bruise that was forming over her cheek. He grabbed her chin lightly and turned her head, studying the mark.

Natalie swallowed. "When I was on the ground I thought it felt like steel toes. I'm sure I was kicked." She didn't know whether she was happy or sad when he let her go, but she was still having a heck of a time breathing evenly. His face was an inch away.

"Where did they kick you?"

She thought back, trying to remember. "In my pelvis, and under my arm." She closed her eyes a second. "In the ribs."

"Anywhere else?"

When she opened her eyes they were watery, but there was no way she was going to cry. No way. "Under my chin. I blacked out after that."

John tried to focus on the work. He needed to focus if he was going to catch the bastard who did this to her. "My dad calls that the button."

Natalie turned, staring at him. "What?"

He grinned. "Under the chin? In boxing, if you hit someone under the chin, or in the button, you'll knock them down every time. Probably out, too?"

"Oh." She felt a familiar warmth spreading through her body. He just had that effect.

"Do you trust me, Natalie?" She didn't say anything. "Or, can you trust me just this once?"

She was tired. Maybe it was exhaustion, or maybe it was her needing to believe in someone else for a change, but she nodded her head slowly, giving into the fight. For right now, she was ending the battle. "What do you want from me, John?"

He grinned. "I want your shirt."

Her eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?" He chuckled, and the sound made her stomach flip.

John reached out and pulled the hem of her black Rodi's t-shirt away from her body. "Look." He watched her notice the partial shoe print that was staining the cloth. The treads were outlined in dirt, where a shoe had connected with her. She looked back up at him, and he moved away, heading for the door. "Wait here, and don't touch the shirt." Then he left the room, and her alone in it.

Natalie didn't know how long she was sitting here, but it felt like forever. _Where the hell did he go? _She sat back and grabbed the other half of the sandwich, needing a distraction from her dizzying thoughts and swirling emotions. She was almost finished when he stepped back in the room with a small case. "What's that?"

He sat beside her again and opened the case. "It's a very basic field kit. It'll help me preserve the print." He sprayed the shirt with some kind of aerosol spray, binding the dirt to the cloth. "I still need your shirt."

She looked up at him, unable to hide the blush that was staining her cheeks. "Oh, yeah." She stood from the chair, and he did too, and she froze. "You know, I have to admit this is a first."

"What is?" he asked, staring down at her.

"Using a crime kit to get me out of my shirt. It's more creative than most guys."

He grinned, and then his fingers found the hem and gently lifted the shirt up and over her head. He knew it was wrong, but he scanned her, taking in every delicious curve. She was so damn beautiful! Her bra was a deep, blood red and it was so thin he could see the outline of her nipples, teasing him.

Natalie didn't move. Her lust soared to the forefront when he took his time looking at her. "Anything else?" she asked, flirting despite her better judgement.

He licked his lips, and used every ounce of strength to stop himself from touching her right now, in the police station. He looked at the table, and grabbed a white square of paper. He looked into her eyes. "The other part of that shoe print is on your skin." He saw her studying her stomach with interest. "I want to take a print from your skin."

She glanced back up. "How?"

He grinned again and showed her the paper in his hand. "I peel away the plastic cover and press this to your stomach. Whatever is on your skin, will stick here, in the pattern of a shoe."

She was looking at him again, wide-eyed. "Will it hurt?"

His heart broke a little from that question. "No, Natalie." He tucked her hair behind her ear and traced her bottom lip with his thumb. Their eyes locked. "I wouldn't hurt you."

She nodded her head, and watched as he got on his knees and pressed the paper against her flesh gently. He moved slowly, using the edge of his warm hand to brush over the square. Then he peeled it back, and smiled at her, showing the faint design. She smiled too. "Thank you, John."

"It's my job, Natalie." He stood.

She stared at him. "It's not your job to believe me." She touched the side of his face, and melted a bit when he leaned toward her, hovering so close.

The door opened, and they both spun to the entrance. Jason stopped and grinned. "Am I interupting something?"

John frowned. He watched the detective look arrogant as he tossed out his innuendos, and then he watched him take in the sight of Natalie in her bra. John quickly undid his shirt and wrapped it around her. They were looking at each other again. "Thank you," he said, meaning it. He was grateful that she let her guard down for a few minutes. "I'll find out the truth." He grabbed the kit and the evidence, and walked to the door.

"But will I get my name?" she asked, certain she already knew the answer. He turned and looked at her, but he didn't respond, not with words. Instead, he left and he took her trust with him.

She stepped closer to the detective, who was waiting for her to leave. She didn't bother with him at all. Her legs moved and she went to her car. Tomorrow she had a press conference to give, and nothing was going to stop her from giving it.

Jason made his way back to his desk. He definitely interupted something, and now he knew more than ever that he was right about the two of them. They were going to be the end of each other, and that was unacceptable. He picked up his phone. "It's me. Yeah, I have a watch thanks. There's something you need to know, and right now." He finished spilling the beans, and then finally decided to call it a night. He's done all he could for now, and tomorrow was going to be a crazy one. He grabbed his coat and headed for home. Sleep was the only thing on his agenda.


	5. Chapter 5

Misconceptions pt. 5

Natalie relaxed against the wall, letting her eyes close softly. The din was overwhelmingly loud, but she chose to focus on what had to be done, and not on the circus that was just outside the front door of Buchanan Enterprises. She knew everything that she had to convey and she would do it, but her stomach was still twisted into knots. She was nervous.

"Five minutes, Miss. Buchanan."

Her eyes opened. _Great! _she thought, less than enthusiastically. Five minutes to put on her bright face and show the world that she wasn't going anywhere - that B.E. was as strong as ever. She would show the bastard who was messing with her life that she was in control, and then she would nail their ass to the wall. Her heart skipped a beat when her cell rang, snapping her out of her head. She looked at the call display and sighed, feeling the first stirrings of a headache. "Now's not a good time."

"I don't give a damn!" the voice on the line barked. "Are you ready for this?"

"Am I still the CEO of this company?"

"Yes."

"Then back off, Asa! I'm in no mood to be scolded by you." He chuckled. "Where are you anyway? You know, it would do a lot of good for you to make an appearance in Llanview."

He reached out and took the glass of brandy that was being handed to him. "Sorry, I've got places to be that can't wait, but you can handle it."

"Places to be?" She was beyond furious. "Someone is stealing from you and trying to bring down your company in the process, and they're blaming me for all of it? Where do you possibly have to be that is more important?"

"None of your damn business!" He took a sip of the refreshing liquor and placed a hand on the knee of the blonde that was at his side. "I want this mess cleaned up, Natalie. The longer it goes on, the more money I lose."

She rolled her eyes. "Do you even care that I've been arrested and am being investigated for embezzlement?" At the moment, she couldn't remember why she ever liked the old coot in the first place. He was a self-centered, controlling, ego-maniac! She sighed again, rubbing her temples.

"You said you didn't do it and I believe you, but I'm not going to hold your hand. You're a Buchanan for christsake! Now clean up your own mess, and do it quick or maybe I'll find myself a new CEO?" The line went dead.

She stared at her phone, not quite able to believe what the hell just happened? _Aren't grandfathers supposed to be nice? _She met the hazel eyes of her secretary as she rounded the corner.

"They're ready for you."

Natalie forced a smile. "Thank you, Sally. You don't happen to have a mirror on you, do you?" She grinned and took the tiny object in hand. "Thanks." She stared at her reflection. It was perfect, but Natalie knew better. The bruises from last night were safely hidden under layers of make up, and her anger and frustration was tucked away even more securely. She wanted answers, and she wanted them now.

"Are you coming?"

Looking up, she smiled widely and handed the mirror back to her assistant. Her hands straightened the beige pant suit that she was wearing, and she walked out the doors. Flashes and shouts overwhelmed her as she stepped up to the podium, ready to talk to the press about the recent events of the company. She would clean up her _mess, _as her ass of a grandfather put it, and she would get down to business. No more waiting for another attack.

Several voices called to her, and she held up her hands. "Good morning," she greeted, exuding a confidence that wasn't really there. "I guess we have a lot to discuss?"

* * *

><p>Rex breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled the handle and entered the tiny apartment. He was home. The door clicked behind him, and he scanned the open space, taking careful note of the unmade, unoccupied bed on the far side of the room. He looked toward the bathroom, listening to the sound of the shower, and smiled softly. He was finally, finally home. Two weeks felt like an eternity, and he was more than a little exhausted. The obnoxious yawn that snuck up on him was proof of that. He dropped his laptop and keys onto the kitchen counter, and walked toward the white, plush duvet that was seducing him with every step. <em>My bed! <em>he thought, happily. He spun and fell, stretching casually on his back, staring at the high ceiling as he sank into the cushy mattress. The sound of the water stopped, and he grinned again. Two weeks was way, way too long to be gone from Llanview.

"Oh my God!" a voice squealed.

He chuckled softly, and sat up with just enough time to be smothered by the body that was running closer and forcing them both back onto the bed. "Easy, babe." He kissed her and wrapped his strong arms around her slender frame. Her perfect, shapely form. "I've missed you," he breathed, between kisses.

"You're home early," Adrianna said, continuing to kiss every inch of his beautiful face. "Why didn't you tell me?" she snapped, pulling back and trying to look and sound irritated. Truthfully, she was too happy to care.

He sat up again, holding her in his lap and meeting her big, dark eyes. "Yeah, well you were right. Two weeks was definitely too long." He watched her grin slowly. "Besides, I got lucky."

"Luck has nothing to do with it. You're very good at what you do."

"Oh yeah?" He was feeling playful, and no longer cared that he hasn't slept in 36 hours. His hands found her hips, and then he rolled, forcing her flat onto the queen-sized bed.

Adrianna laughed, using her time to multitask. Her hands made their way to his shirt, and began to unfasten each button. "At least, that's how I remember it," she teased, continuing to divest him of his cumbersome clothing, "but it's been so long?"

He laughed and kissed her, beginning to burn. His playfulness was disappearing with every caress of her tongue. "I love you," he whispered into her ear, as he removed the towel that circled her curves.

"Rex, I love you too," she confessed, pulling the cloth from his shoulders and over his muscled arms.

_...like I've already stated, several times, I have been cooperating with the Llanview Police Department regarding their criminal investigation, and will continue to do so. Buchanan Enterprises has nothing to hide..._

Rex pulled from the smooth skin of his girlfriend's neck, and turned toward the television. His sister was on it holding a press conference, and he quickly glanced at his watch. 9:10am. "What's going on with Natty?" he asked, hoisting himself to his knees.

Adrianna watched him rise from her and she bit her bottom lip. She knew without a doubt that he was somewhere else now, and as usual, it was a family melodrama that pulled him away. The feel of cold plastic jabbed into her hip, and she pulled out the tv remote that set these intrusive events in motion. "It sounds like a press conference to me. Nothing really out of the ordinary with her?" She sat up too. "Rex?" He slowly looked at her. "You've been gone forever."

He knew what she was saying, because he had missed her too. Every second of every day he was gone. "I know, but..."

"But what?" she whimpered, running her hand over his chest, taking her time as she touched his exposed body.

He held a breath for a moment. "I can't really remember what I was going to say?" he confessed, finding her lips and kissing her deeply. She sighed against him, and he ached for more. His strong length draped over her, while he tasted her wherever he could reach.

_...it's true that I was taken into custody, but as you can see, no formal charges have been made against me. It was a mistake, and I am more than willing to forgive the error and help the police however possible..._

Rex sat up again, panting slightly. "Arrested?" He turned to Adrianna. "What the hell is going on?"

Her arms flopped to the mattress as she stared up at him. "Well, we were about to make love, but I don't really know what's going on now?"

He saw the hurt that was reflecting in her beautiful eyes. "I'm sorry. It's just, she was arrested!"

"I know." Adrianna sat up again and hugged him. "I'm sorry. I'm being an ass. I really missed you." She closed her eyes and ignored the shiver that travelled her spine while he softly touched her hair. She found his eyes again. "Besides, we can't exactly make love with your sister in the room with us, now can we?"

He smiled. "I've gotta go find her."

"I know."

He blew out a breath. "It won't take long."

She smiled and touched his face. "It better not, Balsom." She melted a little under the smirk he flashed her before finding his shirt and putting it back on. Then he was bolting for the door. She flopped back onto the mattress for a moment, as the sound of the door shutting hit her ears. _Damn! _She reached out and grabbed the remote, shutting the television off. She sighed and walked toward the bathroom, needing another shower, a cold one.

* * *

><p>John wiped the wet strands of hair from his face as he walked from the bathroom. He was up most of the night, trying to find a match to the shoe print that he had taken from Natalie. He went to the mini-fridge in the other room and grabbed one of the complimentary waters that came with the room, drinking deeply. He was thirsty, and it was too early for a beer. An image of Buchanan standing in front of him with a sexy, red bra flashed into mind, and he bit his lip. The woman could drive the sanest of men to drink. He flipped on the tv in passing, and returned to the bedroom and put on his watch. He yanked a black tank top over his head, and then froze, listening to a very familiar lilt. He rushed to the tv, and to Natalie Buchanan, who was giving the performance of a lifetime on the screen. He shook his head, watching as she spun cooperation and mistaken identity over the wire. <em>Unbelievable!<em>

_...my grandfather is no idiot. You don't get to be where he is by being stupid, and he knows that I didn't steal from him or from the Buchanan family. He trusts me to run his company to the best of my ability, and that's what I intend to do..._

"So where the hell is grandpa?" he muttered aloud, while slipping his work slacks on over his knit boxers. He didn't really know why he was surprised by all the crap she was spewing out of her pretty mouth. Afterall, she was a business woman, and a Buchanan to boot, but he still found himself slightly disappointed by her. How easily she could lie and be comfortable with it? He turned to his door, pushing away his thoughts with each sharp rap on the wood. He stared out into the narrow hallway, slightly surprised to see who was visiting him on the other side. "Hey?" he greeted, cautiously.

"Morning." After a few more uncomfortable moments, he spoke again. "Can I come in?"

John reluctantly stepped aside and let Michael in, though he had a feeling that he would regret the action. A fight was not how he had wanted to start his day. "What do you want, Mike?"

Brown eyes met blue ones. "Just to talk. If you can spare the time?"

John frowned. "If you're here to harass me about my tactics as a Fed, then you can leave."

He shook his head. "I didn't. That's not..." He blew out a frustrated breath. "I thought maybe I could visit with my big brother? I haven't seen you in years, man."

It had been too long, but he wasn't an idiot. He knew exactly what the McBains thought about him and his life choices. He stared into the brown, waiting eyes across from him and sighed, knowing that he wanted to talk. He never wanted to talk, but this was Mikey. "Have a seat," he offered, slowly joining him on the couch.

"Look," Michael began, "we obviously don't see eye to eye on a lot, but..."

"But what?'

"Same old John." He smiled. "I'd like to see you once in awhile, you know, maybe even talk to you? What do you think?"

John smiled too. "I'd like that." They continued to stare, but neither spoke, not really sure where to begin?

"Are you still living in Washington?"

He nodded. "Yeah, though I'm hardly there. I move around a lot." Why was this so damn hard? Should it be this hard?

"Caitlyn must hate that."

John's head snapped up suddenly. Has that much time really passed between them? "Caitlyn's gone, Mike."

"Gone? What do you mean, like..."

"Gone, not dead."

"Oh. I'm sorry, man." He was too. He always believed that John would marry her. "What happened?"

He sighed, bristling a little at the turn of the conversation. "She got lonely and found someone else. That's what happened."

Mike didn't speak right away. He felt like an ass, but how could he have known? Then he felt angry. "I'm sorry. I wouldn't have mentioned it if I'd known, John."

He knew that. "Yeah. It's okay. Things happen, right?" He stared at his little brother, and couldn't help but be impressed with how strong he was now. He was a man, and a good one, and he was one hell of a cop. "So what about you? Any wives or girlfriends? Preferably not both."

Michael laughed. "A fiance, actually."

"Really? Someone agreed to marry you?"

He shook his head, finally seeing a glimpse of the brother that he remembered. "Funny." He turned to the muted television for the first time, catching sight of red hair. His eyes found his brother's again, and the anxiety was right back in place between them. "Alright, I'm trying to keep an open mind about all this, but why the hell do you believe her?" He waited for an answer, but didn't get one. "You do believe her, don't you?"

John wasn't sure he wanted to have this conversation. Not only because it would no doubt lead to a fight, but because they were coming at this case from very different perspectives. He sighed. It was his family, so the least he could do was be as honest as possible. "Yes," he finally admitted aloud. "I do believe her."

Mike was frowning. "Why?"

"Look, Mike. I see what you see? The evidence is pointing to her. I see it, but..." He paused, trying to put his thoughts together. "It's a feeling." His brother was keeping to his word, and trying to understand where he was coming from, so he continued. "You are a good cop, brother. A great one. You do your job and follow the evidence to its obvious conclusion. That's what makes you good, Mike."

"Yeah? Where are you going with this?"

He blew out a quick breath. "My job is a little different from your's. Dad was right when he said this isn't my usual gig. I track serial killers. The brass wanted me here because of you, because of my family connections. End of story."

"Okay, but you still haven't answered the question. Why do you believe her?"

He licked his lips, and shut off the tv. Even in mute, she was distracting. "I'm trained to get into people's heads and read their body language, to see inside and find their motivations. I don't follow evidence, I follow traits and patterns. Natalie is definitely trouble, but she didn't do this."

Michael stood from the couch and took a few steps away, staring at the wall. He was processing everything that he was just told, and it was a little hard to swallow. Mostly, because of the confidence behind the words. Like there was no doubt at all. "Natalie, huh?" He turned and faced him again, watching him stand as well.

"That's her name, isn't it?"

"Alright, I can buy what you say John, but you need to take a step back and see things from my eyes too." His hands went to his hips. "You seem very sure of your theory, like you can't possibly be wrong, and.." He stopped for a moment. "..and you seem a little too comfortable with the number one suspect."

John chuckled. "Are you asking me if I'm attracted to her?"

"I wouldn't waste my breath. That's already obvious, brother. I'm asking you if maybe you're getting too personnally involved with this woman?"

"I don't get personally involved with my cases, and if anyone else had said that to me they'd get a punch to the mouth."

He nodded, taking a step closer. "I got a call from Cameron last night." John wasn't saying anything. "He was pretty convinced that he had interupted something between the two of you."

"So he's not just a partner, but a spy? That's impressive." He was pissed at having to once again defend himself when it came to this case.

Michael sighed and walked to the door. "Listen, I meant what I said to you, John. I miss my brother, but I'm not going to ignore any inappropriate behaviour on this case. I'm going to catch the person responsible, and you better stay out of my way."

John watched his baby brother leave the room. He just threatened him. He stood a few feet away and looked him in the eye, and he threatened him. A smile curled his lips. Then he glanced at the blank television screen. "I don't know how long I can stay out of your way?" he said softly, before grabbing his jacket and keys and heading to his car. He needed to have a conversation with Miss. Buchanan.


	6. Chapter 6

Misconceptions pt. 6

Tom smiled to himself, listening to the thoughtful chatter on the other end of the phone. He chuckled lightly, watching as his son joined him in the office. "Thanks again." His grin widened. "Uh-huh. We'll have that lunch when you get back, okay? Alright, I promise. Good luck today." He hung up, amused by the curious expression that was reflecting back at him.

Michael took a relaxed seat in the wooden chair across from his father. "So? What's with the grin?"

"That girl of your's is something else, you know that?"

"What? That was Marcie? Why the hell is she phoning you?" That came out more harsh than it should have, but he was surprised. He was also slightly annoyed, since they kept missing one another yesterday. Phone tag, sucked.

Tom chuckled again. "She asked me to lunch. You got a problem with that?"

It finally struck him why his fiancee would be calling his father. "A birthday lunch, right? I'm an idiot."

"No argument." He felt good today, and was actually looking forward to celebrating his 60th birthday. Afterall, he more than earned it.

Michael was smiling too. "Mom's been on my case about the dinner tonight." He watched his dad sorting through some papers and he suddenly felt awkward. He didn't want to be the one to broach this next subject. "Pop?"

Tom glanced up, noticing Mike's obvious discomfort. He had a feeling he knew what was coming. He waited silently.

"John's in town. He's here."

Thomas frowned, refocussing on the sheets of paper in his hands. "I know that, Mike." He knew that all too well.

"Will he be at the dinner?"

It took a minute to slow down the thoughts that were swirling in his brain, but then he looked into his son's eyes. "No," he said honestly. He didn't want him there, not because he didn't miss him or want this feud or whatever it is to be over, but because this was a night to celebrate and there was just too much turmoil surrounding John. Tonight was not the night to deal with that. Evie has worked to put together a special night for everyone, and he was still so angry about a lot of things. He could see the conflicting emotions in the brown eyes that were watching him closely. "We're not ready for a happy family reunion." He paused. "I'm not ready."

Michael didn't like it. It was wrong to leave John out in the cold, but this wasn't his decision. He didn't agree with it, but he understood it. John was difficult at the best of times, and tonight was supposed to be fun. "Alright." He stood slowly, making his way toward the door of the tiny office, but stopped and turned. "You know, he's convinced that Buchanan is innocent?"

Tom felt his anger coming back again. He shook his head and sneered, not at all surprised by this information. "It wouldn't be the first mistake your brother has ever made in his life, Michael."

He opened the door. "No," he agreed quietly, finally exiting the room.

His eyes were glued to the spot where his son had been standing. _Innocent? _He ran a palm roughly over his face in frustration. He reached out and snatched the McBain family photo from the surface of his desk and slammed it into the top drawer, shutting it in. He didn't want to look at it right now. He didn't want to remember happy times with both his sons. He wanted to forget for awhile. Tonight would help him do that.

* * *

><p>Natalie lay in her spectacular office chair with her feet propped onto the surface of her desk, breathing slowly and enjoying the silence that surrounded her. The morning has been one of the craziest she's had, well..since Atlantic City anyway, but definitely one of the craziest here in Llanview. She had a lot to accomplish today, but first she was going to take these few moments. No criminal investigation or reporters, no Asa or Buchanan Enterprises. Nothing but silence.<p>

"I go away for two short weeks and you manage to get yourself arrested?"

She blew out a sharp breath, reluctantly turning toward the unwanted intrusion that was standing in her doorway. "I knew I should have locked that."

"Did you do it?" Rex walked in, pushing the door closed with a flick of his wrist, and then leaned heavily over the wide, polished desk. His eyes were watching his sister closely.

"Thanks for the benefit of the doubt, baby brother." She lowered her feet and spun around, accepting that her private time was up. She stared hard, not willing to shrink from any challenge or accusation, not even from Rex. "No, I didn't do it. You should know better than to ask me that?"

He pulled over the white, cushioned chair that sat to his right, and made himself comfortable. "Forgive me Nat, but you and I both know that you're capable. I had to ask."

She grinned. "You're back early, something happen?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm just that good. Case closed. Now stop avoiding the subject and tell me what the hell is going on!"

She frowned. "It's nothing. Believe me, I can handle it."

He wasn't about to let her off so easily. "You can handle it huh? There was some nice footage on the news of you leaving this building in handcuffs." She wasn't volunteering anything. "Sure you don't need any help?"

Natalie stood slowly, keeping her blue eyes on the matching set across from her. "If I need anything I'll call. Good enough?"

"Not even close. Tell me why you're the number one suspect, and tell me why there's enough evidence to warrant hauling a mighty Buchanan into lock up. Oh yeah, and while you're at it, tell me why Asa is nowhere near this thing? This is his stupid company, isn't it? His money?"

She walked over to the window. It was eight feet wide and stood from floor to ceiling, offering a tremendous view of the river below. "Shouldn't you be somewhere mooning over Adrianna? I'm surprised she let you out of her sight."

He stood and joined her at the window. "What can I say? The mood was killed when my sister's face was plastered all over the television for embezzlement." He felt her turn to him, and met her gaze. "Someone really wants you to take the fall for this, Nat. Any idea who?"

"Some...maybe, but don't worry, I'm going to find out who it is, believe me?"

"And how are you going to do that?" another voice asked from the doorway.

They both turned to see who had joined them, and Natalie couldn't help but smile, despite the nervous pit in her stomach at his timing. "Agent McBain. What brings you by?"

John took a long, hard look at the kid standing beside Natalie. Rex Balsom. He read his file last night. Brother, of sorts, with a very _colourful _rap sheet of his own. Then he focussed on Buchanan. Afterall, she was who he was interested in. "I caught your act this morning. I think you pulled it off?" He smiled at her, unable to look away. "The innocent thing really works for you."

Rex stepped forward. "She is innocent," he snapped, not liking what he was seeing. This guy was a cop, an agent, which meant he was here to put Nat in a cell. "You got a warrant to be here?"

"I don't need a warrant for a friendly conversation." He stared at the redhead. "Do I Natalie?"

She shook her head, ignoring the fluttering in her traitorous stomach. "No. Come in."

"What?" Rex didn't like what he was seeing at all. "Not a good idea, Natty. You're playing with fire."

She grabbed his arm and gently edged him toward the door. "I can take care of myself, Rex." She kissed his cheek. "We'll talk more later." Then she turned to John McBain, staring hard. "The agent and I need to have a conversation. Right?"

He nodded, staring back. "Right." He watched her practically shove the kid from the room and he wanted to laugh. She closed the door, and it didn't escape his attention that she locked it as well.

Natalie knew that this was probably a bad idea. _...you're playing with fire... _He couldn't have been more correct, but it had to be done. Someone was trying to set her up and send her to prison. She needed answers. She spun around, involuntarily holding her breath when she found him right there, way too close for comfort. His hand reached out and grasped her chin, turning her face slightly. Her heart pounded fiercely, not really knowing what to expect from him or herself?

"You can't see it," he said in a deep, smooth voice. John swallowed, concentrating on keeping his breathing steady. Why did he touch her?

"What?" she croaked, relieved when his hand dropped. He was still very close though. She looked into those diamond eyes of his, mesmerized.

He cleared his throat and took a much needed step backward. "Your bruise. You can't see it." He forced his eyes from her and scanned the office. It was the size of two of his father's.

She brushed past him and sat in her chair. She needed to feel in control, and sitting in her seat would help her with that. Its entire purpose was to command this room and make her the center of everything. She also needed to give her legs a rest. The man made her shaky, damn it! "It's just make up John." _Not the first name, you idiot! _Familiarity between them was not going to help her get what she needed. "So, you never said what brought you to my door?"

He claimed the chair that had Balsom seated in it only moments ago. "Your press conference was not flattering to the LPD."

She gave him a pointed look. "Neither were the photos of my arrest."

"Are you suggesting that the station deliberately leaked those pictures?"

She chuckled. "Yes." There was no point in lying. He seemed to always know when she was lying anyway. It was irritating. "Are you here to scold me?"

He shifted slightly, feeling very out of place. _Why the hell am I here? _"Let me help you, Natalie."

"You can't help me."

"You don't know that."

She stared for a moment, wishing he was the answer she was looking for, but he wasn't. He couldn't be, because he was a cop. "Did you find anything from the print yet?" Sticking to the truth of things, the answers, that was what she needed to focus on.

"Not yet. I sent it to Quantico. I should have what I need by the end of the day." He was giving her way more information than he should. She could be an embezzler, a criminal.

"And when you get your facts, are you going to be sharing?" She met his piercing eyes, already knowing that she was on her own in this. "Will I get my name, Agent McBain?" He didn't speak. He didn't need too. Natalie stood and went over to her window, searching out the rolling water of the river.

John heard Michael's words echoing in his head again. _...I'm asking if you're getting too personally involved with this woman?...you seem a little too comfortable with the number one suspect... _He needed to leave. Instead, he found himself standing behind her. His gaze followed hers, catching the round waves of the river as it flowed past. "You know, I could be the only person who believes you?" She straightened, but she didn't move. "I heard you with your brother Natalie. Who do you think is setting you up?"

"I have a very busy day ahead of me," she said evenly, turning to face him. "Just go, John!"

He frowned, pissed off! She wasn't telling him anything he didn't already know. He should be at the station working this bloody case, but he didn't move.

"Get out!" She needed him to leave her alone. He wasn't going to help her so she had to help herself, and that couldn't happen with the FBI in her face. "Do I have to call security?"

He stared a second longer, resisting an urge to wrap his hands around her neck and squeeze. Why the hell wouldn't she let him help her, and why was it so damn important to him to do so? He didn't know, but she was driving him absolutely crazy! Then he kissed her. He'd known it was coming, even if she didn't, even if he wouldn't let his mind go there. Her head struck the thick glass at her back, but he didn't care in the slightest. He grabbed her hair roughly and slipped his tongue inside her warm mouth without invitation.

"Mmmphfff!" She was caught off guard by his sudden assault, but only for a second. Next she was wrapping herself around his neck and kissing him with all the hunger and passion that he envoked. His lips molded to hers firmly, forcing a distinct sexual reaction deep inside. "Huh!" His fingers were tangled, pulling at her scalp and making her ache everywhere. She nipped his lip in response.

John couldn't help himself. He found this situation very similar to what happened with them in the alley. He couldn't stop touching her now either, and so he concentrated on the softness that was at his fingertips. With an urgency that he's never experienced before, he grabbed her waist and flattened her against the window. Her skin was smoother than the silky material of her top, and he let a moan slip when she pulled his own shirt free. Her hands were on his ribs, and then higher, on his chest...driving him on. Encouraging him to take further action. He forced his tongue against hers, fighting with her for control. He wanted more.

Natalie couldn't think, not anymore. He was kissing her and burning her and grabbing her everywhere. She clutched his dress shirt and used it as leverage, climbing his length and wrapping her legs around his thighs. His hands spread over her ass, assisting her efforts, and she cried out. The sound was muffled as he sucked on her active tongue, bruising her lips with his fierce kiss. She scraped her nails down his wide back, scratching the fiery skin.

He tasted her earlobe and her neck, blowing rapid puffs of hot breath into her long hair. His hand slid over her hip and flat stomach, sinking lower and cupping her between her wide legs. Even through the cloth of her dress pants he could feel her heat. She was so damn hot. "hmm..yeah.." He was lost, wrapped up in the rough touch of her hand on his erection.

_Is this really happening? _Natalie died a little as his fingers made quick work of her button and zipper. He slipped inside her underwear and then her body, and she cried out again, this time unhindered. Her lips went to his ear, panting desperately. "John?" she questioned, pushing closer to his palm. She didn't know what she was asking him? There was a fire in her. She was melting.

He kissed her again and again, over and over, harder and harder. Their breathing grew eratic and mixed together. "Natalie," he groaned, releasing her body from his intimate hold. Her cries of protest went straight to his groin. John used all of his strength to keep her in place and pinned to the glass. He sucked the white flesh above her belly button. He felt her fingers in his scalp and heard the sounds of her whimpers, forcing his mouth higher. The tank was removed with little effort, giving him free reign to her chest, and he took it. He hesitated for a split second, remembering the red bra she had worn at the station. Then he was back in the present, staring hungrily at the sheer, white garment before him today. It held her perfectly, accentuating the pointed nipples that were visible through the thin material, and he gave up completely. His tongue laved, sucking and wetting her and torturing them both.

Natalie clutched his hard muscles, sighing into the air as he marked her, branding her with every lick. There wasn't enough air. She couldn't get enough air. He was actively seducing, enjoying her breasts with his hands and mouth, and she bit down on her lip hard. Her fingers traced the top of her bra, and then tugged the material away, freeing herself from its hold. She closed her eyes, melting as John sucked on her exposed flesh. He squeezed and kissed slowly, so slowly. His teeth nipped, and bolts of pleasure racked her entire body. Her eyes shot open when he finally travelled higher, claiming her mouth violently. A small shiver of triumph travelled her spine when she opened his pants and freed him from the conceiling cloth. He cried against her ear, and her muscles clenched in response. This was it. No more waiting for what she wanted.

It took a moment for him to understand what was happening, but eventually his brain picked up on things. There was a voice in the room. Breathing was difficult, but he focussed on listening. There it was again.

_...I don't have all day girl. Answer the bloody phone..._

There was a man's voice booming over the speakerphone. He placed his hands over her waist and pulled her body from his, feeling incredibly uncomfortable. The situation was awkward, and so was his straining physical condition. Continuing to breathe, he looked into her fogged eyes and nearly drove into her right then and there. "It's for you," he croaked, somehow finding his voice?

Natalie was leaning against the cool window, trying to force rational thought back into her brain. She could hear Asa. Without thinking about it, she pushed off of the glass and walked to her desk. Then she pushed a button. "Where the hell are you?" she asked, tucking herself back into her bra. She couldn't quite look at the man behind her.

"Where I need to be. You do what _you _needed to do?"

"Yes." She was pissed off. "Stop babysitting me, Asa! I gave the damn press conference!"

"And it went well?"

She stood straight, staring daggers into the phone. "I know how to do damage control, but if you're going to be a pain in my ass then you can take this job and stick it..."

"Whoa, now! Take it easy, Nat." He laughed openly. "Christ, your temper is worse than mine."

She grinned, despite herself. "Impossible." She suddenly remembered that she wasn't alone in this room. "Listen, I'm..in the middle of something? I've got to go."

The connection began to sound tinny. "Alright. We'll talk soon. You just watch your back."

"Yes, sir." The line went dead. She took a breath and turned around, finally meeting the bright eyes that were watching her like a hawk. "That was my grandfather." He nodded and held out her top. She took it, irritated that she couldn't control the blush that suffused her entire body. "Thanks." She couldn't stop herself from looking at him. His pants were refastened and his shirt was buttoned, though there was no hiding the wrinkles that her wringing hands created.

John had no idea what the hell was supposed to happen now? "Your grandfather's out of town." It wasn't a question.

She frowned slightly. "Who the hell knows where he really is? He could be at the Manor for all I really know?" Her heart thundered in her chest. "He doesn't exactly tell me anything unless he wants too." Why was she talking about Asa?

"So that's where you get it from?"

She smiled, unable to stay stoic in the face of his sarcasm. Her body was still buzzing, feeling sensitive to everything around her. He brought out an intense passion, but they were interupted. She still wanted him with everything in her. "So? Do you have any questions for me, or are we done here?" He needed to leave right now, and so she would make him leave.

He sighed. "I don't get personally involved with my cases, Natalie." He was so confused, and it was important that she understand that. This couldn't keep happening with them.

Natalie felt her heart drop a little. "A case," she repeated, softly. Then her anger took over. "You mean, you don't usually fuck your prime suspect during an investigation?"

He blinked, not prepared for her crass comment. He turned toward the door, tucking his shirt in as he moved. He left the room and slammed the wood behind him, needing space more than ever.

She felt the heaviness of her chest and the water that was pushing behind her eyes, but she made sure she was presentable. She walked from her office with purpose. There was much more to do today.


	7. Chapter 7

Crazy long chapter ahead.

* * *

><p>Misconceptions pt. 7<p>

John sat on a bench with his legs stretched out, using the ledge as his own personal stool. He looked out at the horizon, letting the sounds of the small city calm him. If he focussed on the sounds, then he couldn't think about what an idiot he was or about how he came dangerously close to ruining his entire life. He felt a vibration against his leg, and groaned aloud. Reaching into his pocket, he stared numbly at the display on his phone. It was his father. He opened it and promptly shut it off, before shoving it back into his pants. Now was not the time to talk to his dad.

He stood and moved closer to the edge of the rooftop, leaning casually against the cold cement. The light breeze lifted his hair, brushing it back and forth across his face. He could smell the bakery down the street, which made his stomach come to life, but he had more important things to deal with at the moment. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do now? He had a case to solve, but that meant dealing with Buchanan, which wasn't really working out for him. He's been in town for exactly two days, and in that time, has managed to nearly sleep with his prime suspect twice. _What the hell is wrong with you? _He ran a palm over his face, breathing deeply.

He hadn't lied to her when he said that he didn't get personally involved with his cases. He didn't, not ever, and there has been plenty of opportunity to ignore that specific..._policy_, but there was something about this girl? It wasn't just a physical attraction. He could cope, if that were the case. She was a puzzle, and the more he saw of her, the more he wanted to solve it. What made her tick? He walked back over to the wooden bench and flopped down. He had to do something, because she was quickly becoming all he could think about. He couldn't do his job like this. Then he frowned. _Maybe that's the point? _The sun was growing higher in the sky, and its rays were shining unfettered over the earth. He winced, and reached for his sunglasses. The breeze was alleviating the heat, but there was no doubt that this afternoon was going to be hot.

He sat stiffly for a moment. Maybe he needed to let this one go and head home? It certainly seemed like the perfect solution. No more family melodrama and no more jeopardizing his career. No more infuriatingly irresistable redhead to muck him up. He should just make the call right now and let another agent step in. It wasn't too late. _But it is! _his mind screamed. If he walked away now then she really would be on her own. The entire police department was looking to catch her in the act, and his family was leading the charge. Someone was out there and trying to frame her, but they weren't idly standing by any longer. No more passive aggressive assaults, because she had gotten hurt in that alley - truly, physically hurt. If he left now and something happened to her?

John couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't. So, if leaving wasn't an option, what the hell was? The more base side of himself was saying to just sleep with her and get it over with. Diffuse the situation so that he could move past it. Only that wasn't a real option either, because the moment he did that, there would be no turning back for him. He knew it in his soul.

He blew out a frustrated breath. He couldn't leave. He couldn't sleep with her, and he really couldn't trust himself around her. There had to be a solution, but hell if he knew what it was?

* * *

><p>Natalie stood in the rickety elevator and listened to a tinny rendition of <em>Girl From Ipanema<em>. She shook her head and cursed the gods above for the torture they were inflicting. What was it about elevators and crappy music? Was it a law or something? She didn't hesitate when the door opened, allowing her to flee her painful confines. She walked across the hall and rapped sharply on the wide, metal door. "I know you're in there," she shouted, pounding again and showing off her impatience.

She was about to knock for a third time, when the metal slid open, grinding in its track in protest. She found herself face to face with the one person she didn't care to see at all. "Is he here?" She watched the young woman walk away, leaving the door ajar. It wasn't exactly a warm welcome, but at least it wasn't a complete kiss off either. She followed her into the apartment. "Is he here?" she demanded again, beginning to lose her temper.

Adrianna finally looked at her. "No."

"You could have just told me that."

"And you could have done the polite thing and called ahead...but you didn't."

Natalie grinned. "I don't make appointments with my brother."

Adrianna stared for a moment. "Is there a message you'd like to leave?"

"No. I'll just wait for him, thanks."

She walked across the room to the bed, and grabbed the jacket that was resting along the end. "I'm on my way out, actually."

Natalie shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

"So either leave a message or get the hell out!" She put the coat on quickly and stalked back to the kitchen area of the loft apartment. Her purse was waiting for her on the counter.

Natalie chuckled. "You think you're kicking me out? That's funny."

"This is my place."

She stood and glared at the princess. "No, it's Rex's, and I'll wait for him right here thank you very much."

"Both of you knock it off now!" a voice barked from the entrance. They turned. Rex was pissed. Everytime they got within ten feet of one another, it was a bloody free-for-all. "Natalie, what are you doing here?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared back. "Don't use that scolding tone with me, Rex. I'm not your little boy-toy over here."

Adrianna shook her head and walked up to her boyfriend. "I have to find Layla. We have that meeting today." He nodded. "You need to explain to your sister that I live here, Rex." She glanced at Natalie. "I'm not just visiting." Then she kissed him quickly and left them alone to duke it out.

Rex was not happy, not even a little. "What is your problem?"

"Oh, please?"

He took off his coat and sat on the leather couch, waiting for her to do the same. She did. "This is getting old, Nat. I can't make you like her, but some common courtesy wouldn't hurt."

She frowned. "It would be a waste of my energy."

He stared in silence. "You need something, but you know what, now's probably not the best time to ask for anything." He stood and went to the fridge. There was a litre of orange juice, so he opened the carton and took several large gulps.

Natalie sighed. "You're such a pig." He turned to her and smiled, and she felt herself relax. "Okay, I'll try to be nicer to her." He obviously didn't believe her. "I swear. The next time I'll be so nice you won't even recognize me."

He still didn't believe her, but he rejoined her on the couch. "She's right about one thing though."

Natalie felt hesitant. "What?"

"This is her home too. She lives here and isn't some passing fling for me. You should get that by now because it's been two years." He paused. "I love her."

She frowned. "Alright. Point taken. I'll try harder."

"So?"

She looked wide-eyed. "What?"

"What do you want?"

Natalie got an excited grin on her face. "Okay? I need you to go to the police station and do a little recon for me."

He shook his head, and struck his ear in an attempt to clear it. "Obviously, I heard you wrong."

"Oh, come on. You're down there all the time. If anyone can do it, it's you."

He stared right at her. "Forget it. No, and oh yeah, you're out of your mind!"

"I need a name, that's it."

He stood and placed his hands on his hips. Then his legs began to move around the space. "What is this for? Whose name?"

She blinked. "I can't tell you that."

"Oh.."

She quickly lifted a hand and cut him off. "Yet. I can't tell you that yet." She blew out a breath and stood. "The agent from my office? He's going to be getting a name and I need it. I need it, Rex."

"Well, you two seemed to be having a nice, cozy conversation. Why not just ask him?"

She felt her heart pump and her skin flush pink. "I can't do that. It's very important that I stay away from him."

"Oh, man. I knew it!" He walked right up to her. "Did you sleep with him?"

She turned away and bit her lip. "No! Well, not exactly?"

"What the hell does that mean?"

She finally faced him, feeling very awkward, and more than a little foolish. "It means that I may have, almost, slept with him...twice now."

Rex shook his head in complete disbelief. "You are unbelievable! He's a cop Nat, and not just any cop, the one assigned to send you to prison. Do not pass go, do not collect 200 dollars!"

She glared. "I know that, believe me I know that, alright? It's just..he's so.." She blew out air in frustration and ran her hands through her hair. "Look, you don't understand because you're not a woman, but he's got this kind of smouldering thing."

He didn't speak. He didn't know what to say?

"Just forget about that for now. Are you going to help me or not?" She looked at him and waited, and it felt like she had to wait forever.

"Okay, fine. I'll see what I can do." She hugged him, and he shook his head again. "I'm not promising anything Nat, and I'm definitely not going to jail for you. No way. _If_ I find it, you'll get it."

She smiled and nodded. "Thanks." She headed for the door. "Oh? If you happen to stumble upon any other information that would effect me..."

"...then feel free to pass that along as well. I know." He watched her leave with a large grin on her face, and despite the inconvenience and risk this was going to no doubt cost him, he smiled too.

* * *

><p>John leaned casually against the doorframe of his brother's office and watched him while he shouted over the phone.<p>

"Yeah? Same to you buddy!" Michael slammed the phone down hard. He spotted his brother, who was very amused by what he just saw. "What's so funny?"

He shrugged. "Don't know really? I'm not used to you being so...assertive." He walked in and took the chair across from him. "A pain in the ass, that's you. Or maybe if you were crying, I could see that."

Mike laughed. "Ass!" He sat back and stared. "So where the hell have you been?" He just shrugged. "Dad's been looking for you. You've managed to piss him off and it's not even noon yet. Not too mention, it's been a few hours since our little reunion this morning."

John frowned. "Keeping tabs on me, Mike?"

"Obviously not, John." He leaned on his desk. "I don't want to fight, alright? I was just asking."

John nodded, letting some of his defensiveness go. It was so automatic around his family. "I went to talk to Buchanan." He watched his brother's head snap up in surprised interest. "She thinks that the LPD deliberately released the photographs of her arrest."

"They did." He paused. "We did."

It was John's turn to be surprised. "What? Why?"

"It was the old man's idea. He wanted to shake her up enough, so that she'd slip up. It makes sense."

He stood from the chair. "Right, it makes perfect sense, unless of course she's actually innocent. Then all it did was hurt her."

Mike stood too. He was about to speak, when his intercom buzzed. Reaching out, he flicked on the speakerphone. "Yeah?"

"Any word?" Thomas asked, quickly.

"He's right here, dad."

"Get your ass in my office now, John. Right now!" Then the connection was severed.

John wanted to laugh. This wasn't the past, and he wasn't some kid that his father could scold. He glanced at his brother one last time, and left the room. He marched toward the Commissioner's office. This railroading was going to stop right now.

* * *

><p>Thomas flipped through the file for the second time in an hour. He was so frustrated, and a huge part of that was due to his son. After Michael's off-handed comment about John this morning, he took it upon himself to question a few of his officers. Get their take on the situation. Though most were uncomfortable saying much at all, that wasn't the case with everyone. Cameron had plenty of valid concerns about John's conduct. <em>Innocent? <em>He watched the door open, and new instantly that he was not the only pissed off McBain in this room. "Shut it," he ordered, leaning on the edge of his desk.

"We need to talk," John said, walking further into the room. "This has to stop, dad."

"I agree."

He blinked. "You do?"

"Yes. So how do you want to do this?"

He stared for a minute. "You lost me."

"What reason will you give?" Tom crossed his arms over his chest.

John couldn't believe it, not really? He frowned. "Wait? You think that I'm going to back out of this case?"

Tom stood. "Yes. Let's face it John, your involvement hasn't exactly been conducive to this investigation." He knew that he was being tactless about this situation, but he didn't have time to sugarcoat things. Not even for his son. "It's been made clear to me that you have been crossing the line on things. So yeah, I expect you to back out of this case before you really hurt yourself."

He didn't move. He just stood there, processing all the garbage that his father just dumped on his doorstep. He was saying that he was screwing up and being unprofessional. He was saying that he was being a bad cop. He was so taken aback by this entire conversation, that you could blow him over like a feather. Then he looked at his dad, and something in him snapped. "You expect me to back out?" he repeated evenly, staring hard. "Well, I hate to disappoint you but that's not going to happen. I think you need a tighter grasp on this situation. This is my case. It's a Federal case. You have absolutely no jurisdiction here at all, and you damn well know it!" He watched the commissioner stiffen, but he didn't interupt. "You leaked those pictures to the media today," he watched him open his mouth about to speak, but shook his head firmly. "You leaked those photos without consulting me, or hell, even telling me about the plan. That stops right now. I don't give a damn whether you want me here or not, but you better get used to it because I'm here until this thing is finished and we're going to finish it my way - not yours, but mine."

Thomas grinned. "Nice speech son, but I don't buy it."

John's head was spinning. "You know, I remember you being pig-headed, but not thick." He felt the swift change in the air, brought about by that insult. His dad was pissed!

"Watch your mouth, boy!" He walked closer. "Believe it or not, I'm trying to do what's best for everyone here, including you."

"Really? How do you figure?"

Tom shook his head. "Have you slept with the suspect?" He was more angry than he ever remembered being, and as usual, it was because of John.

He laughed. This was out of control. "Is that what all this is about? A little birdy has been telling you that I'm sleeping with the enemy? Did it ever occur to you to talk to me, dad? To ask me directly about a concern?" Thomas was deathly quiet. "No, it never does, does it? So your solution for everyone is to try to get rid of me...to oust the dirty Fed. Well, you can forget it old man because I'm not going anywhere, and I'll tell you something else! I'm not going to let you usher Natalie into a cushy cell. You're so sure that she's guilty that you've probably got her cell at Statesville ready to go, but what if she didn't do it?"

"Oh, give me a break!" Tom stepped away and went back to his desk. "Just, stop! Every single piece of evidence we have on this case points to your girlfriend." He slammed his hand down on the desk. "Every. Single. Piece. So don't march in here and tell me that I'm the big, bad bully who is picking on some sweet, innocent girl! You've read her jacket, she's a career criminal!"

He gritted his teeth. "It's circumstantial. Otherwise, she'd be booked right now. You know that too, so stop with the tunnel vision on this! We need to work together."

Enough was enough. "We can't work together, John. We can't because according to you, the LPD is filled with incompetents. We have to be right, because you insist that she's innocent and the entire department disagrees with you. All of us, every last one. Think about that, John. Are we _all _wrong?" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Or are you?"

This was pointless. The man was impossible and he wasn't going to listen to any kind of reason, not from him, not ever. "Bottom line, this is my case and I'm running it, not you. So you stay out of my way." He turned to walk away.

"She's not worth it, John." He saw his son stop, and his wife open the door and watch them both. "The only person you'll be fucking is yourself if you get involved with her." He has never talked to a member of his family the way he was right at this moment. He never thought he would ever have too, but he was afraid that after everything his boy has worked for, he'd throw it all away for nothing.

John stared at his mother, who was more than a little shocked at what she'd walked in on. He had to leave, so without another word, he stepped past her. He felt her go into his dad's office and shut the door, and he was struck with an incredible sadness. Coming back to this town was the worst mistake of his life. Things were even more screwed up than when he originally left. He headed for the door.

* * *

><p>Jason Cameron stepped through the front doors of the station with a pick pocket who he had placed under arrest. "Jackson? Take this twit, will ya?" He handed him over to the burly cop. "He tried to pick my pocket, can you believe it?" He laughed along with his friend, who was sharing in the amusement, and then moved in the direction of his desk. He walked right into John McBain. "Sorry," he mumbled, lifting his eyes to get a look at who he bumped into? "Or maybe not?" They stared at one another.<p>

John was in no mood for Cameron. He just wanted to get the hell out of the station so that he could think straight. He tried to walk around the guy, but was stopped pretty quickly.

"What's the rush? Hot date?" He was having a hell of a hard time accepting that this was Mike's brother. They were so different. He wanted McBain gone, like yesterday, and was more than happy to make his feelings perfectly obvious.

"Get out of my way, Cameron." John was concentrating on what had to be done, and not on the fact that he was barely holding himself in check. He really wanted to hit something...someone.

His eyes narrowed, refusing to back down. "I wouldn't worry about it McBain, from what I've seen she'll wait for you. Maybe even start without you?"

John caught a glimpse of his brother as he walked into the squad room, and then he refocussed on the detective. "Excuse me."

Cameron stepped aside and let him pass. "I get it you know? She's beautiful - those curves, those legs. Hell, we've all seen those legs of hers," he watched John stop and turn, "but I'm willing to bet 30 million that you've had a closer look." He grinned. He wanted to get to the agent, and it was working.

John walked up to him. "You don't like me. I don't like you." He involuntarily clenched his fists at his side. "You want me gone. I want that too, but I'm gonna be here for awhile yet, so my recommendation... Don't push me!" Then he shoved the man backwards into the nearest desk.

Michael rushed up and stepped between them. "Okay, that's it." He turned to his partner and shook his head.

Jason grinned again. "See you around, McBain." He sauntered out of the squadroom as though he hadn't a care in the world.

Mike looked at his brother, who was clearly on the edge. They stared for a moment, before John walked out the door. He glanced at his father's door for a second, and back to the front entrance. _Man! _Things were not going to get any easier around here. He picked up his files so he could get to work.

* * *

><p>Eve made her way to a nearby chair, and watched as Tom slowly sat across from her. He was slouching a bit, like he always did when he was weighed down by something? "How could you talk to him like that?"<p>

He sighed, but held her stare. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have heard that."

"You shouldn't have said it!"

He hesitated. "No. I shouldn't have." He ran a hand over his weary face. "John's in trouble babe, and I don't know how to help him?"

She came around the desk and sat on the edge, staring at her husband. "Thomas, I love you, but talking to him like he's a child or an idiot is not the way to help him with anything. You need to take a good look in the mirror, before you push him so far that he'll never come back. Do you hear what I'm saying to you?"

He nodded. He knew what she was saying, it was his biggest fear. "I told you years ago that becoming a Fed would change him and it has. He's not the same, Eve. He's even more reckless than he ever was."

She reached out and grabbed his hand. "He's not the only one who has changed. You're not exactly approachable when it comes to John."

He frowned and stood from his seat. He didn't pull his hand away though. "Michael talks to me all the time!"

She smiled softly. "It's different with him, he's more...easy-going. He's more like me, but honey, John's exactly like you! You're both a pair of stubborn asses!" She watched him as he moved restlessly around the room. "Tom, what's got you so worried?"

He looked at her. "I think that he's getting involved with a prime suspect in a case." He walked closer. "He could lose his badge. He could lose everything, including his freedom."

She absorbed what he was saying to her. "It's this Buchanan thing on the news, right?" He didn't speak, because he couldn't, but she knew the answer. "Why do you think John would risk everything?"

He loved his wife, but sometimes she was so naive. "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

She shot him a warning look. "That's not what I meant. I mean, why can't you trust that he knows what he's doing? He's not a little boy anymore, and you and I both know he's a very capable agent. His record proves that. So why not trust him to take care of himself?"

"Because he's convinced himself that this girl is innocent, and the truth is, we don't know that one way or the other. It all points to her Evie, all of it. There is absolutely nothing to make me see her as the victim, but John's not thinking with his brain, babe."

She scoffed. "Alright, enough. I came to tell you that dinner is at five o'clock, so I expect you home by four. Don't you dare be late."

He walked up to her and slid his hands over her arms. He kissed her. "I love you."

She smiled. "I know. Stop worrying about John so much, and try listening to him." He frowned, but she pushed on anyway. "If you listen, you might understand where his head," she paused, "and his heart is on this thing." Then she left his office.

She passed the message along to Michael, and went to the parking lot, sitting in her car. Her mind flashed to a beautiful set of blue eyes. He looked so good, despite the circumstance. She made a decision last night to give him some time, and was more determined than ever to follow through with that, but if he didn't call soon, she was going to have to track down her wayward son. This family needed a lot of work, but first they had to all be in the same room. She started the engine. There was a lot to do before the dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone! Please excuse the choppiness of yet another long chapter. There is a ton of plot in this one to move the story forward, but I think it makes sense and works, so hopefully you'll enjoy? Complications are Soap 101, right? LOL

* * *

><p>Misconceptions pt. 8<p>

Natalie walked out of the Mayor's office, smiling widely as she clicked the door shut. It dropped from her lips the moment she was free and clear. Mayor Little was an exhausting man. He was a good friend of her grandfather's, so she took it upon herself to explain the situation with Buchanan Enterprises. Truthfully, she was hoping to get a little more insider information out of him, but he wouldn't shut up long enough for her to get a word in edgewise. She released the door handle and walked down the carpeted hallway of City Hall.

"Natalie?"

She turned and slowly smiled, though this was much more genuine. There was always another way to get information. "Hello Jeremy." She sauntered up to him, feeling very good about how things were going at the moment. "What are you doing here?"

He swept his eyes over her, appreciating the splendid way she filled out that suit, but then again she filled out everything she wore. "I work here. I'm the Mayor's Assistant."

"Really?" Well, this was just getting better and better. "That's a step up from working for Dorian Lord."

He laughed. "You're telling me. It's safer too."

"Mm."

"So what are you doing here? Is there anything I can help you with?"

She looked into his eyes and smiled shyly. "No. I think I've found what I was looking for. Thanks though." She straightened out his lapel with soft fingers, and enjoyed the heated look that flashed across his smooth face. Jeremy was an attractive man. He stood at least six feet tall, and had a head of gorgeous, wavy blonde hair. She took a breath and let herself get lost in his yummy blue eyes. She ignored her brain as it flashed another set of eyes at her - one's that could haunt.

"So," he looked down, towering over her 5'4" frame, "you busy tonight?"

"What'd you have in mind?"

His grin slowly stretched across his lips. "Well, I thought we could start with dinner?" He reached out and touched a strand of her hair as it cascaded over her shoulder. "Interested?"

She stepped back and began to walk away. "Yes," she called out, before catching his attentive stare again. She winked and continued down the hall, and her confidence soared with every step forward.

"Wait?" She didn't. "Six o'clock. The Palace!" he shouted, catching the grin she flashed as she rounded the corner and disappeared from view. _Natalie Buchanan._ His night was looking up. He spun sharply, unable to hide the large smile on his face. Then he went into his office to make a reservation.

* * *

><p>John sat on the ground of the uncomfortable rooftop, and analyzed every single page of the case that was spread out in front of him. The one that the City of Llanview was compiling against Natalie Buchanan. He checked and re-checked all the facts he could get his hands on. His dad was right, it all pointed to her. Not directly, but there was enough circumstantial evidence to allow them to haul her into the station for questioning. He closed his eyes for a moment. She looked guilty. Maybe she really was guilty, and his..attraction or whatever, was getting in the way? He sat back and leaned against the cold wall. <em>...are we all wrong?... <em>He kept hearing his father in his head, telling him he was wrong and a failure. He stared ahead, trying to calm down and look at this the way he was trained too. He remembered her in the interogation room. She was posturing, and trying to come off as this ice cold heiress. She was tough, there was no doubt about that, but he could see her fear. Even though she didn't want him too, he saw it. He asked her point-blank whether she did it, and she said no. That was no surprise. People denied their guilt all the time, but he watched her, really watched her when she answered, and she was desperate for someone to believe her.

He looked down and closed the file. She needed his help, and he was going to give it to her whether she wanted it or not. Whether he should or not, because it was the right thing to do. As if on cue, his phone rang and he answered it eagerly. "Yeah? Alright, thanks for the rush, Warren." He hung up and gathered his things, and quickly made his way toward his hotel room. His laptop was open before his ass hit the cushion of the couch, and he pulled up the report that was waiting for him.

_Everything you want to know about a shoe print! _ He smiled.

* * *

><p>Eve was about ready to scream. She glanced at her watch for the tenth time in as many minutes, and wanted to smack Thomas across his face. "Hurry up!" she yelled. Honestly, he was worse than a woman! Not only did he squeak in the door at 4:20pm, but now he seemed to be taking his sweet time getting ready. The dinner was starting in ten minutes and it was in his honor. He was the damn birthday boy! "Thomas McBain!" she shouted, looking at her watch one more time.<p>

"Relax woman, I'm here." He strolled past her looking newly showered and smelling like _Old Spice_, and she smiled.

"It's not funny. You can't be late for your own party." She watched him grab his coat and turn. He whistled, and despite herself, she smiled widely.

He held out his hand and watched as she took hold of it. "Of course, I can be late. It's my shindig, isn't it? If you can't be late for your own party, then when can you?" He opened the door and they walked toward the car. Tom held the door for his beautiful wife, who was looking pretty amazing in a silver, shimmery dress. It had spagetti straps and a lengthy slit up one gorgeous leg.

"Tom, you're leering."

He laughed. "Well, that's what you get for wearing a dress like that." He shut the door and made his way to the driver's side. When he got in, he took one last look. She hit him, and he laughed again. They headed for The Palace, and a night of fun with family and friends. They could use more fun these days.

* * *

><p>John walked into Rodi's for the second time since his arrival. It was a lot less crowded this visit. In fact, there was one other person as far as he could tell - an older gentleman with thick brown hair and a beard, who was wiping down some tables. He walked up to him. "Excuse me? I'd like to speak to the manager. Is he around?" The man stood straight, and he towered over him.<p>

"That would be me. Call me Mac." He held out his hand, and was happy to see that the lad could shake firmly. "If you're looking for work...?"

John shook his head. He pulled his badge from his pocket and held it out. "I'm actually looking for an employee of yours. Max Carpenter. Is he here?"

Mac frowned. "No. He's off tonight. What's going on?"

John didn't want to say too much. "I just need to talk to him."

Mac hesitated for a moment. He stared at the young man and tried to decide what he should do? "He has another job. He waits tables at The Palace. I think he's there tonight?"

"Thanks." He turned for the door, but stopped suddenly. "Can I ask you something?" The man just stood there, so he took that as a yes. "You didn't ask me if he was in any trouble? How come?"

Mac shifted slightly, before meeting the expectant eyes that were watching him. "Look, not all of my employees are stellar human beings," he paused, "but if they show up for their shifts and do their jobs...?" He left the rest of the sentence hanging.

"I get it. Thanks again." This time he did leave.

* * *

><p>"You're late Michael," Eve snapped, standing and hugging her son. "God, you're just like your father." There were a few snickers around the table, but she ignored them. She reclaimed her seat and looked around the crowd. There had to be at least twenty people for the celebration, and she smiled, feeling very proud of her husband. His employees and their spouses filled the room, and pretty much dominated this side of the restaurant. It was a really good time.<p>

"So, I didn't miss the cake did I?" Mike asked, staring at his father who was a few seats away.

"No Mike, you haven't missed the cake."

"Good, because I want to see you blowing out all those candles. And I came prepared." He held up a fire extinguisher, and the entire room busted into laughter.

Tom turned to his wife. "Our little smart ass."

Several waitresses worked their way around the table, taking everyone's food and drink orders. Eve felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She smiled widely at her friend. "Oh Renee, this is wonderful, thank you."

"Not a problem." She moved closer to Tom and kissed him on the cheek. "Happy Birthday." She said her hellos to the rest of the table. "Well, it's a madhouse tonight, so I'll see you a little later." Then she went about her business.

Eve squeezed his arm. "I told you that you could have fun in The Palace." She chuckled, and they continued to visit with the rest of the party while they waited for their food to arrive.

* * *

><p>Rex stood in the doorway for a moment, and took a quick but thorough glance around the room. He noticed Tate smiling his way, so he walked up to the desk casually. "Hey. Miss me?"<p>

The man sneered. "Like a bad cold. What's up?" He knew Balsom, and he only came here when he wanted something, and it was usually something he wasn't supposed to have? "I'm on duty, Rex."

"I can see that. You look so official behind that desk of yours." Rex grinned. "Listen, I was wondering if that Fed is around? You seen him?"

"Not since he almost kicked Cameron's ass earlier today."

"You're kidding?"

He shook his head, smiling like a Cheshire cat. "I'm serious, man. Those two nearly went at it right there." He pointed. "About five feet from his daddy's doorstep."

Rex thought carefully about how to approach his next topic. "Can you tell me where he's been camping out?"

Tate stared at him for a moment. "Why?"

Rex put on his most serious face. "If I told you that, then I'd have to kill you." He waited. "It's top secret."

"Whatever. I have a feeling I don't want to know nothing about nothing. Am I right?" He already knew that he was, because his gut was beginning to tighten. "Listen...McBain," he paused, "the Federal McBain doesn't play with us lowly cops."

Rex shook his head. "Meaning...what?"

"Meaning he does his thing somewhere else? He doesn't keep anything here at the station, so if it's his business you're trying to stick your nose in then you're in the wrong place." He stared at the ringing phone at his side. "Hang on." He picked up and transferred a call to another detective, and then turned to the young P.I.. "You're a good kid Balsom, but you better high-tail it out of here. You know that the Chief and the Commissioner don't like you hanging around here."

"But they're not here."

"Don't give me that crap, alright?" His stomach twisted again. "You always mean trouble, and I ain't interested. Take a hike."

Rex flashed a peace sign. "Easy. I'll leave, okay? What I want is obviously not here, so I'm gone. But.."

"There's always a _but _with you."

"Come on, five minutes! I just need a couple forms that Cameron promised me. I bet they're right over there waiting for me?" He stared wide-eyed. "You can time me. How much damage can I do in five minutes?"

Tate frowned. "You really want me to answer that?" He waved his hand. "Make it quick, kid! I'm counting."

Rex grinned and slapped the man on his shoulder as he went by. He rushed over to Detective Jason Cameron's desk and sat in the man's chair. "What secrets do you have for me today?" he muttered under his breath, while actively snooping through files. He pulled out a sheet, and his eyes got a little bigger as he read the material that was on it. He heard his name echo across the nearly empty squad room. "Yeah?" He stood quickly, putting the sheet back where it had come from. "Okay, I'm done." He walked back toward Tate. "I guess he hasn't gotten the stuff ready yet? I did get back from my trip early. Thanks." He started for the door.

"Balsom, please tell me that I didn't just hang myself by letting you loose in here?"

Rex grinned. "Would I do that to you?" Then he left the building. This was not good. Not good at all.

* * *

><p>Natalie sat in the chair that her date was holding out for her, and she smiled softly at him as he joined her at their table. "Thank you. Well, I'm impressed, Jeremy. Getting a reservation here for tonight at the last minute."<p>

He stared, and his eyes dropped to her full lips. The lipstick she was wearing was a deep shade of burgundy, and it looked great on her. "Just another reason why I took the job at the Mayor's office. The perks are pretty good." She chuckled, and it made him smile. "So? I haven't heard from you in quite awhile."

She stared at him. "Yes well, things have been," she hesitated while pondering her words carefully, "very busy lately."

"I saw." He watched her glance down at her empty plate. "I think you've handled yourself really well." She looked up, and his heart pounded a little. He cleared his throat. "The press conference was a success, I think?"

"Really?" She was actually very glad to hear him say that. He dealt with this stuff all the time, so it put her mind at ease a bit. A waitress brought a chilled bottle of white wine to their table and served them. Natalie smiled and took the flute, sipping slowly. She was aware that he was watching her like a hawk. That was good. Maybe her answers wouldn't be so hard to get afterall?

"Has your grandfather been around since this whole mess started?" He hoped that talking about this didn't make her too uncomfortable, but if they got it out of the way, then the rest of the night could be theirs. He waited anxiously for her reaction to his line of questioning, and to his relief, she seemed fine with it.

"No. Asa is a busy man, and he trusts me to straighten things out quickly." She smiled again, and there was no mistaking her flirty tone. "I intend on doing that, but there isn't a lot that can be done tonight." Natalie hated being like this, coquettish and false, but she needed to stay one step ahead of the cops...and the Feds. "I'm happy that I ran into you today."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She reached out and took his hand in her own, and put on a look of concern. "It's been hard lately." She stared into his eyes. "You know?" He nodded, and she knew that she had him. "I wish I knew more about what was going on? Everything's getting so out of control, and I..." She stopped talking, and pulled her hand away. "I'm sorry." She forced a polite smile. "Let's talk about something else."

He took her hand back and squeezed. "It's okay, Natalie. It's okay to be upset by all of this." He leaned closer to her. "Maybe I can see about getting a few answers for you?"

She shook her head, and sat straight. "No, forget it. Listen Jeremy, you don't have to do that? In fact, you shouldn't."

"It would be a few harmless questions. Nothing life threatening or anything."

She frowned. "And what about career threatening? I don't want you to get involved in this mess."

He stood and held out his hand, and she stared for a moment. Then she took it and he led her to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her slowly, and she smiled against his strong shoulder. "Thank you, Jeremy."

He chuckled. "Don't thank me now." He swayed with her to the sultry music. "You can thank me later." He watched her grin, and he grinned too. They finished their dance.

* * *

><p>John felt out of place the instant he stepped inside the swanky restaurant. It wasn't as though he never went anywhere nice, but right now he was wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. Not exactly the attire to a place like this. There was a woman a few feet away, who was greeting people with a wide, welcoming smile. She was stunning in a gold blouse and pair of black slacks. The colours worked with her styled, red hair. For some reason, she reminded him of his mother? "Excuse me, are you the hostess?" She turned, and to her credit didn't even flinch at his appearance.<p>

"No, I'm the owner." She held out her hand, and smiled when he took it. "Call me Renee."

John liked her. She was straight forward. He pulled out his badge and waited while she took a good look at it. That amused him. Clearly, she wasn't one to just believe any old story. "I need to have a word with an employee of yours, and I was told that he may be working tonight?"

"Does he have a name?" She pulled him to the side to let her patrons come and go freely.

"Max Carpenter."

She checked the restaurant quickly, before turning back to the handsome young agent. "His shift just ended, but you're welcome to check whether he's still here or not."

John smiled and tried to move past her. She blocked him.

"I trust that as an FBI agent you know what the word discreet means?"

His grin broadened. "Yes, ma'am. That's my middle name." This time she let him pass. He walked around the large room, ignoring the stares and whispers that were following him as he travelled. He stopped the few male waiters that he came across, but none of them were Max and none of them knew how to find him. He heard some loud uproarious laughter from the other half of the restaurant, but refocussed on his task. He grabbed a bus boy and pulled him to the side. "I'm looking for Max Carpenter. Is he still here?" The boy shrugged nervously, but quickly told him how to get to the staff quarters downstairs. He made his way around the tables, trying not to hit anybody as he went. It was very crowded in here tonight.

John could see the stairwell. He was almost there, when he spotted her on the dance floor. He stopped and stared. _Was she everywhere? _He scanned her slowly and felt his blood heat up. She was beautiful. The black dress she was wearing was tight, and it was tiny. It had a thick strap on the right hand side. The neckline wound down and followed her curves, leaving her left shoulder completely bare. The back plunged low, and he bit his lip. That was a lot of skin she was flashing. The skirt ended about mid-thigh. He frowned, trying to ignore the pit in his stomach when he watched her dancing partner put a hand on her lower back. He felt angry.

The music ended and they both turned toward him, and it gave him a sick pleasure when he saw the shocked expression on her perfect face. She stood frozen, and he took a good look at her date. He was a business man through and through, and could probably buy and sell him ten times over? Of course, who else would she be with? She liked money. That was part of this whole problem. He refocussed on her for another second, trying not to remember what her hair felt like in his hands. She had it done differently now. It was full of spirals, and damn it, he liked it a lot! Then he tore his eyes away and chuckled low in his throat as he walked right past them. _To hell with her! _He had a job to do and was going to do it! He disappeared down the staircase.

* * *

><p>Natalie let Jeremy navigate them back to their table, but her mind was no longer on the hot blonde across from her. <em>What the hell is he doing here? <em>She was avoiding eye contact, hoping like hell that he hadn't noticed the stare that had passed between her and John, but he caught her off-guard. She heard her name and looked up quickly, smiling. "Sorry, what?"

He wasn't sure what the hell just happened, but it was something? "Who was that?" She didn't speak. "You obviously know him." Still nothing. "Look, maybe we should just..."

"No." She needed to get back her control and quickly, or it wouldn't just be him walking out that door. It would be her answers as well. "No, I'm sorry. Yes, I know him. That was Federal Agent John McBain." She watched his eyes widen. "He's investigating me for embezzlement."

"Oh, God Natalie, no wonder you were so surprised!"

He didn't know the half of it!

"Do you want to leave?"

She shook her head. "No way! I'm not about to let him ruin our evening. Are you?"

"No, but are you sure?"

She stretched across the table and found his warm fingers. "I'm very sure." Then she rose boldly from her seat and leaned in, kissing him softly. When she sat back down, her heart almost jumped out of her chest. There he was, glaring from the top of the stairs! Damn it, she thought he was gone! Her body was burning up, and she shifted uncomfortably in her chair. It was then that their food came, and she breathed a sigh of relief. "Jeremy will you excuse me, I need to use the restroom."

He politely stood along with her, and then she walked toward the good agent, checking first that her date continued to have his back to them. He did. When she reached John she froze. They just glared at one another in challenge, before Natalie finally felt his hand on her arm. The next thing she knew she was being whisked out a side door and onto a terrace. The air outside felt muggy and stifling from this afternoon's heat, but that wasn't what bothered her? It was how stifled she felt under those blazing eyes of his. "What?" She didn't have anything to be ashamed of, this was her life! "What are you even doing here, anyway?"

His hands went to his hips. "My job, Natalie. What are you doing?"

She took an involuntary step backward, but held his stare. "Having dinner."

"You know," he stopped and actually laughed, "this is kind of funny. I mean, I'm working my ass off trying to help you, and you're out on the town. That's hilarious!" He was so mad at her. He watched her kiss the pretty-boy and he wanted to punch the guy in the face. He stared at her, taking in her rigid stance and defiant eyes. Everything about her was screaming, _I challenge you, _and that's why he knew she was up to something?

He walked closer. "So, you're just having dinner? That's it?"

She hated the way he always thought he knew everything. "Well, the evening is still young John." Her breath got stuck in her throat when he pinned her against the wall of the restaurant.

"You know what I think?" It was a rhetorical question and they both knew it. "I think that you want something from him?" Their eyes locked. "What is it you want, Natalie?" He watched her cleavage as she struggled for breath, and slid his eyes over her exposed neck. He saw the image of her kissing that suit, and his anger overroad his lust. "What are you willing to give him in return?" He was being cruel now, and he pushed himself away. "You know what that makes you, right?" He couldn't be around her anymore, so he left her alone on the terrace.


	9. Chapter 9

Misconceptions pt. 9

Eve McBain was enjoying the evening quite nicely. Things were going very well, and everyone was talking and laughing and telling 'Thomas' stories. It was working out just the way she had hoped it would. She turned to her husband and touched his arm to get his attention. "I'll be right back." He flashed her a wide grin, and then she stood and excused herself from the table.

On her way to the restroom, she stopped short, trying to keep her heart at a steady rhythm. Her son was standing a few feet from her, but he wasn't likely to notice since he was in a heated argument with a young woman. She took another step, and then another, walking toward the terrace that held them away from prying eyes. She peered through the window and got a good look at the stunning redhead at his side. It was Natalie Buchanan. She's seen her around town some, and knew her more recently from the news. Eve felt nervous. She opened the window slightly, trying to get a handle on what was happening with her boy.

She heard his forced laugh, but it was a bitter sound. He was angry. There was no mistaking that, even from over here. She saw him move closer to the girl and pin her against the wall. She was practically pressing her ear to the glass, trying to catch something of their conversation.

_...what do you want?..._

She stood straight, watching nervously with helpless eyes. He was furious, but that wasn't all he was. She could see it as clear as day, and then she heard Tom's fears again. _...he's getting involved with a prime suspect...John's not thinking with his brain, babe... _It was true. Either her son was already involved with this woman, or he would be soon enough. She turned sharply, strategically placing her back toward the door as he strode inside. The redhead was still on the terrace. She watched him stalk across the restaurant and she quickly followed, knowing that the McBain family reunion was about to happen whether they were ready or not.

* * *

><p>John moved with purpose, weaving around the tables so that he could get the hell out of here. She drove him crazy, and he needed some space to calm down. He wasn't paying much attention, but stopped when he realized that he was blocked by a large party of people. When he looked up, he froze, unable to move a single muscle. His dad was here, along with his brother and several officers from the station. He scanned the table. He was interupting some kind of celebration, which only angered him further. They were out dining instead of trying to find the truth about what was really going on at B.E.? He focussed on his brother.<p>

Michael wasn't looking him in the eye, and he was chewing on his bottom lip. "Why so nervous?" John asked, scanning all the faces that were staring at him as though he had two heads. Everyone was silent.

He shifted slightly, about to apologize for the interuption, when a gaggle of waiters made their way toward the table with a mother of a cake in their hands. He glanced at his dad again. His mother put a hand on his arm as she strolled past. He watched her stand beside his father. The waiters were singing Happy Birthday, and a couple of the guests joined in and he frowned. _Birthday? _They put the cake in the center of the table, and that's when he knew. He read the green frosted icing that spelled the words, _Happy 60th Tom. _

John's head shot up and he stared at his father. That was today. He'd forgotten his own father's milestone birthday, but they weren't exactly close these days. Hell, he didn't even warrant an invite, so why should he feel guilty? He ran a hand over his face and smiled, continuing to stare at his dad. "Happy Birthday, pop!"

"John?" Eve said, leaning on the table a little. "It's not what you think, honey?"

"What do I think, mom?" He was in no mood to be placated.

She frowned. "Listen John, this was planned long before you came back, alright?" She looked past her son when Natalie stepped closer. She was watching from the sidelines. "We wanted you here, but then..."

"...you thought better of it. I get it." He got it all too well. "No one wants the black sheep at a party, right?"

"Brother?" Michael tried to speak, but was quickly given the brush off with a firm shake of the head. He felt his stomach drop.

John stared at his father. "Enjoy your party." He left the room and the restaurant as quickly as he could.

Eve stared at the door for a long moment. "That could have gone better." She sat down.

Natalie was furious! How could they do that? They were his family, how could they treat him like some stranger on the street? She waltzed up to the head of the table and stared at the man of the hour. "You're his father?" She had so much going on inside of her, but that was all she could manage to get out!

"This is a private party." He glared at the woman who was pushing her way into his son's life. She would ruin him.

Nat pulled herself together and looked at the woman at his side. She was strangely silent, and she had a feeling that this conversation wouldn't be their only one. Then she turned back to the Commissioner. She glared, hating this man. "You know, you're sitting here having a party - drinking and laughing it up while your son is out there trying to catch a criminal. A _real _criminal. He's spending every waking minute on this case, and you sit there on your ass and judge him. You sneer at his opinions, and look down on him because he's an inconvenience...a Federal inconvenience." She leaned on the table, knocking a glass of water to the floor, but her eyes didn't drop from Thomas McBain's. "You're a fool because he loves you. You treat him like he's nothing. He's not nothing." She paused to lick her dry lips. "He's worth ten of you." She turned and left the party behind in stunned silence.

Eve reached out and took her husband's hand and squeezed, thankful that he squeezed back. She looked at him, but she couldn't read his expression. She stood. "Thank you everyone for coming to the celebration, but," she paused, "I think it's obvious now that the party's over. Please, help yourself to cake before you leave." She sat beside Tom, and then watched him rise.

"Thank you everyone," he said, his voice gravelly. He turned and left the restaurant needing some air.

The room slowly began to empty out. Only Michael, Jason, and Eve stayed in their seats. They looked from one to the other in silence.

* * *

><p>Natalie walked back to her table and found Jeremy staring at her with probing eyes. "What?" She shouldn't be using such a snide tone with him, but was well beyond caring at this point. She was too mad to care, and too worried.<p>

He blew out a breath and stood from the table. "That was some floor show." She just continued to look at him, while he grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and put it on. "So I guess he's more than just the cop out to get you, huh?" He didn't bother waiting for an answer. He paid the bill and left.

Natalie sat there for a few minutes, trying to figure out what she was supposed to do now? She let her best lead walk out the door, and now she was back at square one. That left Rex. Maybe he'd find something? She needed that name so that she could finally put an end to this. Sighing, she stood and walked outside to the terrace. It was a lot more peaceful out here when she wasn't being yelled at. She leaned over the stone railing and closed her eyes. The air was finally beginning to cool. Cool was good. She was very confused, and confused didn't work for her.

_...what are you willing to give him in return?..._

She frowned and stared out into the bushes below. The sun was completely gone now, but The Palace supplied plenty of light to guide you on your way. She shook her head. He had practically called her a whore! He may as well have stamped her chest with a Scarlet Letter for christsake! Her brow furrowed even deeper. He's a pain in the ass who thinks he knows everything! She didn't need that at all. She could take care of herself!

"Damn it, Natalie!" she snapped aloud, needing to scold.

So if she could take care of herself? If she didn't need him, then why get in his business at all? She marched up to the Commissioner of Police and tore a strip in the man in front of several co-workers. He was already working to send her to prison, but now he'd no doubt work overtime. _Way to go! _She just screwed herself over royally, but...but she would do it all over again. The look that had been on his face when he saw that cake. They had no right to do that to someone they claim to love.

The sound of the door shutting tight, snapped her out of her head. She turned to find the lady from the table. His mother. _Great! _Natalie stood straight and waited for whatever was going to come next.

Eve followed her out here, knowing that it probably wouldn't end well, but John was her son so she felt like she had no choice. She thought back to what she saw out here earlier, and then to the hateful words that spewed out of the redhead. She walked closer. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Natalie was not prepared for that. "What? Who?" The woman didn't speak, she just watched and waited, and it made her very nervous. "You're crazy! Just because I think you should treat him better than you do, doesn't mean that I'm..."

"...head over heels." She wasn't wrong. "You're completely taken with him. Don't bother lying."

Natalie blinked. Truthfully, she was afraid to talk.

"Some of what you said in there was true, but not all. It seems we're not the only one to judge? We love him too. Michael, myself, and especially Thomas. You can't possibly understand how much he loves that boy."

She wanted to laugh. "Right? It shows, but you know, this isn't any of my business, so..."

Now it was Eve's turn to laugh. "It became your business when you took it upon yourself to berate my husband in front of his birthday guests, don't you think?" She held up a hand to stop her from interupting and it worked. "John thinks you're innocent, so I'm going to try and give you the benefit of the doubt, but we need to get something very straight between us. That is the last time you'll talk to a member, any member, of my family like that again. You don't want to be on my bad side."

Natalie believed her. She was good with the threats. She opened her mouth to reply when her phone rang. She looked at the display, and then walked a few feet away to answer the call. "Yeah? Did you find it?" She bit her bottom lip. "That's okay, I know where to look. It'll be fine. I know what I said. No. I can't meet you right now. No. I said not now, Rex! I'll call you when I can." She hung up and turned, and Eve McBain was waiting patiently. She blew out an annoyed breath. "Look, I was angry and I reacted. That's all that was."

Eve smiled. "I want you to stay away from my son. He could get into trouble with you, Natalie. Real trouble. If you care about him half as much as I think you do, then you'll stay away." She turned back to the door and stepped through it.

Natalie looked at her phone again. _Sorry, lady, _she thought, _but I can't stay away from him just yet. He has something I need. _She grabbed her purse and left The Palace in a hurry.

* * *

><p>John sat on his couch with a beer in his hand and a mess on his coffee table. His notes were scattered all over, and his feet were propped nicely on top of the pile. He took a long, smooth drink from his bottle. Today couldn't have been worse if he had gotten hit by a truck. That probably would feel better? He rubbed his forehead. How the hell did his life get so screwed up? He knew the answer though. It was a mess before the redhead, but a complete train wreck afterwards. She was a poison pill and he needed to stay away, but what was he supposed to do when he ran into her everywhere he went, and when he saw her dancing and kissing random men? He sat up and turned when there was a sharp knock on his door. <em>Great! <em>He stood and went toward it reluctantly, but he didn't open it. Maybe they'd just go away?

After another moment, he thought he was in the clear, but there was a more forceful knock. He took a quick drink and opened it wide. "Are you lost?" He was using anger as a shield, and he would keep using it. Her here, at the door to his hotel room, was not a good situation. His heart began to beat a little stronger at the sight of her, but he stood his ground.

She ignored his comment and stared. He was in his jeans and tank top, and her heart began to pound when she saw the tatoos that decorated his sculpted arms. "We need to talk." Her shoulders squared when he shifted his stance, and her skin broke out in goosebumps. Natalie tried to ignore the panic that gripped her, and the anticipation. She shook her head, determined to stay focussed. "Did you hear me?"

"I heard you."

Natalie held his cold stare, not quite able to believe what an ass he was being? "You want to do this in the hall?" The sound of footsteps drew her attention to the staircase, and she watched an older gentleman round the corner. His eyes were wide, as he realized that two sets of angry blue were watching his every move, and she felt a bit sorry for him. He mumbled an apology and quickly opened the door to his room, and she turned her anger back to the man who deserved it.

John took a breath. He didn't want her here, but he stepped to the side. She hesitated for a second and then moved past him, and he shut them in. She should never have come here, and he should never have opened the door, but here they were. He was exhausted and didn't want to have another fight. "What do you want, Natalie?"

She glanced around the room, observing the mess that decorated the tiny space. She spotted several empty beer bottles in various locations. She sighed, and turned to him. "I'm sorry about what happened at the restaurant."

He shrugged, hoping she didn't mean what he thought she meant. "What happened?" He felt his gut twist with a fresh knife.

"The party," she stammered, "your dad."

He sneered. "Well thanks, but you don't know anything about that." He saw her square her shoulders. "And we're not buddies so I don't really want to talk about it with you." He stared at her with cold, blank eyes. "Was there something else?" He ignored the voice that was screaming at him and telling him he was being an ass.

Her eyes narrowed, but she pushed down her temper, keeping it tightly restrained. She tried again. "I know that must have been..."

He stepped closer. He couldn't control his outbursts. Everything felt so raw, and she wouldn't let it alone. "What do you know? Do you even know about families? You were what - in your twenties when you finally found yours?"

Natalie walked up to him and slapped him hard. Then she walked around him and headed for the door.

"Hey?" he called out, watching her stop and stare. She was on fire she was so angry. "Aren't you forgetting something?" He held up a folder, and watched her big eyes look at it with interest. "That is why you're here?"

"What are you talking about?"

He moved again, shrinking the distance. "The suit at the restaurant, you wanted information from him, right? That's why you're here now." He slammed the file onto the table. "You want your name." She didn't move, or even blink, but she also didn't deny it. "Unless you've come to turn yourself in?"

"You ass! I didn't steal from my grandfather and you know it!"

"I don't know it!" he snapped, taking a few steps closer. "I don't know anything! The only thing I do know is that you are up to your eyeballs in trouble and you won't let anyone help you!"

She swallowed, trapped by the intensity of his eyes. "Well, that's why I'm here?" He didn't move or speak, and she had to surpress the urge to slap him again. "I've decided to let you help me."

He chuckled, not sure he heard right. "Really?" He didn't believe her at all. "You...what? Discovered a newfound perspective on life and law enforcement?" His hands moved to his hips, and his head tilted, watching her closely. He needed to find the truth in her lies, because despite everything, he did still think she was innocent. Only she was no angel, and she _was _lying about something?

Natalie knew that she was doing this all wrong. She was handling this all wrong. She hadn't come here to fight with him, but that was what they were doing. His defenses were up, and so were hers, and that wasn't going to get her what she came for. She lowered her gaze, quickly sweeping her eyes over the coffee table. "This isn't going well."

"No? How should it be going?" He stepped closer, deliberately invading her space.

She glanced up slowly, taking in the black tank top as she lifted her eyes. "I know you believe me," she confessed quietly. "I know you do. So I guess we're both liars?"

John felt his heart thud against his chest. How did she do that? "Why are you here Natalie?"

"I told you. You want to help me, and I..." She paused, licking her lips and ignoring the flame that travelled through her when his eyes dropped to her mouth. "I need help."

He was staring again. "And you trust me? You trust me to help you?" She nodded slowly, and he grinned. "Well, now I know you're lying." Her frame straightened instantly. He reached down and grabbed the envelope from his table. He seized her hand and made sure she took it. "There, now get out!" He needed her to leave him alone.

She stared for a second longer, and did as he asked, slamming the door behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

HOTNESS! This chapter is dedicated to a certain someone who has a perfectly tuned sex radar, lol! You know who you are?

* * *

><p>Misconceptions pt. 10<p>

Natalie rushed down the hall and made it halfway down the stairs before she stopped in her tracks. She clutched the envelope that he had given her, and now all she had to do was leave. He gave her the name. He gave it to her. She stared at it, almost as though the answer would shine through the paper, and then turned and headed back to his room.

He was on the other side of this door. She wanted to leave and go after whomever was behind her attacks, and she wanted to do it alone just like always. It's been her against the world for as long as she could remember, with a little Rex thrown in once in awhile. He gave her the damn name! She didn't steal it or cheat him out of it, but she couldn't stop his voice from taunting her. _...why are you here?... _It was for information. His mother had warned her away, but that wasn't all she said, which was ridiculous! She wasn't in love with the guy. Lust, maybe? That was different.

Her heart continued to pound as she stood outside his room, staring at the sealed wood in confusion. He was a cop and he was running the investigation that could put her in prison. He was arrogant, and manipulative, and oh-so tempermental! He's insulted her time and time again, thinking her a lowly whore, a criminal - a liar! She looked at the envelope one more time. He also believed in her when no one else would or could. He helped her when she reported her assault, and has fought with every single person in this damn town for her. She turned the knob and walked back inside without an invitation.

She spotted his feet on the table while he stretched across his couch, seemingly oblivious to the intrusion? She scanned the room again - papers and beer bottles everywhere. He was in a lot of pain. His meanness proved it. _So leave! _her mind cried, even as she walked around to face him.

He stared at her but didn't speak. What did she want from him now? He reluctantly sat up and waited.

Natalie stood perfectly still. There was no more denying it. Yes, she wanted her name, but that's not what really brought her to his doorstep. He was hurting and alone, and she had a whole lot of experience with that. The look on his face at the restaurant? That was why she was here now. Her hand released the unopened envelope, and it flopped back to its spot on the table. She saw the emotion in his powerful eyes. "Are you going to be alright?" she finally asked, breathing deeply. He stood, and her heart stopped all together.

They both moved at the same time. Their mouths fused, gliding smoothly over each other, and she no longer cared about anything other than the man who was driving her crazy.

John wanted this. He dreamt about her. He grabbed her waist and yanked her against him, needing to feel her curves. She was sculpted perfectly, so sexy. Her hands were clutching his tank top and stretching it, and he wanted them to roam. His tongue took control of their kiss quickly, delving deeply. He sighed, recognizing her flavour. He remembered. Bending slightly, he wrapped an arm around her waist and hoisted her closer, and he moaned. Her hands were wrapping themselves in his hair.

Natalie felt her feet lift from the floor, and she actually swooned. He grabbed her head while kissing her thoroughly, and she did the same. He wasn't close enough. He could never be close enough. Her body slid slowly downward, rubbing as it went, and the contact was a living hell! He was hard and strong, and his heat touched her. "John?" she mumbled, against his lips. He pulled away, staring at her with a desire that was so pure and true. She couldn't think, but she could feel. Her hand pressed against his chest, taking in the rapid beat of his heart before sinking lower. Her breath was raging - blowing against his hovering mouth. His eyes were holding her captive. Her fingers stopped at the hem of his undershirt, and then they were lifting the material high and removing the barrier of cloth.

John let her undress him, tossing the tank onto the couch at their side. His mind was screaming at him to walk away, but he already knew that he wouldn't. His mind wasn't in control anymore, not when it came to this woman. He grabbed her head, losing his fingers in her thick, red locks. His only recourse was to hope that she was stronger than he was. "This is a mistake, Natalie."

"A big one." She couldn't look away from him, and she couldn't leave. She just didn't want too. Slowly, she pressed her lips to his chest, kissing him chastely over the smooth skin. She stopped and hovered over his nipple, bathing him with hot breath, and then she touched him with her tongue. The sound of his soft hiss filled her ears, making her smile. She found herself lost in his eyes again as he held her away, staring hard. Her blood raced wildly through her buzzing veins.

"I could lose my job if I sleep with you. I could lose more than that." He needed the truth to be out there so she knew that if this happened it wouldn't be casual, not for him and not for her. He watched and waited for her reaction.

Natalie knew _exactly _what he was trying to tell her. She should leave now for both their sakes, but her legs wouldn't work. They were rooted to the ground, and his dangerous proximity was wreaking havoc on her nerves. Every single reason why she needed to steer clear of this man flooded her mind, but not one of them got her feet to move. Finally, she decided that there really was no decision to make. It had been made a long time ago, and now there was no more room to run. She ran her fingers over his muscled torso, feeling her way to his belt. The leather pulled easily from the loop, and she continued to stare. "Are you going to stand there all night McBain?" she asked, teasing him with the soft, seductive tone in her voice. "Or are you going to make a really big mistake?"

He grinned for that split second it took for him to take her mouth under his. He kissed her with a staggering hunger, thanking God that she came back when she did. He pushed closer, feeling her cling with a strength of her own. He tore from her and forcibly travelled her neck, wetting her with his hot lips and tongue while he moved. He tasted her slowly, and a little desperately. He heard her noises as they bubbled into the air, and it made his muscles tighten fiercely. Her effect would probably frighten him if he could think straight.

Natalie didn't know it was possible to want something this badly? She bent backwards, granting him greater access to her neck, and closed her eyes while she wrapped herself around him. She was going to bust into flame! He sank to his knees and she followed his lead, still kissing his glorious mouth with everything in her. She blinked, and found herself on her back. He pinned her to the flat, brown carpet with his weight, while he molded to her everywhere. She sighed into his seductive mouth.

John broke their kiss long enough to get a look at her. She was beyond tempting as she lay beneath him, stretched on his floor with her swollen lips. He kissed her again, slipping his tongue deep inside her mouth. Her groan sent shivers down his bare back, and the feel of her nails on his skin made him ache. He slid his palms along the soft, smooth skin of her delicious legs. Her skirt was no match for his persistence, and he quickly disappeared beneath the silky cloak. He touched her thighs and her hips. He took his time and explored her stomach and ribs, inching ever higher.

Natalie was out of her mind now. She couldn't begin to understand how she had so quickly succumbed to her body, and what he was doing to it? A simple caress made her quiver and long for him. He stopped kissing her, and she struggled a bit, but managed to open her eyes. He was watching her and breathing heavily through an open mouth. She affected him too, that was good. Natalie bit her lip and touched his face, allowing her hands to glide over his broad shoulders and strong biceps. He was as hot as the sun. She leaned forward and took his mouth with aggression, smiling when he responded in kind.

He couldn't control himself, not with her. There was no control left. He kissed her hard, probably harder than he should, and flattened her to the ground. Then he somehow managed to pull back again. His legs straddled her and climbed to her hips, and he watched helplessly while she placed her delicate fingers on his thighs. They moved on their own, finding the top of his jeans, and she was unlatching the button and pulling on the zipper. John closed his eyes for a second when she did that. It nearly ended him. He blew out a quick breath and found her wide eyes, and continued to push the material of her dress upward, exposing her chest.

She was ensnared by those haunting eyes. She could feel him lifting the black, slinky material over her curves, but finally grabbed it and tossed it away with impatience. He was studying her body with such interest, and her temperature shot another couple degrees higher. The strapless bra that had hidden itself below her outfit was inconsequential. He bent lower and tasted the tops of her exposed breasts, and then got much more aggressive. He used his tongue and his teeth. He tormented her while feasting slowly on what was laid bare to him. His hand unhooked the garment with ease, and she sighed when an arm slipped beneath her back. It hoisted her up, closer to his hot, wet mouth, and she moaned low and loud. His tongue was playing with her nipple, driving her to madness.

John hovered overhead, tasting her everywhere he could. He sat up and hit the coffee table with his shoulder. It was much too close. They were wedged between the table and the couch, and he knew that space was definitely a necessary requirement. So he grabbed the leg of the table and threw it, sending it and its contents across the room with a bang. The surprised look on her face made him burn, and he grinned. She grabbed his hips, forcing him lower, and he cried out when her sweet hand slipped into his pants and circled him, tugging. "Mmm..Nat?" He couldn't take much more.

She was tired of all the foreplay. "We've been dancing around each other for awhile now, John." She released him long enough to push at his pants. "Stop wasting time, Agent." She saw the fire that sparked in his dazzling eyes, and knew that he wasn't going to fight her anymore.

John pulled at the tiny piece of cloth that she called underwear, and tossed it aside. He removed his jeans, with urgent assistance from Natalie, and then reached under and grabbed her ass, sinking into her hot, tight body. "Mm...my God!" He closed his eyes against the overwhelming sensation. She was killing him.

"Uhh! ..ffff..please?" she begged, needing him to move. She just needed him. He was stretching her and making her die a little, desperate for more of his heat and strength. _His love? _He began to rock and she bit his shoulder. "That's it," she encouraged, feeling herself get lost.

John felt her legs surround his waist and grip him with tremendous power. He rose onto his arms and looked at her, continuing to gyrate his hips. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling, sucking in oxygen with each smooth pump. She clamped down on her lip and moaned, and he felt her contract against him, nearly pushing him over the edge. She finally opened her eyes, and it was too much. He sank lower, kissing her with everything he had to spare, and he wrapped his hands into the soft spirals on her head. She twisted against him. "uuuhhh..mmy..GOD!" he shouted, as his arms circled her tiny frame.

Natalie felt the first stirrings of heaven. She squeezed him everywhere she could, inside and out, and screamed when he lifted her from the floor and placed her in his lap. She opened her eyes and sucked in loud breath after breath, melting under the intensity of his gaze. He was unlike any lover, because he knew exactly when to push and when to give her control. Right now she wanted to be pushed. Hard. He kissed her and grabbed her scalp, while pumping her from below. Her slender arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders, and she cried out again when he sucked on her tongue. She struggled to keep her eyes open, but in the end couldn't because she was helpless against the orgasm that gripped her with fierce abandon. Her body exploded into a big ball of light, heating her, and she was sure, the entire world with it. "uh..JOHN! JOHN!" He wasn't stopping, and neither were the waves of ecstasy that were ripping through her, owning her.

He wasn't sure which was the bigger torment, striving for the orgasm or experiencing it? He clutched at her while she lost control, snapping and taking him along for the ride. Her whole body tensed, but she was still so soft. He was deep, deep inside, and could feel a wet heat surrounding and burning him - branding him with erotic precision. His cock ached, and teased him with every stroke. His hips began to pick up speed, along with his desperation and need, and he grunted into her ear as he moved. She wasn't releasing him. It was agony.

_Do I even have anything left? _her mind pondered, finding its way back to earth and this man. It took some time, but she managed to look at his face and see the strain that her release was causing. There were tight lines around his eyes and mouth. He was staring back, breathing against her face as they continued to inflict this torture on one another. She kissed him and he automatically responded, but it was frantic, and she needed to slow things down. Her body was still recovering. Her tongue snaked out against his and glided with intent, forcing an easier rhythm for them both.

He let her wind his taut body down with that kiss. His hips followed, and then he watched her as she smiled at him with such honesty. His heart expanded at that look, making him feel secure in something that should terrify him to his very core. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed, and he placed small, gentle kisses on her cheeks and lips. She was salty with sweat, and he felt her hand as it slid into his hair and tugged. Slow was beginning to take its toll.

She had wanted to calm the storm that was raging between them, but his careful touches were making her want to rage all over again. She put her mouth against his ear. "Harder John," she implored, running her nails over his wide back and digging in just a little. "Make me scream."

He snapped then, determined to do just that. In a single instant, he tore into her with such power and hightened-sensiblility. He pushed her the way she wanted to be pushed, and nipped her jaw when she violently slammed her body down on him. He speared her, and it was beyond exhilerating! His hands found her hair again, and he pressed her spine into the carpet, grinding with brutal force. He closed his eyes as he approached his own personal heaven. Her cries on his slick skin were leading the way, helping him to climb higher. He thought he heard her name tumbling from his lips, but couldn't be sure? Not when the sounds of his heartbeat and the roar of his blood were drowning out the rest of the world. Her hands were on his ass, silently begging for him to keep fucking her, and he had no choice but to listen. Her nails were in his skin again, burning as they made their mark, as they made him hers in a very real way. He searched her out one last time, basking in the pleasure that shone back. Then he finally found the release he was seeking. It was swift and intense, and shook them both from head to toe.

Natalie bit her lip and rode out the sensations that made her lose every scrap of herself. He let it all go, and she took a deep breath as he shot deep inside her, warming her everywhere. She felt wave after wave, and then braced for one last ride. It began slow, but quickly picked up speed, flooding her senses and making her pulse. She clenched against that part of him that was still buried deep in her core, shattering her soul. Air was a thing of the past, and she was certain that she no longer needed it. Her hands tingled and she let them go slack, easing up on his poor beaten flesh. She listened to her heartbeat as it faded, slowing to a normal rhythm.

John lay atop her for several moments, waiting for his strength to return. He didn't know how long he waited, but he knew that he never wanted to move from this spot. He lifted himself, ignoring the shivers that her fingers were causing as they moved over his lower back. Her eyes were bright, and they were waiting for him. He swallowed, unable to keep the boyish grin from his face. She matched it. He lifted her from the floor and carried her to his bed, sliding in beside her and pulling her closer for warmth. They didn't speak right away, but rather stared, facing one another and lightly petting in safe exploration.

John tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "That certainly complicates things," he finally voiced, keeping her pinned under his intense stare.

She smiled softly. "Those are the kind of complications a girl could live with."

He grinned too.


	11. Chapter 11

EXPLICIT M, y'all! LOL Oh, and some plot too. :)

* * *

><p>Misconceptions pt. 11<p>

Natalie blinked once, and then twice, trying to focus on the smooth ceiling that sheltered her. She licked her lips, certain that at any second the dream would be over, but it couldn't be a dream because the rampant fluttering in her chest told her exactly how real this evening was...and still is. She smiled softly. Her fingers dug into the cool, cotton sheets that covered the bed, and she blinked yet again, losing her focus for a brief moment. The light fixture blurred, only to snap back into crystal clear view.

"UUuuh!"

She tried not to move, too afraid to break the spell that was being cast. Her grip on the sheets tightened, causing an even sheen to cover every inch of her sensitive skin.

"Uuh..mmMMm!" She was fairly certain that she would lose consciousness if something didn't give pretty soon. "Jo..." Her throat was dry. She swallowed and tried again. "Johnnn..." she moaned softly, biting down hard on her quivering lip. "Ho..ow do you...?" Her brain was incapable of forming a complete sentence.

Her back arched in response to the blinding jolt of pleasure that travelled her spine and nearly blew out her eyeballs. He was very good and very determined, and oh-so capable of killing her with a simple touch from his tongue. It would be a slow death, and she found herself praying for it - hungering for it. She dug deep inside for an ounce of strength, and then lifted her heavy head from the mattress. He was stretched flat on his stomach, using his elbows to prop himself into a perfect position between her pliant thighs. His head tilted, and she had a nanosecond to realize what was about to happen. His long finger pushed between the wet folds at her center, moving smoothly in a sweet circle. She fell from the face of the earth and sucked in a sharp breath, closing her eyelids against the erotic torture, but it was no use. There were colours dancing in her brain, and they were getting brighter and brighter. Each stroke taunted with a promise of the ultimate reward. She felt him move from side to side, touching the shifting walls of her core. Her body ached fiercely, and then his tongue curled, sinking into her liquid muscle at the same time. His firm, writhing finger, and the wet, supple flesh of his tongue proved to be too much for her earthly body. She cracked in half.

"AAAaaHHHHHhhhhhh!" There was nothing left. She bounced between reality and fantasy, unable to distinguish one from the other. The sensations were the same. In reality she had a connection with an amazing man, who touched her in a way she's never been touched before. In fantasy, he was sending her soaring through the sky. She was flying. Both versions offered her the stuff of dreams.

"Uuhhh..MMMMMMMMmmm!" The cries were her only way to tell him how she was feeling. How he was making her feel. She died a little more when he continued to taste her with slow purpose, as though he couldn't get enough. "Sweet Jesus!" she croaked, once again finding the white paint above her head. The ceiling was back, but her body was nowhere near ready to cool itself. Not with him lodged firmly between her legs, continuing to demand. He pushed and sucked. He caressed and burned. It was too impossible to comprehend, but she was already striving for sweet oblivion. "No more." He was relentless in his task, and he was breaking her.

Her stomach clenched and her temperature rose, and she tipped, crashing head-long into ecstasy.

* * *

><p>John kissed the shaky skin of her inner thigh gently, and then finally released his hold over her. He could see her breasts heaving up and down as she breathed eratically, and it gave him an incredible sense of satisfaction. She was fire, and he wanted to give her a little of what he felt when she touched him. He gingerly climbed to his knees, anxious to alleviate the pressure that had built between his own legs. He took his time, studying her carefully from head to toe. Her tangled hair and red lips. Her erect nipples and smooth curves, and the glorious patch of red curls that tore at his restraint.<p>

"How do you do that?" he heard her ask, while keeping her blue eyes hidden below her closed lids.

He bent lower, putting his lips on her rounded belly. It was barely a touch, but his groin pulsed in protest. "Do what?" he purred over her damp gooseflesh.

She stretched out and shoved him with surprising force, and he blinked as his back hit the mattress. He watched her straddle his hips and stare down on him with wide, bright eyes.

"How?" she asked again, sliding her hand over his stomach.

It disappeared between them until it wrapped around his thick length, and he automatically pushed his hips forward hard. "Be specific," he instructed, circling her hand with his own and forcing her to move on him - choosing the speed that had the power to make his eyes roll back into his head.

He heard her breathing as she continued to pump, sliding against his sensitive flesh. He bit his lip when she touched his nipple with her tongue, nearly crippling him with pleasure.

"How do you know my body," she asked, somewhat naively, "what I need?"

He looked at her for a moment, and grabbed her hips tightly. His fingers pulled her forward, forcing her higher, until her knees were framing his ears. "I'll show you," he whispered, placing his face between her open legs. She screamed, partially from surprise and partially from joy, as he latched onto her clit and sucked hard. Her taste drove him to madness. The hot, wet flavour seared his tongue as he sucked again. He smiled as he moved, feeling her rock against him naturally, her hips undulating to a smooth beat. He fought to hold her in place while taking what he could. His fingers sank into her sides and he used his strength to roll them on the bed, reversing their positions. She lay on her back and he twisted, once again on his stomach with his mouth latched securely to her. He moaned when she let go, coating his lips with her release. "That's it, baby." He couldn't catch his breath.

John finally reached his point of no return. Without hesitation, he climbed up and pressed his rock-hard erection along her opening. He needed to be inside her desperately so that he could find his own end, but she had other plans. Her hand reached out and stretched him, and his heart nearly burst from the simple contact. "Nat, don't.." he warned against her mouth. She didn't listen. Instead she tugged again, this time harder, while her other hand cupped his balls and squeezed. John cried out, exploding into her warm palm. He shook and crushed his mouth to her sweet lips, groaning as his body betrayed him and at the same time, set him free. He felt her kissing his face and chin. She licked his neck and whimpered, while his hips gyrated, forcing his thick cock further into her grip. To her credit, she didn't stop for quite sometime, seeming to understand that he was lost in the throes of passion. He was helpless to fight the desire.

When the fog cleared, allowing him to breathe and even think, he hovered over her and stared into her eyes. "That wasn't what I had planned," he offered as explanation, slightly embarassed. He felt like a school boy. He ignored the blush that stained his cheek. "Nat.." She shook her head, and slipped her arms around his neck to kiss him deeply. It healed his wounded pride. Her words, the one's that came next, touched his soul. _...it's exactly what I had planned... _Then she chuckled and kissed her way down his body, making sure to caress every muscle as she went.

John took a place beside her and closed his eyes. He had no intention of stopping or hindering her in anyway, and she obviously had no intention of that either. Her tongue ran wet trails over his thighs and his breath escaped him for a moment. "Ffuuucccck!" He sat up sharply and laced his fingers through the red silk on her head. He watched wide-eyed, as she slid over his penis and bathed him slowly with deliberate intent.

His grip involuntarily tightened, slightly mystified by this incredible woman. She stopped and searched out his eyes, letting him see what was shining in hers. He saw it as clear as day. _Love. _Then he pulled her to him and kissed her with an entirely different kind of need.

* * *

><p>John opened his eyes and found an empty pillow where Natalie's head used to be. He lifted his wrist to get a look at his watch. 11:12pm. He yawned and pushed off the mattress, searching for her through the shadow of the tiny room. The moonlight that slipped through the open cracks of his blinds, helped him to adjust quickly. She was gone. He sat up and tried to ignore the panic that gripped him suddenly, shaking him more than he cared to admit after only one night. One indescribable night. He could see the silhouette of the coffee table as he peered out into the livingroom. It lay upside down near the bedroom entrance, and there was paperwork blanketing the carpet. The memory of how it had gotten there made his blood burn a little hotter. Her black dress was crumpled in the corner, which meant she was still here. He visibly relaxed against the headboard.<p>

As if on cue he heard a small noise, followed by a muffled swear, and he smiled widely. She was in the bathroom. He turned back to the mess on the floor, finding what he wanted, and then he focussed on the reality of the situation and what needed to be done. He sat in his bed in the dark, and he waited for her.

Natalie bit her lip so that she wouldn't scream out loud, but the throb in her newly injured toe made it extremely difficult. _What the hell are you doing? _What the hell was she doing? She wanted to break the damn scale that she just kicked, but it was her own fault. She stood in the bathroom in the dark and felt like an idiot. The light was off so that she didn't wake John. He more than earned his rest tonight, and looked so peaceful, and her pulse picked up just thinking about the way they have spent their time over the last several hours.

She sighed helplessly because now she was in it - really in it. She was in so deep that there was no way for her to get out, and that didn't sit well at all. Taking a quick drink of cold water, she inched her way out of the room, only to find him watching the door with those clairvoyant eyes of his. The one's that always saw right into the place that held her secrets. "Hey," she mumbled, shifting uncomfortably. He took a second to scan her length, which brought a flush to her skin, but thankfully it was too dark for him to notice. She walked around the bed and slowly slid under the sheet, anxious to cover her nakedness. He made her weak with one stare.

John wasn't entirely sure how to say what he wanted to, so he pulled out the envelope that he had hidden from view. It sank to her lap, and he watched her closely. He waited. Time moved slowly, but finally she looked at him with wide, surprised eyes. He swallowed. "You should know what that says." He saw her tiny hand open the seal and free the sheet from its confines. Her beautiful eyes read the material, and then she faced him for the second time.

"John?" She didn't know what to say?

He shook his head. "It's your life, Natalie. You have a right to know who it was in that alley."

"But, are you sure? I mean, how can you be sure?"

He angled his body so that he was looking directly at her. "No. I'm not sure, not yet. That's why I was at The Palace tonight. He works there part time." He automatically stretched out a hand and brushed her hair off her face.

She re-read the name. _Max Carpenter. _She knew him from Rodi's, but why would he attack her...beat her up? "I have no idea why he would be involved in something like this? We've barely spoken." She was confused and she was angry. "I thought that when I got this name, something would click, you know?" He nodded, letting her speak her mind. "But _he _doesn't make sense!" She knocked the page from her lap and it floated to the floor.

He touched her hair again, and his stomach clenched when she turned. She looked lost. "Tomorrow I'm going to find this guy and talk to him. Tomorrow we'll know more."

"We?"

He moved closer, enjoying the instant reaction that their nearness ignited. "It's a little late to pretend that you're just some case I'm working. It's way, way too late." She leaned forward and kissed him, and he tugged her until she was pressed against his eager flesh.

Natalie used the last of her will power to turn away from his heated kiss. God, she wanted him to keep touching her. "We have a lot that we need to talk about," she insisted, between breaths.

He grabbed her head with both hands and moved painfully close. He hovered, licking his lips and torturing them both. "Let's talk later." She flashed an enticing smile that made him tighten all over, and then he kissed her deeply. Her tongue danced in his mouth, and he groaned loudly, lowering his hands to her heaving breasts. They began to touch each other with a newfound impatience, and sank onto the mattress.

John was just about to take a comfortable place between her legs, when a series of quick, loud raps interupted their moment. He frowned and glanced toward the front door to his room. Who the hell was knocking this late? He could already feel her sliding from his grasp, before he turned to see how right he was.

Natalie grabbed the sheet from his bed and quickly covered her curves from view. She began to collect her stray clothing. When she finally turned toward him, he was still where she left him, and he looked very, very annoyed. The knocks came again, this time louder. They were more insistant. She slipped into his bathroom and shut the door, trying to calm her raging heart, and strained to listen to whatever was about to go down?

John stood at his door and pulled his tank top over his head, slipping back into the comfortable piece of clothing. He reached down and did up his jeans. Another knock, and then another. He was pissed - at the timing and at the intrusion in general. It was late. When he flung the wood wide, he froze, needing a moment to process who he was seeing? It was difficult, but he found his voice. "Yeah?"

"I think we need to talk about tonight."

"Now's not good for me, dad." His heart was going to pump its way right out of his chest.

Thomas stood rigidly in the hallway of this hotel, and he half-expected to get the door slammed in his face. He couldn't honestly say that he wouldn't do that if their roles were reversed. "It needs to be now, John. I need it to be." He continued to stare. "Five minutes?"

John pulled himself together. He could do five minutes, at least he thought he could? His legs moved on their own, stepping aside. He watched him enter cautiously, and shut the door and waited, crossing his arms over his chest. "So?" He had things he'd rather be doing.

Tom slowly looked around the room. The table and papers. The beer bottles. He moved further into the destroyed livingroom and faced his eldest son. "Not inviting you to the party was my decision."

"No kidding. I'm FBI, remember? Anything else?" He felt his anger vibrating throughout his entire body.

"John.."

"What, dad?" he snapped, impatiently. He didn't really want to hear all the painful things that he already knew.

Tom blew out a breath. "Things have been complicated between us for a long time now." He walked closer to the upside down table trying to ignore the tug of concern in his gut, which was followed by a much larger pang of guilt.

John froze for the second time, not at all comfortable with his father being so close to the bathroom - to Natalie. He couldn't find her here. "It's late, pop. Can we do heartfelt tomorrow?"

He spun suddenly, not bothering to hide his own anger. "Stop being an ass for one damn second!" he shouted, moving toward his stunned son. "I'm trying to...I want..." God, why was it so hard to talk to one son, and so easy with the other? "I'm sorry for what happened tonight, John." The tension in the room was palpable, made worse with every ticking moment of silence. "I didn't think we were ready for _happy."_

No, definitely not. He blinked, processing that explanation. It wasn't anything that made him feel good, but it was the truth. "We weren't," he admitted quietly, "we aren't."

Tom placed his hands on his hips. "Still, I was wrong. How I handled things? I shouldn't have left it alone like that." He lightened his tone. "We might be disfunctional, but we're family. I should have talked to you straight."

John looked away for a moment. He thought his heart had been pounding when he opened the door, but now he was sure he was about to have a heart attack. "I get it." That's the best he could manage over the lump in his throat. He squared his shoulders and faced his father. "It's late," he repeated, needing to get him out of the room.

Tom stared at the rigid frame of his son and felt a tremendous sadness. How had they gotten here? Where was the kid in that photo? The one on his desk with the water gun and the smile? "John..."

"What? You're sorry the way things went down. Great! Apology accepted." He couldn't deal with this man, not now. His anger was still very fresh. So, he moved to his front door and put a hand on the knob. "I'll see you at the station, pop."

Thomas had known that coming here would be difficult, but he didn't expect it to hurt this much. He was being dismissed. He turned his eyes away for a moment, catching a glimpse of something under the sofa.

"Dad?" John pushed, refusing to give into the soft voice in his head telling him that this was his father - that he was saying something that he'd never thought he'd hear in his lifetime..._sorry. _It just didn't matter anymore. It was too late for forced apologies. They had gotten caught, plain and simple. Otherwise, it was very likely that he would never have known about that damn dinner. That was how they wanted it.

Tom straightened. He turned toward the closed door of the bathroom for a moment. "You know, your redhead really let me have it after you left?"

His stomach tightened. "She's not my redhead."

Tom looked right at his son. "No?"

"No."

He nodded and then walked toward the front door. "Keep it that way," he barked as he brushed past, storming from the room.

John shut the wood and locked it, finally releasing the breath that he had been holding. He nearly panicked when his father turned toward his bathroom door. He walked over to the small mini-fridge and grabbed a cold beer, downing it all in about three large gulps. His pulse was racing, which only infuriated him more, and he slammed the bottle on top of the appliance. He wiped his mouth, and found Natalie staring at him from his bedroom doorway.

She was back in her dress, and he felt his heart pump a little harder at the sight. That dress had to have been designed for her? She wasn't speaking, just watching. He walked over and reached out on either side, gripping the doorframe with both hands. She waited. He blinked and leaned closer, hovering near her soft lips. Then he kissed her. It was hard and short. It was saying what he couldn't, that he needed to forget and he wanted to use her to do that. He got lost in her wide eyes for a second. They were unwavering, but she stood her ground, so he took that as a yes and kissed her again. His fingers let go of the wall and slid aggressively into her hair. He felt her come alive against him, fighting him with her own fierce aggression. It made him crazy!

Natalie hadn't heard a lot of the conversation between John and his father, but it didn't matter. She caught enough. He was in pain all over again, and so she would help him through it. She would let him ease his frustration. Whatever he needed, whatever it took?

He had his tank top and her dress off before they reached the bed. His urgency was a reaction to the turmoil that he had inside, but it was also a natural biproduct of being anywhere near this particular woman. He was hard and demanding and pushed without leniency. The more he took from her, the more she gave him, keeping up with his insane rhythm. His heart ached along with his aroused body. "Natalie?" he questioned angrily. His grip on her scalp tightened when he saw the acceptance...the willingness that stared back. She was giving him permission.

He hated himself a little, but not enough to quit touching her. He lifted her and threw her onto the mattress, and then stripped out of his jeans. He saw hunger and desperation in her stare as he climbed between her legs. She wrapped herself around him quickly, sinking her teeth into his neck. "Aaah!" he shouted out, surprised by the thrill that move sent to his throbbing groin. He didn't hesitate. He spread her thighs and forced himself inside her hot body until he was so deep that he lost the last of his sanity. Her fingers burned the skin of his back, and molded over his ass. He didn't look at her. Instead, he pulled from her completely, only to pierce her again. His eyes shut tightly, refusing to acknowledge his lack of consideration, or anything other than the need that was driving him. She mumbled against his chest, _...yes, mmm..., _and he burned everywhere. His cock stretched her as he moved in and out in rough strokes.

He felt so many things as he invaded her supple body, and not all of them were good. His heart hurt, and he wasn't sure how to fix it, so he ignored the prick of that particular thorn. His hips increased their tempo, and still he continued, using her to release all the things that were in him. The good and the bad. She clutched tightly and cried out, breathing eratically against his assault. He couldn't look though. If he looked into her eyes he might break, and this wasn't really about them. This was an outlet. He could feel his balls tighten as he pumped between her wide legs. The end was near. That was good, it was what he needed. He blinked, thinking about that more closely. _It's what I need? _Somehow this union became about him, and his heart hurt even more.

Natalie felt him grab her knees and push them into the mattress while he drove into her with all his strength. She reached over her head and grasped a pillow, clutching it between her fists. She was screaming now and could barely breathe, but the erotic feel of him pounding her brought her to new heights. It was intense. It was consuming. Her soul wanted its freedom, and so she closed her eyes and burst through her skin, expanding past the tiny walls of the bedroom.

"aaahmmMMM..AAH..AAAAHHH..AH..AH..AH.."

John reacted, moving with sudden speed and force. He was encompassed by her heat, and couldn't resist the invitation as she rumbled against him. He succumbed, exerting his straining muscles as he ejaculated hard. His heart thundered and his skin burned. He shuddered repeatedly inside her strong, molten core. His breath was rough in his heaving chest, and after a long moment, he rolled away and pinned his ceiling with wide, watery eyes.

He felt the effects of his orgasm making a slow descent, and his arm curled over his head. That had been animalistic and feral. It had been instinctual. He could still feel her inner muscles clamping over him like a second skin. He felt an electrical charge buzzing over his flesh while he began to cool, sated, and he felt like a complete bastard!

Without speaking, he got off the bed and pulled his discarded jeans over his shaky legs. He stormed into his livingroom and stared helplessly around the room. He couldn't run from this, but he wanted too. He wanted to run away fast and hard, erasing the shame that he felt with every fresh breath of air. How could he do that? Use her like that? He hated himself for hurting her.

Natalie watched as he struggled with whatever demon was haunting him now. She felt his unease, his confusion, and it tore at her. She wasn't going to let him disappear tonight, not from her or what has happened between them. She couldn't do that. Without even realizing her next move, she placed a hand on his shoulder, ignoring the flinch of surprise that he tried to hide. He turned, and she saw a very upset and raw John McBain. "What is it?" she croaked, refusing to look away.

He took a smooth, deep breath. "How can you ask me that?" He didn't understand why she was still here? "I used you," he snapped viciously, "I took what I wanted and I didn't give a damn about you!" He frowned, trying to get through to her.

She frowned too. "Are you kidding?" She was mad.

"This isn't a joke, Natalie!"

"I agree." She watched him put his hands on his hips, and did the same. "John, do I look distraught to you? Or hurt?" He didn't speak. "Do you really believe that what just happened was akin to...I don't know, rape?"

He flinched at her choice of words. "Wait? You're mad because I'm sorry for forcing myself on you?" He didn't get her.

"Oh my GOD, you ass! You didn't do anything to me that I didn't want you to do! Do you think those screams were in protest?"

He was almost at a loss for words, almost. "No, I..." What did he want to say? He blew out a breath in frustration. "How can you not be mad at me?"

"I'm mad!"

He frowned again. "Yeah, but not for what you should be mad about?"

She wanted to smack some sense into him, but instead, grabbed his hand and led him to the couch. She stared into his bright eyes. "John, you've had a rough night and your dad stopping by only made it worse, so you used sex as an escape." He continued to watch her sternly. "I'm okay with it, and you should be too." Her fingers brushed his messed hair from his eyes. "You didn't hurt me. You wouldn't. I think you know that?"

He shook his head. "We just had sex because I was angry. Why doesn't that piss you off?"

"Because it was really, _really _good sex." She watched him grin and then laugh softly. "Please don't regret that John? I think that would hurt me?" She licked her lips. "I know it would." He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, and she closed her eyes, hugging him back.

"Do you think you might trust me now?"

That was out of the blue. "What?" She blinked.

"I was wondering whether you trust me?"

"I.." She saw how serious he was all of the sudden, and it scared her. "I don't trust very easily," he nodded, lowering his eyes, "but if I didn't trust you then I wouldn't have given you back that file, and I sure wouldn't have slept with you." Her heartbeat was fast inside her chest. "So, yes. I trust you."

He took her hand in his and held it. "Then tell me who you think might be setting you up?"


	12. Chapter 12

Misconceptions pt. 12

Michael opened his office door and stood in the frame for a moment, not entirely sure why he was here? He supposed it had to do with Marcie being gone, but his conscience picking at him and keeping him awake was probably a factor. He stepped over the threshold and shut himself inside, not bothering to turn on the light. His chair was usually a comfortable piece of furniture, but tonight everything seemed to be bothering him. Everytime he closed his eyes, he saw John shaking his head at him to shut him up. He felt bad and he felt confused, and he really, really felt angry.

His hand stretched out and put a brown bag on the flat surface of his desk. He pulled out the bottle of tequila that was concealed in its wrap, and opened it, taking a smooth drink. _Damn! _It's been awhile since he's downed straight tequila. He felt the amber liquid burn his throat, heating his insides quickly. He licked his lips.

The moonlight was bright, allowing him some illumination as he propped his feet onto the window sill. Tonight had proven to be fun, and he was happy that his father got the birthday that he wanted, but he also knew that _not _telling his brother about it was a mistake. Things were different. John was here, not in some far away city where it was easy to ignore his existence - to pretend not to notice that he didn't bother to call again.

He was here now.

Mike took another drink, trying to sort out the jumble of emotions that were keeping him awake at...he paused to look at his watch. Keeping him up at 2:05am. _Christ! _He yawned, feeling his anger rising up again. He couldn't remember the last time he stood anywhere but in between his father and brother. He was sick of it, and it was harder than ever with every McBain in the same city. He rubbed his tired eyes, blinking when his phone rang.

"McBain."

"I'll be a McBain soon," the voice said lightly.

He smiled, sitting up straight. "Hey? Where are you? What are you doing calling me at two in the morning, and how did you know I was here?" He fired off question after question, and heard a husky laugh over the line. It sent a shiver through him. "I miss you."

"You better." There was a pause. "You're at the station, Michael. Tell me what's up? Do you need me to come home?" Marcie knew her fiance, and if he was moonlighting in the office, then something was really bothering him.

"Well I always need you, but you need to be signing away your books and getting famous." He leaned on his desk, forgetting about the bottle beside his phone. "How are things going anyway?"

"Uh-uh. Stop deflecting officer. I'm better at interogation than you are." She heard him chuckle.

"Funny. John tells me the same thing." He lost the lightness that had developed. "I'm fine, Marce."

She sat on the queen-sized bed of her hotel room and squeezed the receiver a little. "Liar. It was the dinner tonight. Didn't it go well?"

He frowned. "Actually, it was great. Mostly great." He blew out a frustrated breath, shaking the flash of John's face from his troubled mind. "That is until John showed up."

Okay, she didn't see the problem. "Michael, I know that things are hard with him and your dad, and with you too, but he should have been there. Tonight was a celebration for your father - for his father."

He knew that. "I know Marcie, but you don't get it." He grabbed the liquor bottle and spun it in a circle, holding it within his grasp.

"So explain it."

He blew out another breath. "John wasn't invited, babe." He could practically see the shocked expression on her bright face - the disappointment.

"What? How could he not be invited? He's your brother?"

"Yeah, he's my brother, but he's also a stranger. Dad didn't want him there, so we didn't tell him." He winced, feeling his stomach clench. "I didn't tell him."

She couldn't believe it! "Michael Patrick McBain. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that it wasn't my decision!" he snapped, defensively. "Don't you think I wanted to tell him? I did." His voice was rising. "I didn't create this mess between the two of them, and I sure as hell didn't ask to have to play peacekeeper!" He ran a palm over his face.

There was silence on the other end.

"Marce?"

"I'm here," she answered quietly. "Look, I'm sorry Michael. I didn't mean to blame you for everything, but I guess I have a hard time understanding you sometimes? Your family? I just can't imagine not talking to any of my brothers for any reason."

A smirk spread across his lips. "I know, I'm sorry too. I'm just tired. Tonight didn't end up so well, and it didn't help that after John stormed out Natalie tore into my dad in front of everyone."

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "Natalie? Buchanan?"

"Yeah?"

"What does she have to do with anything? Isn't she a suspect in your case?"

"Yeah. She's it, and I mean, _it, _Marcie. Everything we have so far points to this woman, and now John is getting in deeper and deeper with her." He stood and moved to his window, opening the blinds and staring up at the wide moon. "I'm really scared for him."

She slid her toes into the slippers near the nightstand, and walked toward the large window that overlooked the city. She glanced up at the moon. "Are you telling me that your Federal Agent brother is sleeping with the number one suspect?"

"I don't know? I honestly don't, but there's something going on between them. She ripped my dad apart, and the sick thing is a part of me wanted to cheer." He was frowning again. "I wish I knew what to do here, but things are getting more and more screwed up. Everytime I turn around, some drama is unfolding. John and dad, John and Cameron." He paused to lick his dry lips and take a slow breath into his tight chest. "John and Natalie. John and me." He pressed his forehead to the cool glass and closed his eyes. "You get the common denominator?"

"Yeah." She watched the traffic below for a moment, wrapping her head around all of this information. "That's it, I'm coming home."

"No."

"Michael, yes. I'll be on the first plane back."

He stood straight. "No you won't Marcie. I mean it! You need to finish your tour, and I'm a big boy who can take care of myself. This family soap opera has been going on for years before you, and it will probably keep going for years to come." He went back to his chair and sat down. "I'm fine, I promise. If it gets too bad, I'll call you."

She didn't answer right away. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and help him, but her book tour was important to her career. She did want to finish it, just not if he needed her more. It would never be that important. "Alright Michael," she finally conceded, "but you better phone me whenever you need to talk. Whenever, you hear me?"

He saluted into the shadows. "Yes, ma'am. Loud and clear."

"Good." She made her way back to the bed and stretched out over the soft mattress. "You said John and Cameron?"

"What?"

"You said John and Cameron. What's going on with those two?"

He grabbed a pencil and began to roll it in his fingers. "Oh, well it turns out that Jason and John have a mutual burning hatred for one another."

"Really?" She thought Cameron would like just about anyone. "Tell me about your brother."

He sat straight again, feeling a tension roll over his muscles. "John? Why?"

"Because I've never met him. I've only ever heard stories, and even those are sketchy. You never really talk about him."

_Don't I? _"I guess it's because I don't know him? He left for Quantico when he was 23 and then all but disappeared after that. I haven't seen or talked to him in two years, and he would only stay a day or two here and there before taking off again." He felt an ache in his chest. "He broke my parent's hearts."

"Is that why you feel responsible, Michael?"

"I..." He didn't know how to answer that question? "What am I supposed to say here?" She didn't speak, so he decided to push through the silence. "I remember the brother that I lost." He smiled, thinking back to all the years before the FBI. "He was a great brother, the best brother, and then he was just gone."

"But he's back now and it sounds like this time he's the one who needs a great brother."

He leaned into his chair and rested his neck against the seat, staring up at the ceiling. "So what? He's home and _poof, _all better?"

"Not all better, you stubborn ass!" God, she loved him! "Listen."

"I'm listening."

She laughed. "Not to me Michael, to him. Maybe if you try to understand where he's coming from things will get easier on you? It's worth a try, isn't it? You just might find that missing brother of yours."

He shook his head in disbelief. How did she do that - make him feel better even when he didn't want to feel better? "You're pretty amazing sometimes."

She smiled widely, feeling a little bit giddy. "I'm not the amazing one."

He felt his heart beating in a steady rhythm. She made him stronger. "Well we could argue that point all night, but don't you have to be up early?"

She sighed. "Yeah. Yeah, I do but I don't want to hang up."

"Get some sleep. That's an order. An official, LPD order." He heard her laugh again. "I love you."

"I love you. A lot."

"Call me tomorrow, okay? Where are you going to be?"

"We fly into Chicago tomorrow afternoon. There's a big promotional party, so I have no idea how late I'll be?"

"Call me anyway."

"Okay. Good night."

He wanted to reach through the phone and touch her. "It is now. Phone tag sucks." More laughter, and this time he joined in. "I heard everything you said, alright? So, I'll give that listening thing a try. Good night."

"Good night." She hung up, missing him but feeling like she could finally get a decent sleep. She crawled under her douvet and shut off the lamp.

Michael held the phone a moment longer, and then hung it up. He needed to talk to his brother first thing tomorrow. No more leaving things alone or stalling. That wasn't working for his family. He grabbed the booze from his desk and slipped it into a drawer. He turned on his lamp and pulled out the files on the B.E. case, and then took his time reading through the material for the millionth time. John didn't believe the evidence so he decided to try and see it through his brother's eyes. He wasn't optimistic about it working, but he'd try it. To find the brother that he lost he'd try anything.

* * *

><p>"You seen Mike?" Jason Cameron approached his friend on the night desk. He looked about ready to head home.<p>

Tate glanced up from his time sheet. "Hey? Yeah, he's in his office. What's going on? You two miss this place or what?"

Cameron grinned. "We missed you."

The man sneered and went back to his paperwork. The sooner it got filled out, the sooner he could leave when his replacement showed up.

Jason saw a light through the fogged glass window on the door. The one that read, _Chief of Police Michael McBain. _He opened the door and watched his friend reading through files with great concentration. He didn't even realize that he wasn't alone. "Hey."

Mike looked up. "Hey? What are you doing here? It's late."

"It's early." He shut the door and sat across from his partner. He scanned the pages on the desktop. "And what are you doing? You're never here this late unless something big is going on." He paused, trying to read the tired eyes in front of him. "Is there something big?"

Mike shook his head and yawned. "You mean, besides my family melting down in public? No. Nothing." He refocussed on the paperwork in his hand. "You wouldn't be checking up on me, would you?"

"Hell, yes!" He met those eyes again. "That's what partners do, right?" Mike nodded. "I know you're upset about the restaurant, but the old man is going to be fine. Better than fine. He's full of piss and vinegar, you know that?"

"Yeah. I know that, but it's not my dad I'm worried about."

Cameron frowned. This was becoming awkward. He did not like John McBain one bit, but his friend was hurting. "He'll be fine too," he finally said, not believing his own words.

Mike put the sheets down and stared. "Why do you hate him so much?"

"If you're looking for a fight look elsewhere, McBain. I'm not the one you're mad at."

He leaned back into his chair. "That's not what I'm doing, I just want to know why? I mean, you don't even know him?" He couldn't hide his confusion. "And you like everybody!"

He blew out a soft breath and stared back unwavering. "Look. I don't like him, can't we just leave it at that? He's your brother."

"Which is exactly why we can't leave it at that. I need to understand."

Cameron narrowed his eyes. "There are a lot of reasons. You sure you really want to hear them?" It was obvious that this subject was going nowhere, so he decided to be honest. "Okay." He leaned forward. "I don't like the way he works his cases for one thing. He keeps to himself and only offers up nuggets of intel when it serves his purpose. The guy's not a team player."

Mike couldn't disagree. "John's always been a loner, but he still does the job. That should count for something?"

Jason shook his head. "Not with me."

"What else?"

"He is blatantly ignoring the evidence at hand because of a gut feeling. That's sloppy at best. Sure, it's great when you turn out to be right, but what about when you don't? Police work needs to be more reliable than that because lives are on the line." He waited to see what the response would be to this point, and was surprised when a bottle came out of a drawer. He couldn't keep the grin from his face. "Continuing the celebration without me?"

Michael laughed. "More like commiserating in the dark." He took a quick drink and then passed it over.

"So what stopped you? I mean, now you're working rather than crawling around the office on all fours."

He tipped his head toward the phone. "Marcie called." He picked up the pencil and began to twirl it again. A habit he learned from his big brother. "You know, John hunts serial killers? His perspective is different than yours and mine, but that doesn't make him a bad cop."

Cameron drank from the bottle. "No. What makes him a bad cop is the fact that he's nailing the woman we're trying to send to prison for a Federal crime."

Mike frowned. "You don't know that!"

"Oh, come on Michael! I do know that, and so do you. Hell, so does everyone!" He hated these rare moments when they were on opposite sides, but he couldn't be blind, deaf, and dumb about everything, not even for Michael. "You've seen them together. You know it's true, so let's stop pretending."

He was mad. He was mad at the situation, and he was mad at his friend for forcing things down his throat, and he was very mad at John because he knew that it was true. In his gut, he knew. His brother has either already crossed a line, or would. No doubt about it. "He doesn't think she's guilty."

Cameron shook his head slightly. "I love you man, but you're pissing me off. This isn't you. You don't stick your head in the sand!" He took another drink and slid it along the wood. "I have no doubt that he believes that, because he's fucking her! You'd probably believe it too if those legs were wrapped around you?"

"Jesus, you can be crass!" He stood and began to pace the room. "You tell me what I'm supposed to do here, Jase? He's my brother! Should I lock him up or get him fired? What?"

Jason stood too. He blew out a sharp breath. "I don't know man, but then again it's not my name on the door out there - right under _Chief of Police." _He saw his friend begin to lose his temper. "And what should I do, Mike? I don't like him and you asked, so here we are!"

He walked up to his partner and glared. "Yeah, here we are." He wanted to hit him but couldn't. He had asked to understand and now he was getting his answers. He cleared his throat. "Is there anything else?"

"Yeah. I don't like the way he treats his family."

"You don't know anything about that!"

Cameron put his hands on his hips. "I know enough. He breaks Tom, makes your mom cry, and gets you to turn the other cheek." He only had a split second to realize what was happening before the blow struck his chin hard. There was a crash from behind, then he was picking himself up off the floor and rubbing his jaw. "Feel better?"

Michael was furious! Who the hell was he to judge his family? He wasn't around from the beginning! He didn't understand how complex everything was! "Get the hell out of my office!" he shouted, grabbing his shirt and propelling him in the right direction. "GET OUT!"

Cameron stared. "I'm still not the one you're mad at." He left the room and slammed the door behind him.

Michael felt his heart pounding and his hand throbbing. He hit his best friend. He punched him. He continued to pace the floor with nervous energy. When he turned to take a much needed drink, he couldn't because the bottle had smashed under the desk when Cameron hit the piece of furniture. "Damn it!" he shouted, running a rough hand through his hair.

He was at a loss and just didn't know what to do? He walked around and then sat in his chair, concentrating on breathing and slowing his rapid heart rate. He felt his body slowly begin to unwind a little. He thought of Marcie and her advice. That was where he would start. He would listen to his brother so that he could help stop him from ruining his life. He would stay calm and listen, and he would get back to work.

He grabbed some of the papers that had landed on the floor, but they were now soaked in tequila. Cameron would have copies of the case file. He got up and walked into the squad room. It was empty. He went to his friend's desk and stopped short. _God, it's a pig-stye! _There were stacks of papers and folders everywhere. He shook his head in amazement. How did he find anything? He began to read through the pages, looking for what he needed, when something caught his eye - a piece of paper shoved haphazardly in the outbox. It had Buchanan's name on it. He took a closer look.

Michael felt his heart begin to pick up speed all over again. He read the sheet once, twice, and a third time for good measure. He bit his lip. This said that she was the one who embezzled 30 million from the B.E. accounts. Definitive proof! Her computer address was traced, and there was no longer any doubt. This was evidence, hard evidence that found her guilty. He actually thought about misplacing the sheet for a second, but knew that he wouldn't. This would kill John. It wasn't going to be good for him either, because now he had to get a warrant for her arrest. He gripped the loose leaf paper tightly and walked back to his office, slamming his own door.

Maybe this was a good thing? She was guilty, he was holding proof, and she would go to prison and his brother would move on with his life. If this happened quickly enough, she would disappear before she took John down with her - before he lost everything, his job, his freedom...his life. Michael felt a pain in his heart, and knew that it had everything to do with what he now had to do to his own brother. He picked up his phone and pushed the buttons without looking, knowing the number by heart.

"It's me. I've got a break in the case." He was hating himself right now. "Yeah. It's big. We've got her. Yeah. Put the request in, I want that warrant first thing in the morning. Okay." He paged Cameron to get his ass back down here, and then he left a message for his dad. Finally, he dialed John.

"Hey brother. I know what time it is. Shut up and listen! There's proof, John. We'll have the warrant in a few hours. She did it. Okay." He hung up, feeling very uneasy. This felt wrong. It was too easy. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to go down. He just hoped his family could steer clear of it. Then he got to work. There was a lot to get done before the morning.


	13. Chapter 13

I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to review or read the story. Thank you very much. It's awesome!

* * *

><p>Misconceptions pt. 13<p>

Thomas slid his key into the lock and softly stepped through his front door. He sealed it securely behind him, stripping off his jacket and shoes and placing them in their spot in the closet. He walked to his kitchen and poured a tall glass of cool water. Then he went to the empty recliner in his livingroom and flopped down to sit in silence and take a drink. He was thirsty after walking for God knows how long tonight? His car was still at the Angel Square Hotel, right where he left it. He'd get it in the morning.

"I know I should have called," he mumbled to his wife, who was standing and watching him from the hallway. He felt her approach. She sat at the end of the couch and tucked her bare feet under her legs, and she waited. She didn't speak at all. "This was one hell of a birthday, babe."

She nodded. "Tell me what happened, Tom."

He was both impressed and disturbed that she knew him the way she did. He didn't have to mention where he was, because somehow she just knew? She knew that he went to see John. "Well I made it through the front door, which frankly was a surprise," he took another long drink and it soothed as it slipped down his throat, "but I promptly got the boot."

"He threw you out?"

He shook his head. "No. Well, not exactly. He politely accepted my apology actually."

She felt her muscles tighten just a bit. Her son was every inch his father, which meant that couldn't be a good thing. "I see."

Thomas looked at her and frowned. "No, you don't. He wanted me out of there and in a hurry." There was an uncomfortable silence between them. He could see her processing what he was really trying to tell her. She was looking for his hidden meaning, and he knew the minute she got it. "Yeah."

"Natalie Buchanan?" He shifted his gaze to the window, and she tensed even more. "You can't know for sure, Tom?"

He turned back to his wife. He genuinely wished that he was way off on this one, but he knew that was a lie. "The bra under the sofa was a pretty good indication." He watched her eyes widen a little.

"Did you see her there?"

"No, but I saw a closed bathroom door. She was there Eve, and they weren't discussing her innocence."

Eve sank against the cushion. She knew that this was coming but she wanted to be wrong, and she had convinced herself that Natalie would adhere to her warning and stay away. _You're a fool! _she chastised, running a hand over her face. "What are you going to do?"

"What can I do? If I confront him on it, then I have to acknowledge it. If I acknowledge it, then..."

"...then you have to...what Tom?"

He blew out a breath and stood, stalking back toward the kitchen. He needed something stronger than water. "He'll get pulled off the case, hopefully only suspended, but..?"

She stood and charged over to him. "Are you saying that he'd get fired?"

Tom chuckled. He couldn't help it. "Eve!" he snapped, unable to keep the harsh tone from his voice. "If he's lucky that's all that would happen to him! If the FBI finds out that he's sleeping with their prize Buchanan suspect, then they could do a hell of a lot more than that! They could bring him up on obstruction charges, and maybe aiding and abetting? This is high profile, and they want a swift and harsh punishment doled out so that they look good. They could try to pin more than that on him." He stopped talking long enough to see her shocked expression. He softened his tone. "Honey, if they tie him to that girl then he could be arrested." His hand stretched out and gripped her shoulder. He watched her place her palm over it and squeeze. "He could go to prison. If that happens, he's dead."

She knew that Natalie was a problem, but she never imagined this! Not in her worst nightmares. Her son's life was on the line. His actual life. She licked her lips. "What are you going to do?" she managed to croak.

He covered his mouth for a moment and then leaned on the counter at his side. "I don't know?" He was the Commissioner of Police, but he couldn't hurt his own son. He couldn't do that. His mind swirled with information, trying to string together a solution, but the ring of the phone interupted the process.

They both turned to the end table near the sofa. The one that housed the phone.

Tom stood straight and walked over, picking up on the fourth ring. "Yeah? Mike, slow down. Uh-huh." He frowned. "Are you sure?" His voice began to get louder. "Michael, are you absolutely sure about this?" He lowered his head and bit his lip. "Alright, I'm on my way." He hung up.

Eve found it hard to breathe. Her chest was constricting. "What is it?" She saw the fear in her husband's eyes when he looked at her.

"They found proof. She did it. The arrest warrant is being worked as we speak." He moved away and walked down his hallway, opening his closet and dressing. "We should have it in the morning." He unlocked his front door.

"What are you going to do, Thomas?" Eve asked again, this time more forcefully. She followed him out the door. "Tom?"

He turned to his wife. "I don't know? I'll call you." Then he walked to his wife's car and drove away. He could see her standing barefoot on the porch as he left.

* * *

><p>Natalie stood in the entrance to his bedroom and leaned casually against the doorframe. He was sitting on the couch with a pad of paper in one hand and a pen in the other. She watched the pen roll over his fingers. He stared at the names in front of him as though they were going to come to life and tell him which one was actually guilty of embezzlement. He slowly looked up, and her heart stopped beating when their eyes connected. "Thinking too hard causes wrinkles."<p>

He smiled, taking in her appearance. She was in the slinky black dress for the third time tonight, and his body began to heat up. That really was designed for her - for her shape. He licked his lips. "Tell me about the Buchanans."

She walked over and sat at his side, trying to concentrate on the task at hand. His roaming eyes made it difficult. "What about them? You already know about them. I mean, my life story is in those files of yours, right?"

"Natalie, someone on this list is setting you up." He saw her eyes drop to the sheet that was full of names. Dozens. They talked about co-workers and family, and past aquaintances that she either screwed over or worked with during her scams. They talked about her childhood. They talked a lot. He stared at his watch. 4:35am. She yawned and rested her head on his shoulder. "Don't fall asleep on me now." He dropped the pad of paper onto the coffee table that was resurrected and put back in front of the couch.

She sighed and sat up, automatically taking his hand and holding it in her own. It occured to her that she liked the ease that has developed between them, even if her jaded mind dismissed the act. It couldn't and wouldn't last. She frowned. "John, are you trying to tell me that you think one of my family members is setting me up?"

He stared at her. "I don't know, Natalie. What do you think?"

"I think, no." She didn't even have to hesitate, and that was the biggest surprise of all.

He stared a moment longer, lacing their fingers together in her lap. "Okay, then who?" She shrugged, staring at the table. "We need a direction." He pulled from her warm hold and picked up the list, and then he dropped it on her. "Look at this, Natalie. Who stands out to you?"

"I don't know?"

"Well, look!" he snapped, turning slightly so that he could really look at her. "You have been hell bent on investigating this on your own from the beginning. So if I wasn't here with you now, then where would you be? Who would you be looking at?"

She grabbed the pad and stood, suddenly very pissed off! "Well if I were working on my own, I'd probably be at Jeremy's apartment right now?" she spat, enjoying the expression on his face - his narrow eyes. She stung him, which was the plan, so she lost some of her anger. "I'd look at Dorian Lord."

"Why?"

She didn't like talking about all the things she's done in her life. She didn't want him to realize that he was too good for her. "I stole one of her businesses out from under her, with a little help from her daughter."

He blinked. "Really?"

She sat back on the cushion and curled her leg, facing him. She nodded in silence.

"What about this other guy?"

Her hand tucked a wayward hair behind her ear. "I've dealt with him dozens of times through B.E." She paused. "We don't see eye to eye on how to handle things there."

He picked up the pen and began to make some notes. "Be specific." Then he listened to her talk about her work. She used terms like, cutting losses and trimming budgets, but what she was really discussing was people. The firing of people. That was motive. He circled both of those names on the list. "Who else?"

She flopped back against the cushion and threw her hand over her eyes. "God, I don't know John? I've had more enemies than friends in my life." She looked at him. "It could be any one of those people."

He took a breath and stretched out his hand, touching her flushed cheek with his finger. She was so soft. "I know you're tired, but we need to do this."

"But why now?" She slid closer to him and wrapped a hand around his neck. She pulled him toward her mouth. "Let's take a break." She kissed him, and for a split second felt him slip, but he quickly pushed her away.

"No. We need to do this right now." Talking was the last thing he wanted to do. She was waiting for an answer to her question of why? He shrugged. "It's just a feeling, like we're running out of time."

That made her blood run cold. His feelings lead him to believe her, so they probably were almost out of time. She sat straight again,and kicked something. Her hand pulled out her missing bra from under the piece of furniture. He grinned, and her cheeks went red. "So that's where that went?" She laughed.

He was completely under a spell. She sat beside him, looking embarassed at finding her bra, but yet would do things to his body that blew his mind? He reached out and grabbed her head suddenly, kissing her heatedly. He was drowning in sensation. She let out a tiny sigh and he pushed his tongue deeply into her delicious mouth. God, she tasted good! He tugged her onto his lap and continued to kiss her very thoroughly. His palms spread over the hot skin of her thighs and began to ascend, but a loud buzzing interupted the moment. He turned to the coffee table.

Natalie wanted to scream. She felt him release her before she heard the noise. Then she glanced at the purse that was vibrating across the wood. Her phone was going off again. "Aaahhhh!" She took it and flipped it open, reading the display. "Rex!" She was annoyed. "That's like the twentieth message tonight. He never could take a hint."

John was about to tell her to call him, when his own phone began to ring. He bit his lip and looked at her. She slowly slid from his knee, and he walked into his bedroom to answer it. "McBain. Mike?" He looked at his watch to double-check the time. "It's nearly five in the morning! This couldn't wait a few more hours?" He gripped his phone tightly. He stared at the wall, while his brother told him about the latest news on the case. "Let me know when you have it," he instructed, in a monotone voice. He hung up.

_There's proof, John! _He stood there for another moment, trying to push down the panic that wanted to take over. There was no time for that now. His heart was pounding in his chest but his legs managed to move, carrying him back into his livingroom. He stared at her.

"What?"

John wasn't sure about a lot, but he was sure that tonight hadn't been a lie - not between them. He felt her reluctance to open up to him, but she did it. She struggled but trusted, and he couldn't ignore that. It was an irrefutable fact, as much as any _proof _that may be implicating her.

"John?" She stood. He wasn't moving. "You're freaking me out!"

He walked up to her. "Natalie, that was Michael. They found evidence that connects you to this case. An arrest warrant should be issued in a couple of hours."

She blinked. "Evidence? You mean, like proof? But I didn't do it!" She felt light-headed. His hands grabbed her arms, holding her firmly in his grasp. His stare didn't help with her nerves. "How can there be any evidence?"

"Because someone wants you to go down for this, and they're stepping up their efforts." He loosened his grip and touched her soft hair. "It's going to be okay."

She swallowed, unable to look away from him. "How?"

He kissed her softly. "Well first we need to get you some place safe? If you're arrested, then it's going to be a lot harder to get to the truth." He watched her turn away and begin to pace. "I need to get to the station and find out what supposed evidence they have on you." He grabbed the list of names that they compiled. "You stay put." He walked around her.

Natalie felt numb. He said that they were running out of time, but damn it, this was happening fast! She saw him heading for his door, and then bolted in his path, stopping him cold. "I can't stay here, John."

"Yes you can," he argued, raising his hands to his hips while he glared. "You will."

She glared right back. "Is that an order, agent?"

He shook his head. "We don't have time for this. You need to stay out of sight. You need to stay here."

"Out of sight, yes. Here, no."

She was so exasperating sometimes! "Just where do you think you'll go?" He really needed to get to the station.

She reached up and put a hand on his cheek, feeling her heart expand when his eyes fluttered closed from the contact. "Listen to me for one minute, alright?" He looked at her. "I know you want to protect me, but you can't protect me from this John." He opened his mouth, but she shook her head firmly. "Wait. If I get caught here then we both lose."

"You won't get caught."

"You can't promise that." She wasn't about to let him tank his life for her. "You've been fighting with this town from the beginning, telling anyone who would listen that I was innocent. So when they're looking for me, it stands to reason that they would check your room." His expression was stoney, but he didn't try to interupt this time. That's because he knew she was right. "I can't get caught here. I need you, John."

He frowned. His stomach was twisting into knots. "Then we'll get out right now."

"No." She hated this. Couldn't they even have one night without all this drama? "You need to get to the station or they really will be suspicious of you. You know that!" He wasn't going to bend on this, so she would have to push a little harder. "Damn it McBain, I can take care of myself! I've done it my whole life, so you need to get your head out of your ass!"

He actually grinned. He couldn't help it. "Jesus!" His fingers wound around her arms, pulling her slowly until she was flush against his body. He stared into her wide eyes. "I need you too," he admitted softly, above her lips. He bent and took her mouth slowly. This kiss was firm and sensual. It was full of torturous emotion. He wanted her to know that she was important, and that he wouldn't give up on her...and that he did need her.

"John?" she breathed, when she finally came up for air. His eyes were boring into her soul, making her shake. "I trusted you tonight." He nodded, relaxing his hold. "Now it's your turn. I promise I can take care of myself. You need to let me go."

He stepped away and ran a hand through his hair. Every single piece of him wanted to grab her and run out the door. He didn't want to leave her side when the entire world was out to get her, but he _did_ have to get to the station. That was where he was needed right now. He touched her hair again. "This is not how I imagined the rest of our evening."

She closed her eyes. Then she practically jumped him, kissing him in desperation. She wanted more time. She wanted to touch him, and have him touch her. She just wanted him. He slid his hands over her scalp and pulled, igniting a fire in her belly. She very quickly found her spine pressed against the flat wood of the door. He bit her lip in his urgency, and she cried out into the air. His hands were clutching her hips. Before she even knew what she would do, she placed them on her breasts, and groaned loudly when he squeezed. "Mmm..mm.." _God! _He was driving her crazy! A bolt of pleasure rocked her when his thumb rubbed her nipple. "John.." she pressed closer. "MMmm..mmmm..I love you." Her eyes shot open.

John stilled the moment the words tumbled out of her sweet mouth. He pulled away, struggling for breath while he searched her eyes. They were watery and filled with desire. He licked his lips. She looked absolutely mortified by her impromptu confession, and he knew she was as surprised by it as he was. "Natalie?"

"Don't!" She lightly pushed at him, needing more space. _What did you do? _She felt like an idiot. Where the hell had that come from? "I need to get out of here while I still can." She turned to leave, opening the door, but it slammed shut when his palm pressed into it over her shoulder. She didn't move. She didn't even breathe.

"Wait," he ordered, leaning closer to her ear. He kissed her head and she melted a little. "You know the payphone at the end of the alley outside of Rodi's?" Her breath was getting louder. She nodded, frozen in place. "It'll ring at four o'clock tomorrow. I'll have an untraceable cell number. You make sure you're there."

She didn't know how she did it, but she moved. She turned the knob and opened the door, and then she stepped through it. When it clicked shut at her back, her heart finally began to beat again. She took a breath and another, and left the hotel. There wasn't a lot of time left before every cop in the city would be looking to arrest her.


	14. Chapter 14

Misconceptions pt. 14

Rex sat under the dim light of the lamp at his side, watching Adrianna sleep a few feet away. She was wrapped in the silver sheets that covered their bed, and he sighed softly. She was beautiful. He stretched his legs across the cushions of his couch and rotated his neck, trying to rid his muscles of the stiff ache that began to encroach. He ran a hand over his sleepy face, and dropped his blue eyes to the watch on his wrist. 6:12am. _Damn it, Natalie! _he cursed, angry that his sister was nowhere to be found. She disappeared early yesterday, and his gut was wound so tight that he had no hope of getting a single moment of sleep. His hand reached to the marble coffee table and picked up his cell phone. He flipped it open. No calls. _Damn it! _

His fingers worked independently, typing in another urgent text message to her phone. It was probably in vain, but he didn't know what else to do? He already spent a large portion of the evening searching for her, but no luck. She didn't want to be found. He blew out a frustrated breath, staring at the finger that was poised over the send button. A sharp, frantic knock on his door distracted him from his task, and he stood, looking wide-eyed at the metal. Then he was unlatching the lock and sliding the barrier to the side.

"Where the hell have you been?" he barked, furious now that he knew she was safe and alive.

She quickly put a finger to her lips and ushered him backwards, entering the loft and shutting the door again. "Not so loud." His hands were on his hips. She spotted Adrianna over his shoulder, who was slowly sitting up in the bed.

"Rex?"

Rex turned toward his girlfriend. He walked across the room quickly. "Hey, sorry for waking you babe." He sat on the edge of the mattress and leaned in for a soft kiss. "Everything's okay. I need to leave with Natalie for awhile though." He placed a palm over her long, dark tresses. "Go back to sleep, alright? I'll see you at the diner for lunch like we planned."

Adrianna stared across the room at the intrusive redhead. She clutched the sheet closer, very aware that it was the only thing on her at the moment. "It's six in the morning? What's going on?"

He grinned and shook his head. "It's nothing alright? I promise. I just need to help Natalie out with something." He slid his fingers into her hair and pulled her forward, kissing her again. He took his time, sinking into her and her warmth before he stood. "I'll see you later. Don't forget our date." He winked and grabbed his shirt from the floor. It was right where it had fallen when she tore it off of him a few glorious hours ago. He walked back to his sister, who was looking very irritated at having been made to wait. When he reached her, he didn't speak. He simply grabbed her and helped her into the hallway.

Natalie shrugged free of the tight hold on her arm. "Problem, little brother?" she taunted. He was clearly angry.

"Yeah!" He watched her finger rise to her lips again, and he lowered his voice. "I've been looking for you all night, Natalie! Where the hell have you been?"

"I was busy."

He wanted to wrap his hands around her neck and squeeze. "Busy? Didn't you see the 50 messages I left you?"

She blew out a breath, walking onto the elevator. She knew he would follow her and he did. "I saw okay, but I was busy. It was important, Rex."

He shook his head. "Not more important than what I have to say to you, I guarantee it." She stared at him expectantly. "I didn't find what you were looking for at the station."

She frowned. "You're right, that_ is _important!" The sarcasm wasn't lost on either of them.

He lost his temper. "You know, the next time you need a go-to guy find someone else! I had other ways to spend my evening." The doors opened and he stormed out, this time leading. She kept the pace at his heels. "You want to go to jail, go right ahead."

Natalie grabbed his arm. "Wait? What do you know?"

He stared at her. She was scared, and just like that his anger was gone. "Like I said, I didn't find what you were looking for, but I did find something." He swallowed. "There was solid evidence linking you to the embezzlement." She didn't seem surprised, and he analyzed her a little longer. "You were telling me the truth when you said you were innocent, right Nat?"

"Of course I was telling you the truth! I'd be in Costa Rica right now if I were guilty." She walked out of the building and into the parking lot, stopping only when they reached her car. She stared at him over the roof of the vehicle. "What evidence, exactly?"

"A computer trace." He opened the passenger door and climbed into the car. When she joined him and they were both sitting securely behind closed doors, he continued. "There was a sheet of paper from some lab. It had your name on it. It traced your computer address to the banking files at B.E." His eyes narrowed. "Why aren't you surprised?" She turned away from him and looked out the window. "Natalie, where have you been?"

There was no way he was going to let this go, so she reluctantly faced him. "I was at the Angel Square Hotel." He waited, and she blew out an annoyed breath. "I was with Agent McBain."

Rex blinked, and then shook his head. Of course she was! "Unbelievable! You have got to stay away from this guy, Nattie! He's a Fed."

"I know what he is," she paused, "and I know who he is. Just trust me alright?"

"I thought only guys thought with their labidos?"

She scowled. "Knock it off!" She looked off at the horizon for a minute and began to get nervous. The sun was coming up. Soon, that warrant would be in play. "Let me see this so-called evidence."

"I don't have it."

"I know, you ass! Why didn't you grab it when you had the chance? Now I've got the LPD out for blood!"

He turned his body so that he was facing her. "I couldn't okay! By the time I found it I was practically being ushered out the door by Tate. So I did what I could. I shoved it in the outbox. I thought maybe that would buy a little time? That it could get lost or something?" He licked his lips. "Obviously not, if you're here and yelling at me. I take it that your cop found out?"

"Yeah." She closed her eyes and had a flash of the last time she saw him. His breath had been hot against her ear as he spoke. "I don't have a lot of time left, Rex."

"What do you need?"

She smiled. He was pretty amazing, even though he was a huge pain in the ass. "I need my laptop from my office."

He stared at her carefully for a moment. "You want to get to it before the cops do so that you can try and disprove the evidence."

"You got a better idea?"

"No," he answered, grinning. "Actually, that's a pretty damn good idea. If the cops get it, then they can search for their evidence and try to put the final nail in your coffin, and if they don't find what they need they can sit on it. Either way, you're screwed."

"Exactly." She started the car and pulled onto the empty street. Buchanan Enterprises wasn't far from here. They needed to get in and out and quickly. She tried to think about who she could get to check out the computer? Rex probably knew a geek or two who would be able to help? She turned when she felt his eyes boring into her. "What?"

Rex sat in silence, observing his sister while she drove to her office. Her face was serious, and her brain was swirling with thoughts. He would help her with anything because she would do the same for him. He stared a little longer. "Oh, man!" _What? _he heard her say again. "You fell for him, didn't you?" He couldn't believe it!

Natalie concentrated on the road. She didn't say anything, because she didn't know what to say? Or what she could say? So she just stared at the asphault with wide eyes, and drove.

"That's great!" He ran a hand over his face. This was getting more and more complicated by the second. His eyes searched the city as it rolled by, and he breathed evenly. Now was not the time to deal with her pathetic timing or bad decisions. Right now they had to stay one step ahead of the cops. He hoped to God her boyfriend would prove useful and slow things up!

The car slowed, and turned onto the B.E. property. "Ready?" she asked quietly. He nodded. Her eyes stared at the familiar building, but it seemed different now - like she didn't belong here at all. They got out and headed to her office.

* * *

><p>John was not focussed. He needed to get his head on track before he saw his father or anyone else. The problem was that he kept hearing Natalie's words in his head. <em>I love you. <em>She hadn't meant to say that, which only made their situation more confusing. If her feelings were such a surprise, were they more real, or less? He ran a hand over his face, while staring at the door handle. Her confession had stunned him, but he really didn't know what to do with the information? Those three little words were proving to be both the sweetest and the most terrifying he's heard, and he didn't have a clue how he was feeling about her?

He shook his head and took a breath, and finally stepped into the station. It was pretty busy for 6:30 in the morning, but then this was hardly a typical morning. He walked toward the front desk. "That warrant come through yet?" he asked pointedly. He couldn't remember the officer's name.

"Not yet," Davis answered softly. He knew that this was a McBain, but he also felt incredibly nervous around the man.

John glanced across the squad room, catching sight of Mike, Cameron and the Commissioner. They were huddled around his father's desk and talking animatedly with one another. He frowned. _Great! _He may as well dive in with both feet, and deal with all three at once. _Great! _he thought again.

Thomas looked at his watch for the third time in about five minutes. He hated waiting. This entire situation was very tenuous, and he wanted to wrap things up quickly before his family suffered any kind of serious, irreversible consequences. "Damn it, what's taking so long? The judge was apprised half an hour ago? How long does it take to approve a warrant?"

Cameron shifted in his chair and yawned. He rubbed his jaw, which was feeling tender where Mike had hit him. "Give it a few more minutes. We'll still get her." He watched how aggitated the old man seemed, and it wasn't like him. He was extra ansy. "She's not going anywhere, Tom."

"Yeah." He looked out the window of his office and spotted John. Then he waved him in. His stomach was tight and his heart was beating as his son approached. The door opened, and he stared.

John walked into the office. He ignored the three sets of eyes that were on him. "So?" He stood straight, keeping professional, and turned to his brother. "Tell me what's going on, Mike."

He licked his lips. "We're just waiting on the warrant." Michael rose from his chair and passed a copy of the evidence over. There was no point in prolonging anything. He needed to know what she did, so that they could all do their jobs. "When we get it, then we get her." He softened his tone. "John?"

John looked at his brother for a moment, and then refocussed on the papers in his hands. He read the information very carefully. "This looks good."

"Good?" Cameron asked, confused by his choice of wording. He stared at an icy set of eyes.

"Yeah, good! Strong. We should have the warrant before the hour."

Tom frowned. "So, you're okay with this? Us arresting her?" He leaned forward onto his desk, studying his son very closely.

"No," he answered truthfully, "but I don't have much choice, do I? This catches her red-handed. I can't ignore that." He walked toward the desk and put the pages on its surface. "We need her computer."

Tom blinked. "Mike, Jason, can you excuse us please?" He wanted a moment alone with Federal Agent John McBain. Their eyes were locked, as the other two reluctantly stepped from the room. "Tell me the truth," he said evenly. It wasn't quite an order, but it was definitely more than a request.

"That is the truth. We need her computer. It'll close this case, and you know it?" He sat in a nearby chair, continuing to stand up to the scutiny of his nosy father.

Tom slowly sat in his own chair. "So, you're okay with this?"

"I already told you I wasn't, dad. Why are you pushing?"

He snapped, growing impatient. "Because you're lying John, and it could cost you everything!" He leaned forward. "Things have changed. There's proof to tie her to this crime now, and not just circumstancial evidence." He paused, noting how rigid his son was in his chair. "You understand what I'm saying to you, boy?"

He nodded. "I understand." He looked at his watch quickly. "So any idea where she is?"

Tom sat straight up. "You don't know?"

John frowned. "No. I don't know." At least that was one truth that he could tell.

"Then you won't mind if we take a side trip to the Angel Square Hotel? Have a look at some of your personal files on this case?" He could barely believe how fast his heart was racing. They were on a razor's edge.

He held the old man's stare, head on. "You should have told me you wanted them. I could have saved a trip." He blinked, biting his lower lip lightly. "I'll go get them."

Thomas stood sharply. "No. Your place is here. This is your case, right?" He was playing chicken with his own son, and it was very nerve wracking. This was one game he didn't want to win. "An officer can swing by for you."

John released the pressure from his lip. He shook his head slightly. "Sure, whatever. It's not a problem, dad."

Tom sat again. "Good. Don't let it be." The phone rang, interupting their private battle of wills. "McBain. Yeah, thanks." He simultaneously hung up and stood from his seat. "Mike?" he shouted. The door opened.

"That was it?" he asked, wide-eyed. His father nodded. Michael took one last look at John, before issuing orders to his men. The APB went over the wire, for one Natalie Buchanan.

John stood too. "You going to B.E.?"

Tom turned to his son. "What? You're not?" He felt his stomach drop. "As you've been reminding me repeatedly, this is your case."

John actually grinned. "Yeah, but you've got it covered." He walked toward the door, stopping at the sound of his name.

"You might need backup," Tom suggested, determined to keep his son in line today. All they had to do was get through today. "Take Cameron with you."

John laughed outright. "Forget it." He could see the stoney expression on his father's face. "I'll take Mike," he compromised.

"No, Cameron." He knew that they hated one another, which was very, very ideal. Jason wouldn't let him get away with anything, and that was what needed to be done until this mess fixed itself. "Michael is with me."

John stared for a moment. He was pissed. "I'll take someone else!"

Tom shook his head stubbornly. "These are my men. You'll take Cameron."

John blew out a breath. "Fine, but he better stay out of my way?" Then he left the office, stopping as he heard the sound of the APB resonate throughout the squad room. His blood ran cold. She was out there somewhere, and now they were coming for her and there was nothing he could do about that. All he could do was work to clear her name before it was too late. He saw his father giving an equally pissed Cameron his new babysitting assignment. He looked at the clock on the wall. There was a lot to do before four o'clock rolled around.

"Move your ass, Cameron!" he barked, stalking out of the building. His shadow caught up as he was backing out of his parking spot. The man got in, and they glared at one another.

"Do I get to know where we're going?"

John blinked, and focussed on the road. "No." He pulled onto the street. They were going to get some real answers. He prayed that Natalie was safely tucked away somewhere. She needed to stay out of sight, but his brain was screaming at him, feeding his fear. She was not very good at laying low, or doing what she should. He sighed. Things would be okay. They just needed to get through this day, and use common sense. He bit his lip hard, stepping on the accelerator. _Common sense...God!_


	15. Chapter 15

Misconceptions pt. 15

Michael sat silently in the passenger seat of the cruiser, trying like hell to be the consummate professional that he was trained to be, but how was he supposed to be that when his family was smack in the middle of a federal crime? He stared at his father, who he was quite sure was attempting to do the same thing? "So are you going to tell me what's really going on with John?"

Thomas did not want to talk about this. It was getting harder by the minute. He had two sons to protect, but neither of them wanted his help. "Mike, you need to stay out of it."

"Out of what, dad?" There was no way he was going to play the roll of the bystander. "John's my brother. Stop acting like I have no business knowing what is really happening!"

He shook his head. "Your only concern at the moment should be arresting Buchanan. The sooner she's behind bars, the better things will be for your brother."

Mike continued to watch him - the fear on his face, the lines in his skin. He was scared, and it had everything to do with the tightrope that they were all walking. John had gotten involved with the one person that he shouldn't, and now there was a big, white elephant in the room. He swallowed. "I know that he's in a bad place right now, but he's still John. In the end, he'll do the right thing, pop." He saw a sharp pair of eyes glance from the road for a second. "He will."

Tom concentrated on the drive, wishing he could believe that. "It's good that you have faith in him Mike," his voice was soft, "but don't blind yourself to what is about to go down." He stopped at a red light and turned. "However this plays out, it won't go well for him." He felt his stomach clench and his brow furrow. "This was no accident. He knew...he still knows exactly what he's doing." The light turned green, but they were alone on the street so he ignored it. "Just concentrate on your job, and let me handle your brother." Then he stepped on the gas.

Michael stared blankly, trying to wrap his mind around everything he was being told. "What do you know?" His father shifted in his seat, but didn't answer. The car continued to speed down the road. "What do you know about John and Natalie, dad?"

Tom lost his patience. He turned sharply, veering into the nearly empty parking lot at Buchanan Enterprises. He slammed on the breaks and shifted toward his passenger. "You listen to me Michael! There is no _John and Natalie_! Do you get me?" He stared down his wide-eyed son, ignoring the thumping in his chest. "I don't want to hear that from you again."

Mike blinked, dumbfounded. His father has always been an intense man, but the passion behind his words was frightening. He was being given a very clear order. He simply nodded and watched him get out of the car, and finally allowed himself to breathe. _...there is no John and Natalie... _He definitely knew something to be such a hard ass about it.

Michael stepped from the car and joined the old man and his officers. He focussed on the small car to the right. Natalie's car. "Hank, I want a warrant to search that vehicle and I want it yesterday." He walked toward the building. Her computer was inside, and so were the answers they needed to end this. Then maybe things could get back to normal, and maybe he could have a brother again?

* * *

><p>"We don't have time for this, Nat." Rex stepped away from the closed door of her office, and walked toward her desk. "Just grab it and let's go!" He glanced out the large window. The sun was up now, and getting brighter by the second.<p>

She looked at him briefly, before refocussing on the laptop at her fingertips. She just needed another minute.

A _dinging _sound came from the empty hallway, and his stomach clenched. That was the elevator. "Right now, Natalie!" he barked, rushing back to the door. It opened a crack, and he allowed himself to breathe when he spotted the pretty blonde secretary walk toward them. She had her face in a red folder, seemingly oblivious to their presence at all. He stared at the stubborn redhead, who was still typing on the keys to her computer. "Damn it! We'll snoop through it later. Let's get out of here while we still can!"

She finally looked up at her brother. "Okay." Then she shut down her machine and unsecured it from the wires that tethered it to her desk. She moved around the wide mahogany quickly, when another _ding _echoed down the hallway. The acoustics in this building were apparently superb.

They both froze.

Rex peered out, watching about five officers step off of the elevator. He found the waiting eyes of his sister. "Well, we have company." The look on her face spoke volumes, because he was feeling a little panicked as well. "We need another way out of here, Nat."

"There is no other way, Rex." She felt her heart beating wildly. She didn't want to go to jail, and she didn't want John or her brother to get into any trouble.

He watched the blonde approach the men with urgency. She didn't look very happy about their intrusion, and he smiled. "You _do_ inspire loyalty, don't you?" he mumbled, meeting her eyes again. "Where are the stairs?"

Natalie took a breath. "They're at the other end of the hall, but there's no way we're going to get to them without being seen." There really was no way. The hallway was straight, offering the police a clear view to her large, corner office.

He shut the door again, leaning on it with one hand. "Well then, we're going to have to run for it." Her eyes were absorbing his words. "You ready for this?"

She shook her head. How had things gotten so crazy? "I'm always ready." She watched him grin, and placed her hand on the knob. They were much closer to the staircase than the men, but who the hell knows how many more of them there were in here? There wasn't exactly a lot of option.

Rex stepped to the side and opened the door. "Go!"

They moved fast, darting for the stairs in a hurry. Natalie pushed through the doorway, and bounded down the steps with her brother on her heels. She could hear shouts and footsteps coming from above, as the LPD followed them down flight after flight of stairs. Rex was yelling, telling her to move, so she did, and she heard her name echoing between the walls of this narrow space. She was running from the police, and couldn't quite believe it!

Rex hit the bottom door at the same time, helping her to propel the metal open wide. They were on the first floor, and bursting into the open lobby at top speed, skidding to a stop at the sight of Michael McBain over by the security desk. "Here!" he shouted, grabbing Natalie's arm and forcing her in the direction of the nearest exit door. Then they were outside, streaking toward the back of the formidable building.

Natalie only had a split second to see the expression of surprise on Michael's face, before she was practically thrown out into the daylight. She wondered if John was here, before focussing on the brother who was leading her away from the parking lot and her car. _Where the hell are we going? _He went straight toward a chainlink fence, and it took her another second to realize what he actually intended. "Rex..?" she managed to squeak out, before he grabbed her waist and forced her up the metal. Her head was spinning. She was wearing an evening dress and climbing a bloody fence!

Rex climbed, and was over to catch her on the other side. Then they were sprinting into the nearest alley. This was not how he imagined his day when he first heard the knock on his door, but where else could he be? His sister needed him. They ran for what seemed like forever, before ducking into a nearby bakery to get their bearings. He went to the counter and ordered two coffees, and they sat at the back, blending in with the morning patrons. He kept his eyes on the window, hearing sirens in the distance. They were out there looking for them, and now he really had some explaining to do because now he was a fugitive too. Finally, feeling a little more secure in their hiding space, he looked at the woman across from him. She was smiling. "What?"

Natalie chuckled lightly, shifting uncomfortably in the cold, plastic chair. "And the award for the best brother of the year goes to..." He laughed, and the sound made her heart ache a little. She lost her smile. "You're really in my mess now, aren't you?"

He shook his head firmly. "This isn't your mess, Natalie. It's someone else's, and we're going to figure out who it is...believe it." Her smile was back. "But...you do owe me and I will collect on that at a later date." He took a sip of his coffee.

She clutched the laptop that rested on her lap underneath the small, square table. "Can't wait." A cop cruiser drove past the establishment, and her heart began to beat again. "We need some computer geeks."

Rex stared a moment longer and nodded. "Come on." He stood, and they left the safety of the little bakery together.

* * *

><p>Michael stood a few feet away from the little car, watching his men poke through it. His back was rigid, and his muscles taut. She had been here, and not only did she get away but she took the damn computer with her! He was not very pleased at the moment. "Get it back to the station," he yelled, crossing his arms over his wide chest. "I want the lab guys to go over everything with a fine tooth comb." His men nodded in silence, very aware of his foul mood.<p>

He turned toward the tall skyscraper, finding the large windows along the top floor. She had been in her office when they got here, but still managed to get away! It would be laughable if he wasn't so pissed off about it, and her brother was helping her. He blew out a sharp breath. With any luck, he was the _only _one helping her.

His phone rang, and he picked up on the second ring. "McBain." The cool morning breeze was blowing his bangs against his face. "Yeah, dad. We'll have her car there within the hour. Yeah." He swallowed. "Any word? Alright." He hung up, and refocussed on Natalie Buchanan's abandoned car. It was unlikely that they'd find anything of use in it, but he had to try.

He frowned, wondering where his big brother was and what he was up too?

* * *

><p>Thomas shut his office door firmly and walked straight to his chair, flopping into the soft leather. Things were not starting off on the right foot. His son was off God-knows-where doing God-knows-what, and his prime suspect escaped right out from under their noses - and she took the damn evidence with her! He closed his eyes for a moment and rubbed his forehead. His phone rang, interupting the swirling thoughts that tumbled around in his brain.<p>

"What?" he snapped, not bothering to identify himself. He sat up quickly when he heard a familiar voice. "Hey, babe? Sorry."

"Thomas McBain, tell me what the hell is happening? You took off and haven't phoned, and I..."

"...I know," he interupted. "I'm sorry. I just got back."

"From where?" Eve asked softly. She was a nervous wreck, and not very good at sitting on her ass. She wanted to help John. She wanted to talk to him, and see him.

He contemplated not telling her anything, but dismissed that thought almost instantly. Yes, this was an ongoing police investigation, but she needed to know, and he wouldn't be able to get away with not telling her anything. She wouldn't let him. "Buchanan Enterprises."

Her heart pounded steadily against her breast. "And? Was he there with you? Did you get what you needed?"

He shook his head, aware that she couldn't actually see him. "No, we didn't get what we needed? In fact, Natalie was at the building."

Eve stood from the couch cushion. "She was there? So you have her then?"

"No."

Her head was beginning to hurt from all this weaving and bobbing. "Just tell me straight, Tom. What's going on?"

"She was there, but she got away," he paused, "and she took the evidence with her."

"What about John?"

That was the only piece of good news. He was nowhere around when everything went down. That meant that he had been telling the truth earlier about not knowing where she was? Maybe things could work out? "John wasn't there. He's fine." There was silence at the other end. "He's fine, Eve," he repeated more firmly.

She sat back down onto her sofa. "He's not fine Tom, not even close to fine."

"But he will be. I promise you that."

She held the receiver tightly, and then nodded slowly. "Okay."

An officer knocked on his door and poked his head in. "Oh, sorry sir."

Tom put a palm over his mouthpiece. "What is it?"

The young man gripped the edge of the wood. "Just thought you'd want to know that Buchanan's vehicle is on its way."

He nodded, and waited until he was alone again. "I have to go. I'll call you the minute anything changes." More silence. "Okay?"

Eve took a slow, even breath into her lungs. "Yeah." She hung up slowly. The sun was out and the neighborhood was waking up, ready to start the new day, but was she ready? The pit in her stomach told her that things were going to get a lot worse before they got better. A lot worse.

* * *

><p>John pulled tightly against the curb, parking the car in one smooth move. He blinked, listening to the information that was broadcasting over the police radio. Natalie Buchanan and Rex Balsom were both on the wire with APB's out on them. He stared at the small black box under the dashboard. She had been at B.E., and then escaped along with her computer. He shook his head slightly, fighting himself to keep the smile off of his face. <em>Unbelievable! <em>And her brother was with her? He wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not, but at least she wasn't alone.

"This is Angel Square," Cameron said, watching the occasional pedestrian walk past. They had had Buchanan in their clutches, but she slipped away. He was much more interested in why the good agent was here though?

John frowned, almost forgetting that he wasn't alone. He stared at the man beside him. "Wow, you're good." He opened his door and stepped out into the warm, yellow sunlight.

Jason frowned too, joining him. He leaned casually on the roof of the car. "Why the hell are we here?" He wasn't getting anything, other than a stubborn glare.

"_We're _not here, I'm here. You...you're staying with the car."

He grinned. "I wouldn't bet money on that." There was no way he was letting this man out of his sight.

"I'm meeting a friend," John offered, anxious to get away.

"A redheaded friend?"

He was pissed and walked away, following the stone fence that surrounded the park. His shadow wasn't far behind, but he couldn't worry about that right now. Then he slipped through the gates, and headed toward the large angel statue that guarded the grounds from its center. He spotted who he was looking for right away.

Cameron watched Agent McBain very closely. Things weren't adding up. Why the hell were they here, when he knew damn well that they both wanted to be at B.E. - and what was with the cloak and dagger meeting? He was concentrating so much that he walked right into his newly found and unwanted partner.

John glowered, using every ounce of strength not to flatten the detective. Not only was he being forced upon him, but he couldn't even watch where the hell he was going? "Jesus, learn to walk!" he snapped, angrily. "Stay here!"

Jason let him walk the necessary few feet away, but continued to watch him. He studied the man who was rising from the stone base of the statue. He was older. Probably in his mid-forties, and he was dressed like a Fed. _Great, another one! _He stepped closer so that he could hear what was being said?

"Thanks for coming," John said, shaking the outstretched hand that was offered to him in greeting. He glanced down and saw the small non-descript brown package at his side. "I guess we're even now, huh?"

"Damn straight" the man agreed, smiling. He lost his grin when he caught the eye of another man. "Since when do you have a partner?"

John turned for a second, shaking his head. "He's not my partner. He's not my anything." Then he refocussed on the business at hand. "So, it's what I asked for?" His friend just nodded. He picked up the box. "You heading back to Washington?"

"Next flight out, but don't say I never do anything for you." His grin was back in place.

John grinned too, shaking his hand for a second time.

"Well, this is nice," Cameron interupted the two men, "but one Fed is one too many."

John straightened. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take this arrangement? "He's no Fed."

"No?"

"No," the man answered firmly. He did not like this ass! "Who the hell are you?"

"Detective Jason Cameron. LPD." He met the heated stare of the mystery guest unflinchingly. "And who the hell are you?"

No one spoke for a few minutes. Finally, he looked to John, who nodded his annoyed permission to speak. "I'm Nathaniel Norsland. Secret Service."

Jason blinked, sure that he heard wrong? "Secret Service?"

Nathaniel turned back to his friend. "Sure you don't want to come with me?"

John almost laughed. "Can't."

"Suit yourself." He nodded a silent farewell and walked away, leaving the little park behind.

"Secret Service?" Jason repeated, yet again. "Why the hell are you meeting with Secret Service?"

He didn't bother answering. Instead, he made his way back to the car and got inside. He was annoyed when the door opened and Cameron joined him. He stared ahead and pulled into traffic, anxious to get rid of his sidekick. He needed space so that he could get things done - so that he could clear this mess up before things got out of control.

His eyes dropped to the square brown wrapper at his side. He needed to get rid of Cameron, and sooner rather than later. For this case, for Natalie, and for his sanity.


	16. Chapter 16

Misconceptions pt. 16

"Rex! What the hell are we doing here?" Natalie glanced around the cluttered dock nervously. She followed her brother blindly, but was beginning to kick herself for the act. They were at the river, weaving among crates and other large obstacles to avoid detection. And she could see her office from here. Buchanan Enterprises was way too close.

He placed his finger to his lips, knowing that she was quickly losing patience with him and his leadership skills. She was never really one to follow anyway. "We're here alright? Just keep your voice down." The angry look that she was pinning him with made him pause. "Come on." He walked out from behind a stack of large, wooden barrels. From the smell of things, they were full of fish. Then he slipped quickly into the front door to a tiny bait shop.

When they were inside, Natalie grabbed his arm and turned him sharply. "What? You want to go fishing?"

He frowned, annoyed by her impatience. He was about to tell her exactly how annoyed he was when the door locked behind them, sealing them in. A blinding white light shone in their faces. His hand rose, shielding his eyes from the intrusive brightness. "Knock it off, Jack," he shouted.

The beam of light disappeared, but it took Nat a moment to blink the spots away. She saw a man walk toward them. He was nothing impressive to look at. In fact, he seemed skittish, as though the slightest loud noise would send him bolting for the shadows. She saw Rex grin and shake his hand eagerly. Then his eyes were on her, scanning her slowly. He obviously appreciated the dress, and she wanted to slap the audacity out of him. "Who the hell are you supposed to be?"

"Be nice," Rex interjected, still smiling, "this is one of the guys who's going to help us out."

She wanted to laugh. "Him?" The man called Jack was glowering now, clearly irritated by her outright dismissal of him. "No offense."

He turned to Balsom. "Do you have my money?"

Rex looked wounded. "You'll get it." He kept the smile on his face. "Come on, you know you'll get it. I sort of got derailed, that's all."

He turned back to the redhead. "I can see that."

"Gross. This is my sister, man." He watched him glancing at Natalie again with interest. "Listen, we need your help." It took a few moments, but they were finally led further into the room and away from the door. "I need some computer geeks, so naturally I thought of you guys."

Jack stopped and looked at Balsom. "You're an ass."

"Yeah, but you love me."

Natalie watched their weird interaction, but finally lost her patience completely. "Look, apparently you know computers and we need help with mine." Her fingers gripped the laptop tightly. "Can you help us or not?"

He grinned in amusement. "Undoubtedly, but can you afford my services?"

"Jack, meet Natalie Buchanan."

It was her turn to grin. Sometimes being a Buch was a good thing. "So? I don't have all day."

He shook his head, still amused, and then walked casually behind the cash counter of the shop. He reached out and turned the thermostat on the wall to its highest setting. A panel of the wall at his side slid open. He looked at Rex. "Let's not keep the lady waiting."

She felt like she was in some trashy, two-bit mystery novel. _A hidden passage? _"Hold up, Skippy!" He faced her. "Rex said, _you guys." _He laughed and disappeared, and she blew out a breath. Her brother was on his heels. "Keep it together, Natalie," she muttered, finally following them into the damn wall. She felt ridiculous.

They went down a flight of metal stairs, and emerged into a much larger area. It was the biggest secret computer room she's ever seen. "mm..wow." She blinked, observing the space, and all the electronics that filled it.

Jack looked at her, smiling. "Impressed?" He wished all his clientele wore their clothes as well as she did.

She stared into his eyes. "It's not the size that counts Jack, it's how you use it." She looked past him, noting three other people on the far side of the large room. "Who are they?"

"No names!" one of them shouted in a panic.

She watched him stand from his chair, ready to bolt at the first sign of trouble. _Jesus! Who the hell are these people? _The kid looked to be around 18 years or so, and was a skinny, pimple-faced wreck. He obviously spent way too much time in this hole in the ground, and not enough with three-dimensional people. She flashed a less than happy expression toward her darling brother. He shrugged. She took a breath and approached the trio, needing to get a little control back into her life. "Hello," she greeted, smiling. "I'm..."

"Natalie Buchanan," the woman finished for her. "We know who you are. We've known since you stepped through our front door."

There was a blank projection screen on the nearest wall, and Nat watched as an enlarged photo of her mug shot was placed onto the space, filling it. Her arrest regarding the embezzlement at B.E. was on the wall and as large as life. She turned back to the woman, who was clearly distrustful of another female being in the vicinity.

"No names!" the kid shouted again, inching further away from them.

Rex laughed. "Relax, man. It's just me." He gestured toward Natalie. "And this is my sister." He stared, waiting to see whether his words would prove calming or more disruptive. Finally, the young man walked back toward his station at the console.

He frowned. "Do you have my money?"

Rex laughed again. "No, but you'll get it."

"Where have I heard that before?" Jack said, doubting the sincerity of his friend's words. He focussed on the redhead at his side. "So, Natalie? If you want our help, then you're going to have to give us that computer." He watched her grip tighten over the laptop. "We're good, but we're not that good."

She glared. "Jack, right? Well, I don't know you from Jack!" She was mad. This wasn't supposed to be happening, and she wasn't supposed to feel so alone in this. Rex meant well by bringing her here, but this was just too weird. "This is a mistake." She turned to leave.

"Stop, Natty." She did, but he knew that he needed to get serious if he was going to keep her here. "No more games. No more banter, alright?" He approached her. "This is as real as it gets and you know that." She nodded slowly, looking very tired. He reached out and grabbed her hand, leading her back to the group. "Nat, this is Jack Douglas and Jennifer Montell. The nervous one is Kevin. He's odd, but very, very good with computers." He watched her smile softly and relax a bit. "And this guy in the corner is Preston. Another genius. He doesn't talk a lot, but he's cool." He faced his sister. "Now give them the computer, Natalie." She frowned and held firm. "Do it. We don't have a lot of option here, so just trust them. Trust me."

Her heart was beating pretty fast. She watched her hands stretch out as Jack took the computer from her hold. She watched the geeks plug it in and start to deconstruct it, but her heart was still pounding. Rex put an arm around her, and she leaned her head against his shoulder. She was tired, and wanted this all to be over. Her watch told her that this was going to be a long day because it was only noon.

_Four more hours! _she thought, counting down to when she had to be at Rodi's. Just four more hours.

* * *

><p>John quickly glanced at the man at his side, before pulling into the parking lot of Rodi's Bar &amp; Grill. He stepped from the vehicle and took a deep breath, scanning the perimeter slowly and carefully. He was nervous. Being here with Cameron made him very nervous. It was early yet, only 2:30 in the afternoon, but what if she was here? He shut his door and leaned on the roof, continuing to checkout the dirt lot.<p>

He wondered whether he should have come, but it was too late to up and leave now. That would be even more suspicious, if that was at all possible at this point. The good detective didn't trust him, and the feeling was very mutual. He looked toward the side of the small building, and stared at the narrow road that led to the employee parking in back. _To where Natalie was attacked! _he thought, frowning. The sound of the passenger door finally opening caught his attention. He met the brown eyes that were glaring at him in irritation. "So? What did he have to say?"

Cameron was more certain than ever that this McBain was up to something? First the clandestine meeting at Angel Square, and now Rodi's? "Not much. Buchanan's car was impounded and the tech geeks are going over it, but nothing so far." He leaned on the metal and stared hard. It felt warm to the touch from the constant shine of the sun. "Are you going to take my word on that?"

John actually grinned. He couldn't help it. This guy was too much. "Your word doesn't mean a damn thing to me. I'll talk to my brother when I finish up here." He began to walk toward the entrance to the restaurant.

"When _we _finish up here, McBain. You keep leaving that part out." He quickly caught up to the agent.

"It's intentional."

They both walked into the establishment and scanned the space and its patrons. "So why are we here?" He wanted an answer, though he already knew without a doubt that it had to do with the redhead. Everything this man did had something to do with the redhead.

John ignored him, which got easier with every painful minute spent in his company. He needed to focus, and he needed to do what he came here to do and then get the hell out. Cameron couldn't be here when four o'clock rolled around. It was too risky to Natalie. He spotted Mac, and headed over to him. He watched the big man grin widely and hold out his hand, and he took it.

"Agent McBain. You got some more questions for me?"

John smiled. "Just the same one actually. Is he here?"

Mac nodded toward the kitchen. "He's here." Then he focussed on the cop who was with him, and watching them both pretty closely. "You're welcome to have that chat."

"Thanks."

Jason saw the looks that were passing between the two men, and he didn't like it. "Unless you're looking for Rex Balsom, this is a waste of time. We should be looking for your girlfriend." He turned toward the burly manager. "Do you know a Natalie Buchanan?"

Mac frowned, not liking this little man at all. "No," he answered, crossing his arms over his wide chest.

"Really, because she used to work here a few years back?"

He turned to the agent, who was standing very silent. His demeanor spoke volumes though. He was trying not to lose his temper. "If you knew that I knew her, then why did you ask me?"

Jason shook his head. "Because I wanted to see whether you would lie for her, and now I know. Where is she?"

"She's not here, and she hasn't been here since she helped me out a couple of nights ago."

Cameron looked at John. "A couple of nights ago?"

"Yeah," John answered, joining the conversation, "when she was attacked and then tried to get some help from you."

He let the insult slide right over him. It wasn't his fault that the woman spent her life lying. Of course he would think that she was crying wolf! Anyone who read her jacket would come to the same conclusion. "So she is capable of telling the truth then?"

John stood straight and got in the man's face. "I have something to do, and you're going to stay right here while I do it."

"Is that so?" He wanted to laugh, but it might prove more beneficial to let this little drama unfold. Whatever was going on he was going to find out, and McBain was going to lead him straight to the woman. "Fine. I'll stay right here." He watched him walk through the kitchen door, before refocussing on the manager...Mac. "So? What can you tell me about Rex Balsom?"

* * *

><p>John observed the staff hustling around the tight space, trying to organize plates of food. Some were for the lunch crowd out front, and others were heading toward the freezer for later this evening. He stood for several moments before anyone even realized that he was in the room. "I'm looking for Max Carpenter," he said evenly, trying to the read the expressions that were staring back at him.<p>

No one spoke for a moment. "My name is John McBain, and I'm a Federal Agent for the FBI." The wide-eyes and silence were typical after an official introduction. Someone cleared their throat, and he stared at a man in the back of the kitchen. Then the guy was bolting into the alley and he was following, catching him quickly. He grabbed him and pinned him up against the wall, knocking over some empty crates that were stacked near the door. "Max, I presume." He stared hard.

"Let me go, man. You have no right to touch me."

John grinned, but stepped back, releasing him. "Why'd you run, Max?"

He didn't answer. "What do you want?"

McBain grew very serious, and reminded himself not to hurt this boy. The one who kicked Natalie while she lay on the ground beneath his feet. "Where were you two nights ago?"

"I don't have to tell you anything."

He had no patience, not with a warrant out on an innocent person. His hand wrapped around his prey's throat and squeezed a little. "You might want to reconsider the tough guy act? You're going to tell me who hired you to attack Natalie Buchanan."

Max stared into a set of very cold, very determined eyes. "I don't know what...?" The pressure on his throat got tighter.

John frisked him, pulling out his wallet and pocketing it. He turned to the kitchen door, and found several eyes on them. "Go back inside please." He was giving a very clear order, and the people slowly disappeared again. "You should talk to me, Max."

He swallowed. "I didn't attack anyone!" he forced out, pushing the words through a restrictive throat. "Let me go."

John eased up on his grip, and stepped back again. "Who hired you?" Still stoney silence. His stomach and his jaw clenched, and he pulled his gun from his holster, clutching it in his palm. "Tell me what I want to know, Max, or this could end very badly for you." He flicked the safety off and waved it around nonchalantly, letting the boy get a good look at it. "Who hired you?"

"No one," he squeaked out, mezmerized by the weapon in the Agent's grip. "No one, I swear."

"See, I know you're lying Max." He grabbed his throat again and pushed him flush against the building. "I'm not very fond of liars. Especially those who beat on women. Women that I care about."

"Why would I hurt Natalie?"

"For the money. Now, one last time." He raised the gun and placed the end of the cold barrel against his forehead. "Who hired you?"

"I don't know who it was, alright? Please? Just let me go."

John stepped away and put his gun back in its holster. "See? Doesn't it feel good to tell the truth?" He stared hard. "Don't disappoint me kid. Keep talking."

Max rubbed his sore throat. "I don't know who it was? Some woman approached me and offered me a whole lot of money to knock the chick around a bit." He swallowed, nervous about the anger in the officer's eyes. "I was only supposed to leave a few marks on her, so that everyone could see that she was attacked, but not get too rough with her."

"Too rough!" John snapped, wanting to grab for his gun again. He punched the punk in the gut hard instead, and it felt really good. "You put bruises all over her. You KICKED her when she was on the ground!" He grabbed the white chef uniform that he was wearing, and pulled him back to the familiar position against the wall. "You hurt her!" he snapped, quickly losing his temper.

Max shoved him away, trying to catch his breath. "I'm sorry, okay? I needed the money!"

John grabbed the hair on his head and held him firmly, staring into his wide eyes. "Who was it? Who was the woman?"

"I told you, I don't know man! But I can tell you that she's not who you're looking for."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He swallowed again, wincing at the pain in his scalp. "She was just dropping off the instructions and the cash. That's all."

He studied the kid closely. "You don't know that."

Max actually grinned. Jeez, cops could be stupid! "I do know. She was sweet, and nervous, and very much a mule. That's it. There is no way that she had anything to do with the job, no way!"

John released his hold. "What did she look like?"

"What did who look like?" Jason stepped through the door and found McBain shaking down some shady-looking guy in kitchen attire.

John blew out a breath. He grabbed Max and pulled him away from the wall. He forced his hands behind his back and put handcuffs on him. "You're going downtown and you're going to tell him what you told me."

Max saw an opportunity. "Yeah? You sure you want that man?"

John spun him around, glaring. "I'm sure."

"Hell, I'll tell him right now! Natalie Buchanan is a whore and a slut!"

Jason watched McBain's face grow red. He also watched the look of surprise and confusion roll over him. "Why exactly are you arresting him? For calling your girlfriend names?"

John shoved him up the stoop, until they were both staring at Cameron. "Do not piss me off, Max!"

"What? She used to wrap her legs around me after work, until you came along to take my place that is!"

John's head hurt. This little weasel was going to do and say anything to get out of this. He stared at his current partner. "I don't suppose you would believe me if I told you that he's lying? And that he was hired by someone to beat up Natalie? Probably the same someone who embezzled the money from Buchanan Enterprises?"

"No. I definitely wouldn't, but I will help you haul your big, bad criminal into the station. I'd love to hear more about what he has to say?"

John sighed, leading the man back inside and out through the front doors. He shoved him into the backseat of the cruiser. His elbows rested comfortably on the roof of the car. "You know, I don't like you Cameron, but you haven't struck me as stupid until just now." He watched the man mimick his stance and stare back. "Why would I have come here, if what he's saying is true? To prove you right? Think about it." Then he got into the car.

Jason blinked, remembering everything about McBain since he got to town. He knew that the kid was lying, and he knew that there was more to this story. John was right, he wouldn't have come here for these particular answers. But he _was _sleeping with Natalie Buchanan, and he couldn't trust him because of that. He took one last look at the building and then got into the car.


	17. Chapter 17

Misconceptions pt. 17

Natalie was ready to jump out of her skin. Her legs paced the large space, carrying her around the room and allowing her to get a good look at her surroundings. The geek squad were trying to solve the mystery of the computer, with Rex standing vigil. He seemed genuinely interested in what they were doing, but she just found it boring. The only thing that was of any interest was getting the damn answers that she needed. She sighed, and finally took a seat near the metal staircase that had led her here in the first place.

The fact that she was putting her life in several hands was not sitting well at all. Rex was now dragged into this mess, and she was forced to trust that these computer..._experts, _would pull off a miracle and prove her innocence. She frowned, closing her eyes for a moment. And then there was John? She wanted him to stay away, and out of her life so that he didn't completely bulldoze his own, but she also needed him. He was FBI and she was a fugitive, so if he gave her information that could keep her from jail, what choice did she have but to take it?

Her eyes opened slowly. She was a liar. She missed him. _Stop it, Natalie! _she scolded, standing from her chair. She glanced at her watch, and felt the smooth, even pumps of her heartbeat. It was nearing 3:30. She had to go. "Rex!" she shouted, walking toward him as he turned to face her. "What's taking so long?" She had hoped that they would have found something, anything by now, and that she could take it to John. Then this could all be over.

He shrugged, noticing the bite in her tone and the anxiety in her eyes. "This is gonna take some time."

"How much time?" There was no answer, so she continued to push. "Any idea?" Her hands went to her hips. "At all?"

Jack looked up from his screen and spun his chair around, jumping into the conversation. "Relax, Natalie. Why don't you grab a cup of coffee," he paused, "decaf, and then sit over here with me?" He couldn't help it. It was fun to watch her get her dander up. It was sexy.

Natalie took a deep breath and ignored the little man at her side. "Does anyone know anything useful?"

Jennifer grinned. "I can tell you that the Federal Agent on your tail is hot." She typed a command onto her keyboard, and an enlarged photo of John McBain sprung to the wall for everyone to see. She looked at the redhead. "Do you want to know about him?" she offered, still grinning.

Natalie felt her heart swell. A sadness washed over her, making her feel very uncomfortable. As though she were laid bare. "No," she answered, quietly. "I want to know who's setting me up?"

"Are you crazy?"

She glared at the mousy blonde. "How do you know about John anyway? You're supposed to be working on my computer, not budding into my life!"

Jenn hit the escape key, and the photo vanished from view. She stood, pissed off. "You need our help, so if I were you I'd lose the attitude!"

Rex stepped in between the two women. This needed to end before it had time to escalate. "Nat, take it easy." He watched her eyes flare for a moment, before dropping to her wrist watch. "What?"

"I have to go."

"Like hell you do!"

She stared, breathing evenly. "I have somewhere important I need to be. I'll be back." Then she turned to leave. Her attempt was short-lived though, because a hand was on her arm and wrapping around her elbow.

Rex was mad. "In case you've forgotten, the Llanview Police Department is scouring the city for you as we speak."

She waited for him to release his hold before answering. "I haven't forgotten, but I'm still leaving."

He frowned. "What the hell is so important?" He studied her expression carefully. "Oh, no. Tell me this doesn't have anything to do with your boyfriend?" His heart was beginning to pound.

She licked her dry lips. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Then she walked toward the staircase.

"I'll go with you." He caught up to her quickly, only to be stopped by a firm hand on his chest. She was shaking her head.

"You need to stay with the computer. That could be the key to our freedom." He was frowning, but didn't argue the point. "Stay," she repeated softly. Her feet climbed the stairs. She left the tiny building and heard the sound of the lock at her back. The glare of the sun was harsh on her sensitive eyes. She quickly disappeared into the shadows of the increasingly active docks, and then disappeared altogether.

* * *

><p>Thomas stood frozen in the doorway to his office, staring wide-eyed. He quickly glanced at the clock on the wall. "What are you doing here, babe?" He joined his wife in the room and shut the door behind him. Then he walked toward her slowly, taking a comfortable seat on the edge of his desk. His arms crossed over his chest while he waited for her to speak. He knew that she would.<p>

"You didn't call."

He smiled softly. "There's nothing new yet." He reached out and brushed a strand of hair from her forehead.

Eve could see the amusement in his face. "Where the hell is John? And what about Natalie Buchanan? Any leads?"

He took a slow, deep breath and stared into his wife's bright gaze. "I can't talk about a case, and you know that."

She stood, glaring hard. "Don't give me the company line, Tom. This involves our son." Her eyes dropped to the smooth surface of the desk and found the family photo that stood proudly in its frame. Her fingers removed it, holding tight. She focused on the blue eyes that were watching her. "This is our family."

He took the photo and placed it back in its spot, crossing his powerful arms over his chest. She was right, and he knew it. "Buchanan and her brother are still AWOL, and John is downstairs."

"He's here?"

Thomas nodded. "He's using the interrogation room to question a suspect."

Eve felt the beat of her heart as it increased with every new pump. Maybe this nightmare was ending? "Have you talked to him?"

He blinked. "I don't know what he's found out yet."

She placed her hand on his shoulder. "That's not what I meant." She could see him fighting the emotion that was tucked inside. "Have you talked to him?"

He stood straight, moving around his desk before facing her again. "No. I can't afford to talk to him. I've already told you the consequences of his actions, babe."

She blew out a quick breath. "I know, but I also know that you're his father. This can't be any easier on him."

"I can't talk to him." He couldn't, he just couldn't.

Eve stood straight, and looked her husband in the eyes. "Well then, I guess I need to have a chat with my son."

"You can't..."

"No, you can't," she interupted sharply, "but I think our boy needs to know that his family is here for him, don't you?"

They stared at one another for a long while. Without warning, Tom came around and hugged his wife tightly. "I can't, Eve," he whispered against her ear. "I could really hurt him."

She squeezed her eyes shut. "I know." Then she walked from his office and shut the door behind her. If her son wouldn't come to her, she would go to him, but they were going to have their long overdue reunion. She walked out of the squad room and headed down the cement steps that lead to the interrogation rooms. The hollow sound of her heels echoed in her ears, making her heartbeat pick up its pace again. Despite the circumstance, a small smile broke across her face. She was finally, finally going to see her boy.

* * *

><p>Jason stood silently behind the two-way glass, and watched as McBain worked over the fry-cook. The kid wasn't changing his story, and he could see the frustration in the lines of the good agent's face. He was beginning to feel a little frustrated himself.<p>

On the one hand, he had McBain. No matter what anyone said about the matter, he was definitely involved with the redhead. Involved in the biblical sense, there was no doubt, and so he couldn't trust him or his judgement regarding this case. On the other hand, he had the kid. There was no doubt here either, he was lying through his teeth. That fact became glaringly obvious sometime ago, but what the hell was he supposed to do with that information? If the kid beat up Buchanan, then she had been telling the truth and he had turned her away. Only that didn't make her innocent, and it didn't clear her of embezzlement. He blew out a soft breath, wishing he could figure out what it was that he was supposed to believe?

A knock snapped him out of his head, and he turned. "Hey?" To say he was surprised, would be a vast understatement. "The Commissioner isn't here," he offered, standing from his chair and moving closer to the tiny woman in the doorway.

Eve smiled. "No," she answered, confidently. "He's right where I left him." Then she stepped over the threshold and turned to watch her son. He was leaning heavily on the tabletop and intimidating a young man in a kitchen uniform. She found Cameron's brown eyes. "I'm going to need a moment with my son."

He blinked, not entirely sure how to handle this situation? "Mrs. McBain, we're in the middle of a police investigation." She nodded, but didn't speak. "John's with a suspect." Still nothing. He cleared his throat. "Maybe you should talk to..."

"...I've already spoken with my husband, thank you. Now I need to speak with my son." She paused, unwavering in her decision. "Privately, Jason."

He stared a moment longer, before moving to the door and waving a uniformed officer over. "Take Carpenter to holding. We'll finish the questioning later."

The young officer did not look pleased with his order. "Agent McBain is in there with him now."

Cameron frowned. "Just do it, Sampson. I'll deal with McBain." He watched the man sigh and leave the room.

"Thank you," Eve said quietly, still looking at John. He was as handsome as ever.

Jason turned his attention to his new partner, who was more than a little angry at the intrusion. He saw him storm from the room, and then took a deep breath and turned for the inevitable. It didn't take long.

"What the hell are you doing?" John barked as he entered the tiny surveillance space. He didn't find what he expected though. Instead, he found his mother and he froze on the spot. The tension in the room was suffocating, and he dropped his eyes to the floor. He steeled himself and refocussed on the detective. "I was in the middle of questioning that..." he bit his lip, suddenly very aware that his mother was two feet away. "My suspect," he finally finished.

"So you're just going to ignore me?"

John forced himself to look at the beautiful woman who was staring at him with wide, expectant eyes. "I'm working, mom."

Jason glanced from one McBain to the other, and made his way to the door. "Well, this is a family thing, so..." He exited the space and shut them in, anxious to shake the tension from his muscles. He stood in the empty hallway and clutched the knob for another moment, once again getting lost in his head.

"Besides, I have something to check out," he mumbled into the air. Then he walked toward the staircase.


	18. Chapter 18

Uh-oh! :)

* * *

><p>Misconceptions pt. 18<p>

The pavement beneath her ass was cool, and actually welcome. It helped stave off the heat of the afternoon, which felt as though it were still growing at this late hour. She grabbed her wrist tightly, refusing to allow another glance at the watch she wore. There was no point. A mere fifteen seconds has passed since she last looked at the time. _Damn! _She should go! He should have called by now.

Natalie placed a flat palm on the ground and pushed, giving herself a little help as she rose to her feet. It was a bad idea to hang around where she was exposed to the world. She needed to leave, but her legs wouldn't listen to the logic. Her eyes once again dropped to the sleak, silver that read 4:12pm.

It was just a few minutes past. She was over-reacting. Another few minutes wouldn't hurt. She at least owed John that much for helping her. He believed in her when no one else did, and he gave her the name that she needed to find out who was setting her up. She leaned against the cool brick and sighed, beginning to really feel the weight of her exhaustion. _John! _He let her go, let her walk out of his apartment even though it was his job to arrest her. So she would wait a little longer.

For him she would wait.

* * *

><p>John crossed his arms over his chest and willed himself not to squirm under the watchful eyes of his mother. They stood across from one another in silence, and it was killing him. He wanted to hug her and tell her how much he's missed her, but he couldn't. Not when she was here to interrogate him. The look on her face is one he hasn't seen in a lot of years, but he knew it well. He had gotten acquainted with it throughout high school, but he wasn't going to be the one to start anything. No way. He blinked, waiting for her to make the first move.<p>

Eve stared. She took in his haggard appearance. His wrinkled, untucked shirt, and dark, brooding colors. Then she settled on the tense expression on his face. He was uncomfortable and angry, and he was the best thing she's seen in a very long time. Without thinking, she found herself wrapping her arms around his rigid frame, and breathing into his shoulder when he slowly returned the gesture. This was her John. She tilted her chin upward, placing her lips near his ear. "I've missed you," she whispered, refusing to let him go.

He hadn't expected this, but maybe he should have? Her words brought a lot to the surface, and he crushed her tighter in his arms. He really had missed her, never realizing how much until just this second. "It's good to see you, mom." She chuckled lightly, and it warmed him from the inside out, placing a brief smile over his lips.

She reluctantly stepped back and looked at him again - looked into those amazing McBain eyes. He was holding her hand, but he was also waiting. She knew him better than anyone, and he was waiting on her. That brought her back to the present, and what had to be dealt with for the sake of their family.

"What?"

Eve took a deep breath. The moment of ease between them was gone. It just was, and now it was time to face the truth of things. "Did you sleep with her?"

John was nowhere near ready for that question, and far from comfortable with it coming from her. He didn't know what to say? "Ma.."

Eve held up her hand, stopping him before he even got started. She had no patience for anything but getting to the truth of the matter. "Are you sleeping with her?"

He felt his discomfort begin to disappear. It was being replaced with something else, something familiar - anger. That was an emotion he could work with. "I haven't seen you in years and that's the first question you ask me?"

She stepped closer, locking her eyes onto his blue ones. "It's been two years, and we're not even going to get into that right now. There are bigger messes."

"Natalie isn't a mess."

Well, she just got her answer. "John, what were you thinking?"

He frowned, blowing out a quick, frustrated breath. "I'm long past the age of discussing my sex life with my mother. What I do, and with whom, is none of your business."

His words stung, hitting her exactly the way he had hoped. "Johnny, you have gotten yourself into one hell of a situation. You need to stay away from that girl."

He shook his head. "No, I need to find out who _actually _embezzled from Buchanan Enterprises. I was assigned to find the criminal, and that's what I'm doing." He turned for the door.

"Stop!" He did, and she walked up to him again. "Are you really willing to throw away your life for Natalie Buchanan, John? The FBI, your freedom?" She paused. "Everything?"

He stared at her, thinking long and hard at his answer, but there was only one to give. "Yes," he answered simply. Then he walked away and headed for a private office. He had an urgent phone call to make.

* * *

><p>Natalie bit her lip and pushed herself away from the rough wall of the alley. It was 4:26pm now. He wasn't going to call. It occurred to her that maybe all of this was a way for him to let her go without hurting her feelings? Maybe he never had any intention of calling her? But that was a lie, and she knew it before the thought finished its fleeting run through her brain. All she had to do was close her eyes and remember; his words, his touch. <em>...the phone will ring at four o'clock. you just make sure you're there... <em>He had pressed her against the door, and warmed her with the heat of his body. His breath melted her resolve as it blew over her ear. No, he said he would call and she knew that was no lie. So something else was going on.

The sound of tires on dirt pulled her from her thoughts, and she peered around the edge of the building. A car came into view, stopping in an empty space of the employee parking lot. And not just any car, a police cruiser. She bit her lip, cautiously watching and ignoring the rampaging heartbeat that thundered in her tight chest.

Two men stepped from the vehicle. They glanced her way and she pulled back, sinking to the ground and taking another look in their direction. One of them was talking on the radio, but they were too far away to be heard. _Damn it, speak up! _She spun around and scanned the alleyway. There was nowhere to go. Her only exit was through the backdoor and into Rodi's. That wasn't exactly an appealing option either. There would be people and potential witnesses inside the pub, and Mac could get into trouble. Too many people were already embroiled in her disasterous life as it was.

She peaked out once again, holding her breath as the two men began a slow meandering around the lot. They peered through passenger windows and scanned the perimeter slowly and carefully. She nearly screamed when the sudden, intrusive ringing of the payphone filled the air and drew the officer's attention.

_Damn it! _Natalie sat crouched against the brick. She listened helplessly as the ring that she had been waiting for, echoed repeatedly in her ears. Now was hardly the time to answer the call. Stepping out into the light of day with two approaching policemen was not an ideal situation. She quickly moved toward the dumpster and ducked behind it, remembering all too well how Max Carpenter had done the same thing the night that he attacked her. Her breathing was becoming eratic. She didn't have to see them to know where they were. The officer's were at the entrance to the alley.

"Hello?" Officer Evans glanced at his partner, before hanging up the phone. No one was on the other end. He shrugged. "Tell me why we're here again?"

"Because the redhead worked here. Cameron said to double check every viable location."

He didn't buy it. This was a waste of time. "Alright," he conceded, "let's get this over with already." Then they both moved into the alley and towards the metal door of the building.

Natalie didn't move. She didn't even breathe. There was no way she was getting out of this one, but maybe she could out run them? _Yeah, in these shoes, not likely, Natalie! _Her breath hitched, and her eyes widened in shock as the door opened. She watched Mac step onto the stoop with a full bag of garbage in his hands.

He spotted her immediately, as well as the cops that were now about four feet away. "Is something going on, officers?" he asked, keeping his gaze trained on them.

"You the manager?" Evans asked, stopping and staring.

"Yes, sir. Is something wrong?" Mac put down the bag. "Can I help you with anything?"

The men moved closer. "We're looking for Natalie Buchanan. Have you seen her around?"

He shook his head. "Not since Tuesday. A Federal Agent was here looking for her earlier."

They chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I'm sure. Mind if we take a look around the restaurant?"

He swallowed. "No, not at all."

They walked past the dumpster and climbed the steps, disappearing inside.

Mac stared for only a second, before closing the door behind him and leaving his friend in the shadows.

Natalie released the breath that she had been holding. There was a light sheen on her forehead, and a flush to her cheeks. That was entirely too close, and it was past time for her to get the hell out of Dodge! As she rounded the corner, the sight of the phone made her pause for a split second. Then she was moving past it, anxious to get away from here. She only got about two steps though, before another sharp ring stopped her in her tracks.

"Hello?"

* * *

><p>John stepped into his brother's office and shut the door loudly. He wanted Michael's undivided attention. "I need to use your office."<p>

"What's going on now?"

"Just.." John stopped talking for a moment. "I need to make some calls, and I need..." He took a breath. "I need to hide, alright?"

Mike's lip curled slightly. "Okay? From what exactly?"

"Our mother."

He laughed. He couldn't help it. "Come on man, do you really think that door is going to stop her?" He watched his brother shake his head. "She wants to know about Natalie." It wasn't a question.

John walked further into the room and took a seat across from his detective brother. "She wants a lot." That was all that he was willing to say on the subject.

An uncomfortable moment of silence hovered between them before Michael finally spoke. "So use the office." He stood and clutched some folders tightly. Then he went to the door and shut the wood at his back.

John closed his tired eyes for a second, wishing this day would just be over and done with already. He pulled a small box from his jacket pocket and took out the phone that was conceilled within. He dialed a number and held his breath. _...hello?..._

She was there, and despite the plan they had devised, he found himself tremendously relieved. "Hey?" There was a tension over the line. "I've got the number." His pulse was racing through his body.

Natalie swallowed, tightening her grip on the receiver. "Go ahead." She had so much to say, but could barely manage two words. So instead, she listened and wrote down the phone number that he gave.

"You got it?"

She nodded.

"Repeat it to me." He was being so cold and distant right now. So business-like, but it had to be done. First and foremost, she needed to have this number. Otherwise, they had no way to communicate. Otherwise, she disappeared into the eather. That couldn't happen. There was another long stretch of thick silence. "Are you alright?"

She nodded again, fully aware that he couldn't see her. Her eyes scanned the parking lot and came to rest on the cruiser. "Yeah," she finally managed, "but I need to go."

He had to let her go, but he wasn't ready yet. "What do you need from me? What can I do?"

The sound of his voice sent shivers down her spine, and the double-edged meaning to his words made her heart soar, but her eyes were glued to the cop car. "Nothing. I thank you for what you've done for me, but we can't talk again."

He frowned. "Don't panic on me now. This phone is untraceable. I got it from a Secret Service friend, so we're good, okay?"

She shook her head. "No. We're not good. We're not anything. I've been on my own since I could walk, and that's how I like it. I'll help myself from now on."

John felt something he almost didn't recognize, fear. "Stop lying! It's way too late to push me away for my own good. You don't get to decide that for me."

She wiped her cheek, smearing the stray tear that rolled over her cold skin. "Wrong. Do your job, John, but stay the hell out of my business. I don't concern you anymore." She hung up, and squeezed the black plastic of the handle with brute force. That had to be done. It was best for the both of them. It had to be done.

With one last breath, Natalie turned to leave and stopped short at the man in front of her. Her eyes widened.

"Fancy meeting you here," Jason Cameron grinned widely, enjoying the utter look of shock and disbelief on the face across from him.


	19. Chapter 19

Misconceptions pt. 19

John pulled the cell from his ear, and placed it gently on Michael's desk. He stared at the hardware intently. She was running, pushing him away, and despite the gravity of the situation a small part of him was happy for that. It meant that she was afraid for him. That when she had absently blurted her love, she was telling the truth. He leaned back into his chair and realized that he wanted her to mean it, which made him more confused than ever.

Only what if he were lying to himself? What if she just wanted him out of her business, and it didn't have anything to do with protecting him? Those insecurities echoed strongly in his mind, but his heart just couldn't believe it.

His hand pushed away the hair that fell over his eyes, and he sighed, concentrating. She wouldn't call him, of that he was absolutely certain. So where was she? Her brother was with her and they had the computer. They would be looking for someone to dissect the machine. He could start there. Or he could go downstairs and put some more pressure on Max. There were answers there as well. He refocussed on the phone.

_...I don't concern you anymore..._

The door to the office opened and he lifted his gaze, frowning slightly. He watched his mother step over the threshold and seal them inside. Her stance was rigid, and her expression was one of determination. He sighed again. "I don't have time for this."

"Make time," she countered, crossing her slender arms over her chest. "I'm not your father, John. He's afraid to deal with you because there could be repercussions." She paused for a second, glaring hard. "I don't have that problem."

John stood, feeling amazingly calm under the circumstances. "Let me stop you right there." He turned and sat on the edge of the desk, holding her steady gaze. "I'm in the middle of an investigation." She opened her mouth to speak, but he shook his head vehemently. "No, it's my turn to talk, mom."

Eve didn't like his tone, but she let him continue. At least he was talking.

"I don't have time to discuss my feelings, because there's an innocent woman out there right now and she's on the run. She's being attacked from all-sides. Do you get that? This isn't about me, it's about her. It's about the law. I have a job to do, so let me damn well do it before something terrible happens to her!"

She continued to look at the man across from her, and felt a small tremor slide up her spine. The situation with Buchanan was far worse than she ever realized. "You're in love with her."

He stood sharply, completely thrown by her words. "Haven't you heard what I've been saying to you?" His heart was pounding against his ribs.

"Are you out of your mind?"

He moved away, reversing positions with her. She sank onto the desk, and he stood with his back to the door. "You don't know anything about what is really going on here." How is it, that he found himself being the interrogatee in this conversation?

"John, honey, this is not going to end well for you. No matter what happens with this case..." Her heart was aching for her boy. He was frowning and fighting her with every movement he made, every breath. "Even if you save Natalie from these charges, if she's found innocent? Then what? You marry her? Start a family and a life together? Do you really see that happening between you?"

He sneered, and shifted his gaze around the room. This entire conversation was ridiculous! He stared at the phone on Michael's desktop. "You don't know what you're talking about." He finally met her eyes again. The disappointment staring back, brought his frustration roaring to the surface.

"You know, from the moment I stepped into town I've been hit with theory after theory on this case. On Natalie." He stepped closer, refusing to give an inch on this. He was done being pushed around by everyone else. "I've been told that I've been unprofessional and have jeopardized this investigation. That my emotions are clouding my judgement and I let a suspect use me to get away with 30 million dollars. That I've been blind to the truth. Well, I'm sick of it!" He moved closer and leaned forward, grabbing the phone from behind her. He could see that he had her undivided attention as he loomed. "Since I've been in Llanview, I've been dismissed and treated like an unwanted rash. I've been saddled with an ass of a partner so that he could monitor my every move and report back on it. I've been given grief over every decision, every protest or opinion that didn't go along with the mighty LPD. My family has practically been counting the minutes until I leave again, and my own father didn't want me anywhere near his birthday."

"That's not fair!"

"Well who said life is fair!" He couldn't stop the words from coming. "If it were, I wouldn't be part of a family that was embarassed by my existence. Or I wouldn't have a father who hates me for joining the bureau!"

"He doesn't..."

"Save it!" he barked, standing with his hands on his hips.

Eve stood and faced her son's wrath head on. "Don't get all high-and-mighty with me, John McBain! You're not exactly innocent in the mess that surrounds this family!"

He grinned and moved away. "No." Then he turned his attention back to where it belonged. "But you know, there's been one person who's actually been honest with me since I got here, even though she had every reason not to be. One person who's had my back, and has taken the time to listen to what I've had to say, only one. She's out there somewhere being hunted by an entire police force, who've all but written her off." His eyes narrowed. "There's no way I'm going to turn on her. Not for you or anyone else." He watched his words sink in, and he opened the door. "Oh!" he said suddenly, facing her for the last time. "I don't care who you're married too, don't interfere in my investigation again." He walked out and slammed the door behind him.

Eve released the breath that she was holding. That tirade had taken her by complete surprise. It wasn't like John to lose his temper, or his cool. That's why he was so good at his job. He could control his emotions and see things with an analytical mind, but now he was all over the map, and she didn't know what to do about it? Her son was in love with a wanted fugitive. Her son was in love.

She slowly stood from the desk and walked to the door. She would talk to Thomas and they would figure this out together. About John and the case, and everything. Her legs carried her across the crowded squad room. She replayed his angry words over in her mind, and swallowed. God help her, her son was in love.

* * *

><p>"You know, I never actually believed that you'd be stupid enough to show up here," Cameron couldn't lose the grin, "but it wouldn't be the first time I was wrong about you, Natalie."<p>

She stared at him. "What does that mean?"

He got serious. "I know that Max Carpenter beat you up in this alley."

"I told you that." She frowned. "What made you grow a brain?"

He was grinning again. "Your boyfriend."

"Shouldn't you be arresting me?"

He nodded, pulling a pair of handcuffs off his belt and holding them loosely. "Yes. Does this mean you're going to come quietly?"

Now she grinned, holding out her wrists. "There are worse things than getting handcuffed, right?" She stared, watching him closely as he reached out and clasped one cold bracelet over her skin.

He stopped what he was doing for a moment, wanting an answer from her. "Why did you come back here?" She shrugged, but he pushed. "Why, Natalie? Why here at this dive? You're a Buchanan. You could have whisked away in one of your grand-daddy's jets, never to be seen again?"

She felt her heart pumping evenly in her breast. "Maybe I didn't want to disappear? Maybe being seen by...someone is more important?"

He took hold of her slender wrist and pulled a little, ready to lock the other bracelet tightly. "I hope he was worth it too you, but you should have taken the money."

She heard his words and her anger clicked into place in an instant. Without thinking, she swung hard and fast, hitting the detective with her fist. It was a hard enough blow to send him crashing against the brick wall. She lifted her knee and slammed it into his gut and then his face as he bent over. Her breath was loud and it pounded in her ears, making it hard to notice anything else. When he fell to the ground she turned and ran, faster than she knew she could. He shouted from behind, but she kept going, racing through the neighborhood that she had spent a lot of time in.

There were a ton of sirens now, but she would keep going until she had nowhere else to go. That was all she could do. Her legs carried her around corners, and her muscles felt like they would give out, but she continued to run. She stopped short at the highway, staring across the busy street, and then grinned widely. She sprinted through the traffic, and slipped into the entrance doors of the Llanview Mall. It was Saturday, so crowds of people moved freely around the building, and she grinned again. Soon she was merely a non-descript face in a crowd.

* * *

><p>The glass door opened easily enough, and she felt herself finally begin to relax when the bolt lock clicked into place at her back. She walked behind the counter and turned the thermostat, sighing as she made her way down the familiar winding metal staircase. Rex was glaring at her from below, but she smiled anyway. "Hey, little brother."<p>

"You almost got nabbed, Natalie! I mean, damn it! You shouldn't have gone anywhere with the entire city looking for you!"

"Wait." She blinked, continuing her descent. "How do you know that I was almost arrested?"

He shook his head in disbelief. "Are you kidding me? I'm hanging out in nerd headquarters."

"Hey, watch it Balsom," Jack shouted, defensively.

Rex ignored him. His concern right now was his lunatic sister. "What the hell were you thinking? Where did you go?" He looked over her shoulder. "And where's McBain?"

She frowned. "How the hell do I know where he is?" she snapped, brushing past him. She saw the quartet hard at work in front of some screens. "So? What'd I miss? Get anything from the computer yet?"

Rex walked around and situated himself between her and her line of sight. "Oh no. I asked you first."

Natalie was mad, and she felt a headache coming on. "John is probably at the station, trying to help his family arrest me. It's his job. Now what about the damn computer?"

"Nothing yet." He stared, noticing how pale she looked. "Are you okay, Nat? You hungry?"

Her hands were on her hips. "I'm fine, alright." She didn't feel fine though. She felt strange, weak even. "Have you found anything or not?" Her brother shook his head, and she sighed, wiping away the loose hair from her face.

Rex was worried. She looked...well, she looked drunk. "Nat?" He watched her sway for a brief moment, before succumbing to her exhaustion. Then he was grabbing hold of her before she fell to the floor. "Natalie!" he shouted, shaking her slightly.

She blinked once, and then again. Her head was hurting, but the weakness in her muscles seemed to pass. "I told you I'm fine." She stood straight.

"You almost fainted."

"I'm just tired, okay? It's been a long week, and an even longer couple of days."

His eyes narrowed. "That's it, you're getting some rest. End of discussion."

"I'm fi..."

"Stop saying that!" He took her arm and lead her to a nearby room.

She stared through the door. Inside the narrow space was a makeshift kitchen. A microwave and table, and a mustard yellow sofa against the wall. It was worn.

Rex waited for her to look at him before speaking. "Just lay down and sleep for a couple of hours. When was the last time you slept? Do you even remember?" She was going to speak, but changed her mind. "Just a nap, Natalie. You passing out isn't going to help."

She glanced back into the room and stared at the sofa again. Sleep was something she could definitely use. Especially if she wanted to be sharp. "Alright," she finally conceded, "but only for a little while." She walked into the room and slipped off the shoes from her feet. God, that felt good. Her hands loosened, and she put a pen and a crumpled piece of paper on the nearby table. She turned to her brother, but he was already gone.

Rubbing her eyes, she yawned, sinking into the well-used cushion of the piece of furniture. She closed her eyes and thought about her afternoon, and the pulse in her brain became more acute. Her breathing eventually evened out, and she let herself fall into slumber, dreaming about blue eyes and a velvet voice.

* * *

><p>John stood in the hallway and leaned against the cold blue cement for support. He was tired. This wasn't the first time he's gone for days with no sleep, and it wouldn't be the last, but it was still taking a toll. He needed to find some answers, and he needed to find Natalie. She was out there somewhere, and he was here, feeling very useless at this exact moment.<p>

His pocket began to ring, and he held a quick breath, staring at the material in surprise. His hand slipped inside, and pulled out the cell that was coming to life in his hand. No one had this number. No one but Natalie. He slowly opened it and put it to his ear. "McBain."

_...I knew it..._

John stared at the phone for a second. _What the hell? _"Who is this?" he asked, beginning to feel very anxious indeed. He listened carefully to the voice at the other end. Then he hung up and looked at the cell again. Without a word to anyone, he slipped outside of the station and into the parking lot. He walked past his car and rounded the nearest corner, leaving everything behind. He disappeared altogether.


	20. Chapter 20

The sexy saga continues...

* * *

><p>Misconceptions pt. 20<p>

Natalie slowly opened her eyes, and stared at the faint water stain that marked the wall across from her. The comfortable warmth of her dream was slipping away, allowing her to remember where she was and why? Her heart was heavy, but she forced herself off the cushion. Pretending that she wasn't in this mess wouldn't help anything.

Her hand absently brushed the jacket from her shoulder, and she smiled, spotting a cup of coffee on the nearby table. Rex was taking care of her. A slight frown furrowed her brow at that thought. It was supposed to be the other way around. Instead, he was here because he couldn't go home. She stood and grabbed the cup, sipping slowly. The flavour made her wince. It was strong and it was cold. Well, it's the thought that counts.

She returned the cup to the table and glanced at her watch. 9:24pm. Nearly three hours since being back here. The door turned with her wrist, and the familiar sounds of the crew reached her ears. Only there was something else too?

Natalie stopped in the doorway, blinking once, and then again. She wasn't seeing things that weren't really there, because he was there. John McBain stood across the wide space with his back toward her. He leaned on the counter, peering down at Jennifer, who was openly enjoying the attention. A myriad of questions flooded her mind. _How did he find me? When did he get here? _She spun suddenly, finding the crumpled jacket on the couch. His jacket, not Rex's.

"Welcome back, beautiful," Jack greeted, as he came down the staircase. "I knew you'd look sexy when you wake." He stopped and handed her a hot cup of coffee. Then he blatantly scanned her with his eyes, before continuing over to his station.

She knew that John knew she was in the room, but he wasn't acknowleding her. Instead, he was focussed on Jennifer and her computer. Natalie walked closer. She saw Rex look away, avoiding her stare. An image of her return replayed in her head - of her placing the paper with the cell number on the table. She continued to watch her brother.

Rex shifted restlessly. Her eyes were boring into his skull, and he took a deep breath. There was no avoiding this fight. Slowly, he turned and walked up to her. He waited.

"Since when do you work with law enforcement?" She nodded in John's direction. "With him? You've been spouting how he'll spell my doom from the moment you saw us at my office." She was frustrated. It had taken everything in her to do the right thing and walk away from McBain, and now here he was because her assinine brother was deciding things for her. She was sick of feeling out of the loop in her own life. "Answer me, Rex!"

He took a breath and stood straight, staring back with equal force. "If I had my way, you wouldn't be anywhere near that guy."

She was floored. "You're the one that called him!" she shouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes, damn it, because you wouldn't!" She was about to offer another colourful opinion, but he held up his hand. "You didn't want him involved, great! Well I'm looking out for you, Nat. I don't give a damn about McBain, but he can help us. He wants to help us, so he's here, and I could care less that you're upset or uncomfortable. All I care about is getting to the truth and keeping you out of prison. I won't apologize for that." He was breathing hard, getting more and more riled up as his rant went on.

She stared, processing his logic. He was taking care of her, and it was hard to be too angry. The gesture was a grand one, but now she was stuck with a man who shouldn't be anywhere near her. She didn't say anything more. Instead, she moved away from her brother and walked up to the good agent.

John tilted his head slightly, very aware of her presence, and of her anger. He ignored her. "This here?" he asked, pointing to the screen.

"Uh-huh." Jennifer was almost afraid to talk out loud. She was no wallflower, but the tension between these two was smothering. She typed some more commands on her keyboard.

Natalie was pissed. She stalked forward and turned off the flat screen with a push of a button.

John sighed, slowly standing to his full height. He met her blazing glare with a steady one of his own. "We're trying to work here."

She bit her lip. "What the hell are you doing here? I told you to mind your own business and to stay out of mine!"

"I know what you told me." He turned the screen back on.

She was furious. Without thinking, she bent for the plug, about to yank the cord from the wall, but she never got the chance. A tight, unyielding grip on her arm put an end to her rash intentions, and tugged her away from the group of wide-eyed spectators.

John forced the words from his throat slowly. "Don't be an idiot! Unplugging that machine only hurts you, Natalie." His breathing was shallow, partially due to his annoyance. Mostly, due to their newfound proximity. He released his hold on her, but didn't move away.

Her eyes narrowed, and her arms crossed imposingly over her frame. She lowered her voice. "I don't want you here, John."

He nodded. "That's perfectly clear Natalie, but I'm not going anywhere." It was a natural movement, but the space between them was disappearing quickly. He continued to loom, focussing on the thin line of her mouth. "I'm here, and that's that. You need to deal with it." Then he looked into her eyes.

She shook her head in disbelief. "You're an arrogant bastard, you know that? This is my life. I don't want your help." Her pulse was racing. "I don't want anything from you."

He grinned, nodding slowly while they stared at one another. "You love me."

She chuckled. "Oh please! That was nothing more than a reflex after a night of hot sex. Get over it, McBain. Men aren't the only one's who say things they don't mean after a one night stand."

He licked his lips, dropping his gaze to her mouth again. "Right. That's all it was." His hand stretched out and his fingers wrapped gently around her slim wrist. He focussed on the soft skin in his grasp, and touched the smooth, cool metal of a set of handcuffs. He could feel her eyes and breath on his face.

Natalie was losing her mind. She was mesmerized by a simple touch on her skin. She watched helplessly as he stared at his hands, and took his time with the unwanted accessory attached to her arm. A swift heat travelled her body, staining her white skin with a clear pink hue. She swallowed, continuing to pretend not to notice that his hands were on her.

John kept a firm grip on her, wanting to keep her close. He took one hand and slipped it into his pants pocket, pulling out a small key. Then he placed it in the lock and unfastened the metal, finally letting her go. He met her watchful eyes for an agonizing second, before turning back to the computer console and Jennifer.

She blinked, fighting the tumultuous emotions that were consuming her. He always got to her. How did he do that? She needed air, to be able to breathe, so she walked away and shut herself into the small breakroom. The mustard sofa was a welcome relief to her shaky legs. This was not who she was, someone who needed others. Who depended on others? Her hands covered her face, and then she sank into the couch and its familiar cushions. _When will this all be over?_

* * *

><p>Rex walked over to the agent and watched him work with the blonde. He was focussed and observant. He was putting everything he had into the computer. "McBain," he interupted, staring at an intense set of blue eyes. He walked further away and then waited. The man followed. "Go check on her."<p>

He frowned. "You go check on her. I need to get this case solved, and right now the case is this damn computer."

This was hard, possibly the hardest thing he's ever had to say. "I'm not the one she needs right now."

John was instantly uncomfortable, and it was obvious that Balsom was feeling the same way. He shifted, wanting to be doing anything other than talking with this kid. "She'll be fine."

"If you really believe that, then you don't know her at all." His eyes dropped to his feet and he took in a sharp breath. "Look, this is painful for both of us but just shut up and listen." There was silence, so he pushed forward with the conversation. "Natalie needs to be in control of things, and she hasn't been. She isn't." He winced slightly. "...and it's obvious that you're important to her..."

John shook his head in amusement. "Really? Was it that warm reception that brought you to such an _obvious _conclusion?"

Rex frowned, wondering if this guy was going to be as much of an asset as he first thought? "No, I think it was when she left the safety of this place to track you down, and almost got herself tossed into the slammer." He felt an acute satisfaction when the Fed visibly squirmed in front of him. "Your hovering over the geek squad isn't helping, but she needs you." Then he left him to think about what he would do, and went over to Jack.

* * *

><p>John rubbed his eyes. He wanted to go in there more than anything, but he also wanted to avoid her. There was entirely too much emotion with this case. He waited another second, before finally forcing his legs to move. The very least he could do was check on her. He went to the door and opened it, finding her eyes instantly. She sat straight when he entered, and he automatically scanned her length. The exposed legs that were stretched out in front of her, and the slinky black dress that he loved so much. He shut the door, giving them a little bit of privacy.<p>

Natalie had begun to compose herself, and then just like that, he came into her life and disrupted it. Her heart ached at the sight of him. She wanted to speak, to say something, but the silence between them had a life of its own. Her temperature began a slow climb under his scrutiny.

John stared into her wide eyes and lost what little restraint he had. He has been fooling himself for awhile now, and there was no point in continuing to live in denial. When she looked at him, he felt alive and whole. He felt like he belonged, and that was something that has never really existed for him until now. So he wasn't going to keep lying. He walked toward her, and inwardly cheered when she met him halfway, closing the space between them. He slid his fingers in her soft hair and touched their mouths together, kissing her firmly. His heart pounded as they moved closer. Her tongue glided slowly against his, teasing him and making him remember every second of their night together.

"John," she whispered into his mouth. He continued to kiss her slowly, yet urgently, awakening her body with every caress.

He ended their contact reluctantly and stared into her curious gaze. Her lips were swollen and warm, and his stomach clenched at the sight. He felt lighter, and chuckled, feathering her lips with a quick touch. "It hasn't even been a full day since you left my apartment, but it sure feels like it."

She smiled, sliding her hands over his shirt and clutching the buttons. She knew exactly what she wanted, and grew serious as she met his stare. They needed to talk. He was having none of it though. With a shake of his head and the touch of a finger over her lips, she let reality fall away for the time being. He kissed her again with greater urgency, and a small sigh slipped into the air.

John ran his flat palms over her back, remembering the first time he saw her in this dress - at The Palace with that pretty boy. He wrapped an arm around her waist and hoisted her from the floor, nipping her lip aggressively. He felt her smile and it made his blood boil, causing a distinct ache in his groin. His tongue tasted her thoroughly before travelling her jaw and wetting her skin as he moved. He was having a hard time catching his breath, drowning in the wanton desire than she envoked.

With an insistant tug, Natalie guided him to the sofa and pushed, falling and blanketing his strong body with her own. She rubbed him where they touched, and forced her tongue deep inside the warm recesses of his mouth. _God, the way he moved against her! The way he tasted! _His hands clutched her ass and pressed her flush against his erection. She breathed, refusing to stop kissing him.

He pushed her hair back so that he could see her, but she was unyielding with her kisses, so he went with it. His grip in her hair tightened. A small part of his brain was yelling at him, telling him that now wasn't the time for this and he had urgent work to do, but the fire within was the only urgency he was willing to acknowledge. He pulled her locks and forced her high and away, granting him access to her bare chest and shoulder.

Natalie bit her lip against the branding mark of his tongue as it explored her body. She placed her palms on his shoulders, and then sank lower, kissing him long and hard. The frustration she was feeling now was entirely sexual, and her impatience was getting the best of her. She yanked the material of her skirt until the cloth rose over her ass. With John's help, the dress slid up her curves and then disappeared altogether.

He rolled until she was flush against the cushion, and he was hovering over her naked length. _Jesus! _Her hands were desperate and shaky as they forced his shirt apart, and he had to remind himself to breathe as he stripped it over his shoulders and down his arms. She touched his chest eagerly, feeling every contour, every muscle, and he closed his eyes for a second. They were both reaching for his zipper, and an electric current shot up his spine. He grabbed her head and kissed her hard, needing to lose himself in her body.

She finally felt the control that has been absent in her life. Here was where she was meant to be. Every heartbeat and shiver, every ache and goosebump. He made her sing from the inside out, and she felt like a woman. She felt loved and hopeful. Natalie cried softly when his tongue flattened over her straining nipple. He sucked and licked, causing a greater wetness between her legs. "Don't stop, John," she instructed, clutching his scalp with force.

"Not a chance, sweetheart," he answered against her sensitive skin. His hand pressed over her belly, before gliding lower and removing her tiny panties. He touched her curls and groaned aloud. She was so wet, so warm. Her thighs spread, granting him access and he wasn't about to ignore the less than subtle urging. John found her mouth again, kissing her over and over.

She pushed at his belt with her hands and legs, circling his hips with all her strength. He kissed her until there was no breath in the entire world, and she fully expected death to claim her. And she was close, because he ground his penis against her folds, almost causing heart failure. "...aaaah..." A soft whine escaped her throat.

He grabbed a fistful of hair and placed his mouth at her ear, moaning as he finally entered her heat. He moved slowly, aching while her molten muscle pulsed around him, tightening like a glove. "Oh yeah," he managed, opening his eyes so that he could see her face. She was a glorious sight. He pulled from her intimate hold and pushed again, harder, enjoying the light in her glazed eyes as he shifted. She was biting her lip and it was incredibly sexy. He found himself copying her, dying a little as she continued to clench his hard flesh. He rocked his hips for a third time and nearly burst from the pleasure.

Natalie touched his face reverently. A single tear slid away, and her heart expanded when he licked it with the tip of his tongue. She tucked her face into the crook of his neck, sucking the skin forcefully. His tiny gasp ignited something deep inside the core of her being. She pushed against him, rotating her hips smoothly. She wanted what he could give her, and she didn't want to wait any longer, so her hands shoved with all her strength.

He fell and they twisted together in a big tangle, laying side by side on the sofa. He swallowed and grinned, inhaling sharply when she grabbed his hips and moved. He was so deep, so far inside her and it was the best moment of his life. "Gawwd.." He was sweating.

She wrapped her fingers in his hair and climbed on top of him, rubbing her tongue with his in slow, smooth circles. "Uh..John." Her eyes closed tightly, squeezing in time with the muscles of her humming body. His fingers were crushing her breasts in their strong grip. She felt a coil of heat between her legs, and the breath in her lungs was thinning. Her hips rocked over him, keeping him trapped in her wetness. Forcing her higher and higher with every sweet pump.

John's eyes watered, but they remained fixated on the redhead who was straddling him securely. He was hanging on by a thread. He saw her expression change to one of determination, as she rode him harder, faster. Grinding until they were practically one person. He breathed deeply, realizing that he still needed more air. Her fingers pinched his chest, and the soft quivering meat of her thighs held him like a vice. He was trapped and he couldn't be happier about that.

Natalie threw her head back and smiled toward the heavens. She felt an overwhelming shake that grew out, expanding like an earthquake. It ripped through her until there was an explosion of sensation, one that took over completely. It started in her core and painted her with every new stroke until she was solid colour, solid heat. Her mouth opened to scream, but no sound came out, so she convulsed violently as he continued to move and stir her desires. "God, I love you!" she blurted again, meaning every unwanted word. His hands tugged and forced her down, and then he circled her tightly within his arms.

John grabbed her hair and pulled with surprising strength as he erupted deep into her womb. He couldn't think or move. His pulse raced, and the fire in his blood made him ache and swell. _Jesus! _He was hard and firm, but could still feel his cock grow within her tight walls. He heard the pounding of his heart, and the catch in his throat. Then he was cumming and that was the only thing he knew. The feel of how she held him while he lost himself.

His chest was heavy, and he struggled to maintain some semblance of self while falling back to earth, but it was useless. She was laying over him, draping his hard length with her soft, supple skin, and he felt it. He felt love. He blew out a sharp breath. She continued to clutch his chest as it heaved, heating his rib with her laboured puffs of air. He heard a small chuckle, and it caught his attention. This was a first. Having a lover laugh in the post-coital bliss of a heated union? "Something funny?" he asked, pushing the words out through a dry throat. His palm rested on her silky hair.

She lifted her head and smiled widely at him. "There's absolutely nothing funny about what just happened here?" she teased, wiping away a stray, damp strand of dark hair from his cheek. Her heart was still pumping wildly. "I missed you, McBain."

He nodded, touching his mouth lightly to hers. "I could tell." Then his tongue slipped easily past her lips, taking its time.

Natalie ignored the instant heat that flared up and threatened to consume her. She stared into his eyes, wondering what to expect from him? She confessed her love for the second time now, which was beginning to become a real problem. Her fingers absently played with the light hair on his broad chest. "So..?"

He blinked, petting the slick skin of her lower back with his fingers. She was so damn beautiful at the best of times, but how was he supposed to cope now? While her naked body was pressed against him on this tiny couch, and her skin was still flushed from their lovemaking. He needed to focus on something other than her, and he needed to do it immediately. Otherwise, they were never going to be able to leave this room ever again. His traitorous hand grabbed her wrist and lifted it to his lips. He kissed the red mark that was left by the handcuff. "So are you going to tell me?" He wanted to know how she got her new bracelet?

She wasn't really able to read him at the moment, which bothered her more than she cared to admit, but at least he wasn't running away. Instead he was here, and his soulful eyes were watching her. She felt her nipples harden in reaction. "Tell you what?" she asked innocently. She knew what he was asking, but didn't particularly want to talk about it. She didn't particularly want to talk about anything. Her hand slid over his muscles with ease, descending between them until she found what she was looking for. His mouth opened a little, and his eyes remained transfixed while she pulled and stretched.

John bit down on his lip again, holding in the cry that wanted out with each new caress of her nimble fingers. He took a breath. "Natalie, we can't stay locked away in this room."

She nodded slowly, as a sense of dread washed over her. "So," she began, releasing her hold, "we should probably leave?" Her heart was racing. Using her last ounce of will, she slid off of him and rose to her feet. His words had cut. They were true and logical, and were meant to keep them tethered in reality, but they hurt none-the-less. She stared at the table, and could feel him sit up behind her.

"Natalie.." He sensed the change in her instantly, regretting his damn level-headedness. It was his nature to be in control, and she made him spin out of control. "Nat," he repeated, reaching out and grasping her wrist. The tug forced her to look at him. He brought her closer, stopping only when she was standing directly in front of him. His palms rested on her perfect legs. "I just want this to be over for you." He was never very good at words, but wanted her to get it, to get him. "That's all," he offered weakly.

His sincerity touched her. She ran her fingers over his silky hair. "I know, John." She knelt to the floor, holding his steady gaze. There was a mischievious light in her wide eyes. "I know what you want?" Her lips touched his thigh, before she looked at him again.

He was amazed at her uncanny ability to make his heart stop in his chest. He saw the truth in her blue eyes. "I was supposed to come in here to check on you." Her mouth travelled his skin slowly, leaving a wet trail as she moved, and his stomach summer-saulted. He clamped down on his lip yet again when she touched his penis briefly. He felt a swell between his strong legs. "I don't..don't think your brother had this in mind when he asked me to talk to you?"

She slid her hands higher up his torso, exploring his heated body. Her tongue flattened against his hard length, and she tasted him. "Rex?" she asked quietly, breathing on his sensitive skin. Her mind was too busy to focus on his words. She took him into her mouth, swallowing him completely, while his fingers clutched her hair. _That's it! _her mind screamed, triumphantly.

"..uh..mmmmm..." His eyes focussed on the ceilling above. "Jesus, Natalie!" The coil in his stomach was tightening and the one in his crotch was excrutiating, but the one in his heart was the real winner. His arms stretched out and lifted her away. He could see the confusion and fear on her beautiful face. He placed her in his lap and saw the moment understanding dawned. He needed to watch her. She sank down, taking him inside her warmth, and he nearly orgasmed from the deed. His hands clutched her hips and made her move, and still he watched her. How her eyes grew even bigger as she adjusted to his length? There was a connection between them and it was hotter than their bodies combined. It made his cock thicken against her walls, and he had to concentrate so that he could remember to breathe.

Natalie couldn't look away. She rocked over him, holding him hostage between her wide thighs. She was feeling all the familiar things while they made love, but this time was somehow different? He was looking past the surface and burning her with his intensity. Her hands rose to his head, holding the sides of his face while they continued to move together in unison. She licked her lips, and felt his fingers dig into her flesh, pushing her for more. Natalie increased her efforts, breathing over his mouth and melting.

John struggled to keep his eyes open. His lids dropped slightly, wanting to shut away the overwhelming passion that was building higher and higher. He saw her emotions very plainly in her reflective gaze, and it made him acutely aware of how hard he has become. She squeezed and he nearly lost it. "uuu..Nattt..Natalie.." His body was striving for a release, and he wanted it. He needed it. The torment was becoming too much to take.

His hands found her breasts. The orgasm he was seeking began to take control. John felt an ocean of pleasure rush him as the tide rolled in. He rested his head on the back of the sofa, unable to support the weight on his neck, and finally closed his eyes. He had to do it. Her tiny hands were still on his face as she rode him, sliding up and down his erection with increasing power. His soul was yearning for her to send him crashing head-first into the waves. The ones that were pounding him as aggressively as her hot, wet flesh. He tried so hard to hang on, but was no match for the unbridled passion that gripped them both, binding them together. He felt her take his bottom lip and suck, and it caused him to sink below the surface of his own personal ocean. It caused him to drown in her.

Natalie circled his head with her arms and pressed their mouths together with force. The kiss was hard and violent, and was meant to keep their sounds from escaping their little refuge. She pumped him evenly, again and again and again. It was a welcome sensation. It was the stuff of dreams. His fingers were marking her, sending signals of pain from her hips to her overworked brain. It made her burn hotter. She knew what she wanted, and she was going to take it. If this brief interlude was all they had, then it was theirs and she would make the most of it. She would cherish it and take it with her everywhere. "...ohhh.." she cooed into his mouth, as her legs tightened their grip.

There was a pressure. It was pulsing deep inside, turning her torment into something beautiful. He made her beautiful. Her hands clutched tighter, holding onto him for dear life, and then her body finally released, setting her free. Her movements became instinctual, because there was no clear thought processes to be had, only ecstasy. Her teeth unwittingly clamped down on something soft, and she felt him join her in her pleasure. They shook together, riding out the stimulants that overtook them. "..mmm, Jo.." She lost her voice.

Natalie stuck her tongue into his mouth. Her fingers sank to his biceps, needing a solid base to keep her in the room with him. She rejoiced in the warmth that flooded her body as he erupted, melting her and making her tremble. "..uuGH!" she cried, still riding through the feelings. She felt dizzy, and sighed over his lips as he began to slow. There was a heat, a honey-like fire in her center, and it made the wetness between her legs spill again. Eventually, the flame was doused, leaving behind a tiny, haunting ember. She waited patiently, meeting his drugged eyes when they sought her out at long last.

He opened his mouth, but couldn't speak. What could he say? There was nothing that would be stronger than what they just experienced, so he sat up and hugged her tightly. His face was tucked against the smooth skin of her delicious neck, and his heart was pumping at a slower, more natural rhythm. He loosened his grip, and felt her pull back and lift from his lap, releasing him from his glorious prison. She stood, holding his hand in hers, and he followed, rising from the cushion slowly. His legs held, proving to be as big of a surprise as their encounter had been.

Natalie didn't want to be the one to break the silence. She needed him to do that, so she busied herself in distraction. Her dress was over by the fridge, and she went to it, desperate to cover her eager flesh. Even now, after what just transpired, she still wanted him all over again. It was terrifying. He stood where she left him, and she took the opportunity to breathe a needed, steady breath. The distance made her feel more secure, but it was merely an illusion because his arms were circling her waist and pulling her to his strong chest. She closed her eyes, feeling his heartbeat spread through her.

John needed to touch her. He enjoyed the softness of her belly beneath his wide palm for a moment, and then he turned her. Her eyes were cautious, failing in their attempt to conceil her insecurities. He licked his lips and bent to her mouth, tasting her gently, briefly. Just one more taste. He grinned, and searched for his missing pants. He slipped them on quickly enough, noting how she was frozen where he had last touched her. He stared at her openly, taking his time while his eyes roamed over her naked length. She was pink and delicious, and the dark buds of her pointed nipples made his pants feel a little bit tighter.

She was frowning, clearly uncomfortable now, but the silence was the biggest force in the room. He didn't know how to break it? With two determined steps, he stood before her and took her hand, leading her back to the couch with him. His fingers freed the black material from her grip and he carefully helped her to get dressed.

Natalie saw his intentions and automatically raised her arms, allowing him to slide the cool threads over her head. She watched him watching her as the dress descended her curvy body, and she wanted to jump him. She wanted to kiss him and love him, and she really wanted to hit him. His power, which made her weak in the knees, was entirely too disconcerting. _Why the hell won't he open his damn mouth and say something?_ She blew out a frustrated breath.

John cleared his throat. He could see her losing patience with him, and for some reason it made him want to do all kinds of time-consuming things to her, but time was the one thing they didn't have, not yet anyway. He knew he had to speak. "Natalie.."

"Hey, we found someth..." Rex stopped cold, taking in the sight of a shirtless federal agent standing with his hands on his sister's waist. "Oh, come on!" he shouted, not quite able to believe his own eyes? "You're kidding, right?"

John turned to Balsom, frowning now too. He dropped his gaze to the floor and found his shirt, slipping it on over his shoulders and doing up the buttons. "What do you want, kid?" he asked pointedly, refusing to feel awkward about his time with Natalie. They were adults, and they were in l... He froze, ending that thought in its track. He focussed on the boy.

"I said _check on her_, not seduce her!"

"Rex!" Natalie snapped, needing a reprieve from both men. "Answer him. What is it?"

He stared at her for a long moment. "We found something?"

John snapped to attention. "What?" he demanded, ignoring the angry stare as he did up his belt.

"I'll show you." He watched the cop step forward eagerly, but stopped him short, shaking his head firmly. "Hold up Romeo. You two look like..." His sentence trailed off for a moment. "...like two people who just had sex in a freakin' underground bunker!" Rex blinked, worried that he was going to get a smack for a second. McBain was not happy with him. "For the sake of everyone's comfort, _especially _mine, I suggest you pull yourselves together." He went to the open door and stepped through it, anxious to get away from the both of them.

John stared hard at the empty doorway for several minutes, before stalking forward and closing it. He looked at the wide-eyed redhead, and she didn't look angry. In fact, she was trying not to laugh. "It's not funny!"

She placed a hand over her mouth and nodded in agreement, even as the laughter squeaked out into the room.

He grinned. "Stop laughing, damn it!" She didn't. He walked up to her and touched her hair. He loved to touch her hair. "So?" he teased, spinning. "How do I look?" Her eyes scanned him, assessing his appearance. He wasn't blind to the lust that was reflecting back at him either.

Natalie smiled, fighting her attraction. She reached out and helped him with the last two buttons on his shirt, and then slid her hands up his hard chest. "You should tuck your shirt in," she suggested, rising onto her tippy-toes and kissing him chastely.

He pulled away for a second, and grabbed the back of her head to kiss her more intimately. His tongue invaded, coaxing an elicit sigh from her throat that made him straighten. He felt the vibration in his groin. Then he stepped away, putting several feet between them. He smiled shyly, feeling the rapid beat in his chest. The shimmer in her bright stare was hypnotizing. "What do you say we finish this?"

She grinned, suppressing the butterflies in her stomach, and nodded slowly. She left the room.

He blinked, trying to wrap his head around everything that has happened? He thought of Natalie, and he thought of her future. He thought of his family, and the LPD, and Cameron. His hands worked diligently to straighten his appearance, while his mind swirled with the facts of this case. He glanced at the crappy sofa, and then blew out a quick breath, joining the others.

"I thought you said you had something?" Natalie snapped at the blonde, irritated by her already. She didn't like the way her eyes found and followed John around the room.

Jennifer stood from her swivel chair. "Back off princess, and let the professionals do their work!"

John wanted to grin. Instead, he stepped between the two, watching the redhead closely. He refocussed on the other woman. "Just tell us what you found?" She stared back with resistance, so he softened his tone. "Please?"

Her muscles relaxed at the sound of his smooth voice, and she reclaimed her seat. "Alright, look," she said, pointing to the screen. She shifted closer when he leaned on the counter, following her direction. "Here, this shouldn't be here."

He shrugged. "It looks like an address to me."

"Yeah," Jack joined in, "but it doesn't belong to the babe." Both the cop and the hotty shot him a warning glance that made him pause. "What?"

Jenn clicked her mouse. "Agent." John turned his beautiful eyes her way. "Someone hacked this computer."

"Who?"

"Yeah, who?" Natalie asked, walking to the other side of the screen.

"I don't know yet. I mean, whoever it was knows their stuff. I've been trailing code since you got here, and I'm still bouncing."

"We're still bouncing," Kevin said, quietly.

Jenn smiled. "We," she corrected, facing the woman at her side. "It's gonna take more time to trace this thing."

Nat nodded, hugging her arms. "How much time?"

"Ah, hell!" John shouted, standing straight.

"What?" Rex asked, following his line of sight. "Ah, hell!" he repeated, staring at the security camera in the corner of the room.

Natalie felt her ticking clock stop completely. Time was up. She watched helplessly as Detectives Cameron and McBain strolled through the front door of the bait shop. She turned to John, who slowly met her eyes. She swallowed. "Now what?" Her heart was thudding in her breast.

"Now I make an arrest."


	21. Chapter 21

Misconceptions pt. 21

Michael glanced around the tiny shop slowly, taking everything in. There were barrels of...well, some sort of creepy-crawly sea life? Piled on top of mountains of shaved ice, were hundreds of tiny fish with large black eyes. They were dead, but they were staring at him. He frowned. _It had to be a bait shop! _he thought, legs moved closer to a jar on the counter. There was something large and orange and spidery in it. He felt its disgusting eyeball...watching.

"Boo!" Jason laughed openly when his partner jumped a foot off the floor.

"You son-of-a-bitch!"

He laughed harder. It was entertaining that a man who would, and has, walked into a building with armed robbers, was jumpy around dead fish. "So?" he asked, getting back to business. "Does this make sense to you?" He watched McBain shake his head, and begin to walk the space again. "Me either." Why the hell would they find their computer hackers here? It didn't add up. What, they'd break into complicated systems in between selling bait? He walked toward his friend.

Michael knew this was the right place. He didn't know why or how he knew that, but he did. His mind drifted back to John's hotel room, and to when he listened as his brother told him about what he did for the FBI. How he relied on his gut? Well, he wasn't his brother, but something was screaming at him that this was where they needed to be. "Snoop around, will ya? Let's see what we find before someone crawls out of the woodwork?" He went to the front counter and rang the little silver bell. The _ding _sounded ominous, and he swallowed, continuing to circle the room and its disgusting contents.

He turned to the small camera in the corner of the ceilling, and he stared. They were here, and they were watching. Mike smiled softly. _Good, let them watch!_

* * *

><p>John saw the tiny smirk that flashed over his brother's lips for a split second. He sighed, shaking his head. Mike wasn't going anywhere. "You?" he barked, turning to the geek at his right.<p>

"The name is Jack!" he responded, standing and placing his hands on his hips. His eyes narrowed.

"Whatever," he mumbled. "You need to get upstairs and stall them."

"And how...?"

"I don't care how?" he interupted sharply. "Just do it, and hurry up!" The man headed toward the metal staircase, muttering to himself as he walked. "And use another one of your secret entrances," John shouted at him, meeting his glowery stare.

"What do you mean?"

John grinned. "Oh, please? You have a hidden underground computer lab built below a bait shop that is accessed by a secret passageway." He stared back. "Don't even bother trying to tell me that is your only way into this room."

Jack grinned too. Okay, so the cop wasn't as stupid as he first thought?

John's expression grew serious. "I don't want them finding this room until I'm ready for them to find it." It was an order, and it was a threat, and everyone who heard it knew. Then the man was gone.

Natalie moved until she was standing directly in front of the dark agent. "Why don't you just save time and take me into custody?" She held out her hands, offering her wrists so that he could handcuff her. She stared into his diamond eyes and felt the familiar pull. The one that kept her tethered to him. He didn't need shackles.

He watched her offer herself in sacrifice, and took hold of her wrists, leading her away from the others. His eyes darted to Balsom for a moment, who was watching with as much interest as his sister. He refocussed on the beauty before him. "You need to get out of here Natalie, and right now."

She frowned, aware that his hands fell from her. "If you don't arrest me, then they'll know that you're helping me John." Her voice grew firm. "I told you I didn't want you here, and now look!" She was mad at him.

He stood straight, preparing himself for the inevitable. "You're not the one I'm arresting." He saw the confusion on her face when he spoke, trying to comprehend the words, and then he saw the understanding.

"Oh, no! NO WAY, McBain!" She shoved him hard. It felt really good.

He blew out a quick breath and tossed his cuffs to the kid, who put them on.

Natalie felt like she was going to be sick. "Rex! What the hell do you think you're doing?" She walked up to him and clutched at the metal on his skin. "You can forget it!" She turned back to John. "The both of you."

"No Nat," her brother said evenly, "this is how it has to be." She was in shock and clearly full of every tumultuous emotion known to man because she wasn't speaking, but he could see what she was going through. It made him want to kill whoever was setting her up in the first place.

"So?" she said quietly, moving away from the two of them. "You think that I'm just going to go along with this because you say it's the only way?" They were making decisions for her again, but this was one that she couldn't live with. "To hell with you!" She spun around and bolted for the steps.

John had his arm around her waist, keeping her from climbing the stairs. His hold was unyielding. "Stop it, and listen!" he breathed against her ear. He pushed away the disappointment of seeing her flinch and move her head away. She hated him. "Listen!" he said again, more firmly, but he didn't release his hold. "Hear me Natalie, because this is as simple as it gets. If Mike and Cameron find us together here, then we all lose. We all go to jail." She was quiet but her breathing was loud. He could feel her chest heaving furiously. "If I arrest you, then whoever is setting you up disappears. Right now, your being on the loose is the only play we have in our favour. As long as you're out there somewhere, then they have cause to worry, which forces them to make moves." He paused, licking his lips. His stomach clenched. "Like paying someone to attack you in that damn alley."

John couldn't see her face, and was fairly certain that was a good thing because the anger that was rolling off of her was overwhelming. It was smothering, and it made his heart hurt because it was directed at him. She shifted and he squeezed a little tighter. It was too soon to let her go. "If I arrest your brother it will buy us some more time. Do you understand?"

She couldn't breathe or move. She couldn't even feel anymore. Why was all this happening to her? Was it karma for her past sins? Her eyes narrowed. "Let me go" she commanded smoothly. She waited. He released his hold.

Natalie took a deep breath, letting it strengthen her resolve. She spun around, facing John and her darling brother. "You're saying that the _only_ hope, our one true hope, is for me to run away and let my baby brother take the fall for me?" He didn't speak. "Isn't that right, Agent?"

The use of his title was not lost on him. "That's right." His heart was thundering beneath his ribs.

"What will happen to him?"

"Nothing, if we solve this thing. He's not the one they want."

She crossed her arms over her chest, feeling a chill, but it wasn't the room making her cold, it was the situation. It was Agent John McBain. This cold came from deep inside, starting in her heart. "And if we don't solve this thing?" She could see that he didn't want to answer. "That's what I thought?" She walked away and marched up to her brother. Her eyes softened. "You don't have to do this?"

He grinned. "Like I have a choice?" He got serious. "He's right Natalie, and you know it! Now get the hell out of here, and take that phone with you. Hide."

She touched his face and leaned in, whispering in his ear. "I love you," she breathed, kissing his cheek. She straightened and met the pair of intense blue eyes that were glued to her. "Do I take the computer?"

He shook his head. "No. If you do that, then everything Jenn has done so far will be lost. We need it right where it is." The look she was giving him was so distant, so cold. It made him ache. He felt broken.

She turned away again and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Thank you," she said, meaning it with all her heart.

Jennifer smiled and nodded. "You better get going? Kevin and Preston will show you the way."

Natalie glanced at the security monitor. Jack's arms were flailing as he talked animatedly to the two detectives. There was no sound so they couldn't hear what he was saying, but it didn't really matter anyway. She took another slow breath and went to John. He held out the phone, and she took it. His hand wrapped around her wrist, forcing her eyes to his, and she glared. There was an excruciating moment between them as they stared hard, and then she was set free. She followed the two men without looking back.

John stood where he was, staring numbly at the empty doorway for another moment. He blinked and released the lip that was screaming at him from between his teeth, and walked up to a handcuffed Balsom.

"Ouch," the boy commented, unsympathetically, "that had to hurt?" He knew that the guy had it bad for his sister, but he also knew that he was going to arrest him. Even if it had to happen it still sucked.

John grabbed the chair at his side so that he didn't do what he really wanted to do to the kid. "You ready?"

Rex nodded, keeping his gaze on the man across from him. The very pissed, very defeated man. "You know, she'll get over it. She'll calm down."

He grabbed the collar of the faded t-shirt that Balsom adorned, and forced him to his feet. "They're going to come at you pretty hard once you're in custody." He needed to stick to business.

Rex grinned arrogantly. "Yeah...shouldn't be a problem, big guy."

John got in his face. "Don't screw this up because it's your sister's neck they want in the noose!"

He was mad. "I know what the stakes are, and don't tell me how to look out for Natty! I've been doing it long before you came into the picture, so just back off!"

They stared at one another in silence. Finally John nodded. The kid was right, and his anger was misplaced. He actually wanted to ring Natalie's slender neck. "Come on." He led him toward the steps.

"Hey, what about me?" Jennifer asked, anxiously. She was standing, feeling incredibly nervous. It was weird working _with _the police for a change. She frowned. Well, kind of working with them anyway?

John looked into her wide eyes. "Just keep working on the computer and I'll be back in a minute, okay?" He watched her nod and resume her work. Then he continued with Rex, climbing the staircase and moving one step closer to a whole new showdown.

* * *

><p>"Do you want to try the truth now?" Cameron asked, sternly. This <em>Jack <em>character has been blathering on about his new and improved life in the growing bait industry, and he was sick of it.

"Look," he began, "I don't do that anymore. I mean, do you see any electronics laying around here? My last stint on the inside was the last." He swallowed, finding the eyes of the other detective. The one with the same annoying stare as the Fed.

"So you don't mind if we take a look around then?" Mike suggested easily. "You're willing to cooperate?"

"Fully."

Mike grinned as he stepped closer, staring the man down. "See? Now I know you're lying, because you've never cooperated with anyone in your tired existence."

Jack grinned back, sick of this cop. Sick of all the cops. "Well if you think I'm lying, you're welcome to prove it."

"Careful what you ask for, Jack," a voice said from behind. The trio turned to find two new additions to the party. John shoved Rex through the open wall.

Cameron shook his head in disbelief. "You're not even trying to hide it anymore, are you McBain?" It was obvious he was working with the redhead.

Michael walked up to his brother, and he was angry. "What the hell are you doing here, John? What's going on?"

John frowned, irritated. "What's going on is an arrest?" He looked into his brother's challenging eyes. "You remember what that is, right Mike?"

He stood straight. "You're telling me that you found Balsom but not Buchanan?"

"I'm not telling you a damn thing if you're going to stand there and interrogate me." He was tired of having to fight his way around this town. "If you want to know something then ask, but don't bark at me! I don't like it!"

Michael stared at his brother for a minute, trying to decide if he would listen to him. He glanced at Cameron, who clearly didn't buy a word of it. "Alright John," he finally conceded, "talk to me. When did you get here? How did you find this place?"

John grabbed Rex and navigated him around the counter. He stopped when Jason stepped in his path. "I'll tell you everything, but let's do it at the station." He held the detective's aggressive glare. "It stinks in here."

Cameron chuckled. "It sure does. You seem anxious to get out of here. You wouldn't be hiding your redhead somewhere, would you?"

"His redhead?" Rex exclaimed, laughing. "He wishes."

"Shut up, Balsom!" both McBains shouted in unison. John refocussed on Cameron. "She's not here."

"I believe you," he confessed, surprising everyone in the room, "but she was. She definitely was." He moved around the two men and walked to the entryway in the wall. His eyes scanned the dim, tight passage. "So tell me agent, what's down there?"

John blew out an aggrivated breath. "The computer for one."

"What? Brother!" Mike walked closer. He looked directly into his bright eyes. "Was she here, John? Is he right?"

"Yeah he is, but she was already gone when I got here." He stared back, ignoring the nerves that were gripping him from head to toe. "Look, damn it! I came here the same as you, looking for that ass!" He pointed toward Jack. "I found him and a woman deconstructing the computer downstairs. I didn't find the girl." He watched Michael closely. "That's it."

Mike ran his hand over his face, feeling torn. He was sick of feeling that way. "Call it in, Cam," he instructed, taking the boy from his brother. "I've got Balsom."

John let him haul the kid out of his grasp. "I'll meet you at the station."

"What?" There was that irritation again. "We're leaving now, John!"

"No, I'm staying. That computer is down there, and so that's where you'll find me." He walked up to Cameron, who was still near the wall.

"Why don't we grab the machine and take it downtown with us?" Jason suggested, keeping his eyes on the agent.

"No," John said, firmly. "If you've got a problem with that, then you can take it up with my bosses, but it stays right where it is."

Michael absorbed everything slowly. "Why, John?" He wanted to know what his brother wasn't saying to him?

He stared evenly. "Take the kid in. We'll talk when I see you later." Nobody moved. "Trust me, Mike."

He felt as though his heart was going to burst. _Trust me? _It wasn't supposed to be this hard. Trusting one's own brother? "Sure," he said, turning to his friend. "Stay with him, Jase. I'll be back." He took the suspect to his car, and they headed to the station in silence.

The weight on his heart was getting heavier by the second. John felt betrayed. He shouldn't, and he had no right to, but he did. His own brother was sicking this...detective on him. Not _really _trusting him at all. It hurt a lot. He walked through the corridor, wishing that this nightmare would finally end. Natalie was out there somewhere on her own, and whether she wanted it to be true or not, she needed help. He was going to help her if it was the last thing he did.


	22. Chapter 22

Misconceptions pt. 22

Natalie's hand stretched out and slid over the cold, rusted metal, leaving a finger trail as she moved. She sighed, surprised to find herself walking through these corridors again. This place brought her to Llanview, but it didn't hold good memories, just difficult ones. Her feet shuffled over the dirt below, taking her further into the maze of empty cars.

She stopped quickly, listening to the crisp air around her. _Get a grip, Natalie! _Her nerves were working overtime. Of course, that could be because she was alone in a train yard with an entire police force on her ass? She sighed again, reaching out and climbing up a nearby metal rung. She hopped into one of the closest cars and took a comfortable seat.

Her heart was pumping wildly in her breast. She left her brother behind. She left him, and now he was in custody for doing nothing more than helping her out of yet another mess. Her entire life was a mess.

A breeze blew past, cooling her skin for a brief moment in time. She closed her eyes and saw piercing blue sapphires looking back. _Damn that man! _she cursed, hating Agent McBain with everything in her. This was all his fault! He tricked her! He seduced her, and now Rex was paying the price for her stupidity.

But even as such thoughts swirled through her brain, she knew they were all lies. Every last one of them. None of this was John's fault. It was hers. Someone was out-to-get her, and everyone connected to her was paying a steep price. She dropped her head and rolled the stiffness from her shoulders with tiny circles. Her legs dangled into the air from her high perch.

"So what the hell now?" she asked aloud. Her voice seemed haunting here, taking its time as it drifted away. She felt very, very alone. Her fingers wrapped aroundthe tiny phone, and she clutched it. She wanted to call him and hear his voice, but her anger was still fresh and unforgiving so she would wait. She would take this quiet opportunity to rest, and maybe to find a way back to her life, because she was getting tired of being the victim.

* * *

><p>Rex ran his hand through his hair awkwardly, annoyed that they still haven't taken the handcuffs off yet. He leaned on the cold, grey table and scanned the room. He remembered it well, but he sure hasn't missed it. His blue eyes focussed on the mirror. "As much as I love to look at myself in the mirror, can we get this over with?" he asked, sighing and leaning against the straight back of the metal chair. No one spoke to him. No one came. He stared hard at his reflection for another moment, and then fixed his stray hair.<p>

The door opened and he grinned, thankful to be getting somewhere. "Hey, buddy?" he greeted warmly, watching as the cop set a cup of hot coffee on the table.

Tate frowned. "Shut it, Balsom! Just take the damn coffee."

He wrapped his fingers around it, grateful for the warmth and for the caffeine. "So?" he asked, staring at the uniform expectantly. "Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on, or what?"

"You know, I always knew it was a matter of time before you ended up back in here. What the hell were you thinking?"

Michael stood in the open doorway, leaning casually against the frame. He was watching the two banter back and forth, but found himself growing impatient. He cleared his throat. When they spun in surprise, he grinned. "That coffee better be for me, Tate," he said evenly, not actually caring that it wasn't. They didn't need to know that.

Tate swallowed and quickly shot Balsom an angry look, before squeezing past the Chief and leaving in a hurry.

Michael stepped into the room and shut the door. "How you holding up, Rex?"

Rex blinked. "Who me? I'm great! And you, how are you doing?"

He frowned. "Not so great." His legs carried him around the table so that he could look the kid in the eye while they talked. "Your sister is a pain in the ass!"

He couldn't help it, he grinned. "Yeah? I never really noticed that before."

"Just tell me where she is, Balsom. The longer she's out there, the worse it is for her." He licked his dry lips. "The worse it is for everyone."

Rex leaned forward. "She didn't do it."

Mike pulled out the chair and sat down. "Everything points to her. She did do it."

He shook his head, and took a good long look at the man across from him. He was hard and righteous, and really believed that he was doing the right thing by railroading Natalie. He sat straight suddenly..._railroading? _Is that where she went? He felt a ball of butterflies flapping in his gut. _Where the hell is the other McBain? _"You know, you're nothing like your brother?" That got the guy's attention.

"What about my brother, Balsom?" He did not want to discuss John at all. His nerves were out of control now.

"It's just weird that you both have the same mannerisms and," he paused grinning, "lack of fashion sense, but are nothing alike. I mean, you're both cops, both stubborn asses who think that they're right and everyone else is wrong, both arrogant, and yet...?"

Mike wanted to punch the little punk in his smug mouth. "What?"

"You're polar opposites at the same time. Like I said, weird!" He stopped talking, waiting for whatever his rant would bring, would cost him, but he needed to stall and he needed to keep the focus off of his sister.

Michael sat back, holding the gaze of the kid across from him. The silence was filling the room, making it more uncomfortable by the second, and that's what he wanted. Balsom was a twirp who talked a good game, but he wasn't one to hold up in silence. He'd need to fill it, and that was good. That was how he was going to get him to slip up. He just hoped that when he did, it would be about Natalie and not his stupid brother?

"Look," Rex said, "why don't you just release me already? I haven't committed a real crime, I was just helping my sister. You've got nothing and you know it?"

Mike smiled softly. "I've got you for interfering in a police investigation." He leaned forward with confidence. "I've got you for aiding and abetting a wanted fugitive. You two were stupid enough to take the computer, which we have back now by the way. That could lead to accessory after the fact charges." He was enjoying the look of irritation on the young man's face.

Rex scoffed, shaking his head. "Yeah well, I said a _real _crime, didn't I?"

"The only way you're getting out of here, Balsom, is if you help us find our suspect."

He laughed. "Your suspect? My sister! That's not gonna happen, McBain. Sorry." They continued to stare at one another. "So? We done here?"

Michael stood. "I'm done here. You? You're going to be behind bars for quite awhile." Then he walked out of the room, leaving the boy alone for the second time.

The blue cement hallway was empty, and he was grateful for that. He needed to find a way out of this mess and soon. Something bad was coming, he could feel it? It scared him to death. It made his insides coil. Something bad was coming, and it was coming for his brother. _Damn it! _He headed back upstairs, anxious to talk with his dad.

* * *

><p>"I don't know why you're so surprised, Thomas? He's your son." Eve sat across from her husband and smiled. He was aggitated and upset, and it served him right.<p>

He frowned. "You know he's your son too?"

"Not when he behaves like this, he isn't." She shook off her amusement, and stretched over the desk. Her fingers grabbed his gently. "Look, I don't know what else we can do here, babe? He's not going to make this easy on us."

Tom stood, leaning forward. "This is about him, damn it!"

She knew that all too well. The pit in her stomach was a constant reminder. "Well," she began lightly, "you have to admit he's good?" She could see that he was never going to admit that, not ever. "He snuck out of here pretty effectively, even with Jason as his shadow."

He sat down slowly. "You know, you could show a lot less appreciation for his ability to screw up his life!"

Eve blew out a breath. "Alright, so now what? Where do we start to find him?"

"I know exactly where he is?" a voice interupted.

Michael walked into the room and sat beside his mother. "We've got the computer." His hands flattened over his thighs. "And Balsom."

Eve's eyes widened in surprise. "And Natalie?"

Mike shook his head.

"Where and how, Micheal?" Tom asked, evenly. He stared at his son expecting his answers.

He quickly ran a hand over his face. "John." Both sets of eyes were watching him closely, and he squirmed slightly. "Cam and I followed the hacker information. We went to the docks, and found John already there."

Thomas was sure his head was going to explode from the pressure. The implications of John already being there did not bode well for his son at all. "Tell me the truth, Mike. Did he let her go?"

Mike didn't know, not for sure, so he shrugged. "He claims she wasn't there when he arrived, but that's all I know."

Tom stood again. "Well, get his ass in here now!"

He rose from his seat slowly, staring at his angry father and boss. "He's not here, pop. He's still at the bait shop with the computer."

"Actually," a new voice corrected, "I'm right here."

Everyone turned to find John and Jason in the doorway of the Commissioner's office. They walked in, joining the heated discussion.

John scanned the room, meeting one set of angry eyes after another. "So, shall we get down to it?" He was tired of pretending, and he was very tired of being on the defensive. That was going to stop now.


	23. Chapter 23

Misconceptions pt. 23

Natalie blinked, trying to wrap her brain around the cold, hard truth of her situation. Her palm ran over her face quickly. It was after midnight and here she sat - alone in a trainyard with nowhere to go or anyone to turn to. Her chest felt weighted by the heaviness of her heart. She glanced down at the phone near her thigh, but couldn't bring herself to use it. It would be smart to use it, to just call him and get it over with, but she was frozen in place. Her mistake from the beginning had been to allow herself to lean on someone else. To depend on others. Well, she was through with that as of right now!

Her heart began to pump a little harder, as she slowly convinced herself to move forward alone. Then she hopped down from her high seat, and found her footing in the dirt below. The moon overhead was wide and bright, and she frowned. Under normal circumstances it would be a beautiful omen, but now it felt more like a hurdle. As though fate itself was trying to finish her off, by shining onto the earth and illuminating the world below. The world that she was desperately trying to hide from until this nightmare finally came to an end.

Her eyes scanned the length of the train that was serving as her own personal shield. She wasn't sure which way to go? Which path to take? If she went left she would be back in the city, wandering the streets and risking exposure. If she went right then she was at the train station, and around all the people and security that it held within its stone walls, but staying put wasn't an option either. Her answers weren't here. She sighed, feeling her body's exhaustion acutely.

An echo reached her ears, faintly hinting that she wasn't as alone as she thought or felt. There was someone walking around out here, she could hear the footsteps. Where were they coming from? It was too hard to tell. She bent and scanned the area, peering underneath the mighty metal train for a sign of life, but there was nothing. There was nothing...and...there was definitely something? Someone was out here. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, keeping her senses on full alert as she continued to search for the mystery guest.

She froze, biting down on her lip. Near the train station there was a light, a bright beam from a flashlight, glowing intrusively over the rusted steel. She remained crouched, slowly inching beneath the car at her side, blending in with the shadows of the night around her. She watched a man in uniform round the corner, joining her and walking the corridor with ease. _Great! _she cursed, shaking her head in disbelief. Of course this was happening to her!

Natalie didn't move. She didn't breathe, watching the rent-a-cop stroll closer. He was looking for intruders, for bums who saw fit to bed down for the night in the empty cars. She smiled softly, imagining the look on his face if he discovered an FBI fugitive on his watch. Well, that wasn't going to happen. Carefully, she continued to back away, slowly poking her head out the other side of the train. She rose into the next corridor and climbed the metal rungs of the ladder, and she did it just in time because the guard was only a few feet away. She held her breath and watched helplessly, as the probing beam of his flashlight shone below. He was checking underneath the car, and she could barely think at all.

It didn't get any easier, when another flash of light rounded the corner from the opposite direction. Her heart slammed against her ribs fiercely. Another guard joined her on this side of the train, making his rounds while she was dangling off of its side. The light at her feet continued to move, and she slipped off her shoe, sinking slowly back onto the cold dirt. The sound was muted by her bare toes. She slipped beneath the car for the second time, not entirely sure that she's actually breathed for the past several minutes? She removed her other shoe, and then quickly climbed up the train again, waiting as the other man passed by.

Her eyes were glued to the back of the guard who was now walking away from her, as she bolted into the empty car and sank into its corner. She closed her eyes, listening as the two men continued to walk the trainyard, doing their prospective jobs but they would be back and she definitely couldn't stay here. Her fingers flipped open the tiny phone and dialed before her brain even had a chance to catch up. She had to call. There was no other option now. She bit her lip again, listening to the rings in her ear.

* * *

><p>John shut the door to the Commissioner's office tightly, and turned to face the room. They were all watching him, all waiting, and he frowned. He looked at his dad. "You wanted to see me?"<p>

Thomas grinned, shaking his head. His son was a cocky bastard, God love him! "Why don't we do something new here, John? Why don't I listen, while you tell me the truth?" He sank into his chair, holding the piercing eyes across from him. They were bright with amusement and anger. "Well?" He watched his son lean against the door casually, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That would be new," he admitted, sick of all the posturing. He blew out a quick breath. "I went to the bait shop for the same reason that Mike did."

"How did you even know about it, brother?" he asked, wanting to believe him. But he didn't. He didn't believe him. "How did you know about them?"

John paused, meeting one set of eager eyes after another. He continued to lean easily, propping himself up as though he hadn't a care in the world. As though she weren't out there somewhere on her own, feeling betrayed by him. He glared at the Chief of Detectives. "They're in the Quantico database, Mike. This isn't their first time." He refused to look at his mother, who he knew shouldn't even be in the room, but no one, including himself, would be able to get her to leave.

Tom leaned forward. "Buchanan wasn't there?" He sounded as skeptical as he felt.

"You know, this is beginning to feel like an inquisition." He stood straight. "Is that what this is?"

The tension in the room was growing thick, making it hard not to effect those inside. Eve walked up to John, refusing to turn away from his outrage. She slowly looked to Cameron. "Jason, what about the computer?"

That was it! John felt the last of his restraint evaporate along with his calm. He watched his own mother walk straight for him, but address Cameron. She wasn't interested in his answers at all, and that was the final chink in his armor. "Get the hell out!" he boomed, causing his brother and father to stand abruptly. He saw the shock on his mother's face.

"John..?"

He held up his hand. "Cameron, get the hell out of this room right now!" He was going to have a chat with his so-called family.

Jason's back straightened. "What? Forget it!"

He reached up and rubbed the back of his stiff neck. "This is a family matter, so get the hell out or I'm going to throw you out on your ass!" He wasn't kidding, and he knew that everyone knew that.

The detective turned his eyes toward his partner. "Mike?" He had every right to be here, to hear what was going on? This was a police investigation.

Michael nodded at his friend. "Just do it, man." He could see that he was pissed. "Jase, let me talk to my brother."

Cameron refocussed on the Federal McBain, glaring openly. He wanted to punch him in his troublemaking face, but he didn't. Instead, he surprised himself by walking from the room and slamming the door behind him.

John turned around, finding his mother, father and brother. "I'm getting sick of all of you treating me like I'm some idiot rookie. Somehow, you keep forgetting that this is my case?" He looked at his wide-eyed mother. "And you're not even supposed to be here!"

She glared right back. "You're ruining your life, John!" He laughed, and she grabbed his arm, forcing his eyes back to hers. "You are ruining your life for a woman who doesn't deserve it."

He smiled softly. "Nothing is ruined, ma. Just what do you think is going on here?" He scanned the room, making sure to have their undivided attention. "Mike? Pop?" He sighed, feeling a little sad that things had to come to this - that the truth of everything had to come out, but maybe..? Maybe it always did? "You think that I'm so busy having sex with Natalie that I can't think straight, right? That I've got my head so far up my ass I can't see what's right in front of me?" He chuckled, and pulled from the firm hold of his mother's hand.

Then he stared from one to the other, travelling the room slowly. "You know you're right..."

"Jesus, Johnny!" Tom blurted, before getting cut off abruptly.

"Shut up, pop!" He saw him open his mouth in anger, but John no longer cared. "Shut up!" He did, and he continued. "You're right to consider her a suspect. The evidence, all of it, points to her. But what you are blatantly ignoring is all the evidence that points to her innocence, and you're doing that because of me...because you're so scared for me."

Michael walked closer. "What are you talking about, John? There is no evidence saying she's innocent."

"Nothing concrete, no, but there's tons of it, Mike." He could see a look of contrition on his baby bro's face, and it warmed his overworked heart a little. "She's a Buchanan. If she's guilty, then why the hell is she still here? Why not just board grandpa's jet and leave for parts unknown? The answer is, because she's not built that way. It's not who she is, she fights."

Eve hugged herself. "Maybe she doesn't want to leave you?"

He laughed again. "Right, because we're all about each other. I keep forgetting that. She _was _beaten in that alley the other night. That's one hell of a coincidence, isn't it?" He looked at his father. "Maxwell said that a woman hired him to beat her up. Any thoughts on why someone would do that, Commissioner?"

Tom moved around his large desk and took a seat on it. "You think someone is setting her up?" His heart was aching. "When did you deduce this, when she was taking her bra off for you in your hotel room?"

John felt as though he was just smacked across the face. He held his reply back with a bite of his lip, and lowered his eyes to the floor for a second. "Like I told mom, what I do and with whom is none of your business." He wanted to put his fist in his own father's face. What was happening to them?

"Well, at least you've still got enough sense to keep your mouth shut about that night."

Michael moved closer to his brother, not particularly liking his father either at the moment. "Tell me why you really think she's innocent, John?" He watched him closely. "There's more, something you're not telling us."

He nodded slightly, focussing on his brother. "Yeah. The computer."

"What about it?" Tom snapped, feeling more afraid than he ever remembered feeling before. He was losing his son, and didn't know what to do about it?

John ignored his parents and continued to talk to his brother. "Jennifer found something on it, an address that isn't supposed to be there. She's following its path, tracing it, and it'll lead to whoever really did this thing, Mike." He took an even breath. "I know it will."

He nodded. "That's why you wouldn't let us bring it back to the station, but then why the hell didn't you just say that?"

He stood straight, holding the blue eyes sharply. "I guess I was pissed that my own brother wasn't interested in listening to what I had to say?"

"Have you thought about what will happen if the computer trace doesn't pan out?" He wanted to help him, but he also wanted be a realist. Things did not look good for Natalie Buchanan's future.

_Have I thought about it? _It's all he's thought about. "The computer stays where it is," he ordered softly. "I have a friend helping Jennifer and Jack out right now."

"A friend?" Eve asked, drawing the irritated stare of both of her boys.

Mike sighed. "A Fed, ma."

John turned to his mother, and glanced at his dad. He couldn't very well avoid them forever. "This isn't about Natalie or me, or any feelings we may or may not have for one another."

Tom walked over to his wife, staring hard at his oldest boy. "Then what is it about, John?"

He felt his heart rate increase, and he frowned. "It's about what's right. It's about finding who really committed this crime, and it's about helping an innocent woman." There was that tension again. "Since she topped your suspect list, you've zeroed in on her, and stopped looking for other possibilities. You became judge and jury, whether you intended to or not. Well, I'm not going to let you arrest her for something she didn't do." He walked closer, staring at the both of them without hesitation. "This is about doing my job. If you hadn't written me off all those years ago, then maybe it wouldn't be so hard for you to trust me now?"

Eve reached out, but he stepped away. "John?"

"Don't!" he said, moving toward the door. "We're done here." He looked at his brother for another second, and left the stifling office behind. He only got about two feet before he had Cameron in his face. "They're all yours."

Jason blinked, refusing to budge. He watched the agent's eyes widen slightly when his phone rang, and then he watched him slowly answer the call.

"McBain?" The connection was not a good one. "Hello?" he said, straining to hear her voice at the other end.

_...John?..._

He heard his name and allowed himself to breathe. "Yeah, McBain here." He continued to stare at the nosy detective who wasn't budging from his path.

_...thank g...can't t..._

"I understand," he answered, trying not to panic. "I didn't catch that."

_...can you h...me?..._

It was a clear, warm night. Why the hell was the connection so bad? "Say again?" He inched away and turned his back, but Cameron was holding his ground.

_...I need...r..help. Can...u..e...me?..._

The line went dead and he felt as though his heart stopped as well. She needed his help, that much he got loud and clear. He turned and looked at his shadow. "What?"

Jason stared hard, feeling his gut twisting tighter with every tick of the clock. "She hang up on you?" he asked, knowing it was her. This man was a liar. He was still in contact with Buchanan and he was helping her, but he was also Mike's brother - Tom's son. "That family in there loves you man. You better start getting your shit together, for their sake." Then he walked over to the office and stepped through the door.

John released the breath that he was holding. She needed him, but where the hell was she? Where would she go? He had absolutely no idea where to even look, but maybe her brother did? He bolted for the cell block. He and Rex were going to have a chat.


	24. Chapter 24

Yeah...things continue to get more complicated. I hope it is holding your interest. Thanks very much for reading. :)

* * *

><p>Misconceptions pt. 24<p>

Rex lay on his back, staring up at the smooth, cement overhead. He wiggled a little in an attempt to get comfortable, but promptly gave up the effort. This cot was never going to be the slightest bit comfortable no matter what he did. His wrist draped lazily across his forehead, and he sighed, starting to go stir crazy. This wasn't his first stint behind bars, far from it, but it has been awhile. He forgot how boring a cell could be. _And me without my deck of cards!_

A sharp _clink_ found his ears as it echoed down the cold walls. He turned his head, waiting to get a glimpse of who was coming to see him. He frowned, sitting up slowly as his guest arrived.

"Open the door and leave," the voice barked, issuing a clear order to the officer at his side.

The man shook his head quickly. "Can't. If you go in there, then I stay right where I am. Those are the rules." He tilted his head slightly, staring into a set of bright, angry eyes. "Sorry, sir."

John focussed on the young man with the gun. The one he needed to ditch. "Listen kid, I think I can handle things from here. Just open the damn door." He watched him do as he was told, but he didn't make an attempt to leave the cell block. "I said, get out."

"No sir." he refused, stubbornly. He knew who this was, and he didn't like it, but he wasn't about to get fired.

A hand slowly slipped into a pocket and pulled out a badge and ID. "Do you see this?" John asked evenly. The uniform nodded. He stared directly at the young man. "Mine is bigger than yours." After another agonizing moment, the officer backed up and finally left the basement. John walked into the cell and found Rex waiting on him.

"It's about t..."

He stepped into the kid's face quickly, staring hard into wide, surprised eyes. His gaze lowered briefly, giving him a good look at the bleach stain on the collar of his t-shirt. "There are cameras in here, Balsom."

Rex blinked, fighting the instinct to look for them. "Okay."

"She called, but the connection was crap."

He licked his dry lips, feeling his heartbeat pick up. _She called! _"So the fact that we're talking means no microphones, right?"

John clutched the cotton on the boy's chest and pushed him backward, slamming him roughly against the bunkbeds that lined the wall.

"Jesus!"

"Sorry, but this has to look good."

He blew out a quick breath. "Tell it to the gashes in my back!"

John released his hold and took a single step backwards, but he continued to pin him with a forceful stare. "Shut up and listen! That cop went straight to the commissioner, so we don't have much time." He saw the look of surrender that was reflecting his way. "I couldn't make out much, but she's in trouble. She was asking for help."

Rex shoved him. "What the hell do you mean she needs help? Where is she?"

"I don't know, damn it!" He was extremely irritated. "If I did I wouldn't be here with you, would I?" He shook off his anger. There wasn't time for it. "I need to know where she would go? Where she might be?"

Rex paced the tiny space for a moment. "I don't know for sure?"

"Then give me your best guess!" he shouted, lifting his hands to his hips. The door down the hall was opening.

"Maybe the railyards?" he mumbled, feeling confused. Was he doing the right thing here? Telling this man where to look for his fugitive sister?

John walked up to him again. "I'm gonna get you out of here, but you need to go home. You can't go looking for her, do you hear me?"

"Forget it!" _Like hell, McBain! _He found himself pressed against the wall again.

"They'll follow you, Balsom. I'm gonna make sure that they follow you."

He swallowed, finally understanding the Agent's plan. He lowered his voice. "You better get over there. You said she needs help."

He grabbed his shirt and began to aggressively work on the kid, when some hands came in and pulled him away. John didn't fight them as he was lead out of the cell, which was locked tightly behind him. He found himself looking into a familiar set of blue eyes, and they were really, really pissed. "What?" he asked, feigning innocence.

* * *

><p>Thomas stood straight, staring at the door that his stranger of a son exited through. He ran a hand through his thick hair and walked back to his chair, sinking into it slowly. "Well that went well?"<p>

Eve went to the nearest seat and joined her deflated husband. "It's getting harder to reach him, Tom." He just nodded. "How the hell can we fix this?"

Mike stood silently, watching his parents as they discussed John and his future. As they worried about him and tried to handle the situation. It made him mad. "You know," he began, walking closer to the large desk, "I've always understood where you guys were coming from when it came to John. He just left. He disappeared and he never looked back, and I blamed him for that too." He stared at his mother, who was watching him closely. "He was running away, and I saw how much it hurt you. How you held your breath when the phone rang, hoping it was him?" He looked at his father. "How you were terrified that he'd change into someone you couldn't recognize when he picked up that badge?" He shook his head, cocking it to the side slightly. "Only what I finally realize is, he's not the one who's changed at all."

Tom frowned. "What are you talking about, Michael?" He lost his temper, and his voice boomed in the tiny office. "He's throwing his life away for a manipulative bitch! She's using him!"

He glanced at his mother again. "I remember my brother. What he was like, and the things he did? He's still the same guy - slightly impulsive and very intense, passionate about the law and his job and serving the public, stopping the bad guys." His voice softened slightly. "He's the same."

Tom stood from his chair. "What are you saying, Mike?"

He stood straight, meeting his angry father in the eyes. "I'm saying that you two are the one's who have changed. All this time, it was you."

"What?" Eve stood too.

"Pop, you never wanted the FBI for him, and have been pissed that he didn't listen. That he left and he never looked back, and that he's done well." He wasn't going to stick his head in the sand anymore. There was too much at stake for his brother. "You've hated that he lived his life despite your expectations for him."

He focussed on Eve. "And you never wanted him to leave. You'd lose your baby and didn't want to let him go. So, you tried like hell to keep him home." He chuckled and ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Me, I was angry. He disappeared and so I stopped making an effort. I let him go." He stepped away and paced the space slowly, feeling their hurt as it followed him around the room.

Eve felt like her heart was going to explode in her chest. "It's not that simple, Mike. He's made some bad choices."

"Yeah, but he hasn't really had anyone to turn to for advise, has he?" He stopped moving and stared at them both. They were, for the moment, eerily silent. "He believes that Natalie is innocent, and despite his questionable involvement with her, he's sticking to it. He really believes it."

Tom felt a calm wash over him, numbing him. "You're not a kid anymore, Michael. She's playing him, working him."

He shook his head. "No, pop. John's not that stupid...and he was right. Somewhere along the line we turned our backs on him, all of us." He could see his mother vehemently disagreeing with a shake of her head. "Yes," he insisted, feeling ashamed. It was all true.

"Michael, honey..." she began, stopping abruptly when the door to the office opened. She swallowed the lump in her throat as Cameron and an officer entered.

"Not now!" Tom yelled, wanting to hit something, or someone.

"Yes sir," Jason insisted, wishing he could erase this whole nightmare for his surrogate family. "John's downstairs with Balsom and he's working him over pretty good."

"What?" Everyone cleared out of the room quickly, heading for the latest drama to unfold. Tom grabbed his wife's hand as they walked, needing the contact desperately.

Michael led the entourage, growing angrier by the second. Here he was defending his ass of a brother, and pushing his own parents in the process, and for what? So that John could go downstairs and break policy yet again? So he could look even more out of control with this case than he already does? He stormed through the bars and entered the cell block with a purpose.

He found the agent illegally in the cell with his suspect, shoving him hard against the wall. His men dragged him out and locked the door, securing the scene. He took a deep breath, and then another. His anger was very clear to anyone who looked in his direction, and it only got worse when he heard the taunt.

_...What?..._

Michael hauled his fist back and struck his big brother in the jaw, hard.

* * *

><p>It took a second to really believe that he just got punched out by his baby brother, but the throb in his jaw was evidence enough. "What the hell?" he shouted, shaking his head in an attempt to shake off the pain. It wasn't working.<p>

Mike got in his face. "What the hell were you doing in there John, and don't bother reminding me that this is your case, because you know damn well you shouldn't be in there alone!" He wanted to hit him again.

John frowned, slowly moving his tender jaw in a circle. He stood tall. "I'm letting Balsom go."

Everyone chuckled, even Tom.

"I'm sorry, what?" he repeated. Clearly his brother has lost all touch with reality.

He scanned the crowded cell block slowly, taking a good hard look at everyone in the space. Then he turned back to Mike. "Let's talk about this elsewhere." It wasn't a suggestion. He walked out knowing everyone would follow. They did.

Once out of earshot, he turned to his father. "Just listen. That little ass down there knows where she is? He knows."

"Forget it, John," Tom replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's a good idea."

He smiled bitterly. "You haven't had a good idea since you got to town, John."

Eve stepped forward, putting a hand on her husband's arm. He looked away sheepishly, allowing her to join in the conversation. "Is this idea on the level?"

He blew out a breath, ignoring the sharp twist in his gut. "Your constant disappointment in me is touching."

She stepped closer, holding his challenging stare. "That's not what I meant!"

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter." He addressed the entire hallway. "He'll lead us to her, and this will finally be over." No one spoke. "It's a risk, but we've got nothing right now. I think it's worth it?"

Cameron couldn't take it anymore. He walked closer to the Fed. "I bet you do."

John tensed, staring hard. "Meaning?"

"I think that was her on the phone earlier, and I think you've cooked something up with your boy in there." His hands went to his hips. "That's what I think."

"What phone call?" Tom asked, feeling more and more nervous by the second.

John shook his head slightly, keeping his eyes trained on the pain-in-the-ass detective. "I had a call earlier, but the connection was bad. I couldn't make out who was on the other end."

"Convenient."

"Alright," Mike interupted, joining in the fun, "let's just take a break for a minute." He stepped between his brother and his friend. "Cam, you don't know who was on his phone?"

Cameron was pissed. "Yes I do, and so do you! The girl isn't the biggest player in all this, Mike."

"Back off, right now!" His pulse was racing through his entire body. "That's enough, Jason."

He refocussed on the old man. "Why don't you ask your son where he got that phone?"

"What?"

Jason moved his eyes from one McBain to another. "He met with a Secret Service friend, who left him a tiny little mystery package, one big enough to hold a cell in it."

John grinned, amused by this entire show. "Clever. I guess you have me all figured out detective?" He needed to get the hell out of here. Natalie was in trouble and he still had to find her.

Eve was confused. "What are you trying to say Jason?"

His eyes softened, hating to blurt out the difficult truths regarding her wayward son. "I'm saying that he's using that phone to stay in contact with Buchanan."

She frowned, glancing at John, and then Cameron again. "Well that's easy enough? Run a trace."

John pushed down his own disappointment. The sorrow of finally feeling disconnected from his own parents. "You're welcome to try," he said confidently. There was no point in worrying, because the phone was untraceable.

Tom stepped up to John and stared into his cold eyes. He couldn't deal with this anymore, he just couldn't. It was too hard, too much. "We're not letting Balsom go." The case was what he would focus on.

"Yes we are." He turned around and continued to walk upstairs. "I make the decisions, remember?" He stared at all of them. "He's walking and that's the end of it." Then he issued orders to have his prisoner released.

His heart was pounding uncontrollably, and he felt sweaty. This was getting worse for his family by the second, but he couldn't help any of that. He had to focus on Natalie now. So he set his plan in motion, ignoring the sick feeling in his stomach as his mother and father walked away from him. They disappeared into the office, leaving him alone with his brother. Cameron thankfully went to his desk, giving him a temporary reprieve from his constant interference. He bit his lip and looked at Michael. "You got something you want to say to me?"

He did, but he didn't know where to begin? The only thing he could do is concentrate on what was in front of him. It was a start. "Are you going to be leading the operation on Balsom?" he asked, trying really hard to be helpful. It wasn't easy. He wasn't convinced that Cameron was wrong about the accusations he was flinging.

John swallowed. He hadn't expected that. "No," he said softly. "You'll do that. I know you won't blow this thing, and I need someone I can trust." He felt horrible. Talking about trust when he was using him as bait. As a distraction from his true purpose. The guilt didn't sit well at all.

Michael's suspicions reared their ugly heads, along with his anger. "Where are you going to be? I mean, if you feel this strongly about th...?"

"I'm heading to the bait shop and the computer. That's the key to freeing her, Mike." At least that was partially true. "Just," he paused, "just do this for me. It's important." The tension was thick, as they stared at one another in stoney silence. It felt as though an eternity passed, but finally he agreed with a nod. John felt his lungs fill with air again. "Thanks," he said softly, walking out of the station. He didn't have anymore time to waste.

_Where the hell are you Natalie?_

* * *

><p>Thomas was in his chair again, slowly lifting his gaze to the watchful eyes of his beautiful wife. She was resting on the edge of the desk, staring down at him with concern. He closed his eyes when her tiny hand caressed his face.<p>

"He's not going to stop, babe," she said, stating the obvious. He nodded, keeping his eyes closed, and she sighed. "He's going to keep pushing the boundaries until he crosses a permanent line, and then he's going to be lost."

"I know," he answered, though he wasn't sure where the sound came from? It wasn't his usual voice, but more raw. He finally reopened his lids and met her gaze. "I have to stop him, Eve. For his own good, I have to stop him."

She held her breath, feeling the fear that was ripping through her body, turning it cold. "What does that mean?"

He rose to his feet, taking her hands and clutching them tightly. He continued to watch her, feeling her breath on his skin. "It means I need to have him removed from this case."

Her eyes were wide. "Fire him? You want to get him fired?"

He frowned. "I don't WANT any of this!" His heart was pounding. "He can't get arrested, that'll end him."

She processed everything that she's learned over the past couple of hours. Her mind was spinning with Michael's words, and Cameron's. John's. She wanted to cry, but now was hardly the time for that. He was staring down at her, waiting, and she knew that he would only go forward if she supported his decision.

She thought of everything that was wrong with her family, and the one thing that was making it worse. Natalie Buchanan. That woman had a hold over her boy, and now he was in trouble and he would keep getting in trouble. Her eyes shimmered with the tears that she wouldn't allow to fall, and she nodded. "Do it."

He bent and kissed her softly. He picked up his phone, telling himself that this had to be done. It was the only option. It would save his son from himself. His heart hurt as the call transferred to his son's acting supervisor.

_I'm sorry, _he thought, speaking the traitorous words that made his soul ache. This was the right thing to do. It was right.

_It's right!_


	25. Chapter 25

Misconceptions pt. 25

Rex stood, staring mutely at the wide metal door. He was being a coward. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair and straightened his clothes, wishing there was the opportunity to change and shower before finding her. He sighed, willing his heart to keep beating.

He knew he couldn't very well stay in this hallway forever, but truthfully, remaining in that crusty, cold cell was actually more appealing at the moment. She would be pissed, beyond pissed. He disappeared in the early morning hours with his sister, and then all but dropped off the face of the earth. He never showed for their lunch date, and he never once called to try and smooth things over...but he couldn't, could he? And say what exactly? _Hi honey, sorry but I'm a wanted fugitive right now! Can we reschedule our date? Our lives? _He blew out a quick breath, promptly sucking in another deep one.

His hand stretched out and tugged on the metal handle, sliding the heavy door across its track. The apartment was dark. _Maybe she's not here? _he wondered, swallowing. _Would she just leave me after two years together? _His gut twisted, because he honestly didn't know?

Somehow his legs stepped over the threshold, carrying him further into the room. He didn't bother with the door. It just didn't seem important at the moment. His eyes dropped to his wrist. 5:24am. That explains the darkness, but not the emptiness of the apartment.

"Adrianna?" he called out softly, scanning the space carefully. Everything looked the same. It appeared as though she still lived here, and that was something to cling to tightly. A tiny _pinging _sound reached his ears and he turned. The window was open. He walked toward it, catching his first glimpse of her as she sat out on the fire escape. She didn't move, and that made him more nervous than if she had come at him screaming obscenities. He licked his lips. "Hey."

She took a breath, before slowly looking into his wide, scared eyes. "Hey?" She slid across the metal and made her way back inside their loft. "Hey, Rex?" She was angry. He disappeared without a trace, and no one even knew where he went! No one! Her heart had barely beat all day because of him, and now he was standing here looking all contrite. "That's all I get?"

"No!" he answered quickly, bracing himself. "That's definitely not all." His chest was aching with every frantic pump of his heart. He loved her. He loved her, and he never understood what the hell she saw in him? "Just listen okay?"

She chuckled and brushed past him, stopping at the fridge. It opened and covered the space in white light as she stared hard at its contents. "I'm listening!" she snapped, refusing to look at him. He didn't deserve her undivided attention.

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for scaring you." He could see her hurt, even though she was staring at anything but him. "Babe?" He licked his lips again, waiting until she finally met his probing gaze. "I'm sorry I scared you."

Adrianna felt all her emotions wash over her at his words. She ran to him and squeezed him tightly, forgetting that she was ever angry at all. "Oh, Rex!" she breathed into his ear as she clung to him. "Don't ever do that to me again!" And just like that her anger was back, but she didn't have time to focus on it because he was kissing her. That quickly overrode anything that may have been in the forefront.

He grabbed her hair and pushed his tongue into her mouth, and she forgot everything except his hands as they travelled her curves slowly, igniting an instant fire in her belly. She pulled back and found his eyes. "This doesn't mean I've forgiven you." He grinned that arrogant grin of his, and then they were kissing again, slowly and purposefully. They took their time with each other, and she shoved him toward the bed. "You owe me, Balsom." There was that grin again. It made her melt.

She grabbed the hem of her bed-shirt and lifted it smoothly over her head, exposing her naked breasts. Her nipples hardened as he scanned her body, carefully observing her in all her glory. There was a time when she was shy regarding sex, but that was an eternity ago. Too much has happened in her life since being in the convent and first arriving in Llanview. Rex came barrelling into her world, and now being shy seemed ridiculous!

Rex could feel his entire body tighten when she tossed aside her top. _God, you're beautiful! _She was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen in all his days, and she was offering herself to him. He stepped closer, stopping short when he remembered the door. His legs took him to the entryway in record time, and then he was shutting and locking the rest of the world outside. When he looked into her eyes he could see her anger again. "What?"

"Since when are you the shy type?" She knew exactly why he shut the door, and it made her furious.

"Since the LPD is on my ass, following me in the hopes that I would lead them to my fugitive sister." And there you have it, the truth. Oh, how he hated the truth. It was most definitely overrated, and tended to make his life worse.

She bent and grabbed her shirt from the bed, slipping it on in frustration. "Right? Natalie! The one person to single-handedly come between us whenever given an opportunity." She sat on the mattress, tired. "You always choose her over me."

He frowned. "I'm not choosing anything." He was a little angry himself. "I don't havea _choice _at all. She's my sister."

Adrianna glared right back, refusing to be bullied about how she felt. "Well, I guess that's something I'll never understand. I'm an only child, remember?"

He walked up to her and ran a hand over her smooth hair. "I don't want to fight with you, and especially about Natty. Can't we just..."

"No we can't!" she interupted, standing and staring directly into his sharp gaze. "I don't want to do this anymore, Rex."

He felt his blood run cold. "Do what?"

She felt the moisture threatening to fall from her eyes. "This. Us, how we are now?" He shook his head, obviously confused, and she was a little too. "You won't let me in, and I don't want to be just someone to warm your bed."

He stepped back, stunned. If she had slapped him, the effect would have been less traumatic. "What are you talking about? I love you!"

"I'm not sure I believe you anymore."

He didn't know what to do, how to respond? How could she doubt his feelings after everything they've overcome? Getting together in the first place, her aunt Dorian's interference and lies. "Adrianna...?"

"I love you, Rex!" she blurted, needing to push through, "and I don't have a problem with you helping your sister, but when she comes running you leave. You just leave, and I'm stuck here alone until you get back. You don't let me in, and I can't allow that anymore." Her heart was racing. Was this it for them? She had to make him see, to trust her finally, or all of this was for nothing.

He could barely get his brain to work enough to form a sentence, and not just any sentence. "Are you breaking up with me?"

A tear rolled over her cheek. "No," she felt panicked, "no, well, I don't know, I mean..."

He held up a hand. "What are you trying to say? What do you want from me?"

She bit her lip. "I want you to trust me. To talk to me. Where were you last night? What's going on with your sister that has you wanted by the police?" She reached out and took his hand in hers, squeezing tightly. "Are you afraid that I'll hurt her somehow, Rex?"

That was unexpected. "What? No! Why would I think that?" He watched her sit on the end of their bed and let her pull him down too. She didn't say anything, and he knew it's because she already knew what needed to be voiced. He swallowed. "You don't like her," he confessed softly.

"No, I don't, and you know why?" He nodded, watching her closely. "Natalie and I have never really seen eye-to-eye on anything, especially you. She helped me steal Craze Magazine away from my mother, and then she turned around and took it from me. That's hardly a basis for respect or friendship." His hand touched her cheek, and she closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the sensation. "We'll never be friends, Rex, but I love you and you love her."

He was processing her explanation, really trying to get everything straight in his head. "She screwed you over and you have every right to be mad about it."

Adrianna smiled, stretching out her hands and unlatching his leather belt. Their eyes were locked on one another. "I am, don't worry about that, but that's the past. I let it go, because I got something better than that stupid magazine. I got you, and that's everything." She eased his shirt from his hard, chiseled body. The temperature in the room was getting hotter by the second as she looked at him. "Besides, Layla and I are really doing well now, you know?"

"Yeah," he croaked, falling onto the mattress as she crawled on top of him. Her breath was hitting his chin and warming him from limb to limb. "I do trust you." He really, really did.

"So tell me everything." She kissed his neck and shoulder softly, listening as he sighed and finally began to open up to her. Filling her in on the charges and the fed, and their plan to get her out of this mess. She listened as her lips travelled his body slowly, wetting him as she moved, tasting every inch of his flawless skin.

A small gasp escaped her when her shirt quickly became an after thought, and she felt his strong hands on her bare breasts. "I love you," she whispered over his belly button, as her fingers worked at removing the denim from his toned legs. She felt happy. Happy that he was finally, truly with her. He was letting her in, and she loved him everywhere she could reach as he spoke of McBains and computers and railyards. She loved him, and then they stopped talking altogether.

* * *

><p>"That was fast, Thomas," Eve said, observing the uneasy expression on her husband's face. He had spent only a few minutes on the phone with an Agent Clayton, before hanging up in eery silence. "Is he..," she trailed off for a second, "is he...removed?"<p>

He shook his head. "No. I should have thought that out before reacting to everything." He felt tense. "Stupid!" he shouted suddenly, scaring his wife to her feet.

"What is it?"

He ran a nervous palm over his face. "The only legitimate way to get John pulled from the case was to tell them about Buchanan, and if I did that, then..."

"...he'd be in the fire that we're trying to keep him away from."

He nodded slowly. "Agent Clayton was not too happy with my call, so he's on his way here." He sat in his chair and felt like an idiot. He should feel like an idiot. That was a rookie move. "What the hell was I thinking?"

Eve sat too. "What were _we _thinking?" she corrected. They stared at one another for a long time. "Do you think Michael was right?" she asked, hesitantly. "What he said?"

Tom licked his dry lips. He cleared his throat. "Maybe? I don't know? I think there was a lot of truth, but not all of it." He didn't want to think about this anymore. It was beginning to give him a headache.

She went to him and gently took a seat on his lap, kissing the side of his head while his arms wrapped around her. "I think maybe we need to find a way to trust our son? Any ideas on how we do that?"

He chuckled lightly. "None. Shouldn't that come easily? I mean, isn't that how it's supposed to work?" He looked into her eyes and curled a hand behind her neck. Then he kissed her, thankful to have her during all of this. It was the only thing keeping him sane at this point.

Eve played with the hair at the nape of his neck, hugging him tightly. "I want to trust him Tom, but how can I when he's fallen for that woman?" She pulled away, finding his attentive eyes again. "Even if she _is _innocent, she's not right for John."

"Well, maybe this is where we need to start?"

"What do you mean?"

He smiled, needing a bed. He was tired. "He's a grown man right?" She nodded, and he slid a finger down the side of her beautiful face. "So we have to let him live his life."

She frowned. "I'm usually the one saying that to you."

He laughed. "Yeah, well I think we both forgot that for awhile." The silence in the room was surrounding them, leaving them to their thoughts. Finally, he stood, bringing her to her feet as well. "You want to go home with me?"

She grinned, and took his strong hand. "Let's get some sleep. Things will be more clear after some sleep." They walked out of the station together. Taking a step away from everything was what was needed right now. Their sons could handle themselves for awhile.

* * *

><p>John walked through the spinning glass doors to the train station, stopping on the otherside. He scanned the room methodically, taking in everything he could. It was surprisingly busy for six in the morning, but he guessed there were a lot of commuters starting their day. The ceilings were vaulted, looming high overhead, and the walls were wide. He turned sharply toward a gentleman who bumped him as he was entering the building. His legs moved further inside and away from the buzz of the entryway.<p>

He saw what he was supposed to see - people sitting on long, smooth wooden pues as they waited for their trains to arrive. There were concession stands along the outer walls, and sections of pay lockers for patrons to store luggage securely. He glanced back toward the roof. The cameras were in almost every corner, easily covering the room in its entirety. A security guard stood to his right, and several others were walking the perimeters. He spotted her picture on the posts that held the mighty beams above, as well as on numerous bulletin boards. She wouldn't be here. Not here, exactly.

He wound his way toward the outside platform, walking to the very end. Then he hopped down to the dirt and took a casual stroll away from the station.

"Hey mister," a voice called, forcing him to turn.

There was a young kid, probably around eight years or so, and he was watching him closely. John didn't speak.

"You're not supposed to do that."

He grinned in amusement. "Yeah well, lately I've been doing a lot of things I'm not supposed to be doing." He reached into his pocket and flashed his badge, holding a finger to his lips.

The boy watched wide-eyed as he was shushed, and he nodded eagerly. That was cool. A real FBI agent. He watched the man wander away, disappearing around an empty train.

John walked the corridors, not sure where to begin looking? This place was enormous, and he couldn't know if she was actually here somewhere or not? His heart was at a steady rhythm as he moved, going deeper into the maze of metal that surrounded him. He needed to find her, to know she was okay. Her call really scared him.

A rock struck something a couple lanes over and he ducked, peering beneath the cars at his side. He could see a pair of polished black steel-toes and a crisp, blue pant leg. _Security! _He stayed perfectly still, not anxious to explain why he was wandering around out here, and not interested in drawing attention to the situation. The last thing he needed was the LPD to know where he was and what he was doing. The legs continued on, and his heart stopped when he spotted a flash of red in one of the train cars down the line.

He crawled to the otherside of the train and made his way toward her, trying very hard to be silent as he got dangerously close to the man on the far side of this particular train. The steady rhythm in his chest was no longer steady, it was wild. He held his breath until it stopped altogether.

He watched helplessly as she jumped from the car and sprinted away with the guard shouting at her and following in pursuit. _This isn't happening! _He was about to intercept when another guard rounded the corner spotting him. He had two friends with him, and John sighed, bolting the other way. He couldn't lead them to her, so first he had to lose them, and he had no choice but to hope that she had been telling the truth back at his apartment. Now was the time for her to prove she could take care of herself.

* * *

><p>Rex focussed on his breathing, trying to even out his heartbeat as it thundered in his chest. He laughed lightly, blinking and staring straight above. She was laying at his side, laughing as well. "So?" he asked with a croaky voice. "Am I forgiven?"<p>

She stretched out a hand and grabbed him between his legs, forcing a grunt as he rolled over her. His hair fell into his eyes and she pushed it away. "No," she answered honestly, grinning like a fool. "You'll have to do more of that first."

He took her mouth, grabbing her hair and kissing her long and hard. She felt so good, so hot and smooth against his wet skin. "If I have to, I have too."

Her phone vibrated loudly over the wood of the nightstand, interupting the moment. They both stared at it.

Rex glanced at the alarm clock. "It's early," he said, feeling his heart rate again. Logically, he knew it wouldn't be her, but he couldn't help but hope it was Nat. She wouldn't phone Adrianna. He picked up the cell and passed it to her.

"Hey Layla," she greeted quietly, holding his stare. He rolled back to his side of the bed, and she rose from the mattress. "I know, it's okay. It'll only take a second to forward it to you." She walked to the kitchen counter, comfortable in her nakedness. It wasn't lost on her that Rex was watching her every move from his pillow. She opened her laptop and searched for the needed material, sending it to her friend and business partner. "Okay. You should have it soon. Uh-huh. I'll see you at the Palace at one o'clock. Bye." She hung up and turned to her waiting boyfriend. He tapped the mattress playfully and she grinned, taking her time as she strolled over to him.

He had his hands on her hips the moment she was within reach, and then she was on her back, sinking into the douvet. Her teeth caught her lip, but not the moan that escaped when he licked her collarbone. He sucked the soft skin of her neck, and it made her wet. "Rex," she whispered, taking matters into her own hands. She found his length and pulled, pushing them both into a frenzy, and she let herself get lost in him as he made love to her in their bed.

* * *

><p>Natalie leaned against the cool planks of a large shed, trying to be quiet as she caught her breath. This was not good. She was running through this damn courtyard with security on her ass, and no way out as far as she could tell. She had forgotten how large this place really was, and now she was lost. And her damn phone didn't work! The battery was next to dead, and so a phone call to John or anyone else was out of the question. <em>Thanks a lot brother! <em>she thought bitterly, tossing the cell into the dirt. It was useless anyway. A brief moment of satisfaction passed over her as she imagined throwing the phone at Rex's head. He had meant well, but that didn't really help at this point in time.

She heard the sound of rushed footsteps coming her way, and sighed, running back amongst the trains. Getting caught would be bad for everyone so she would do her best to stay free. If you could call this free? Her legs ran fast, shaking slightly from all their exertion. She was running out of steam.

Natalie sprinted around a train car and nearly screamed, but a hand covered her mouth quickly, muffling the surprised cry. "John?" she said against his skin. He lifted his palm and touched her face for a second. His finger went to his lips, and she nodded, following him as he lead her away from their pursuers.

After several agonizing moments, they came to a long, long stretch of cars. This section was too long to follow. They would be seen before getting anywhere near the end of the corridor.

He took her hand and directed her toward the nearest car, urging her to follow him up the ladder. He pulled himself onto the roof and then hung over the side, helping her to join him. The men were almost on them. They lay flat, watching the unwanted entourage as they searched the area slowly, painfully. Taking their time as they carefully scoured the train for them. Eventually they moved on, still deliberate in their search, but unsuccessful in their goal.

She blinked, looking at him as he relaxed slightly and finally faced her. "How the hell did you find me?"

He didn't answer. He just crawled from the roof of the car and waited for her, assisting her until they were securely on the earth. He could see she wanted her answer. "Rex," he finally replied, once again allowing his hand to caress her face softly.

She stared. "So now what?"

He licked his lips, wanting to taste her. "We need to stay out of sight." She nodded numbly, watching him, and it made his heart ache. He held out his hand, relieved when she took it, and they walked away together.

"Okay stop," Natalie finally ordered, holding her ground. She could see that he wanted to keep going, but she was done for now. Her night on the run has lasted a little longer than his, so she was taking a much needed break. Her hands stretched out and grabbed a rung, and a small gasp slipped into the air when she felt him hoist her from the dirt. She made her way into the car and sat against the far wall, wondering what he would do next? "Rex's phone died," she said quietly, lost in his intense gaze. She was nervous and needed to fill the silence that was suffocating them both. "That's why I couldn't talk to you earlier."

He nodded, hearing every word, but he couldn't bring himself to care about it at all. Instead, he walked up and hauled her to her feet, kissing her with insistance. Her tongue danced in his mouth, driving him to push her flush against the cool, rusty metal at her back. He stopped long enough to see that she was absolutely on board with him touching her this way. "Nat?" he mouthed against her cheek. "We need to leave here before reinforcements arrive to help the security guards." She nodded, slipping her tongue into his mouth and making him groan loudly at the soft sensation. He was having a hard time breathing, and so he wrapped his fingers around her tiny throat and held her in place. She couldn't distract him if she couldn't keep kissing him, but the action left him hard as a rock in his pants. He wanted to do a lot of things to her against this wall.

Reluctantly, he stepped back. "Wait here, alright? I'm gonna check things out and then we're going to leave here together." She was silent and he wasn't sure how to read her? "Okay?"

She smiled. "Okay, John." She watched as he left their temporary sanctuary. Her legs lowered her to the dirty floor. Despite the warning bell going off in her brain, she was happy. She was no longer alone, and he was going to help her through this nightmare. They would get through it together.

"I thought he'd never leave," a cold voice spoke, breaking her silence, her calm.

She jumped to her feet, staring wide-eyed as a man in uniform joined her in the car. "Look, I know I'm trespassing, but..."

"Save it." He walked closer, grinning widely.

Her eyes travelled his body, scanning him from head to toe, and something wasn't right? This man was wearing the guard uniform, but looked very sleazy. He was covered in tatoos and sporting a messy goatee. "I can just leave."

"No," he said evenly, blocking her exit, "no more running, Natalie."

She froze. "How do you know my name?"

"Well, because I'm going to kill you." He grabbed the gun from his side and pointed it at her. "Sorry, darlin'."

She was scared, but more than that, she was mad. "Sorry? You son of a bitch!"

He chuckled, squeezing the trigger.

* * *

><p>John found what he was looking for quickly. He inspected the gate closely, sure that they could get out this way, but they had to move fast because he wasn't joking when he said that reinforcements were coming. More men, or worse, cops. He spun back around and walked toward the car that was stashing her from prying eyes.<p>

Thank God he found her! That phone call absolutely terrified him, but she was alright, and he was going to make sure that she stayed that way. No one, including his family, was going to hurt her anym...

_...BANG!..._

John choked, fighting the instant terror that gripped his heart and threatened to stop it from doing its job. That was a gun. A gun was fired. His legs were moving fast as he ran full force toward the sound. Why did he leave her? His lungs burned and so did his eyes, and his chest was the heaviest its ever been.

_She's okay! _he chanted repeatedly, while sprinting at top speed. She WAS okay, she had to be okay! He was going so fast that he nearly blew past the car that shielded her. His shoes slipped, sending him sliding into the dirt for a split second, but he righted himself and got a clear view inside. He couldn't breathe.

What the hell was going on?


	26. Chapter 26

Misconceptions pt. 26

Michael watched a young girl in her twenties jog past his car in a tiny little outfit. She was the only thing to see at this hour, and that was okay by him. Her beagle was keeping up with her pace and wagging his tail as they followed the sidewalk down the road and around the corner. He yawned, glancing up at the fire escape outside of Balsom's apartment. "Rogers, anything?" he asked into his radio, already knowing the answer.

"Nothing Lieutenant."

He sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. The passenger door opened, and he saw his partner rejoin him. He automatically took the coffee cup that was offered to him, and then stared at the apartment again.

"So are we going to talk about this?" Jason asked, blowing on his piping hot caffeine.

"No."

He shook his head and chanced a sip, hissing when it burned his lips and tongue. "Come on, Mike. What the hell are we doing out here?"

He focussed on his friend. "This is a stakeout. We're staking out."

Cameron frowned. "I'm at a loss here, man, I really am." He shifted his body so that he could look directly into the blue eyes that were staring back hard. "You are the most by-the-book, level-headed cop I've ever worked with, and now suddenly, your brother rolls into town and you're eating up one lame story after another." The air in the vehicle felt as though it were thickening with every new tick of the clock. "What the hell are we doing here, Mike?"

Michael bit his lip, trying to keep his anger in check. "This is John's case, so we're following orders. He thinks Balsom might lead us to Natalie."

Jason couldn't believe this change. "You don't believe one word that just came out of your mouth." He felt sick to his stomach. "So this is how it's going to be? He's family, so we just turn the other way while he races off to his girlfriend?"

His heart was thundering. "He's at the bait shop." Mike licked his lips. "He's with the computer."

Detective Cameron turned around sharply and stared at the building that housed the boy. "He's not at the docks, but you've known that. You knew it before we even left the station." His hand ran through his hair roughly.

"Did you check up on him?"

"I thought one of us should play cop," Jason spat, bitterly. This wasn't going to work. He couldn't just pretend that everything was as it seemed, not even for his best friend. He found the watchful eyes of his partner. "I called and talked to Agent Rowlands. She's working the computer with the two geeks. McBain is nowhere to be found," he blew out a quick breath, "and that's because he's with Buchanan while we're sitting on our collective asses. He's using Balsom as a decoy."

Michael didn't know what to say? How to respond? He knew that was the truth, but he also knew it was for the greater good. His brother was trying to help her and prove her innocence, and he was walking a tightrope to do it. So he would help him out. Even if it meant turning a blind eye for a short while. Even if it meant losing the trust of his best and closest friend. "Balsom could lead us to the girl, so we're going to sit here and wait, Cam."

The radio crackled, cutting through the tension. They both stared at the dash. Dispatch announced a call at the train station. Someone fitting Buchanan's description was seen in the railyards.

Mike looked up, finding a stern set of eyes on him, waiting. He didn't want to go, but maybe John wasn't there? Maybe she wasn't even there? He closed his eyes and then nodded quickly, putting the car in drive. Like it or not it was his job to check it out. He just hoped that his brother would be long gone before they arrived.

* * *

><p>John had to be seeing things? He was frozen, staring at Natalie as she stood in the train car with a gun in her hand and a body on the floor. He saw her shaking her head with tears streaming down her pale cheeks. She was in shock. His legs somehow managed to move closer, when the sound of something hitting the dirt caught his attention. He quickly ducked, seeing a set of legs dressed in the familiar blue pants of the security uniform. Whoever it was, they were running away and a huge part of him wanted to follow, but the sound of his name kept him from leaving. He wasn't going to leave her again.<p>

"John?" she repeated, slowly finding the voice that vanished for a short time. What was happening? Her eyes dropped to the man on the floor of the car. He was bleeding. He was dying. "John!" she shouted, finally able to move. She went to the man and put a hand on his stomach, pressing with all her strength. He groaned out and her heart stopped beating.

John hopped onto the platform and rushed to her side, reaching out and helping her apply pressure to the gunshot wound. It was a bad one. He scanned the area as best he could, trying like hell to figure out what went down here? "He's losing too much blood," he said, swallowing. This man was LPD. He was a cop.

"I didn't do this," she offered, unable to look into his eyes. She was too scared to see what he was really thinking?

"Natalie, we need to call for help or he's going to die." John reached up with one hand and held his bloody fingers to the base of the man's throat. His pulse was thready and his skin was clammy. He was slipping into shock and was unconscious. "Take my phone and dial 911." He looked at her and finally saw all the raw emotion that was locked inside. "Natalie, do it!" She removed her hands and he winced, feeling more warm blood bubble up from the wound. He pushed harder. Sweat was dripping off of his own brow. He watched a drop fall and absorb into the blue, stained uniform.

Natalie did as she was told. She reached into his pants pocket and found his phone, and opened it to make the call. The officer on the floor screamed, squirming a little beneath John's tight grip, and she wanted to scream too. The call was going through, and then someone was answering.

_...Llanview PD, front desk. Officer Tate speaking..._

Her mouth wouldn't work. Her brain wouldn't work. If she spoke then they would find her, but if she didn't, he would die. She did the only thing she could do. She held the phone to John's ear and let him do the talking.

"This is Agent McBain. Badge number 78490-1. We have a medical emergency at the Llanview railyards. Requesting immediate back up." He breathed deeply. "Hold on buddy," he mumbled, ignoring the scream that erupted into the air as he continued to press down onto the man's open gut with all his strength. "Get a chopper here ASAP!" he commanded into the phone, breathing hard.

The voice on the other end spewed out facts that she couldn't hear, but she knew that they were coming. She prayed they would get here in time. John's harsh voice snapped her back to reality when he told her to help him. She numbly bent to her knees and put her hands in all the blood. There was so much blood.

"Don't move Natalie or he'll die. Don't move." John stood suddenly, very aware of the fear that was pouring off of her in waves. He left the car quickly, darting down the dirt corridor. Her voice was echoing between the steel walls, asking him where he was going? He ignored her. He had to focus. "You still there?" he asked into the cell, relieved when Tate responded. "Yeah, we're in train car 6340ADC in lane 76. You got that?"

_...yeah..._

"Hurry up, damn it!" he snapped, as he returned to Natalie. He climbed and went to her, noticing the bloody smudges on her cheeks from rubbing with the back of her hand. He took over, leaning into the man hard and biting down on his lip. The sounds of pain were difficult to hear. "It's okay. They're coming." He saw her nod.

She felt another tear slide over her skin. She couldn't look away from the blood. He was dying right in front of her and it was her fault!

"Natalie?"

She choked on a sob, noticing a wedding ring on his cold finger. "Oh my God, he's married!"

"Buchanan!" John snapped, feeling her slipping away. Her head shot up when he yelled and he met her wide gaze. "Natalie, you need to get out of here now." There wasn't time. "Get out of here. There's a gate about 100 yards to the right." She shook her head vehemently. "Listen, I've got this, okay? There's nothing you can do here. You have to go." He looked out into the yard suddenly, catching the sound of approaching sirens. "Go, Natalie. Go now."

She didn't know what to do? It felt wrong to leave, but he wanted her too and she wanted too. She wanted to get far, far away from here - from the blood. Her legs were wobbly, but she stood and went toward the exit to the train car.

"Go!" he shouted again. His heart was pounding uncontrollably. The man was screaming again, sending eery wails into the eather, and he put all his attention on the wound that pulsed beneath his palms. _God, where the hell are they? _When he looked up she was nowhere to be found. That was good.

The gun was a few feet away, but even if he wanted to hide it, he couldn't. He couldn't move. And he didn't want to hide it. As much as he needed to protect her, he also needed to know what happened here? There were shouts coming from nearby, but they were confused. Lost amongst the metal graveyard.

"Here!" a voice shouted, before he had a chance too. Her voice. She was leading them over, and he felt nauseous. A myriad of men joined him, promptly pushing him aside as they took over the victim's injuries. He stood in the corner of the car and concentrated on breathing.

After a few moments of observation, he left the EMT's to their jobs and left the car. She was about ten feet away and her hands were handcuffed behind her back. She blinked, staring at him numbly. He heard the sound of his brother's voice carry, and then took another breath. "Don't talk to anyone," he instructed, watching her nod slowly.

The officer was being lifted from the car and rushed toward the train station, where a helicopter was waiting in the parking lot. He would be air-vacced to the hospital. John walked closer to Natalie.

She felt strangely calm now that she was in custody. This is what should have happened from the beginning. Now a man was being rushed away, maybe dying? It was all on her. Her eyes found his bright blue sapphires and the sight made her stronger. "Are you coming with me?" she croaked, softly. She shouldn't be talking to him at all, but she needed him.

"Don't talk to anyone," he said again, desperate for her to understand how important this particular instruction was to her. "I won't be long."

She nodded, licking her lips. He was going to the hospital. She knew that's where he was going, and that was good. Someone should be there.

Michael ran up to his brother, scanning the area quickly. "What's going on, John?" He was covered in a lot of blood and dirt. He stared at Buchanan for a long moment, before refocussing on his family. "John?"

John didn't even know where to begin? "I'll see you at the station, Mike." He needed to know that the officer was going to pull through. He held Natalie's eyes for a moment, wishing like hell that things weren't so screwed up. He reached out and wiped a tear from her soft face. Then he left in a hurry.

He had to figure everything out fast so that he could get over to the station. To where they would be holding and booking her on attempted murder.


	27. Chapter 27

Misconceptions pt. 27

Jason stood in the car, leaning against the opening and scanning the area slowly. His men were scouring the crime scene, doing their jobs carefully and efficiently. He crossed his arms over his chest as his eyes fell on his partner. Mike was over with the girl and he was talking a lot. He sighed, feeling a nervous twist in his gut. Natalie was stoney and silent, and looking very annoyed as his friend pushed for answers. He didn't really want to think about those either, because this McBain drama was spilling over onto him. If he did his job the way he should, then he would be screwing over three of the most important people in his life. He would probably be sending his best friend's brother to prison, along with his curvy sidekick. But could he do that? He didn't think so, and that made him mad. It made him furious at Michael for putting him between a rock and a hard place, one that he never asked for or wanted.

Blowing out a quick breath, Cameron turned to the dark pool on the floor. That was a lot of blood. A lot of blood. He shook his head, praying the cop pulled through. His hard stare found the girl again, who was as unreadable as ever. It seems as though embezzlement wasn't the end of her criminal aspirations, because she would likely be booked for attempted murder. The only problem is that when he looked at her he had a powerfully nagging sense of doubt. She was manipulative and conniving and deceitful. _But is she a murderer? _

It's more likely that it was an accident. She probably got cornered or surprised by the patrolman, and fired the weapon by mistake, but Agent McBain had his handywork all over this. No doubt about that. The man was either directly involved with the shooting, or is a witness. He frowned, hopping to the dirt. _God, what are they going to find here? _Hopefully no evidence to point to the Fed? That would be bad on his family - on Jason's second family.

"Detective?" a uniform asked, approaching cautiously. He could see his boss thinking through some heavy thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"The area is photographed and tagged."

Jason blinked, processing the information. "What about the other side of the train car?" he asked, despite his better judgement.

He was confused. "Sir? The scene is over here."

Sighing, he bit his lip. "Finish up and then process the otherside of this track. Understand?"

He nodded, and walked away quickly.

Jason wished he understood. His legs took him beneath the train. He scanned the dirt carefully, not really sure what he was looking for? If he was going to deal with arresting and prosecuting a Buchanan and possibly a federal agent, then he was going to be very, very thorough.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Natalie. Just tell me what happened here?" Michael was getting nowhere with her and it was driving him crazy. "I want to help."<p>

She almost laughed. "You want to help," she repeated, shaking her head, "and what brought on this sudden change of heart?"

"My brother," he replied, truthfully.

She frowned. "What about your brother, detective? He has nothing to do with this."

He knew she was lying. "He cares about you. You matter to him. Let me help the both of you."

This time she did chuckle. "Listen, McBain. I'm not sure what tactic you're trying with me here, but I wouldn't bother. I don't talk to cops, local or otherwise."

Mike wanted to strangle her with his bare hands. She was playing dumb and that wasn't going to fly, not this time. Not with a wounded officer at the hospital, and certainly not with his blood cooling on the dirty floor of an abandoned train. "The stakes are a hell of a lot higher now, Natalie. I get why you're suspicious, but I won't let you drag John down with you. The only way to stop that from happening is to keep you out of prison. So tell me something I can damn well use!"

She stared long and hard. He was sincere...angry, but definitely sincere. Something has changed in him since they last spoke, and she figured that something was a federal agent with amazing blue eyes? However, she also remembered John's parting words to her. _...don't talk to anyone... _So she wouldn't. He was the only one she trusted, with her life and her heart.

After another moment of intense silence, he bit his lip and spun around. His eyes found his partner's as Cameron approached swiftly. "What's up?"

Jason stopped and waited for Mike to come to him. There was no reason at all to let the girl in on what they found. It could be nothing. It was probably nothing. He lowered his voice. "There are a set of size ten's on the other side of the track."

"So? The yard is patrolled regularly by security."

"This isn't security. The print is ridged like a hiking shoe." He blinked. "Not your average uniform print."

Michael's heart began to pick up speed. "No," he agreed, softly. He could see the look in his friend's eyes and knew instinctively that there was more. "What else?"

Cameron blew out a breath. "They branch off from the others and deek underneath the next train. Whoever it was left in a hurry, and they went toward the gate to the north." He wasn't ready to believe that as a significant clue. "It could be anyone."

"Yeah, well I want to know who?" His partner nodded, returning to the train car with the blood. Michael turned back to Natalie, who looked impatient and bored. "Start talking, Nat. For my brother, start talking right now."

She stood her ground.

"Fine!" he snapped, nodding to an officer who quickly sauntered over. "Take her to my car. I'll be right there." He watched her get hauled toward the train station and its parking lot. _Damn, she's stubborn! _He walked over to tell Jase that he was taking the prisoner to the PD. He would have better luck with her there, and they could use a little luck right about now. There had to be a way to get John out of this mess before it was too late. He licked his dry lips. _There has to be?_

Cam glanced at Mike, who looked more worried than he's ever seen him. "You heading out?" He was a little worried himself. John McBain had a hell of a lot to answer for, and if he didn't give the right ones he would go to jail. His friend nodded in silence. "Things aren't looking good, Michael."

"No." He knew that. There were too many things tying them together now. His brother was here when everything went down, but he didn't called it in. That looks bad. He was covered in the victim's blood, along with the girl. That doesn't look good either. Natalie isn't talking which won't help either one of them. Not too mention the fact that John took off before he could give a statement, or just a clue about what went down earlier. _Damn! _He rubbed his eyes, but the strain behind them wasn't going anywhere, anytime soon. "Finish up here and meet me at the station."

Jason nodded slowly, watching him walk away. This day was going to be even longer than the last. He got down to business. The sooner this area was cleared, the sooner they could finally get to the bottom of things. He sighed, feeling a heaviness in his chest. He was nervous because his gut was screaming at him that things weren't done yet, and he knew that they could always, always get worse.

* * *

><p>Michael walked into the station with Natalie in toe. She was stoic and silent and hadn't spoken a word since the trainyard, despite his best effort to get her to open up. He handed her off to Tate. "Take her to holding."<p>

The man blinked, surprised. "Holding? Not interrogation?"

He was tired and pissed and scared, and was in no mood to be second guessed by anyone. "Holding, Tate," he reiterated, firmly. Then he watched as she was led downstairs, still in restraints.

He stared a lot longer than necessary. That tiny woman has managed to royally screw up a lot of lives, and he wasn't sure how to fix this? He needed to fix this, and where the hell was John?

"Excuse me, sir?."

Mike glanced toward his officer. "What?" The boy was young, really nothing more than a rookie, but he was a good cop. "What, Davis?" he asked again, lowering his voice slightly.

"Can I get you anything?" He shifted uncomfortably. "Do anything?"

That was unexpected, but a gesture that felt really good right about now. "No." He walked away and disappeared into his office, shutting the door hard. His chair felt fantastic as he sank into it. He was utterly exhaused already, and it was only...9:20 in the morning. _Christ! _He rubbed his eyes roughly. The headache that was pushing on them from behind was building quickly, and he took a deep breath. The phone was a foot away from his hands.

He thought about what he would say to his father, but truthfully, nothing was coming to mind. _...Hey, pop! John was somehow involved with the shooting of an officer earlier today, but the good news is we found Buchanan. She was with him, but hey, beggers can't be choosers, right?... _He closed his tired eyes tightly. His heart was thumping nervously, raising his blood pressure as he sat contemplating the day. Then he reached out and dialed. The move felt automated. It didn't matter, it was done.

* * *

><p>Thomas slowly opened his eyes. He kept perfectly still, not wanting to move a relaxed muscle, but the intrusive ring wouldn't let him alone. His fingers wrapped around the phone and picked it up. "Yeah?"<p>

There was silence over the line, and he hoisted his head from the pillow. The silence was very telling. He waited a little longer, and then a voice finally spoke. _...you need to come in..._

He felt his calm heart rate explode in his chest. "What's going on, Michael?"

So much was going on that he didn't know where to start? "We have Buchanan."

"John?" Where the hell was his son?

Mike sighed softly. "I'm not going to get into this over the phone. Just come in."

Tom glanced at his wife, who was staring up at him from the mattress. "We'll be right there." He hung up.

"What's happened with him now?"

He touched her cheek. "Get dressed. I'll explain on the way."

* * *

><p>John wasn't sure where he was? He followed the EMT's as far as he could before they disappeared behind two large, swinging doors. There were <em>hospital staff only <em>signs all over the place, so he stayed and watched as a flurry of white coats rushed past without a word. That was about half an hour ago and he was still here, but now he was very alone. This room, which was really nothing more than an alcove at the end of a long hallway, was very isolated. There were two floral paintings on the wall as decoration, and five orange plastic chairs wedged between two potted ferns. And absolutely nothing else. No table of magazines? No vending machines? Hell, no nurses? Nothing to indicate that this was actually a working hospital at all, other than the occasional paige to ring out over a crackly speaker. He sighed, staring at the white doors again. He needed to know what was going on with the cop?

His chair was uncomfortable to say the least, so he stood and paced the empty hall, growing more and more impatient. In his mind he could see Natalie standing over the man with a gun in her hand. What the hell happened back there? _Stupid! _he chastised, for the millionth time. He left her alone, and now there was a man somewhere in this damn building fighting for his life, and that was on him because he fucking left!

After another agonizing moment or two, he reclaimed his seat and placed his face in his hands. He was tired and he was very scared. If the officer died then she would be charged with murder. Her prints would be found on the weapon because she had been holding it, and though he hadn't seen what exactly unfolded on the train, she was no murderer. She was no murderer, but somebody fired that shot. Someone with white cross trainers and blue uniformed pants. He needed to find that bastard!

The door swung wide, and a man who he assumed was a doctor stepped through it looking haggard.

"Are you family?"

John shook his head. "Agent John McBain." He held out his hand, but quickly withdrew it when they both got a good look at the dried blood that was staining his skin. He automatically put them behind his back. "I was at the scene when the officer was shot." He stared directly at the doctor. "How is he?"

"Alive for now, but he lost a lot of blood. We're giving him transfusions and have managed to stop the bleeding." He paused, wishing he had better news. "He's critical."

John swallowed, appearing calm, but the tumultuous emotions underneath were storming through his body. "So he could still die?" he asked bluntly. There was no time for tact. Not with Natalie on her own at the police station.

The doctor frowned. "Yes," he answered simply. "It's going to be touch and go for the next day or so. If he holds on, we'll know more about what we're dealing with?"

"Thank you," John acknowledged, making his way down the long, stifling corridor. He needed to get to Natalie, and he really needed to find out what the hell happened in those few minutes? He reached his car and pulled into the traffic aggressively.

He frowned as he drove, pondering his next move. They were going to need sometime alone if he was going to get his answers, but neither the Commissioner or the Chief of Detectives were going to allow that. Not now, with one of their own hanging in the balance. He blew out a sharp breath. He couldn't help but wonder if there would be a pair of handcuffs with his name on it when he arrived?

He drove, needing to get there.

* * *

><p>Natalie was walking in her cell. She gave up on sitting awhile ago, so her legs carried her around the tight space. <em>Where the hell are you? <em>she wondered, anxiously. It was nearly noon and there has been no word from John. Nothing from Rex. No word from anyone at all, including the McBain clan. She was beginning to feel a little desperate.

Her heart was beating in a steady rhythm, letting her know that this nightmare was real and not one she could just wake from. She went to the bars and clutched them, resting her forehead against the cool metal as she closed her eyes. _Is that cop dead? _With everything in her, she hoped not.

Only there was something else to focus on now, because someone wanted her dead. That son of a bitch was there to kill her - not set her up - kill her. She knocked her head lightly against the bar in frustration. "Who are you?" she mumbled softly, opening her eyes at the sound of footsteps in the hall.

Her pulse raced as she stared at the entryway, and it stopped altogether when she saw who was paying her a visit. "John?" _Thank God! _"Tell me," she demanded, urgently.

He opened the gate and walked toward her cell. "It's not good, Natalie. He's still alive, but they don't know yet if he'll live."

Her heart sank. "So what now?" she asked, staring wide-eyed. He didn't need to answer, because she already knew. She held the gun that shot a police officer, so it was simply a matter of time. "Never mind, I know what now?" He looked strange, nervous. It wasn't like him to be nervous. "What's going on?"

"Well," he began, walking closer, "we don't have a lot of time. You need to tell me what happened at the trainyard? Everything, Natalie." He reached out and gripped a bar near her hand. "Why were you holding the gun?"

She shifted uncomfortably. "I'm in a freakin' cell, John! Maybe now is not the best time for an open discussion?"

He frowned, grabbing hold of the door with his other hand. "Listen to me!" he snapped, impatiently. "You have to talk to me right now, because we won't get another chance. There are no microphones in here, but there are cameras, and when the guard, the one who I sent on a wild goose chase, when he comes back then it's all over. No more alone time." His breath was heavier. "Tell me, Natalie." He stared at her, waiting for the words of explanation. The one's he needed desperately.

She wanted to hit him. "You're in trouble, aren't you McBain? Because of me, you're in trouble."

"Not if you trust me."

She couldn't tear her eyes away from his hypnotizing gaze. How the hell did he get such a powerful hold over her? "I trust you," she replied, softly. She did trust him. If talking was the only way to keep him from ruining his life over her, then she would do it.

He felt a tremendous relief when she finally began to fill in the blanks of what went down in those few terrible moments. He listened carefully, taking in every detail, every word. When the sound of the door squealed, alerting them to company, he placed a finger over his lips. She nodded, ending the conversation abruptly.

His fingers wrapped around hers as they held to the bars, and Jason Cameron and two other officers walked into the room. She looked at John, who had his intense eyes on her. Despite the circumstance, she smiled, enjoying the heat that slowly spread through her veins.

"Cute, McBain," he said, opening the gate to the holding area. Cameron nodded to one of his men, who promptly unlocked the occupied cell. "Since you're both here, maybe you'd like to join us upstairs?" He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for them to comply, knowing there really wasn't a choice in the matter. They were coming with him. He noticed an amused glint in the girl's eyes. "What?"

"Nice shiner," she said, feeling proud because she had put it there. Then she strode forward, knowing John was right behind her. He was at her back. He always had her back.


	28. Chapter 28

Buckle up, because we're nowhere near the end yet. LOL

* * *

><p>Misconceptions pt. 28<p>

Thomas strode swiftly into his precinct, and spotted his son right away. "Michael!" he snapped, wanting to know what the hell was going on? "Where's John? And what was it you wouldn't say over the damn phone?" A large part of him didn't want to know that.

"Easy," he instructed, looking around the squadroom nervously. The last thing they needed was a public display in the center of the station. Things were bad enough at the moment. He nodded his head, indicating for them to follow. When they were near his office, he spoke. "Buchanan's downstairs."

Tom frowned, and quickly glanced at Eve. She was frowning too. "I asked about your brother."

Mike blew out a frustrated breath. "He's downstairs too." He was downstairs alright!

"I told you to keep him the hell away from that girl!" he yelled, feeling as though for the better part of the week he's been banging his head against a wall. This wasn't Michael's fault, but he was the only son here right now.

Eve watched her boy closely. He was anxious and flighty. He looked a lot like he did when he got caught drinking some whisky in the basement at the ripe old age of ten. "Talk, Michael," she demanded, firmly. He squirmed some more and she held his wide stare.

He couldn't put it off any longer. "John snuck in here and lured the guard away from the cell so that he could see her." There was the cold, hard truth of it. The shocked expressions on their faces were not lost on him. "We noticed him about ten minutes ago, but won't know how long he's actually been here without looking at the security tapes." He felt a huge, sick knot in his gut. "Cam's bringing them up right now." He looked from one to the other slowly. "We'll get some answers," he said, confidently.

"But do we want them?" Tom mumbled aloud. His throat felt dry. "What about the shooting? The officer involved? How is he?"

"It's too soon to tell."

Eve's heart was beating frantically. "Who shot him, Michael?"

That question hung heavily between them, and it was compounded by the fact that he didn't know? His eyes softened. "Let's talk to John, ma. He'll clear all this up." He had too.

* * *

><p>The walk upstairs felt longer than ever, but he knew that was brought about by the circumstance. He was traversing the steps from the otherside of the law, and it was a foreign, disconcerting feeling. John watched Natalie as she moved, and it made him want to reach out and touch the silk threads of her fiery hair. He could go to jail soon, to prison, and he wanted more time with her. Then they rounded the corner, and he came face to face with his family, who were as shocked to see him being escorted by uniforms as he was to experience it.<p>

His mother's hand flew to her mouth, and she gasped loudly. She ran straight for him, and he was more than a little confused by her reaction. Her slender arms wrapped around him tightly, and he squeezed back, meeting Natalie's surprised face. "Ma?"

"Oh my God!" she breathed, panicked. "Are you hurt?"

He blinked. "No, ma." His hands pried her away, and he found her eyes. He felt like an idiot, once again forgetting about his appearance. "It's not my blood. It's okay." He swallowed, seeing her let up a bit. "I'm okay."

When she saw him round the corner with blood all over him, her heart stopped beating instantly.

Thomas took her hand gently. "Honey," he said, forcing a distance between them. For a moment there he shared her fear, but that moment has passed. Now he had to deal with the present. He looked at Natalie Buchanan coldly. "Why isn't the prisoner restrained?" he asked, glaring at the redhead. No one moved, so he looked at Officer Tate. "Well?"

Tate pulled out his cuffs, but only took one step forward before the Fed was in his path. He really hated not knowing what he was supposed to be doing?

John shook his head firmly and grabbed the metal from the uniform. He stared at his father. "This isn't necessary, she's caught." He could feel his anger building momentum as he held the unyielding glare from the commissioner. The man was pigheaded!

Tom was furious. He was at a loss. Who was this boy in front of him, because it didn't feel like it was his son? His John. He was a stubborn, misguided stranger who was throwing everything away for nothing. His eyes narrowed as he continued to stare. "Restrain her or those are going on your wrist." He swallowed, terrified about where this day was going to lead all of them. "Do it, John."

John continued to look into the angry, unforgiving eyes of his father. _Father? _he thought bitterly, wanting to laugh. This man hasn't really been that in a very long time. Now it was just biology. He felt a wave of sadness wash over him, and then walked over to Natalie. She was sitting in the chair, watching him closely, and he knew that she was the priority here. Not his family, or their antiquated notions of how he should behave or feel? He looked into her blue eyes, and felt his purpose take hold. She was his purpose. He needed to stay focussed on what had to be done to get her out of this mess.

Slowly she stood and their eyes held. He felt the heat in his body, the heat that always flared up when they were close, and they were definitely close now. She was a kiss away. Her arms stretched out, offering herself to him for the second time.

"Handcuffs, huh?" she asked, flirting openly. "All you had to do was ask."

He couldn't help it, he grinned widely, snapping the bracelets over her soft skin. "Behave yourself," he instructed, taking a breath and moving away from the warmth of her body. He turned to his family, who looked like they could be blown over like a feather. "We have a lot to talk about." Then he walked into his brother's office for privacy. They needed to get everything out into the open finally. He hopped onto the desk and he waited for them to follow. They did, filing into the room one by one. The door shut everyone else out, and he stared around the room slowly. "So? Where should we begin?"

* * *

><p>Natalie reclaimed her seat, wishing she could be in that room with him. She should be in that room with all of them. It didn't matter that they hated and blamed her for John's troubles, because she never asked for any of this, but she was damned well going to finish it! Someone was setting her up and trying to ruin her life, her reputation, and now they wanted her dead. That meant that she was doing something right, because her situation was escalating. She thought about Max and what he had done to her in that alley. She thought about John, and the list they compiled together in his hotel room. Who was it? Who hated her so much that they would go to so much trouble to get their revenge? Someone she had wronged. Someone she had rejected maybe? An ex-boyfriend or a one night stand? In her younger years, she had been a little more loose than she would have liked, but it got her the things she wanted. Sex was a powerful weapon, and so she yielded it, but maybe she was assuming too much? Max told John that a woman hired him. What woman?<p>

"There's smoke coming out of your ears," a voice said, disrupting her intense thoughts.

She slowly turned her head and stared at the brown eyes that were watching her from the next seat. "Not part of the scooby gang, huh?" she asked, taunting his ass.

Cameron shrugged. "It's a family thing."

"And you're not family." That was a statement, not a question, and she smiled at how much it pissed him off.

"I'm more family than your boy will ever be." He really hated this woman. She was still a bitch. "Why'd you shoot him, Natalie?"

This time she was the one who was pissed. "I didn't shoot anyone."

He wasn't sure whether or not he believed her? "Then who did? John?"

She grinned and shook her head, staring straight ahead. "You're an idiot, Cameron! Why don't you go bungle another investigation and leave me the hell alone?"

He glanced at the closed door of his partner's office. "I'd love to leave you alone Buchanan, but everywhere I turn I see evidence of your guilt." She was watching him again. "Of embezzlement and now of attempted murder."

She didn't flinch. "I haven't been charged with anything else yet, and I won't be."

He laughed. "Your faith in McBain is touching, but he's in his own mess right now honey." He could see the confusion and fear on her beautiful face. "He was helping you Natalie, and if he doesn't step up, then he's going to be put in the cell right next to you. No amount of nepitism is going to help him out of this one. Not this time."

Her heart was pounding. "John hasn't done anything, damn it! In fact, as far as I can tell, he's the only cop within the city limits who doesn't have his head in his ass!"

He knew that pushing her about her boyfriend would get her talking, and he needed her to talk. "Well if it wasn't him, then it was you." She was angry. "Why not just confess and save us all a lot of time?" He roughly grabbed the handcuffs that held her. "Stop playing games with everyone's lives!" he shouted, enjoying the look of hatred that was directed at him. "Your boy's going to rot in prison and it'll be your fault, Natalie!"

She wrenched her hands from his hold and stood abruptly. He stood too, pinning her with an aggressive stare. One that said, _I don't believe you! _"John didn't do anything, you moron!" She felt like she couldn't catch her breath.

Jason stood straight, placing his hands on his hips. He definitely got a reaction out of her, but not the one he expected. He figured she'd either blame McBain for the crime, or confess herself, but she did neither of those things. "Maybe it was someone wearing size ten hiking shoes?" He winced, not really able to believe that he just said that out loud? What the hell was he doing, giving her any information about the crime scene?

She froze, and then her wide eyes grew wider. "You know! You know that there was someone there, you know!"

He grabbed her by the elbow and shoved her back into a chair. "I don't _know _anything, because you won't talk to anyone." He lowered his voice, speaking through clenched teeth. If he were lucky, maybe she'd take the hint?

"Liar!" Natalie shouted, staring hard. "You son of a bitch!" She watched him sit at her side, and it made her stop talking. He was clearly not wanting anyone to hear their conversation, and that made her even more angry. "Alright," she said in a softer tone, "you have my attention."

He blew out a breath. "I don't know anything, Buchanan. I know that you and John were together in that trainyard, and I know that he didn't arrest you or call into the station about you. I know that a cop is in the ER in critical condition with a bullet in his stomach, and I know that you and McBain are covered in the victim's blood." He couldn't help but feel that this conversation was a tactical error.

"And you know that there was someone there," she pushed, "someone who shot that cop!"

He stared at her feeling all kinds of things. She was such a pain in the ass, and now she had someone else to blame for the shooting. _Unless she's telling the truth? _He quickly shook that thought from his head.

An officer walked toward them slowly. He cleared his throat for attention. When they both looked, he cleared his throat again nervously. "This is from the lab," he said, handing over a report and then retreating as fast as he could.

Cameron read the report three times before turning his attention to the redhead. "Well, I guess I got my answers." She was confused, and it made him angry again. "Your prints are all over the weapon that fired the bullet at a cop, Natalie." He frowned, staring hard. "That means that you _will _be charged with attempted murder." He stood from the chair, feeling disgusted with her.

She wasn't surprised by the news, because she had held the weapon. She knew it was a matter of time before they knew it too. She just thought she'd have more time. "It wasn't me, Cameron."

He shook his head in disbelief. "Maybe I'll let you tell that to the man's wife?" He clutched the sheet of paper tightly in his fist. "You're gonna go down, and so now you just have to decide whether McBain is going with you." He walked away, heading for the parking lot. He needed air, and a little time to sort out his thoughts. Things were just getting worse. Now he had to tell Mike that she did it, which will probably put the final nail in the McBain family coffin? How the hell was he supposed to deal with that?

* * *

><p>John sat perched on his brother's desk, waiting for someone in his family to say something, but they weren't talking. He watched his mother and father sit on a black sofa against the wall, and he saw Mike stay where he was, crossing his arms over his chest. "Any ideas on how we fix this?"<p>

Tom frowned. "Fix what, John? Your life or this family?"

He bit his lip, holding back the sarcastic reply that wanted out. He couldn't understand how they had gotten to this place? "Why can't you just trust me?" His voice was soft, raw. He felt like a kid needing his daddy's approval, but in the end, that was the whole crux of the matter.

Thomas heard the question but didn't have an answer, so he threw it back. "Probably for the same reason you can't trust us?" He felt his wife's warm fingers curl around his own, and it made him stronger.

"John?" Mike said, interupting the awkward silence that was holding them all hostage. When he had his brother's attention, he pressed on. "Were you there when the officer was shot?"

John shook his head. He was having a hard time speaking, so he didn't bother trying.

"So?"

"So what?" he replied, staring at his baby brother.

Michael walked closer, staring hard. "So, do you still believe that she's innocent?"

"Yes." He didn't hesitate. She was innocent. Natalie was a lot of things, but one thing she would never be, could never be, was a murderer. Attempted or otherwise. He glanced to his parents, who were uncharacteristically quiet. "She didn't pull that trigger," he reiterated, firmly.

That was a lot to process, a lot, but Mike knew that this was the moment where their entire broken family hung in the balance. So he made his choice. "John, man. Tell us what happened so that we can help you?"

"You're asking me to trust you with her life, Michael, and I can't do that." The risk was too great, so they seemed to be at an impass.

"John..?" he tried again.

"John, honey," Eve said, standing and walking toward her boy, "you need to start thinking about yourself now."

He frowned, holding tight to his anger. "I am."

Tom stood tall. "Both of you, out!" he boomed, issuing a clear and direct order. Michael and Eve were shocked by the outburst, and he lowered his voice some. "Please? I need to talk to John alone." Nobody moved. He stared at his wife in earnest. "It's okay, babe. Please, just let us alone for a minute." She nodded, taking Mike's hand and leading him to the door. When they were gone, he refocussed on the young man who was standing straight, waiting for him to start their conversation.

He sighed and walked around the desk, sitting in Michael's chair slowly. They stared at each other in silence, until finally, John sat too.

Despite their difficulties, Tom always believed that they would find their way back to being a family. He saw great things when he looked at John. He was young and healthy and smart, and he was a damn good cop. They stopped speaking after his graduation, because that was when he was accepted into the Bureau. So much time was wasted between them. He hadn't even known about Caitlyn until a few days ago, when Michael mentioned it, and he had been so sure that they would marry. That she would help them reunite as a family.

"Are you going to say something?" John asked, not at all comfortable with the way his father was watching him.

Tom cleared his throat. "You know, when you were a kid you were always getting into trouble, but you used to listen when I gave advise." He frowned. "You don't do that anymore."

John frowned too. "Well, I'm not a child anymore, pop. I'm a grown man who makes his own decisions. I've made them for a long time without you." Was there air in this damn office?

"You're a good cop, John." He licked his lips, wanting to tear his eyes from his son's, but he wouldn't. He would look at him for this conversation.

He had to have heard that wrong? He opened his mouth to speak, but realized that he didn't know what to say? He was completely thrown by that confession, and even more so by its sincerity.

Tom wasn't good at this. Talking about feelings, but he needed to reach his boy before his entire life went down the toilet. This was their last chance, he could feel it. "I've followed your career since you left for Quantico, and you've moved up really fast." He swallowed. "I knew you would." Then he grinned sheepishly. "I could have slept easier knowing you weren't in the Violent Crimes Division hunting down maniacs, but hey?"

John couldn't move. He wasn't sure he was breathing either? He felt numb. His father has followed his career? As a Federal Agent?

"I wanted to call you when you got that Civil Service Citation for saving those young women. The one's from the Kingston case? I was very proud of you for your part in that." He felt an ache in his chest.

John cleared his throat. "You didn't call."

"No, I didn't. I've been angry for a long time John."

"Yeah."

He blew out a breath and stood from the chair quickly, opening the window to the office. They needed air in here and pronto. "Listen son, I want you to tell me what happened at the trainyard? I want you to tell me everything."

And there it was. "I can't do that." He stood too. "I wish I could, pop."

Thomas leaned against the window sill. "John, I know you want to protect her but I need to know everything so that I can protect you."

He lowered his head, staring at the floor. His hands went to his hips. "Damn it!" he shouted, finding his father's surprised expression. "You just don't get it! I don't need your protection and I don't want it! I've never wanted it! I'm not going to let you push Natalie behind bars so that I can go back to my life without her, do you hear me? Do you get it?" His heart was racing. He stormed from the office and ran right into Agent Andrew Clayton.

"Surprised to see me, John?" the man asked, clearly in a foul mood.

He blinked. "What are you doing here?"

Clayton blew out a frustrated breath. "Apparently, investigating the questionable behaviour of one of my best Agents." He glanced around the squadroom. "Where can I find Commissioner McBain?"

John turned to his father, who was behind him now. "You called my boss?" He was shocked, but more than that, he was furious! That whole speech about being a good cop, about him being proud, that was nothing but a lie - a tactic to help them hang Natalie! He looked at his mother who was as guilt ridden as his so-called father. "You knew?" He turned to Mike, who thankfully was as surprised and disgusted as he was. He fought hard, but managed to surpress his emotions. Then he looked back at his _evaluator. _"I think you came all the way down here for nothing, Andrew."

The man was observing everyone in sight. He quickly trained his eyes on the handcuffed suspect. "I hope so, John," he answered, evenly. "Commissioner, I'd like a word in private if you have a minute?"

Thomas felt like throwing up. This was all wrong. This wasn't supposed to happen, it's not what he wanted. He had made one mistake when he was emotionally over-wrought, and now he may have ended his own son's career? Well, that wasn't going to happen. "I have time right now," he said, smiling and leading the agent behind closed doors.

John felt a betrayal like no other, and he wasn't sure how long he could hold it together? He had to for Natalie. He walked over to her and sat in the chair at her side. Then he reached out and took her bound hand in his and played with her fingers softly. Her eyes were watching him, but he didn't look. He couldn't right now. Instead, he focussed on her touch and not the father who was stabbing him in the back. Not on the mother who went along with it, or the brother who was staring with sympathy in his big eyes.

There had to be a way out of this whole mess? He just wished he could see it.


	29. Chapter 29

Misconceptions pt. 29

John widened his palm and softly pressed Natalie's hand against it. He compared the two, noting how much smaller hers was next to his. Her nails were smooth and polished, much like the woman herself, and they were _sans _nailpolish. His were rough and dark, stained with another man's blood. He sighed, wishing that was the worst part of his life, but it wasn't. He quickly glanced at the closed door to the Commissioner's office, frowning and wondering what the hell they were saying in there? He had a right to know because it was about him, his life, but he would find out soon enough.

"John?" she said, tentatively. He wasn't looking at her and she couldn't take it anymore. She needed to see for herself what was going on inside of him, and his baby blues would tell her that. They were expressive. She has learned to read them well.

He finally looked her way. "I'm alright."

She didn't believe him. "I don't think you are, John." How could he be? Just thinking about his family made her shake with rage. She could only imagine what he was feeling about everything? Her eyes dropped to their connected hands, and she smiled. "You probably shouldn't be doing that."

His lip curled and he twisted in his seat for a better view, taking in all of her. He blew out a long breath, and brought her soft wrist to his lips. He placed a tiny kiss against her pulse. Her porcelain skin was flushed, and his smile widened. "You're probably right, but it doesn't matter anymore."

She tried to concentrate on what he was saying, but was having a heck of a time. His hands were clutching her arm in his lap and his fingers were caressing her skin. "What does that mean?" He just stared and it made her nervous. "John? What does that mean?"

He didn't answer her question. "What do you think is going on in there?" His heart was pumping steadily in his chest.

She looked at the closed door and frowned. "Nothing good." Then she found his expecting stare head on. "You know, your father isn't one of my favorite people, or your mother," he was paying close attention, "but I kind of like their son." A shiver was travelling her spine with every soft brush of his fingertips over the back of her hand. She bit her lip.

He was so grateful that she was here. "You do, huh?" He wanted to kiss her senseless.

She nodded silently, lost in his stare. The instant reaction that he envoked with a gentle word or touch, it was growing on her. She was getting used to the raw, sensual power of this man and that was exciting. The look in his eye was another familiar thing about John McBain. It made her body heat up and her heart stop. He wanted to kiss her and she wanted that too, maybe more than he? But this was hardly the place. "Tell me what's going on in that head of yours?"

"Well," he teased, embracing the distraction that she provided, "I'm wishing we weren't sitting in the middle of the squadroom." He blinked. "That we were alone."

_God, she'd give anything for that to be true! _It wasn't true, and ignoring it wasn't going to help their situation. Natalie pulled her hand away from his grip, already missing his warmth. "What's going to happen to you? How much trouble are you in because of me?"

"I'm not in any trouble because of you. I'm in trouble because of me."

Natalie frowned at his words. The lightness was gone and he was all business. "Please tell me, John? I'd rather not be surprised." Her tone was soft. She didn't want to hurt him anymore than he's been today, but hiding just wasn't her thing. Being protected? Also not her thing.

He continued to look at her. She was like no one else he has ever come across. Her eyes were so full of concern, and that made him ache. "I honestly don't know, Nat? I never would have believed that my father would take things so far," he swallowed, "that my parents would do that?"

She wanted to cry. The betrayal and pain in his wide eyes was laid bare, finally there for her to see. She touched his face. "They love you, John," she choked, feeling her anger rush back to the surface. He was concentrating on her fingers again, so she decided to drop it for now. They would contend with the emotional toll of his family another time, when they weren't waiting for prosecution from all sides. "I need you to do something for me, McBain."

He looked up, curiously. "What's that?" he asked. His voice was thick.

"Take care of yourself."

He stared into her eyes for a long moment. "That's what I'm doing," he answered, truthfully.

* * *

><p>Eve sat across the room, watching her son with the redhead. He was drawing his strength from her, she could see it as plain as day. As happy as she was that he was talking to someone, it didn't thrill her that his confidante of choice was a felon. She stood, keeping her eyes on the boy who was torn wide-open. He was wounded and that was her fault. Her and Tom's. They had only wanted to help, but it certainly didn't work out that way, and now he was furious! She wasn't sure how to get him to speak to her? To ever trust her again? There had to be a way?<p>

She stood from her seat, needing to talk to her son. If he would only listen for a moment, then she could make him see the truth about what they've done and why? He could understand that they were protecting him. She watched as Natalie Buchanan stretched out a hand and caressed his beautiful face. Her stomach clenched. Things would only get worse if she didn't act now, so her legs began to carry her toward him.

She only took two steps however, before being blocked by someone in her path. "Michael?" she asked, questioning his behaviour with that one word.

Mike saw the confusion on her face, but he didn't care. He had been watching her and John through his office window, and knew that it was only a matter of time before she approached him again. She wanted to make things right, and he knew that too, but what she wanted wasn't his top priority anymore. Not tonight. Now he was going to finally do what he should have done right from the start. He would help his brother. "Sit down, ma."

Eve frowned. "Get out of my way, Michael!" He was ordering her to take a seat?

He grabbed her elbow and helped her backwards, forcing her back into her wooden chair. "Leave him alone!" He was very mad at his mother. At his father. Eventually, he would help them pick up the pieces of their mess, but that wasn't going to happen now! John has more than enough to deal with at the moment, and that was because of them. He sat beside her, staring hard. "You're going to leave him alone, do you hear me? You've done enough for one day."

She blinked. "I..." _What? _He was right and she knew it. She looked at John longingly, before focussing on the angry face of her youngest. He was furious too! "I'm sorry, Mike," she whispered, feeling very lost.

He stood. "You should be," he answered, coldly. "You deserve to be." He continued to observe her, and began to soften a bit. "I'll check on him." That was all the sympathy he could muster at the moment. She nodded, and he walked away.

He took a quick detour and went to his office door, dropping money into the vending machine that stood in the hallway. He made his way toward his brother.

* * *

><p>John tilted his weary head, resting it against the wall. "Can I get you anything?" he asked, realizing that they needed a lot of things, sleep and food being a couple of them.<p>

She yawned, chuckling in embarassment. His hands were still holding her tightly. "No, I'm good. I've got everything I need." He was staring in that intense way of his, and she felt short of breath.

Michael stopped for a second, slightly afraid that he was on the same betrayal list as their parents, but there was really only one way to find that out. He walked up to the two of them and waited.

John turned to his brother, who was looking very uncomfortable. He saw him offer two water bottles, and they took them. "Thanks, Mike," he said softly.

He nodded. "John, man. Why don't you go take a shower? Get cleaned up? You can borrow something from my locker."

He hadn't thought of that, but he _was _still covered in a man's blood. It was disgusting and it was beginning to effect others. The smell was not a good one. "I'm fine," he answered, stubbornly. He wanted a shower more than anything, but he wasn't about to leave Natalie alone.

She shook her head. "I'm fine McBain," she smiled, "and you stink."

He grinned at her, lacing their fingers together lightly. "Thanks a lot."

"Listen," she pushed, "you'll feel better if you go wash some of your crap away. Trust me." He was staring, but not moving and she sighed. "Something good came from being arrested. I got to wash and change, and now you can too." He didn't say a word, and she felt her irritation take a sharp climb. "I can take care of myself, remember?"

He remembered, but the last time he left her alone she ended up in a shoot-out.

Michael crossed his arms over his chest. "I'll keep an eye on her, John." His heart was pounding. Would that be enough for his brother? He wasn't sure?

John stared at him hard. He felt her brush his hair from his eyes, and it made his blood boil. He saw her getting really annoyed with him. "Nat..."

"Don't _Nat _me! I'll be fine with your brother and you damn-well know it!" She was beginning to lose her temper.

He continued to stare into her blazing eyes, feeling apprehensive. He couldn't protect her from everything, and he did need to get clean again. "I won't be long," he said, caving.

"So get lost already!"

He stood from his seat and finally let go of her hand. He turned to Michael. "Don't give her a hard time."

He grinned. "I can't make any promises." When a smile spread over John's face, he relaxed. Then his brother walked away. He looked at the girl. "Thanks," he said softly.

"Anytime," she answered, drinking her water. It was smooth and wet, and tasted spectacular as it went down her throat. She looked at the closed door to the office and frowned. She drank some more.

* * *

><p>Agent Andrew Clayton was tired. He sat in the tiny office that housed the Police Commissioner of this little burg, and he sighed. Field work was part of the job, but it wasn't the part he enjoyed. The trip here had been taxing, made even more so by the fact that he had already been on an assignment. When dispatch had contacted him about McBain, it wasn't surprising that there was some sort of problem, a wrinkle. There was always a wrinkle, but this wasn't just some small town complaint from some non-descript sheriff. The Commissioner of Police was calling in regards to his agent. A Commissioner who also happened to be a McBain.<p>

He scanned the room slowly, noting all the awards and accolades on the walls. They told him what he already knew, that Thomas McBain was a veteran officer and a damn good one. He had taken the opportunity to study his file on the train ride up from Atlantic City. It was his usual routine. He liked to know what he was walking into before arriving for a meeting.

Thomas was a strict, by-the-book cop. That was something they had in common. It was also why he was getting even more irritated. He was here because this man called to complain about an Agent's conduct, but now, taking a close and careful look at him, he was uncomfortable. He didn't want him here at all. _This better be legitimate! _If he pulled himself from his case and made a long trip to Llanview for nothing? If this was a father and son tiff? Well, heads would roll!

He focussed on the older man who was trying to appear confident, but failing miserably. "Why don't you tell me why you called?" He stared hard, waiting for the answer.

Tom hated himself at this moment. He hadn't thought things through before he picked up that damn phone! He cleared his throat. "I've had some concerns about how your agent has been handling this investigation."

He nodded slightly. "You said that on the phone." He felt his irritation begin to shift, it was transforming into anger. "Listen, I've had kind of a long day. Let's get to the point. What concerns exactly?"

Tom leaned forward on his desk. He met the man's eyes dead-on. "I don't like the Feds in my jurisdiction."

Clayton grinned. "Yes, I know. Your _feelings _regarding the bureau are pretty clear."

"I especially don't like being played."

He frowned. "You lost me."

Tom sat back but kept his blue eyes on the dark, brown pair across from him. "I'm talking about John. The only reason you sent him here was because he's my son. This isn't even his type of case!"

Andrew's eyes narrowed. This man was trying to deflect. "That's not a very flattering opinion of your own son, Tom. He's a good agent. That's why he's here, period." There was a long silence stretching out between them. "Please tell me that this is not why I was ousted from my life?" He stood slowly and leaned forward onto the desk. "Please tell me that I'm not here for some pissing contest between you and your estranged progeny?"

He felt his heart begin to pick up speed. "Why the hell _are _you here? I wanted John removed from this case, not another Fed in my town!"

Clayton stood straight. "Removed?"

Tom dropped his eyes. _Damn it! _"I don't want my son on this case. It's not working."

He sat back down and watched the officer. His eyes were speaking volumes. There was definitely something going on here, but he wasn't going to get the truth from him. Whatever it was, it was bad enough that he called the bureau for help, and that was very telling. From this particular man, it was the most compelling evidence he had to think about. "If you want me to remove my agent from this case then I'm going to need a reason."

What the hell reason could he give? Not the real one. "John's out there, alright! He's uncooperative and beligerent and this just isn't working. Him being here is wrong. You put him on this case because of his family connection, but it's not what you had hoped? We can't work together. Just get him out of town."

Well, this was getting more interesting by the minute. "You've been a cop for what...35 years?"

"Forty."

He ran a hand through his thinning black hair. "I've been a cop for 25 years, and a Fed for nearly 15." He looked directly into the man's blazing eyes. "So you get why I can't possibly believe a single word that just came out of your mouth. Tell me what it is that you don't want me to know?"

He stood. "You obviously wasted your time coming here. If you're not going to leave and take your agent with you, then we're done. I've got a prisoner to arrest for attempted murder."

"The redhead. I read the details of the case on the way up," he stood too, "but I'm not done, McBain. Not by a long shot." He went to the door and gripped the handle. "You, myself and John are going to have a little chat." He opened the door to summon his man. It was time to get to the bottom of this mess.

* * *

><p>John felt better. She was right, washing away his crap did feel good, but it wasn't really <em>his<em> stuff going down that drain, it was just the blood. The reality of the situation and all the problems that came with it were front and center. It was staining his soul.

The locker room was empty, which also felt good. He liked the silence. It gave him time to think about what was about to happen? His dad was talking to Clayton, while he stood here in front of a semi-fogged mirror and stared into the eyes of someone he almost didn't recognize. When he had been given his orders to come to Llanview and work with his family, he knew it would be difficult. He couldn't have foreseen what was really going to come of this forced reunion, and he definitely couldn't have prepared himself for Natalie Buchanan. She turned his entire world upside down, and now he saw a stranger looking back.

He pulled a navy blue t-shirt over his head and sighed. A circular yellow emblem that read _Llanview Police Department _reflected back at him. He felt like a fraud in the oversized shirt. _...if you remembered what it felt like to be a real cop... _His father was in his head and he shook it, wanting to be rid of the spectre that haunted him wherever he went, but that particular ghost was far from exorcised. He wasn't sure it ever would be? All he wanted was for that man to see him, and he never could. He only saw failure, a federal agent. He sat on a bench and continued to stare into his wide eyes in the mirror. They were the same, but he wasn't. He felt different.

He remembered the feeling that had consumed him when he finally heard words of approval, words he dreamt about his entire life. _...you're a good cop, John...i've followed your career...you've moved up fast...i knew you would... _But they were lies. He blew out a breath and stood, frowning at the man in the mirror.

He was being ridiculous! Standing here and crying about his poor, hard life was not going to get Natalie out of here. He grabbed his cell and made an important call, but the connection wasn't going through. _Damn it! _He needed to get back. She was alone in the police station, and he left her for far too long.

John quickly slipped his jeans on, wishing he could change these as well, or burn them maybe? They were covered with blood stains, but there was little choice. Mike's clothes were too big for him. He was already swimming in the shirt. _When the hell did my little brother outgrow me? _He took another look at his reflection and sighed. That man was worn out, but there was no time to take it easy. Then he left the showers behind and headed back to where he was needed, only he was nervous. She could take care of herself, he knew that, but... His hand raked through his wet hair as he walked. Was she keeping her mouth shut? That was an entirely different question, and it got him moving faster.

* * *

><p>Natalie lifted her bound wrists and rubbed her tired eyes. She casually glanced around the squadroom, noting how almost everyone was busy doing something else. They seemed to have forgotten about her, and she wasn't sure whether or not that should tick her off? Time was standing still, and the door to the Commissioner's office was as tight as ever. She frowned, turning to find Eve McBain watching her from across the room.<p>

She inadvertantly took a breath, impressed with the level of hatred that was being directed her way from such a tiny woman. Well, she wasn't the only one who was pissed, or doing a little hating either. She had hurt John today. Regardless of the woman's intentions, she had no desire to understand. First they lied to him about that dinner, and now John's fate was being decided behind a closed door. To hell with the McBains! There was only one who was of any concern to her at all.

Michael walked over and sat at her side, noticing how two of the women in his life were shooting daggers at one another from across the crowded space. "She loves him."

Natalie frowned. "Yeah, well he doesn't need that kind of love."

"Or maybe he doesn't need yours?"

She snapped her head around sharply, taken off guard by his comment. "Love? You still have no clue what you're talking about?" She stared at the metal bracelets on her chaffed wrists.

He blew out a soft breath. He didn't actually mean to insult her, but she had a hold over his brother, and things were getting worse by the minute. He also knew that this young woman was lying through her teeth. She did love him. It was painfully obvious how much that was true. "Natalie, you could help John by talking to me about the train station." She was watching him, but her lips weren't moving. He hadn't really expected them too. "The last thing in the world I want to do is hurt my brother."

She nodded. "I know that. I can see that, but here's the thing," she said, holding his steady gaze, "he told me not to talk to anyone and I trust him. He's the _only _one I trust. Sorry."

He sighed softly, accepting that she wasn't going to be confiding in him anytime soon. He leaned forward, bent over his knees while he stared at the floor in contemplation. Then he stretched out a hand.

"What's this?"

"What does it look like?" He dropped the item in her lap and sat back, relaxing.

She grinned. "A Twinky?" Was he kidding?

Michael huffed and found her amused eyes. "I couldn't find anything to eat, okay?" He licked his lips. "I thought you might be hungry."

She blinked, beginning to feel a little confused about this particular McBain. "Thank you," she muttered, gingerly peeling open the plastic and taking an avid bite of the sponge cake. She was absolutely starving.

John rounded the corner and found her right where he left her, and his brother hadn't moved either by the looks of it. He saw them talking and laughing, and his stomach twisted a little. What were they talking about? He loved Mike, but his supply of family trust was depleated for the time being. "Hey," he greeted, walking up in a hurry.

"Hello," she answered, eyeing him slowly. He was wearing a t-shirt that could hold two of him, and his old, stained jeans, but he looked better...and his wet hair was very sexy. She wanted to run her fingers through it. "You look nervous. Why do you look nervous?" She felt her stomach drop.

He shook his head quickly. "I'm fine." Judging by her expression she wasn't buying it. He was about to find out what they had discussed while he was downstairs, but the door to the office finally opened. It wasn't his father standing in the frame. "Andrew," he said, acknowledging the man who looked very determined. He knew that expression well, and it always warranted results. Of course, this was the first time he was at the receiving end of his friend's investigation.

Natalie swallowed and quickly stood from her chair. She was standing very close to John, but her eyes were on the man who was watching them. She was suddenly very afraid. "John?" she voiced, finding his eyes. They were already on her, waiting for her and she swallowed again.

He didn't say anything, he just looked at her for a moment. Then he went into the office and took a seat.

She was staring at another closed door. "Michael?"

"He'll be okay, Natalie. He's pretty good at taking care of himself. Besides, he's gone this long, hasn't he?" Though he knew that his words were solely for her benefit. He didn't believe them. John was in a lot of trouble. He knew it was coming, that it would catch up with him, and now here they were, time was up.

She sat down and tried to slow her raging heartbeat. He was going to be fine. She sighed and rubbed her eyes again. Everything would work out the way it was supposed too. It had too. This wasn't a problem. Her eyes closed, and she concentrated on believing her own mantra.


	30. Chapter 30

Misconceptions pt. 30

Andrew stood stiffly, watching his agent greet him coldly. John was no idiot, in fact, he was one of the best men in his division. He had arrived with little experience, but that didn't matter because the boy had a gift. He had a talent for seeing things like a puzzle. Evidence turned over in his brain until it fit into a pattern. That was why he has moved up the bureau ladder so quickly, and it was also why he was brought on to _serials. _

He sighed, remembering how he fought to get McBain recruited to his section. His colleagues had thought him mad for pushing for a newbie, but he wasn't mad. He knew his job and he trusted his gut, and his gut was telling him to nab this kid. So that's what he did, and he rarely regretted it. Sure, John was impulsive. He often flouted the rules to get what he wanted, but it was usually worth the clean up and hassle. It led them to some pretty nasty predators, but this case was very different. It wasn't life threatening, and it wasn't them hunting down a madman. It was a game of cat and mouse.

The Buchanan's were one of the most powerful families in the country, and so the FBI wanted to be in the thick of things. It was good PR, and it would no doubt be rewarding financially as well. But suddenly he wished that he had never sent McBain in on this, because something was going on and he knew it wasn't good. It was obvious that it wasn't good. That made him nervous.

He went and grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and sat beside his man, staring into his waiting blue eyes. He was stoney, and he was guarded. "I'd like to know what the hell is going on here, John?"

He blinked, surprised, and had to use all his will power not to turn and look at his father. He expected outright dismissal, or worse. His heart was pounding a little harder at the realization that his dad wasn't talking. He frowned. "You tell me what this is? I've been doing my job."

Clayton didn't like being lied too. "I was on assignment, McBain. They yanked me to come here and find out what the hell was going on with you?" He stared hard. "We've worked together awhile now. You know me well enough to know that I'll get my answers."

He held the glare head on, because acting guilty wasn't going to help him...and because he didn't feel guilty. He would do whatever it took to help Natalie. "Why don't you ask the Commissioner?" He clenched his fist at his side, angry again. It wasn't smart to put the pressure on the man who caused this mess, but all-be-damned if he would be the only one under suspicion!

Andrew sighed. He looked at the elder McBain, who was uncharacteristically silent. "Still nothing to say?" He saw the man shake his head, and he wanted to pop him one. "Okay," he said, quietly. "Let's look at this logically shall we?" He refocussed on his agent. "You were sent here to work with the LPD and nab an embezzler. The evidence on the case suggests that young Miss. Buchanan is the perp, and she's sitting in the squadroom and waiting to be booked for attempted murder." Nobody moved, and they certainly didn't offer anything up. "Who was the arresting officer?"

Tom leaned forward. "Why does that matter?"

He spun and shot him a demanding glare. "Answer the question."

"Our Chief of Detectives, Michael McBain."

He nodded, staring into John's bright eyes. There was nothing in them, but he would get his truth. He always did. "I listened to the recordings of what went down at the trainyard."

For the first time, John glanced away. He knew what was coming?

"Mind telling me why you weren't the arresting officer? You were there. _You _called the paramedics."

He turned back, licking his lips. "I was a little busy. There was a man bleeding to death at my feet."

Clayton stood and moved closer to the desk and the commissioner. "You called us, McBain, and you hate the bureau. I find that extremely interesting. Why don't you just say what you called to say so that we can all go home?" He didn't speak. He didn't flinch. Despite the irritation of this situation, he respected what the man was trying to do. He was trying to stand up for his son, which meant that John did something very wrong.

He glanced between the two men slowly. "I will figure this out gentlemen." And he meant it, because his agent wasn't the only one who was good at what he did.

* * *

><p>Cameron stood in the hallway of the station, leaning against the wall and watching his partner closely, his friend closely. There was something different with him now, and he already knew what it was. Mike was beginning to believe that the girl was innocent too. He sighed, wishing that he could jump on that bandwagon, but there was no chance of that happening. Not after reading that her fingerprints were on the weapon that put a co-worker in critical condition.<p>

He turned and saw Eve sitting alone on the far side of the room. She looked tired and she looked scared, and that made him angry all over again. _Damn, John McBain! _His arrival here has done nothing for his family. It's only caused pain and anguish, but at least it would be over soon. This case was rapidly approaching its end, and judging by the worry lines on the young redhead, so was the wayward Fed. He saw Mike finally look in his direction, and he waved him over. Then he slipped into his partner's office for privacy. This was not something that he wanted to have to share with his friend, but he was a cop. It was his job, and hopefully, Mike would understand that.

Michael placed his half-empty water bottle on the tile floor, and stood from his seat.

"What's up?" Natalie asked, trying to rein in her fears, but how could she? John was in trouble because of her.

He smiled softly. "Nothing. I just have to check in with Cam about something?" He paused, noting her haggard appearance. "You gonna be okay here alone for a few?" She nodded, but he wasn't sure that he believed her.

She could see his obvious doubt. "Listen McBain, like I've told your brother, I can handle myself just fine."

He nodded. "Okay." He left her and walked to his office. Something was up? He wasn't sure he could handle anymore surprises today? None of them have ended on a high note.

"Hey," Jason greeted, sitting on the edge of his friend's desk. "What'd I miss?"

Mike frowned. "You called me in here to get caught up?" No, that wasn't it at all. "Just say it, Cam." He felt his heart pick up its pace.

He licked his lips and sighed loudly. "She did it, Mike." He wasn't speaking, he was just staring. Jason held out his hand and offered up the lab report. "She shot that cop and your brother knew. He's covering for her." He would give anything to be elsewhere at this moment.

Michael read the paper slowly, more than once. Finally, he looked into a concerned pair of eyes. "This isn't good."

"No."

He turned his gaze toward the woman who was the cause of all his problems, and he sighed. "This just means that she held the gun, not that she fired it. There was no trace on her skin."

Cameron stood sharply. "Mike!" When he had his undivided attention, he continued. "The only other thing we have to go on is the mystery shoe, and that's not a lot. If she didn't pull the trigger then..." he paused, hating what had to be said, "...the only other person there was John."

"John didn't shoot anyone." He was more sure of that than of anything in his life. His brother was perfectly capable, and it wouldn't be the first man to be at the receiving end of one of his bullets, but he would never shirk the responsibility, not even to save his own skin. If he fired that weapon then they'd already know about it.

He began to pace the space. "There's something not right here, man!"

Jason didn't know what to think, or how to feel? On the one hand, he trusted his friend. They've worked together a lot of years, and McBain was a great cop. He was an honest cop, and he always...until recently, followed procedure to the letter. On the other hand, he had a blind spot where his brother was concerned. John was no innocent, and it sickened him that everyone seemed to dismiss that little tidbit. "What are you saying? Are you asking me to sit on this?"

Michael stopped moving and stared at his friend long and hard. "No," he finally said, noticing the relief in his brown eyes. He was put in an impossible position, but his mind kept flashing back to the last fight they had in this very room. He was the Chief of Police in this city, and despite everything in him telling him otherwise, he couldn't ignore evidence. Michael felt a crushing weight over his chest. He opened his door and went to do his duty.

* * *

><p>Eve couldn't take it anymore. She saw an opening so she took it, going over to where Natalie was sitting and ringing her hands together nervously. She sat in the chair that her son had occupied moments ago. "You have no idea what I'd do for either of my sons."<p>

She slowly lifted her head and turned toward the woman who was challenging her. "Oh, I think I have some idea!" She was furious. "Why'd you do it?"

There was so much passion in that plea, that it made her heart pump against her ribs. "We..." she paused, trying to figure out the best way to convey her thoughts, "We made a mistake, but we love him, Natalie! He's only hurting himself, don't you see that, and he's doing it for you."

She lowered her head for a moment, feeling the familiar fear slip back into place. _What the hell is happening in that damn room? _She felt her anger again, and embraced it. "Your mistake could cost him his job."

Eve blew out a frustrated breath. "On the terrace, I actually thought you'd do what was best for my son, but I should have known better. Now he could lose a lot more than his job, Natalie. He could lose his freedom, and maybe his life if he goes to prison." She watched the young woman process her words. Apparently, they hadn't dawned on her until just now. "You're taking him down with you." She felt desperate. "You're making him ruin his life!"

Natalie listened to her carefully, and felt an overwhelming guilt wash over her. That is, right up until the end. _...you're making him ruin his life... _She sat up straight and looked the woman in the eyes, grinning. "Do you even know your son? Nobody makes him do anything. Nobody, for any reason." She wasn't going to take sole responsiblility in the events of today, because his mother was a huge part of the blame. "Maybe instead of trying to be the mother that you could have been, you should listen to him when he talks? Believe in him? I would never hurt John, but you can't say the same, can you Mrs. McBain?"

Eve reacted on instinct, slapping her across the cheek. Her palm vibrated a little. That would sting. She didn't mean to hit the girl, but her words struck a cord. There was too much truth to them, and it was hard to reconcile with what her heart wanted. She simply wanted to protect her son.

Michael interupted the exchange between the two women, but not before witnessing his mother striking Natalie. He grabbed her and hauled her to her feet. "Stay away from my prisoner or I'm going to have you thrown out of this building!" He didn't have the time or inclination to babysit. He watched his mother's anger build to near boiling, but then his phone rang. He grabbed his cell and answered it quickly. "McBain," he greeted, listening to the caller on the other end. He hung up.

His eyes were on Buchanan's. He listened to the tick of the clock, aware of the significance. In one moment, everything changed drastically. He cleared his throat. "Natalie," he said, gruffly.

She swallowed, looking to the closed office door quickly. "What? Is it John?" She couldn't breathe.

Michael dropped his head for a moment. "The cop died." He looked up and could see her sorrow, her fear. "He's dead, Natalie." He nodded to Cameron, who stepped over slowly. "Give me a minute," he said, stalling for just a small sliver of time. He wanted to inform his brother, his father about what had to happen now? They had to book Natalie on murder.

He walked toward the meeting, feeling his insides twisting sharply. Things were going from bad to worse.

* * *

><p>Andrew stood from his chair and walked over to the wall. The one with all the awards and citations. He scanned them slowly, thinking about this mess carefully. Thomas McBain was like so many other men that he's worked with over the years. A man who lived for the law, and for his family, but something was causing him to waver between the two and he was going to find out what that something was? "So Tom," he began, keeping his back turned on the two men, "you expect me to believe that you called us to remove your son from a case because things have been strained?" He spun slowly and zeroed in on the older man, who was watching him just as closely. "This is all about everyone being a little uncomfortable?"<p>

He wasn't saying anything, and Clayton nodded slightly. The man was smart. The less he said the better. He turned toward John. "I don't like being played for a fool, McBain."

John sighed. He didn't like this situation either, but it was what it was, and he still had to protect Natalie. "This is a waste of time, Andrew. I have a suspect to find."

He blinked, crossing his arms over his chest. "It shouldn't be to hard to find her John, she's in the squadroom."

He stood, looking his boss in the eye. "No, she's not _my _suspect."

Clayton grinned. "So now we're getting somewhere?" He looked at the Commissioner. "Is this why you called? Because he doesn't think you've found your man...or woman?"

Tom sucked in a small breath, staring hard. "Yes. He's interfering with my investigation, my town," he stood, "and I don't want either of you here at all!"

Andrew watched him, as he got more and more flushed. "You're lying." He was lying, it was obvious. Tom was not good at being dishonest. He refocussed on his agent. "So tell me? Why do you think she's innocent?" He knew how John worked. He was a bloodhound and he often coloured outside the lines, so to speak, but there was usually a basis for his behaviour. He waited, noting how there was a silence building in the room again.

Clayton frowned. "John?"

He was stuck and he knew it. There was nothing to even hint at her innocence, but innocent she was. "She didn't do it."

"You said that, but I want to know why you believe it?" He was getting that pit in his gut, the one telling him that he just found the answer that he was seeking. The one that always signaled an end to his investigation. He blew out a breath and glanced between both men. "Is this a fucking joke, McBain? You're dragging your heels over a hunch?" He stepped closer, staring into a startling set of blue eyes. They were blazing in challenge. "Or maybe not just a hunch?"

John bit his tongue. He was getting tired of everyone telling him how wrong he was when it came to Natalie, because he wasn't wrong. They weren't wrong, they were very right. "She's being set up, damn it!" He quickly watched his father sink back into his chair. He looked worried.

Andrew thought over the notes of this case. How Buchanan raked the LPD over the coals during a press conference, and filed a report of an unsubstantiated attack? That was convenient at best. It didn't make her look good, that was for sure. He thought about how John was already at the bait shop where the Balsom kid was arrested, and how he found Buchanan at the trainyard all on his own? He certainly seemed to be running circles around the rest of the department by being one step ahead.

John hadn't arrested her at that station. He was busy saving a life, but all he had to do was handcuff the woman until backup arrived. That's not what he did. Lastly, he thought back to about 30 minutes ago when he summoned him into this office. John had been with the girl, and they were standing very close to one another. In fact, he was staring at her pretty intensely before joining them in this meeting. "Tell me that I'm wrong, John?" he said softly, knowing now that he wasn't.

John couldn't do that. He was too tired to keep pretending that Natalie was anything other than a case, because she was a hell of a lot more than that. He swallowed. "She didn't do it," he repeated, hoping to get his message across.

Agent Clayton didn't want to go down this road, not if he didn't have to, so he decided to listen. "Tell me why you think she's being set up?"

He blinked, surprised by the chance that he was being given, but he wasn't going to waste it. It was for Natalie. "The proof is on that damn computer, Andrew. They're tracing a hack right now, and I found the guy who beat her up in that alley. He was paid to do it."

"Anything else?"

John ran a hand through his hair roughly. "Just my hunch," he said, finding the man's probing gaze again.

The door opened, and they all watched Mike step inside and shut the wood softly. He didn't look good. He looked very uncomfortable.

John stepped closer to his brother. "What?" He felt his heart slam in his chest. This was bad, he could feel it.

Michael swallowed, staring into a wide, matching set of blue. "The cop is dead, man. He died twenty minutes ago," he wished that this damn case was over and forgotten, "and there's more." All eyes were still on him, but he stared at John. "The finger prints came back. Hers are on the gun."

He knew that, but had hoped for more time. Things were unravelling fast now, and he sighed loudly. He looked to his boss and felt his stomach drop. His expression was a familiar one. It was all business, and he knew what would be the next thing out of his mouth.

Clayton stared at his agent. "Arrest her for murder."

_And there it is! _He walked past them to the door. "No, I'm not going to do that."

Andrew pushed down his anger. He didn't like being dismissed. "Do it John."

"No." There was little point to this. She would be arrested anyway, but he couldn't be the one to do it. Not when she was innocent. "I'm the agent on record, and I'm telling you that I'm not ready to make an arrest on this."

He shook his head. "Don't force my hand, McBain. Do your job."

Thomas stood slowly, feeling very shaky about where this conversation was leading. He had to do something? "Michael, arrest Natalie Buchanan for murder." He felt sick.

John grabbed the knob to the door and clutched the metal tightly. He was on his own and that sucked a lot, but it would be worse to arrest her for a crime she didn't commit. He should do it. He should buy the time that he needed to catch the son of a bitch who was ruining her life, but he couldn't go through with it. There was something in him that felt broken, and contributing to her demise was something that he just couldn't be party too. "Last I checked, this was FBI jurisdiction." He glared at his father, who looked as white as a sheet. "I said, no."

Andrew blew out a sharp breath. He was frustrated. "Agent McBain." He waited until he had the undivided attention in the room. "Arrest the suspect, or I'm going to toss you in the cell beside her."

John paused for a moment, and then opened the door. He walked into the squadroom, aware that all eyes were on him. Everyone wanted to know what was going on in the Commissioner's office, but there was only one set of eyes that had his attention, and they were wide.

He looked at her and saw the fear on her perfect face. She was terrified, and it was for him. She was about to be arrested on a murder charge, but there she stood, concerned about his well-being. She was amazing. He bit his lip, listening to the pounding of his beating heart. The decision that he has been pondering was already made. It was made long before he stepped from the room. Everything that has happened with them, between them, has been leading to this moment. He smiled softly, feeling okay with the outcome.

John spun around when Clayton said his name. He stared at his boss and shook his head firmly. He wasn't going to do it.

"John!" Thomas snapped, glancing between the two men. His heart was racing.

John looked at his father. "No, dad."

"Detective McBain," Andrew said clearly, "place Agent McBain in custody immediately." He turned toward the detective sharply, and the young man looked mortified. As though he couldn't quite believe what was happening? He could hardly blame the kid for that. He was being ordered to arrest his own brother. "Do it, or you can drop your badge on your way out the door."

Michael's head was spinning. _This isn't happening! _He turned to his father with pleading eyes.

Thomas felt ill. He kept his gaze on his oldest boy. "Do it, Michael," he ordered, wanting to shoot Agent Clayton.

Natalie felt as though she was having an outer body experience or something? She stood up when John strolled from the room. He had something big on his mind, because his soul was looking for hers. She stared back, wondering what the hell was going on? Then he turned stubbornly back to the men that followed him from the room. She swallowed, feeling light-headed, and that's when she realized that she was holding her breath.

_Arrested? _She heard the words, but couldn't accept them. _They wouldn't! _The other agent was seven feet from her and ordering Michael to place his brother under arrest. And Mike _looked _about how she _felt _at this moment. Her heart was pumping too fast, everything...it was all just too fast! "John?" she voiced, quickly. He shot her a warning glance and shook his head fiercely. He was saying, _shut up Natalie, _and her anger twisted a little.

Natalie stepped closer, frowning openly. What the hell was he doing? She watched him tell his brother in a firm tone that it was okay, as he held out his hands. He was just standing there...offering himself! She saw Mike move over to him looking wide-eyed. He was in pain, but he was still grabbing his handcuffs from his belt. He was clicking a silver bracelet on one wrist. "JOHN!" she shouted, terrified now. He was frowning, but he wasn't looking at her...the coward!

She blinked, pulling herself out of the daze that seemed to have taken hold. For a minute, it was all slow motion, but not anymore. Natalie was across the room in a second and shoving Michael McBain away with tremendous force. She sent him careening backward into the other agent. The one responsible for all of this. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she screamed, shaking a little from the force of her anger. She couldn't believe any of them? Her eyes found Thomas McBain and she walked closer, lifting her bound wrists and smacking him across his face hard. How could he do this to John - to his own son?

"Natalie!" John yelled, irritated that she was putting herself in more jeopardy. "It's okay!"

"Okay?" She spun, glaring at him with as much anger as she had for everyone else in the damn room! "Nothing's okay, you ass!"

Andrew straightened himself out and stared at the Commissioner, the man who was supposed to have control of things in this town. "Maybe someone should control the out-of-control prisoner in your squadroom?" he snapped, wanting to hit something.

"Oh, you haven't seen out-of-control yet, you son of a..."

"Natalie!" John shouted again, much more loudly. When she looked at him he felt himself soften just a bit, despite the rage that was definitely directed at him. She was something else sometimes? He looked to Andrew. "Give me a minute."

He should just haul them both down to lock up and be done with it, but it was his friend and colleague asking for a favor that seemed prudent at the moment. He nodded slowly, allowing John to grab the girl and tug her away from the group that had formed.

"This isn't helping!" he breathed, trying to keep his voice down.

She tore her arm from his hold, staring at him in disbelief. "Letting them arrest you is helpful? What the hell is going on?" She couldn't seem to catch her breath.

He took a minute to gather himself, knowing that they didn't have a lot of time. Andrew was giving him this brief interlude, but then he was going to lock up and there was no stopping it. He reached out and ran a hand down the side of her face slowly. He watched her automatically touch him, but the gentleness was instantly gone when she felt the cold metal that dangled from his wrist. He could see the change in her amazing eyes. "You told me that you trust me, was that a lie?"

She straightened, feeling blindsided by that question. It was obvious that he wanted a very serious answer. He wanted the truth. "Yes damn it, I trust you!" Why the hell couldn't she just catch her breath?

"Then believe me, Natalie. This will be okay. You need to do what I tell you, and keep your mouth shut about what happened at that station." She wasn't saying anything and it was making him incredibly nervous. "Promise me."

"Promise you," she repeated slowly, holding his intense gaze. "You're asking me to leave it be? To let them arrest you when you haven't done anything wrong?"

He frowned. "Well, that's not entirely true now, is it? We both know that I've broken the law a few times since being here." He wanted to kiss her badly, and then he realized that the truth...their truth was finally out. So he lifted his hands and pushed away the hair that fell over her eyes and cheeks. He bent to her slowly, hovering over her lush mouth for what felt like an eternity, and he kissed her. He just did it, and it was wonderful. She was reacting instantly, pushing her tongue against his, and it made him moan softly. She tasted so good, felt so good. It seemed like a lifetime ago when they had been free to touch one another.

John pulled back from her, staring into her waiting eyes. He smiled, panting slightly. _...times up, McBain... _He heard Clayton loud and clear, and he saw the panic and anger right back in place. The redhead was furious. "Trust me Natalie," he begged softly.

She tore her eyes from John's long enough to see Michael and Cameron approach them from opposite sides. _No! _"No!" she squeaked, looking at John again in desperation. He kissed her quickly and slid his fingers into her hair. She felt him grip the locks and place his mouth over her ear.

"Can you hear me?" he asked, in barely a whisper.

She nodded in silence.

"I love you."

Natalie blinked, and stopped trying to hold back the tears that rolled over her cold skin. She stared at him as his brother was finishing what he started, and placing the other cuff over his wrist. Cameron was holding her arm so that she didn't have another freak out, but none of that mattered. She stared at John and saw the truth there. He meant it. He loved her, and she smiled as he was lead down the hallway toward the cell that would house him in the basement.

Natalie took a soothing breath, before yanking from Cameron and walking up to the Agent who was now in charge of her investigation. "We have some things to discuss."

He grinned, crossing his arms over his chest. He could see why this woman got to John so badly, she was...unusual. "About what?"

She frowned, wanting to smack him too. "Cut the crap! You want to know what happened at that trainyard, and I want John released. So let's talk."

He contemplated her request for a long, long time. "The FBI is not prepared to offer a deal at this time."

She sighed, tired. "You want your murderer? Your cop killer?" She could feel every person in the vicinity stiffen and glare her way. "Then let's talk."

He wasn't about to let this opportunity slip past, but he wasn't going to make it easy on her either. A man was dead, and a great agent and friend was arrested. "Commissioner, may we use your office?" He nodded. "Great, then why don't we talk inside?" He watched her stalk toward the office. "I'd like Detectives Cameron and McBain to sit in on this as well." He surpressed the smile as the young lady stopped in the doorframe, clearly shocked. "Commissioner, may I suggest that your wife join us as well. I don't usually conduct interviews with civilians in the room, but since this concerns her son...your son..."

Tom waited for his wife, and they all filed into the tiny space, shutting out the rest of the squadroom. Everyone gathered around Natalie, who was sitting in a wooden chair. She looked worn.

Clayton went to the desk and sat on the edge, facing Miss. Buchanan. He looked right at her. "Well, what was it you wanted to say?"

Natalie had the urge to slap this man again. She took a breath. She needed to do whatever she could to help John, because he was in trouble for helping her. It wasn't right. Her eyes held under the scrutiny of the Fed, and she licked her dry lips. "I killed the cop," she confessed evenly. Her voice was loud and strong and unwavering. There was to be no misunderstanding about what she was saying. "It was me, I shot him."


	31. Chapter 31

Misconceptions pt. 31

The room was deathly silent. No one spoke or moved. They just stared at the redhead who was confessing to the murder of a cop, their cop. Her pallor was sallow. In fact, despite her challenging gaze and confident tone, she looked quite ill.

Andrew Clayton knew when he was being lied to, and this girl was lying. But why? How would confessing to a murder help her? He continued to stare as his mind wandered, grasping for an acceptable answer to his questions. He remembered the look that her and John shared before this had all gone down, and he remembered the kiss that finally, unequivocably confirmed what everyone already knew. They were intimate with one another. They were in love. So how would this confession serve a purpose? It wouldn't free John. His crimes were of a different sort. All it would do is put her behind bars.

His eyes widened and he slowly stood from the edge of the desk. Unless she was protecting him another way? "Did John shoot the cop?"

She frowned, standing and staring hard. "No! He didn't do anything, it was all me!"

She was still lying. "Natalie, I want you to take a minute and really hear what I'm saying to you?" She stood perfectly still, but she didn't interupt so he continued. Their eyes were locked. "If what you're telling me is true, then you'll go to prison for the majority of your life." He paused, trying to see the missing piece to this puzzle. "You need to tell me the truth. Lying isn't going to help McBain out of the mess he's in. This won't help him."

She sat back down and ran a palm over her face quickly. "John wasn't even there, damn it!" Her heart was pounding so fiercely that she was beginning to think she would pass out. "I don't get it?" Her eyes darted around the room, touching on each and every face. "This is what you've wanted right? All of you? You've been trying to keep me away from him because you always suspected this, so why all the apprehension?"

Michael blinked, trying to process everything. First he had to handcuff his big brother, and now he had to listen to a bunch of garbage. He was tired, and this damn case was beginning to get on his last nerve. "No more lies, Natalie!" he shouted, wanting the truth. That was the only thing that was going to help his family now. No more lies. "You didn't shoot anyone, so who the hell did? What happened at the train station?"

She was pissed. "I just told you, you ass! He found me in the car and I freaked out. I didn't want to go to jail, and so I fired." Why, suddenly, was it so hard for everyone to believe that she was a criminal? "You found my fingerprints on the gun, didn't you? I did it."

Mike shook his head. "We found your prints, but you didn't fire the weapon. There was no trace on your skin."

"I washed it off."

"Where? How? That stuff doesn't just come off, you have to scrub it from your skin, Natalie."

She sighed, turning to the doorway and Cameron. "Come on, Jase. You of all people realize that I'm guilty, right?"

He didn't say anything, he just stared at her.

Eve moved away from the wall and sat in the chair at Natalie's side. The young woman was glaring, and if looks could kill, she'd be in the morgue right now. "You're lying Natalie, and everyone here knows it. Tell the truth for once in your life!"

She couldn't tell the truth. The truth would only hurt John, and so she would accept the blame. She blew out a loud breath. "The truth is that I killed a man."

Eve frowned. "So what? You shot the cop when he found you?" She nodded slowly. "Where was John?"

"How the hell do I know? I was a little preoccupied."

Eve turned to Agent Clayton. "My son is no murderer, and I know that you know that too."

He sighed and rubbed his eyes for a moment. A few minutes with Natalie Buchanan were enough to give anyone a headache. "Listen, either John fired the shot or he knows who did. Which is it?" He was rapidly losing patience.

Natalie stood again. "I already told you that John wasn't even there when that man was shot. I did it, me!"

Andrew stared at her hard. "So you're telling me that it was all you? Not John McBain."

She wanted to scream. "Well, we were the only two there, right, and it wasn't him." She quickly looked at Cameron, who was watching her with a large frown on his face. He looked about as happy as she felt.

Clayton looked to the Commissioner. "Tom, maybe we should just give the lady what she wants?"

Jason stared at the floor and chuckled softly. He shook his head in amazement, before finding all eyes on him. He lost his soft grin very quickly. "What?"

Tom was angry. "Something funny?"

"Yeah, this whole thing is hilarious!" He was tired and he just wanted to go home and sleep.

No one spoke, until Michael stepped forward. "He's laughing because he knows the truth." That peaked everyone's interest, especially the Fed's. "He knows why she's lying."

Andrew was pissed off now. This wasn't a damn game! It was a case, and it was one of the messiest he's ever had the misfortune of being a part of. His eyes found Cameron's. "Why don't you enlighten us, detective?"

"Oh for God's sake!" He stood straight and crossed his arms over his chest. "She didn't shoot anyone and neither did..." he paused, biting his lip hard. This day really sucked. "Neither did McBain." It was incredibly quiet as they waited for him to finally reveal what he knew. "She's throwing herself to the lions to protect the man."

She laughed, trying to deflect the attention, but it wasn't going to work. Not this time. "Buchanan here is confessing to murder so that she doesn't have to tell us what really happened? That there was someone else there, and she's doing it so that we won't know that John has been in communication with her the entire time she's been on the run. If she talks, then we learn the truth." He swallowed, staring from one gaze to the next. "The truth that I've been telling you from the start of this mess. He's been breaking the law to protect her, and that's the deep, dark secret...isn't it Buchanan?"

Natalie stared at her hands, wanting to hit the man again. He was such an ass, and he has it in for John. Well, she wasn't about to help him. "You don't know anything, Cameron."

"Save it, sweetheart. The jig is up, and now it's time to just tell us what went down so that we can catch a cop killer. A _real _cop killer." His blood was boiling. Was there no end to this drama? He stared into her wide, blazing eyes. "Do you think that John would want you to let this guy get away with killing a cop? I don't like the ass, but I think I can actually say with certainty that the answer is no."

She knew he was right. He wouldn't care about any consequences if it meant that they caught the shooter, but she wasn't John, and she didn't think that she could live with herself.

Eve stood from her chair and glanced at her husband for a moment. Then she went to the agent. "Maybe, if Natalie proves helpful in this case, the FBI would be lenient on my son? That's possible, isn't it Agent Clayton?"

He simply nodded, wanting to get to the bottom of things. He wasn't eager to send John away either. "It's possible," he turned to the redhead, "but that would depend on you."

Eve walked toward the door, and everyone was surprised when she opened it. "I'm going to see my son." She stared at her husband. "That's not a problem is it?" He shook his head, and she turned toward an irritated federal agent. "Good," she replied, disappearing out of the tiny room.

Natalie sighed, sitting in her chair and closing her eyes for a moment. He asked her to keep her mouth shut, and now things seemed worse than ever. Why didn't she just listen to him? Her heart continued to thump erratically as she stared at Michael. He nodded in her direction, and she knew that it was finally time to talk. She hated herself for it, but it was the right thing to do. "Okay. Fine." She sank further into the seat. "You want to know what happened in that car then I'll tell you?"

* * *

><p>John sat on the cot in his cell. His feet were propped on its edge, bending his knees and allowing his arms to rest comfortably over them. His head was against the cement wall, and he stared through the bars. The view wasn't great. It just lead to the empty cell across from him, but his mind wasn't in this basement anyway. He was worried about Natalie. She hadn't actually promised him when he asked her to keep quiet. He frowned, closing his eyes.<p>

The familiar screech reached his ears, alerting him to a visitor, but he kept his eyes closed and his body relaxed. It was probably just Michael or his dad, here to tell him how much trouble he was for this family? Or maybe it was Andrew coming to throw away the key?

"John?"

He swallowed, genuinely surprised to hear his mother's soft voice. He slowly looked at her, not recognizing who she was anymore, but that was partially his fault too. He left and never really looked back. Not even for her. "What do you want, ma?"

She stepped closer to the cell and wrapped her fingers around the cold bars. Her face was worn, filled with worry and exhaustion. She glanced around the tiny space with a look of disgust. "Things are really going downhill fast, aren't they?"

He didn't move. He didn't speak. He had nothing to say anyway.

"So are you going to hate me forever?" Her heart was out of control and it was afftecting her breathing. "We made a mistake, John."

His lip curled, not quite into a smile, but it was enough to show his amusement. "It doesn't really matter. Things are what they are." He grew serious. "What's going on upstairs?"

She frowned. "You mean with Natalie?" He nodded, and she found herself surprised. She shouldn't be, having witnessed their closeness. "She's in your father's office telling everyone what happened at the trainyard."

He hopped off the cot quickly, closing the space. "What exactly is she telling them?"

Eve sighed. "Honey, I don't know? I didn't stick around to find out."

"Well, why the hell not?"

She stood straight, beginning to lose her temper with his single-mindedness. He was in a cell and about to be prosecuted for God knows what? "Damn it, John, get your head out of your ass!" She would have laughed at the surprise on his face, if she wasn't so mad. "I don't care about Natalie Buchanan, I care about you...my son! The one who is locked in jail! Remember that?"

He blew out a breath and turned from her, pacing his cell with his hands on his hips. She was more pigheaded than the old man! "I need to know what the hell is going on up there! If you don't have any information for me, then why are you here?"

She felt an incredible sadness grip her. Her voice softened. "I'm scared for you, and I want you to know that I love you. I want you to understand that even though we were so wrong, we only wanted to help you. To save you from this!" She waved her hand around the room dramatically. "John, let us help you get out of here before it's too late?"

He shook his head, not really sure how to proceed? Who was this person? Not the mother he remembered. His fingers wound around the bars along with hers, and he stared into her eyes. "What happened to us?"

She wanted to cry. "I'm not sure, and when you're out of here we'll figure it out, but not right now."

He sighed, resting his forehead against the cool metal. "Do you remember when I was twelve and you found me at the park? I snuck out to set up the tent over by the duck pond."

She nodded, feeling the moisture that was pooling in her eyes. She remembered.

"You told me that I couldn't go, but I did it anyway. I wanted to prove that I wasn't afraid to do it like Bobby Morton had claimed." He stared hard, swallowing down the lump in his throat. "Do you remember what you said to me when you found me?"

She wiped away the lone tear that rolled over her cheek. "Yes," she answered with a rough voice. "I told you to be home in time for breakfast." She stared at her son and saw the little boy she lost. The man who walked away and left his family behind. He had the same intense eyes, and her heart was breaking.

"You didn't yell at me or ground me or tell me that I was in any trouble at all." His blood was racing at the memory. "You said that sometimes a person had to prove something to themselves, and that was more important than listening to what others wanted of you, or expected of you." He took a quick breath. "You told me that you trusted me and you would see me in the morning."

She pushed away from the bars abruptly, needing some distance between them. That was a long time ago.

John wasn't about to stop what he started. He needed her to see. "I guess you lied, huh?"

She spun sharply, finding his accusing eyes. "I didn't lie."

He was angry. "You told me that you trusted me, but you don't." He hated this. It was too hard. "Well, here we are again...twenty two years later, and we're in the same place." He watched her reclaim her position at the bars. Her eyes were so wide and filled with pain. "I'm just listening to some advise that my mother gave me."

She scoffed, moving again, pacing. "This isn't the same thing, damn it! That girl is nothing but trouble."

"No, she's innocent." He was losing his patience. "There's evidence out there, and it's going to prove that."

"Oh John, wake up!" She wanted to smack him until he came to his senses. "It doesn't matter what the evidence says?" His confusion was almost comical. She held his gaze. "There's nothing innocent about Natalie Buchanan, whether she commited these crimes or not!"

John was at a loss. It wasn't like his mother to be so close-minded. She was usually the reasonable one. The one who kept the peace between him and his father, but right now she was a stranger, insistant on her opinions. He leaned into the bars and stared right at her, speaking low. "If you came here to talk trash about Natalie, then you can leave right now. You don't know her."

Eve ran a hand over her face and softened her tone. This was getting them nowhere. "Honey," she licked her lips, trying to reach her boy, "I know that you care about her, but..."

"I love her."

She pushed down the panic that gripped her. He meant it, but it was nothing new. "I know that. I've known it before you did, but she's not right for you."

John had enough of this. "Take a good look at me!" he snapped. "I'm a grown man. I don't need your approval on who I see, and I don't want it." He wanted out of this nightmare though. "You should go."

She touched his hand, and watched as he pulled from her. "Look at me, John." He did, and she felt a heaviness in her chest. There was so much anger toward her. "I understand Natalie a hell of a lot better than you do. She's not for you."

He blinked, straightening. _What the hell does that mean?_ "We're done here," he said, flatly. He walked back to his cot and lifted his legs, slipping into the familiar position on the bumpy mattress. He closed his eyes.

Eve saw him shut down and end things between them again, for the millionth time since he's been back home. She wanted to shake him and scream at him and hug him. He was right about one thing, he was no longer that twelve year old boy. He _was _a grown man, and he was determined to stand with the redhead.

She sighed, and left the holding area. Maybe there would be some sort of conclusion upstairs? If Natalie went to prison, then that would be the end of things. Her son would hurt and mourn, but he would eventually move on with his life. That was the light at the end of the tunnel.

She walked faster, anxious to talk to her husband and get some answers.

* * *

><p>Natalie rolled her neck around, trying to get the stiffness out of her tired muscles. Thankfully, Michael removed the cuffs from her tender wrists, so at least she could move a little easier, but there was no way she could be comfortable. Not with all eyes on her, waiting for her to spill her guts. She sighed, crossing her jean-clad legs. "I told you already, John wasn't there." She was getting tired of repeating herself, but they weren't letting it go. "I was alone in the traincar." She glared at the Fed. "Alone," she repeated, firmly.<p>

Andrew crossed his arms and continued to watch her with a careful eye. His legs dangled over the edge of the desk, but he liked this position. It allowed him to sit at a higher level, which was more intimidating. That's the way he liked to conduct all his interviews. "But he had already found you by then, hadn't he?"

_"Stay down," John said urgently. He peered around the metal car and watched as some guards moved past them. When they rounded the corner and disappeared from sight, he finally allowed himself to breathe. He turned to find a confused Natalie watching his every move with her bright eyes._

_She took a small breath, and played with the hem of her skirt. She was nervous, and looking at him now, that wasn't going to pass anytime soon. "I'm pissed at you for what you did to Rex." He didn't speak, he simply nodded. Her chest felt heavier. "Nothings changed."_

_John slowly stood, and held out his hand in assistance. She stood on her own, and he felt an ache where his heart was supposed to be. "I know."_

_She couldn't look away. "You always show up when I need you," she blurted softly, perplexed by him._

_He smiled. "You didn't really think you were going to get rid of me that easily, did you?" He saw her lips curl, and it sent a flood of relief throughout his tense body. A smile was a good thing. He offered his hand for a second time, and nearly shouted out his joy when she took it. Then he lead her from their corner. They had to find a better place to hide and regroup._

_"There they are!" a voice yelled into the night air._

_John and Natalie spun in time to see a flurry of men coming their way. They held to one another and sprinted into the shadows, running from their ever-present pursuers._

She stared in silence. Her heart was thundering. _God, what am I doing? _This was it. If she told the truth, they would know everything and they could hang John with it. If she didn't talk, a cop killer would go free, and he would never forgive her. She dropped her eyes, swallowing. "Yes," she finally admitted, glancing up when there was no response. Maybe they hadn't heard her?

Thomas walked up to her and could see how frightened she was, though she was doing her best to pretend otherwise. He sat at her side. "Just tell us, Natalie. I promise you we're not here to bury John." He stared at her while she weighed his words carefully. Her dislike for him was evident, and it made him want to smile. She really did love his son. "I promise," he said again.

She took a deep breath. "He left me to go and find a way out of the yard. There was security everywhere, and more would come once they figured out who they were chasing?" She paused. "They got a look at me before he found me."

Michael glanced toward Jason for a moment, but couldn't hold his eyes. He had been right all along. He had seen John's lies for what they were, but he couldn't accept that his brother would go to such extremes. Then again, he hadn't really believed that he would fall for the number one suspect either?

Natalie shifted slightly, pushing out the story. She just wanted it out there already.

_This guy was no security guard. His eyes were cold as they bore into her with purpose. She watched as he pulled a gun and pointed the weapon at her. It was comfortable in his grip. He was used to holding it, and that made her fear more acute. "I can just leave," she suggested, unable to tear her eyes from the barrel._

_"No," he said, grinning in amusement. "I don't think that's going to work? No more running, Natalie."_

_She stood straight, frowning. "How do you know my name?" He was here for her. She was feeling a tightness in her gut as he took a step closer._

_"Well, I'm here to kill you. Sorry, darlin'."_

_She felt frozen. He was about to shoot her, and then whoever was doing this would get away. She would be dead, and they would get away with 30 million dollars of Buchanan money. Her breath was coming quickly now, and her gaze was on the barrel. She couldn't look away. _

_And John? She felt her heart slam into her as her panic rose to the surface. What would happen to him? _

_The sound of footsteps on gravel filled her ears, and she managed to look up. There was a cop behind them. He had his weapon out and was saying something, but she couldn't understand the words. Hell, she couldn't even hear them! The only thing she heard was the blood that was roaring through her numb body. The faux-guard was spinning too, and she reacted instantly. She didn't think or ponder. She just stepped up and grabbed his wrists, wrestling him for control of the tiny metal. _

_He was strong, too strong for her. She felt her legs lift off the ground, and she felt pain. The hard wall of the train car was unyielding, and her attacker was pinning her with a fierce strength, but she didn't let go. She couldn't let go. If she did, she was dead._

_It felt like an eternity later, but he was suddenly gone. She lifted her hands to her neck, where he had pressed an elbow sharply against her throat, effectively cutting off her air supply. She sucked in some much needed oxygen, and focussed with barely enough time to spare. She watched helplessly as the gunman fired his weapon and shot the young cop in the gut point blank. _

_"AAAHHHH!" She screamed, muffling the cry with her hands as they flew to her open mouth. NO! The man was breathing eratically, but he was the one left standing, and she glared at him when he looked into her eyes. There was no way in hell she was going to cower to him. He retrained his aim, and she held her breath, awaiting the shot that never came. _

_But John did. She saw him slide in the gravel and quickly recover, and then she turned to see the man tossing the gun and hopping from the train. He sank into the dirt and ran in the opposite direction. Without hesitation, she grabbed the weapon, holding it tightly until he was gone from her line of sight. There was no way he would get another chance at killing her. No way! _

_Her eyes found the cop at her feet, and she began to feel very cold. There was so much blood. A pool of it circled his heaving body, and she watched as it continued to expand, growing every second. _

_"Natalie, help me!"_

_She blinked, processing his voice. It was John. He was on his knees and working to help the wounded officer, and she swallowed, dropping the weapon in her hands. She bent to the floor and listened to his instructions. She stuck her hands over his and was surprised that the blood was so warm. She had expected it to be cold, like her heart. She pressed into the man's gut with all her strength, and she did it because she wanted him to live. He saved her, and now John was helping her to save him. John would help her. He would help them both._

Andrew was listening to her, but he wanted to be very clear. There would be no more mistakes on this. "So, a security guard climbed into the car after John left, but he wasn't really a guard?" She nodded. "He was there to kill you?" That was a little far-fetched, even for her. "And how did he find you, Natalie? How did he know where you'd be hiding? Did he follow John?"

She sat back and crossed her arms over her chest. "No, he didn't follow John. He's no idiot, though the same can't be said for the rest of the FBI."

Tom chuckled, he couldn't help it. He looked into the irritated eyes of Agent Clayton and shrugged.

Andrew sighed. This town was a bloody circus. "Keep talking," he instructed.

"I don't have a clue how he found me, but someone sent him there? He knew my name."

Andrew was losing his temper. "How could they possibly know where you'd be?"

"I don't know!" she yelled, standing. This was getting old, fast. "I don't know, but somehow they found me?" The agent wasn't readily believing her, and it was pissing her off! She spun to Cameron. "Tell him about the footprints, you jackass!"

Andrew turned his eyes to the detective, waiting. He didn't have to wait long.

Jason hated the bitch, he just did, but at least everything was finally coming out, and now they could do their jobs properly and get past all this subterfuge. "We're processing them now." He sighed. "It's like she said, there were size tens at the crime scene. They were hiking shoes, not steel toes, and they were leading away..." he paused again, "...just like she said."

Tom stared at the girl. "Is there anything else, Natalie?"

"No, nothing."

Cameron was confused. "Why would he drop the gun? If he held it then we'd have his prints."

Natalie closed her eyes for a moment, remembering that night all over again. "He wore gloves," she said softly, recalling that little tidbit for the first time. She had forgotten, but when they struggled for control of the gun, he grabbed her by the throat and squeezed. Her hand absently went to her neck.

Michael sat at her side. "Tell me why you picked up the gun, Nat?" He watched the look of surprise that flashed, but just as quickly it was gone. "Why?"

"It was a reflex. It was a weapon, and there was a man bleeding to death two feet from me so I wanted a weapon. And I..."

"What?" Mike asked softly. He had a feeling that he already knew what she was going to say next.

"I couldn't risk John getting shot," she answered, staring into his eyes.

She turned to the elder McBain. "John wasn't there for any of it. He heard the shot and came running, and began helping the man as soon as he saw what was going on? He only tried to do what was right."

Tom nodded. "That's all he ever tries to do."

"Well, that's touching, but he's in a hell of a lot of trouble. That doesn't just go away because his intentions were honorable." Andrew went toward the door. He needed to regroup and pull all his thoughts together, and he needed to call the office and update them. His hand gripped the knob and opened the wood, but was stopped short.

His exit was blocked by another of his agents. "Gina, what are you doing here?"

She was a little out of breath from rushing over here. "McBain called me in to run a trace on a computer."

"And?"

She smiled softly. "And he was right, as usual. Natalie Buchanan was set up, and we know who's behind it."


	32. Chapter 32

Misconceptions pt. 32

Thomas slowly stood from his chair, not quite able to believe what he was hearing? He glanced around the office and noticed that everyone else were on their feet as well, and watching the female with interest.

She was wearing a pair of black slacks and a matching jacket. The typical FBI attire, dress casual. Her red shirt poked out through the V of her blazer, and her dirty blonde hair was up in a ponytail. It made her look as though she just got out of college. Maybe she did? John had been twenty-three when they recruited him. He absently clutched his right fist, trying to keep it from shaking. She was stepping inside and joining them, but he was having a hard time focussing on the case. His mind kept wandering to her first sentence. _...and he was right, as usual... _

John had told them all from the beginning that Buchanan was innocent, and he was crucified for it over and over. He sighed, shaking his muddled head. Now wasn't the time for regret or shame. He could deal with those feelings soon enough. Right now he had a case to close, and so he frowned, concentrating on the young lady who was enlightening them on the evidence that was found on the computer.

Gina Rowland held the single file folder in her hand a little more tightly than normal, but they were all staring, wanting something from her. She cleared her throat and passed the paper to her boss, who snatched it up pretty quickly. She saw him reading the findings, allowing her a moment to scan the group undetected because now they were watching Clayton.

There was an older gentleman who could only be the Commissioner of Police. He had an heir of authority to him that was unmistakable. Though at the moment, he seemed nervous. His skin was ashen and his face was tight with worry lines. He had McBain's eyes. _Yep, that's the father, no question! _She saw a young detective who looked as intense as she felt when everyone was staring at her, scrutinizing her. He had brown hair and eyes, and was cute enough in a pompous sort of way. She could tell he was arrogant by the way he was holding himself. The other cop was a McBain too. Damn, they all had those eyes - the ones that could see into a person's soul. He was hot like his brother, though less...well, just less. She didn't feel so overwhelmed by him. Finally, there was the redhead, and she just looked pissed!

"Well?" Natalie snapped, ready to reach out and smack the man if he didn't put her out of her misery. This was her life...and John's! Finally, she grabbed the folder from his hands without a second thought. He glared at her, but didn't stop her, and frankly he was welcome to try.

She read down the page, trying to find anything useful. It was a bunch of addresses and explanations. The pages were filled with information on all the steps that were taken to reach their findings, but she had yet to _see _the name she wanted. Her fingers flipped through page after page, before she finally stopped. There it was.

Natalie was frozen. She read the name, twice and then a third time. She shook her head. _No? _She looked at the pretty agent and glared matter-of-factly. "You made a mistake. This is wrong."

Gina was slightly irritated by the blatant dismissal of her work. She wasn't wrong. "No," she began, lifting her hands to her hips, "that's it. She's your girl."

Michael was going to explode. "Who is it, damn it?" he bellowed, aware that his father and Jason were just as annoyed as he.

Natalie looked at him for a second, and grinned. She couldn't help it. She turned back to the woman. "You don't understand, this can't be right?"

"Why the hell not?"

She sat suddenly, crossing her legs and placing a palm over her mouth. "Honestly," she said, still smiling, "because she's not smart enough to pull this off, and because she doesn't have the guts to come at me like this." She held out her hand and watched Mike take the papers. He read the name.

"Adrianna Cramer? Isn't she your brother's girlfriend?"

_Rex! _That thought got her to her feet again. She looked from one face to another. "So? I'm a free lady, right?"

Thomas stared at her for another moment. "Yes."

She turned back to McBain. "And you're going over there? After her?" He nodded. "Good, I'm going with you."

This time he grinned. "No you're not. This is a police..."

"...save it! This is _my _life that bitch attacked, and right now she's probably wrapped around my little brother. I'm going!"

Tom sighed, staring at Clayton, who was standing back and letting everything unfold. _Typical Fed! _They only got their hands dirty when it was absolutely necessary. "Michael, let her go with you." He stared into her surprised eyes. "I think she's earned it."

She smiled softly, nodding at him before focussing on the two detectives. "Cameron, do something useful for a change. Go get John so that we can finish this."

He didn't move. Nobody moved.

"What?" she asked, turning to Clayton. "That proves that he was right, which means that you were wrong."

He took a breath. "It's not that simple Natalie, he broke the law and the fact that he was right isn't going to change that. He stays where he is."

Gina frowned. The girl called McBain by his first name. "Where is he?" she asked, wanting to know what the hell she missed?

"He's in a cell, and that's where he's staying." Andrew took back the file folder and stormed from the room. He had a lot to do to wrap this thing up.

Natalie couldn't accept that. She wouldn't accept that. Her eyes were on Thomas McBain. "This isn't right. He's the only one who has done his job from the start, and now he's in a cell." She stepped up to his desk. "Your cell! Do something?"

Gina inched closer to the man that the girl had referred to as _Cameron. _She lowered her voice while the other two went at it. "...wait, so they were...?" The detective cocked his eyebrows. "...her, with McBain?"

"Oh yeah," he offered, once again wanting to say I told you so. He refrained...barely. He stared at Michael. "So let's go get this chick and call it a day."

"Wait!" Natalie shouted, feeling her anger grow. "What about John?"

Mike sighed and walked up to her, staring hard. "We can't do anything for him right now, but we can close this case." She wasn't speaking and he could see the battle behind her eyes. She was torn between her love for his brother, and her love for her own. "Let's finish this Natalie, and then we'll deal with John."

Her heart was pounding in her chest. He was right. She had to think of Rex. She swallowed, feeling incredibly dry. "Can I see him? Please Michael?"

Eve stepped into the office and noticed the change in the air immediately. Something big happened while she was downstairs? She found her husband's eyes. "What's going on?"

He took a deep breath and spoke to his son. "Mike, take care of this." He readdressed the room. "Everyone get the hell out! I want my office back." He watched Eve join him while the rest filed out single file. The glare between Natalie and his wife was not lost on him. He sighed softly, not eager to go over everything again. She wasn't going to take it well.

When the door closed, Natalie was all over Michael. "Let me see him." He frowned and picked up the phone. He was calling for a warrant so that they could arrest Cramer. She had her hands on her hips and her eyes on his face, and when he hung up she was right back at him.

He couldn't ignore his irritation. She sounded like a broken record. Picking up the phone for a second time, he waited, glaring into her bright eyes. "Jenson," he said, continuing to hold her angry eyes. "Natalie Buchanan will be coming down to see the prisoner. She has FIVE minutes." He hung up and felt a small pitter-pat in his heart when she softened. It was nice to see her actually happy. He watched her walk away without another word, and he got back to work. This case was almost over. Then all they had to do was clear John.

* * *

><p>Eve stared at her husband and he was nervous. His face was flushed and his eyes were dark. They changed with his mood, rolling in like angry storm clouds. She walked closer, rounding his desk until he was directly in front of her. "Tell me what's happened?" Her heart was pounding, causing her own flush to spread over her skin.<p>

He swallowed, reaching out and holding her hand. "Natalie Buchanan has been cleared of all charges."

She blinked. "What? How?" Her face wrinkled into a deep frown. "What the hell happened when I was gone?" She thought of John. When she had gone to him, he was sitting on a cot and staring blankly into the opposing cell, and her heart picked up its speed. If the girl was free and her son wasn't? Her anger roared to the surface.

Tom could see all the emotions that were wrestling inside of her. Her big eyes told him everything he ever needed to know about her. She was never great at hiding her feelings. "There's proof babe. She didn't do any of it." He took a large breath and sank onto the top of his desk, still holding her fingers tightly. He felt heavy again, and wondered if that would ever go away? He turned his back on his son, and now there was a large mess surrounding his family. "John was right."

She touched his cheek with her free hand, feeling a tug at her soul. The man that she loved with all her heart was broken. "There was no way to know, Tom."

He released her and stood straight, glaring with his own anger. "There was one way. I could have listened to my boy." He walked away and began to pace the office slowly. "I've been so angry for so long." He stopped and stared into her eyes. "He just left! He took off and couldn't leave us fast enough, and he did that to be some hot shot Federal Agent! And I..." His voice trailed off for a moment. "...I just let him go."

Tom was at a loss. He didn't know what to do? How to fix this, and he could see that his wife was as confused as he felt. He turned to the wall that held all his awards. They praised his accomplishments and showcased his stellar career, but they were meaningless. They were just paper under glass, and he felt like a fool. He was sixty years old, and was only now realizing what was truly important - Eve and Michael and John. They were all that mattered, that should have mattered.

Eve stared at his back. He was riddled with tension and guilt, and she knew that no one would be harder on him than he would. She wasn't about to let him drown over this. He wasn't the only one at fault here. They all had a part to blame, and that included John. She loved him so much that she ached inside when she looked into his beautiful eyes, but he was far from innocent. And now he was tangled up with Natalie Buchanan.

Her hand touched him and he tensed for a second, before letting his muscles relax. "I failed him."

_Enough! _"Stop acting like you set out to destroy him! We didn't want any of this!" He turned and met her eyes, and his anger was flashing back. Anger was good. "There's a mess and now we have to fix it. He needs to be set free, and then he needs to get away from that girl."

"He's in love with that girl, Evie! He won't leave her, anymore than I'd leave you!"

She turned from him and walked away quickly, anxious for a little breathing room. Her heart was trying to convince her that it wasn't true, while her head knew better. Tom was right. She sighed. That didn't make them right for one another, and it didn't mean that she had to accept it. "It's not the same thing, and you know it?"

He stepped closer. "Babe, it is." He knew why she was so afraid...what scared her to death? He also knew that the time for dictating John's life was over. He was completely ga ga for Buchanan, and there was nothing and no one who would change that fact. "Look," he began gently, "we need to concentrate on getting him out of that cell. The rest we can deal with later."

Eve stared into his waiting gaze. He was making perfect sense. "I'm going to go home for awhile." The surprise on his face was comical, but she didn't have it in her to laugh. "I need time to sort through all this, Tom."

"Okay."

"You call me if anything comes up."

He nodded, hearing those words for what they really were, a command. He watched her leave him behind, and it pulled at him a little, but she would get her head together and then they could search for a way to be a real family again. All four of them.

An image of Natalie flashed behind his eyes.

Maybe all five?

* * *

><p>Jennifer held Jack's hand with both of her own. She didn't dare release her grip or he would be out the door so fast! The cop shop was not his favorite place in the world. It wasn't hers either, but she wanted to know what the hell was going on? "Excuse me?" she said quietly, swallowing when an officer glanced her way. He was behind the front desk, and was engrossed in some paperwork, and she swallowed again.<p>

"Can I help you?"

Jack shook his head quickly. What the hell had he been thinking, letting her drag him in here? "No, we're good."

She shot him an irritated look and squeezed tighter. "Can we speak with Agent Gina please?" He frowned, clearly not recognizing the name. "She's a Fed." Still nothing. "She's working on the Buchanan case with Agent McBain?"

Jack chuckled lightly. "Wow! You're really in the loop, huh?"

Jennifer was growing angry. "You know, Agent John McBain? Tall, dark and gorgeous? He has these amazing eyes that melt you like butter?"

The cop was tired of this. "What did you say your name was?"

Gina spotted the two hackers at the front desk, and she made her way over. They were quite the sight. The girl was clutching Jack's sleeve pretty tightly, and she knew it was the only way to keep him in the room. The man didn't like cops, but that didn't stop him from hitting on her the entire time they were at the bait shop. She could make out some of the conversation as she got closer, and it brought a quick grin to her face. _...he has these amazing eyes that melt you like butter... _She dropped her gaze for a moment, hiding her amusement. Despite the situation, it was true. He did have those damn eyes. "What are you two doing here?"

They turned sharply, visibly relieved to see her. "We want..." Jennifer stopped talking when Jack yanked on her arm and shook his head vehemently.

Gina wanted to grin again. They were so damn paranoid. She ushered them across the room and away from the desk and the officer. "Now," she began softly, "what are you two doing here?"

Jenn lowered her voice. "We wanted to see how our case was coming?"

"_Our_ case?"

Jack frowned. "Yeah, you know, the one that you wouldn't have solved without our knowledge and expertise?" This was it. She was a Fed, a hot Fed, but a Fed and so she would sweep their involvement under the rug and probably try to persecute them?

She was actually getting to know how to handle them, and all their craziness. "Well, Natalie's been released, but that's all I can tell you. Except that it's because of you that she's free of her charges."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

Jack wrestled with his next question. It could hang them, but it was burning through his logic. "Are we in trouble?" He did not want to go back to jail, and he really didn't want Jennifer locked up. She was too good for jail.

Gina crossed her arms and leaned forward, lowering her voice so that they were the only ones to hear her. "I can't talk about an ongoing investigation, but I can tell you this. The FBI will be returning to the bait shop to gather more information on this case."

They didn't speak, they just rushed out the door, and then she allowed herself to smile. The truth is that there was no further interest in either of them, but she didn't think they needed to know that. Her mind had visions of them hurrying back to their lair to destroy evidence of their hacking activities. They had been instrumental in the evidence search, and she liked them despite their unusual personalities, but they were still criminals. If she could get them to destroy some stuff that shouldn't be in their hands...well, then she would do it.

"What did they want?" a deep voice asked from behind.

She turned to find Detective Cameron watching her with interest. "They came to find out how our case was going."

He frowned. "_Our_ case?"

Gina chuckled, she couldn't help it.

"Listen," Cam began, "I'm not in the habit of asking the Feds for anything, but..."

Well, that got her attention. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared into his serious eyes. "What?"

Jason blew out a small breath. Was he really going to do this? "Can you back Mike up during the arrest?"

Just when she thought she couldn't get more surprised today, here was the good detective throwing her for a loop. "And where will you be?"

"Right here, doing my job."

"What does that mean?"

He was growing irritated with all the questions. "Look, can you do it or not?"

She stared at him for a long time. He was intense about something, but he was also asking for her help. That in itself told her how important it was to him. "Alright," she answered, wondering if she was making a big mistake?

He stared back, feeling the tension in his shoulders tighten even more. She was agreeing to help, but that wasn't making him feel any better. He sighed, nodding and walking to his desk. He had more to do on this case if it was truly going to be wrapped up, and if the McBains were going to be able to finally put all this mess behind them. He reached in his drawer and grabbed a file, and then he walked down the hallway toward interrogation.

Rowland watched the Detective accept her help, though it was clear that he wasn't thrilled with the cooperation. He disappeared down the hallway. She wanted to know what he was doing, but then she spotted John's brother. He was in his office and on the phone, and she had to let it go. He would need her help during the arrest, especially if his partner wasn't going to be around to have his back. She stared down the empty hallway for another moment, and then she took her own advise and let it go. Whatever was going on with Cameron, well...they'd find out soon enough.

* * *

><p>Natalie took a smooth breath into her lungs, while she waited for the guard to unlock the bars and let her into the holding area. He put his key in the lock and turned it, and it seemed as though he were deliberately moving at a tortoise speed, but she knew that was all in her head. There was a loud <em>clink <em>as the metal unlatched, and then she was following him into the room. A room that she remembered well. Hell, she had spent a lot of time here not that long ago, and now it was John's turn. She sighed, pushing away her disgust at the injustice that was going on under this roof.

She peered around the wide shoulders of the officer and found his sharp gaze instantly. Her stomach twisted up tightly, feeling both excited and nervous, and despite her uneasiness she smiled. He was sitting on the cot with his back against the wall. His shirt, or rather Michael's, was hanging off of him and her smile grew. _God, he looks good! _She lost her grin when the cop stepped to the side, and her hands instantly went to her hips. "What do you think you're doing?"

He frowned, fairly certain that he didn't like this woman at all. She seemed like a bitch. "My job, ma'am."

She dropped her eyes to his name tag. "Officer Jensen, you got the call from Detective McBain?"

"Yes, and that's why you're here now."

She walked up to him. "I have five minutes, so get the hell out!"

He glanced from her to the occupied cell, and then he refocussed on her again. This wasn't how things were normally done, but the prisoner wasn't usually the son of the Commissioner of Police either? He shifted his stance, feeling uneasy.

Natalie wasn't about to let this putz interupt them, so she continued to press her right to privacy. "What exactly do you think will happen if you step out that door for a moment? I'll give him a nail file in a cake?" She ran a hand over her hair quickly, trying to ease up a little. "It's five minutes."

He glanced at the incarcerated McBain one last time, before deciding to leave. This wasn't worth the headache. The Chief okay'd the visit, so that was good enough for him. He left the area and went back to his desk, eager to get back to his latte.

Natalie waited until they were alone, and she turned back to the man she came to see. He was still on the cot, but his lips were curled into an easy grin and it sent shivers down her spine. She allowed her own smile to form, and lifted her wrists into the air, twisting them dramatically as she approached. He slid off the flat mattress and moved toward the door slowly. She felt her heart in her throat. "No cuffs," she purred, watching him slip his hands through the bars and rest his elbows on the horizontal metal. He seemed so relaxed.

John felt a huge weight lift from him when he saw her step into the room. She was as fiery as ever, giving the poor kid a hard time, but truthfully he was alright with that. He wanted some privacy as well. When they were finally alone, she looked his way and his pulse spiked throughout his body. He felt a warmth spread, and smiled widely. She looked different. She looked brighter. He went to her, unable to keep the distance between them. "Hey," he greeted softly, scanning her carefully.

She needed him, so she lifted her hands and slid her fingers into his, holding tight. "Hey yourself." Every cell in her body was humming from the simple contact. "So you're looking at a free woman."

He nodded, resting his forehead against the bar. He was staring into her wide eyes, beginning to get a little lost. "Was it the computer?"

"Yes. You were right."

He cocked an eyebrow. "What? You doubted me?" The soft chuckle that filled the thick air around them was a welcome sound. "Well, if you're free, what the hell are you doing hanging around this place?"

She dropped her lightheartedness instantly. "Don't do that. You shouldn't be in here, John."

He licked his lips, and relished the fact that she was watching the motion with a keen interest. It helped that warmth along nicely. "Yes I should be, Nat." He reached out and touched the soft hair that looked like it would burn his fingers. "We've been over this. I broke the law, and I'd do it again, but you're free and you should be free."

"So should you, damn it!"

He released her and gripped the steel firmly. His eyes never wavered. "So if they know that you didn't do it, then they know who did, right?"

She huffed, more than a little irritated that he was changing the subject, but they didn't have a lot of time. "It was..." She was having a hard time saying the words out loud. He didn't speak, because he knew that she would continue, but it wasn't getting any easier to say. "It's Adrianna Cramer. She's the little bitch who set me up!"

He blinked, almost as surprised as she obviously was. "Dr. Lord's daughter? Didn't she help you take Craze Magazine from her mother?" He licked his dry lips. "Isn't she living with your brother?"

Natalie frowned. "Yes." She walked around the hall haphazardly, twisting and turning as her aggitation began to take hold. "I'm having a hard time with this one, John. I mean, she's a twit, a waste of space! How can it be her?"

He stared in silence, processing everything carefully. "You hate her."

"You would too if you knew her."

"You let her take the magazine from Dorian, and then you stole it from her."

She stopped moving, taking in his even statements. She wasn't sure how to feel about his commentary?

"You were nasty to her every chance you got, and tried to get your brother to see her for what she is?"

Her hands went to her hips. "Are you judging me, John, because let me tell you some..." He lifted his hand and she stopped, but she didn't relax.

"That's not what I'm doing Natalie. This woman went to great lengths to get even with you, to set you up, and she didn't stop there. She tried to have you killed." His heart was pounding as he thought back to the most terrifying moment of his life. _If she had died? _He swallowed. "I just want you to see that it can be her. If the evidence points to her, then you need to finish this so that you'll be safe." He grabbed her hand and brought her palm to his mouth, lightly kissing the open flesh. "I need you to be safe, Natalie."

She felt the sting of tears pressing behind her eyes. This was so unfair. She got as close as she could, stretching onto her toes to meet his mouth. She kissed him through the intrusive metal bars, sighing and clutching his hair. He tasted so damn good.

"Uh-hmm!"

She turned toward the door to see who was interupting them, and bit her lip at the sight of the younger McBain in the frame. She continued to hold John as best she could, and she touched her forehead to his. "I'm going to get you out of here," she whispered, finding his intense blue eyes. They were boring into her.

"Go get Cramer. That's your concern right now." He needed her to concentrate on what could be rectified. He was here to stay, and it was worth it to see her free and clear of those bogus charges.

She straightened, getting very serious. "YOU are my only concern McBain." She kissed him again, melting under the softness of his lips. Then she walked away. "I'll be back to get you released after that bitch is behind bars." She moved around Michael and left the basement without looking back. It was time to wrap this up so she could focus on what was important.

John placed his head against the cool bars again, looking at Mike. "Keep her out of trouble."

He stared for a long time without speaking, before finally reaching a decision. "I can't do that, John." He was very aware of the surprise and anger that was being directed his way. "We're going to go and arrest Cramer, and then she's going to come back here and work at getting you out of this cell." He paused, staring hard. "And I'm going to let her do it." He walked away, listening to his brother call out to him from behind.

_...Mike! Don't you let her end up back in here, do you hear me?...Michael!..._

He sighed, continuing upstairs. He wouldn't let her do something stupid, but he wasn't about to stop her from trying to free his brother. He had a feeling that she'd find a way.


	33. Chapter 33

Misconceptions pt. 33

_I have to be dreaming? _Rex thought, sinking further into the soft pillow below. He bit his lip lightly, trying to remember to breathe, but it was hard when she was sending him out of his head with lust. "..oh, mm.." Her lush red lips were sucking him closer to nirvana, coaxing him higher with a firm, wet tongue. _Gawwwd!_

She was different tonight, more aggressive and free. Not that their sex life wasn't amazing anyway, but she still carried that shy streak. The side of herself that was raised in a convent, and sheltered from the world that continued on without her. But now she was taking the lead, guiding him wherever she wanted to go, and he was a willing participant. He felt as though he were experiencing every fantasy he ever had in life, and that was her doing. The way she loved him and touched him. He burned, beginning to sweat a little from her ministrations.

Her slender fingers slipped beneath his ass and squeezed his cheeks with surprising strength, and he opened his mouth but no sound came out. He heard his heart clearly, and if anyone else were in the room, they probably would too? It was so loud, so fierce. He blinked and tried to focus on the white plaster over his head, but everything was starting to fog a little.

"Oh!" He swallowed, sucking in large gasps of air and feeling it dry the tight passage to his lungs. She sucked again, placing the end of her warm tongue at the head of his engorged penis. He felt his muscles begin to shake, and heard a strange sound. It was a deep thundering, and it rumbled through his chest, exploding from his throat sharply. "..UUghhh..baby!" He released hard, aware of exactly two things: the pleasure that was consuming him as he shot into her hot mouth, and the lips and tongue that were working overtime to devour all of him. Every last drop.

She licked him repeatedly, sliding her gentle tastebuds over his throbbing flesh. It elicited another deep moan, as he died from the friction between his trembling legs. "Don't...you dare stop," he breathed, holding her over his groin.

She was out of breath, and smiled easily. "Stop?" she teased, kissing his still hard shaft. "I don't stop, Rex." She felt a shiver pass from him and into her, and then she took hold of him again. His orgasm was slowing and his erection was softening, but she took her time and tasted him until his hands found their way back into her hair.

Eventually, the urgency ended. She kissed and tasted his hot skin, even as his body slipped into a languid, relaxed state. She climbed his perfect form, licking and sucking as she moved, and she looked into his cloudy blue eyes. His lids were half-closed, and there was a lopsided smile on his lips.

"I love you," she confessed, petting his cheek softly. Her heart thumped when he focussed on her with a steady gaze. She thought about how he finally opened up to her tonight and let her in, and it was better than she hoped it would be. That he would trust her and love her as completely as she loved him. "I love you, Rex," she said again.

Her feelings washed over him and he lifted from the mattress, propping higher onto his elbow. "Say it again," he urged, placing a shaky hand to her face.

She chuckled. "I love y..."

He kissed her heatedly, gingerly climbing between her sweet legs. Then he thrust inside her warmth and worked to show her as much pleasure as she just gave him. He wanted her to always know what this night would mean for both of them.

* * *

><p>Natalie sat in the backseat of the cruiser and stared out the window as they made their way toward the loft. She was trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Adrianna Cramer managed to fool her...fool everyone. It was astounding and upsetting, and her blood began to boil when she thought of John in a cell, while that little witch was digging her claws into her baby brother! How could she be so stupid? How in the hell did that idiot orchestrate such a coup? She was so lost in her anger, that it took awhile to realize that Agent Rowland was using the rearview mirror to watch her.<p>

She frowned. "What?"

Gina sat in the passenger seat of the car, trying to embrace the tension that flooded the vehicle. McBain was stiff as a board, and silent as he drove. He was obviously struggling with his own turmoil over the days whirlwind events. The redhead was fuming. She practically saw smoke leak from her ears, and she couldn't really blame the woman. Not when someone she knew was hell-bent on destroying her, but that wasn't the reason she found herself so fascinated with Natalie Buchanan.

She managed to successfully do what so many have tried and failed. She stole John McBain's heart. How the hell did she do it?

Natalie's eyes narrowed. "What?" she repeated coldly.

Gina sighed, turning to face the woman head on. "John McBain is the most dedicated agent I've ever worked with in the bureau. He's tireless and focussed and _professional." _She couldn't help but notice that the woman was cool. She was waiting for her to get to the point. "Now he's in jail, and he's there because of you."

She scanned the agent slowly, noting her crisp appearance in that suit. It was a look she knew well. She had adorned it on a regular basis, because that's what women did when they worked in a man's world and business was very male-centric. Natalie sighed. So was law enforcement. She smiled. "I get it. You have a thing for John."

Gina smiled also, amused by her directness. "Who the hell doesn't, the man's gorgeous!"

She hadn't really expected the truth to come out of the blonde's mouth, and despite her irritation, she respected her candor. "Well, he's off the market so you're just going to have to get over it." There was no point in pretending otherwise. The woman wasn't going anywhere near him, and that was just how things were.

"You're a criminal." She continued to stare into the large, blue eyes that were glaring her way with intensity. She didn't actually mean to be a bitch, but it was just all so amazing! That John would fall for someone like her? He ate, slept and breathed the law, and she...well, she broke it.

Natalie was tired of this already. "Whether you like it or not he's...," she pondered her choice of words carefully, "...unavailable."

Gina chuckled and spun back around in her seat. She glanced over at the cop, who was looking rather stressed out. "Relax Mike," she teased, "there isn't going to be a brawl."

Natalie took a smooth breath and returned to her thoughts. She stared through the glass, feeling very nervous as their destination approached. She wasn't looking forward to seeing the look on Rex's face, because he was head over heels in love with Cramer, but he would be better off in the long run.

And that bitch was going to rot for what she's done.

* * *

><p>Adrianna took her time while setting the table, smiling and humming softly into the air. She could hear the water running in the bathroom, and was half-tempted to slip into the shower and join Rex, but the food would be here any minute. The grumble in her stomach told her how important that really was for them.<p>

She took an even breath and sat in the closest chair, overwhelmed by the happiness that was beginning to feel familiar. She was in love with an amazing guy, who finally loved her back completely. It was perfect, and things would only get better. She'd see to it.

Her body temperature began to rise as the past few hours replayed through her mind. Her grin widened. They were insatiable together, and even now, she longed to be under the gentle spray with him. His body was something else, but when he was wet...

An abrupt knock on the door snapped her from her pleasant fantasy, and she frowned, standing. There was another sharp rap. Her irritation slammed to the forefront, and her fingers pulled on the silk belt that held her half-robe together at her waist. The cool pink material covered her nakedness, and so she strode to the door and yanked on the heavy metal. It slid across the track, but it wasn't the food waiting for her on the otherside, it was Natalie. "What?"

Nat stared into the wide, dark eyes that belonged to her newfound enemy. A woman whom she always thought of as an annoying mosquito and nothing more. Her rage burned to an entirely different level now that they were face to face, and she reacted accordingly. Her fist cut through the air and connected to her cheek with a loud _crack_. She smiled as she watched her stumble backward into the loft, and quickly let herself into the room. There was no sign of her brother anywhere.

"You BITCH!" Adrianna screamed, as she held her throbbing jaw with one hand. That was going to leave a mark and she had a photoshoot in the morning. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

She didn't answer right away. She couldn't, she was too over-wrought with emotion. Michael and Gina both entered the apartment, but they stayed near the doorway and she sighed. They were giving her some time before the arrest, and that was one hell of a gesture on their part.

Natalie refocussed on the task at hand. She was here, across from the woman who set her up for embezzlement and had her beaten like a dog. She tried to have her killed, and now John's life was up in the air! She stalked forward and grabbed her hair with a fist, and then threw her across the kitchen. The counter stopped her from going very far, but it felt really, really good. "You almost got away with it!" she snapped, lifting her hands to her hips.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She used the edge of the counter to straighten up, and then turned to the two officers who were just standing there. They obviously had no problem with what was happening here. "You're crazy! Get out of my house!"

Natalie reached out and slapped her hard, enjoying the sound as it echoed through the space. "Shut up!" She leaned very close, glaring at the little twit with all the anger that was inside of her. "I underestimated you, but that won't happen again. You almost had me, but now my eyes are wide open little girl. You're going to jail and that's just the start. I'm going to make sure that you suffer."

Adrianna shifted slightly, glancing slowly toward the cops at the door. They were glaring, but that was the extent of their involvement. She looked at Natalie, accepting the situation for what it was, and then she smiled. "It was fun watching you flounder around like a lost child in the dark."

Natalie slapped her again, happy to wipe the expression from her face. "I hope you enjoyed your last night of freedom, you bitch!"

Rex stepped into the doorway of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He was dripping all over the linoleum floor, but that was the least of his problems at the moment. His sister was here, and she was fighting with Adrianna again...and the Chief and a woman cop were stoic in the corner. "Natalie?" he shouted, getting her attention. "What are you doing?" He walked closer to the pair, feeling a tension in his strong shoulders. His eyes softened a little when he met her stare. "What's going on?" She wasn't shackled, but she had two escorts, so what the hell did that mean?

"Rex...?" Adrianna tried to talk to him, but her cheek was flaming when another sudden blow struck her hard.

"I said, shut up!" Natalie yelled, aware that her brother was confused and angry. He reached out and grabbed her wrist, tugging her away with force.

"Stop it!" he ordered, harshly. "What's wrong with you?" It wasn't like her to lose control like this, and now she was slapping his girlfriend? "Where's McBain?"

She took a quick breath. "He's in jail, and it's all that little bitch's fault!"

His head was spinning. "What are you talking about? You're not making any sense?"

Natalie could hear her heart beat in her ears as it continued to pound eratically. She stretched out a hand and grabbed Rex's tightly. "Listen to me, okay?" she pleaded, dreading this moment with everything in her. "The computer trace found the real embezzler." She licked her dry lips. "It was Adrianna, Rex."

He didn't react. This was wrong, or it was a joke. "No, it isn't her."

"Yes!" Nat insisted evenly.

He shook his head. "If it was her name, then she's being set up like you. Probably by the same person?"

Her heart was somehow beating faster, though she couldn't understand it? "No, she wasn't set up like me. _She's _the one behind it."

He chuckled. "You're crazy, it's not her Nat."

Cramer stepped away from the cupboard and wrapped her hands around his waist tightly. "Of course, she blames me! She blames me for everything, and you know that!"

Natalie tried to lunge at her, but was quickly blocked by her brother. He was pissed off and it made her heart break all over again. It was directed at the wrong person. "She's playing you!" she yelled, unable to control her temper. "She's _been _playing you for awhile now! You need to listen to me!"

"No, you need to get the hell out of my house!" He wasn't going to stand here and let her do this, not when she was wrong! She was so very wrong. "I mean it, Natty. Get out! Take your entourage with you." He turned to Adrianna. "Babe, go get some clothes on alright? They'll be gone when you get back."

Natalie watched her saunter into the bathroom, following the gentle order, and it made her head spin. She stared into the challenging eyes of her family and met it head on. She wasn't going anywhere, other than back to the station to toss that garbage into her new home. A cell beside John. She felt her anger again. "Rex.."

"I said, get out!"

She stiffened, wishing there was an easier way, but there wasn't. She knew before they had arrived that this would be difficult, but even she didn't know the half of it. "She set me up, damn it, and she paid Max Carpenter to beat me up in that alley! Please don't tell me that you're okay with all of that?"

He couldn't believe this was happening? "It's not her, Nat. She would never hurt anyone. You don't know her like I do, and you never liked her! That's why it's so easy for you to blame her now, but she's as innocent as you."

"NO SHE'S NOT!" she screamed in frustration. "John is in a cell right now for helping me, and your little whore girlfriend is responsible!"

He wanted to hit her, and he's never felt that before, not ever. "Get out right now!" He moved toward the cops and glared hard. "All of you, get the hell out or I'll throw you out!" Nobody moved, and he began to feel a little desperate. The Chief was looking at him with pity in his eyes, and the blonde, she looked just as sad and as sorry. None of them knew Adrianna. She isn't capable of this, of doing any of this! "Get out," he said again, once again facing his stubborn sister. She wasn't moving either. His heart thundered in his chest.

"No, Rex. You're going to listen to me now." She stepped closer, holding his cold stare. "She wanted revenge for Craze, and so she set me up to take the fall for the embezzlement. When things didn't progress as quickly as she had expected, she paid Max to beat me up so that I'd cast more doubt over the case. She knew that I'd stick up for myself, and it happened just like she expected. Cameron thought it was all just one big game, a con."

He shook his head and stalked over to his bed, slipping into his jeans while she praddled on and on about what Adrianna did, only she was wrong. It wasn't her.

Natalie followed, refusing to back down. It was time to end this, to finally end this. "She didn't count on John though, or his interference, and so she had to escalate. She had to do something, because you and I got away with the computer and she knew that the real answers were on it. So she crossed the line even further."

"You DON'T KNOW what you're talking about, Nat! She is being set up, and I'm going to help her." She just looked at him with sorrow in her wide eyes. Why was everyone looking at him like that? "You're wrong, damn it!"

"She tried to have me killed, Rex!"

He froze, feeling a sickness squeeze at his gut. _No! _"What are you talking about? You're a free woman, right?"

She sighed, attempting to take his hand again but he was having none of it. "John found me at the trainyards." She saw him begin to put the pieces together. "He found me with your help, but there was someone else who found me too, Rex. A man showed up dressed in a security guard uniform and tried to kill me."

"Are you alright?" he asked, involuntarily stepping closer to her. He grabbed her arms, needing to feel for himself that she was okay and not hurt.

Natalie felt a tremendous tug on her heart. He was worried about her, even though she was standing in his livingroom and blowing his world apart. She smiled softly. "Yes, I'm fine. John saved me. A cop saved me."

He blinked, releasing his hold. "A cop? What cop?"

She felt a chill as she remembered everything. "I was hiding out in a train car while John went to look for a way off the grounds. The fake guard pointed a gun at me and told me that he was there to kill me, but a cop stumbled upon us. They struggled for the gun and he was shot by the man." Her eyes fought back the tears that wanted to fall. "He died Rex, the cop...it could have been me. It almost was me."

He swallowed, noting how numb he felt from head to toe. "But he didn't shoot you?"

"John came back and he took off. We called the police and I was taken into custody. We had to call or he would have bled to death right there." She paused, glancing quickly at the closed door to the bathroom. "He didn't make it though. He died anyway, later in the hospital."

"Maybe this man, this assassin followed McBain?" He felt a crack right through his heart, and was clinging to anything at this point, but he knew now. He knew because she had coaxed it out of him earlier this evening and he had fallen for it. His anger was brewing as he remembered the fight they had when he came home. She wanted his trust, his love, and made it clear that she wouldn't settle for anything less. He wanted to give it to her because he loved her, and so he talked about all of it, about Natalie. Why did he do it?

Natalie walked up to him and put a hand on his arm, but he flinched, walking the space slowly. He was processing, she could see it, and she could also see his anger. That was a good sign. "You and John were the only two people who knew where to look for me, and John wasn't followed." He stopped moving and looked right through her, and she shivered. "He wasn't followed, Rex."

"No." He knew that. There was no way that man would be so sloppy when it came to Natalie's life. He went to the large window that overlooked the street and he stared out into the night. "It's my fault," he finally confessed. His voice was barely audible.

She frowned. "No, it isn't. It's _her _fault."

He spun quickly. "I fucking told her where you were, Natalie! I told her and she...," he stopped, remembering everything with perfect clarity, "...she slept with me and then she got a phone call."

Mike stepped forward. "What phone call?"

Rex looked at him. "She said it was Layla, and that she had to email some notes for a meeting they had sometime today?" He felt like a complete idiot! He looked at Natalie with shame in his eyes. "I watched her as she went to the damn computer and sent away the information about you. She sent a hitman out after you," he swallowed roughly, "and then she crawled back into our bed and I fucked her again." He sat on his couch, feeling more lost than ever before. This wasn't supposed to happen, not to him? He grew up on the streets. _He _was the one that people watched out for.

The bathroom door opened, and Adrianna rejoined the party with a large scowl on her face. "I thought you said they'd be gone, Rex?" She froze on the spot when he stood from the sofa and turned her way. The look in his eyes. _No, not you! _She stared at Buchanan with an icy glare. "What did you say to him?" She set out to walk over to him, but found herself stopped almost instantly.

Michael held a pair of handcuffs in his hands. "Don't move a muscle." She didn't.

Gina walked up to the kitchen countertop. "Rex, did she use this computer?"

He watched Adrianna and saw her confusion and hurt, and it made his heart constrict in his chest. Even now, she was playing him, and he didn't know what to do? How to be? There were so many conflicting emotions swirling around and controlling him. He felt raw, and broken. He felt an unbelievable amount of pain. He wanted to believe her, and have all of this turn out to be some bad misunderstanding, but there was no longer room for denial. His sister almost died, and that overruled anything and everything else, even his love. He tried to answer the agent, but wasn't sure he could speak over the lump in his throat, so he nodded. He saw her open the laptop and search for the final piece to the puzzle.

"Wait, you can't..." Adrianna didn't understand what was happening? "Rex?" He wasn't moving, and he certainly wasn't helping her. He was helping them. "You can't do that! I want to see a warrant!"

"They don't need a warrant." He moved away from his couch and walked slowly toward the woman who, only moments ago, had her head between his legs. "You have my permission to search anything in the apartment."

She narrowed her eyes, furious at this blatant betrayal. "This is my house too, damn it, and I say no!"

He grinned. "It's my name on the lease." He looked at Michael. "Go ahead."

Adrianna watched the blonde Fed type instructions into her keyboard and she felt fear. She went to Rex and touched his broad chest with her tiny hands. His heart was beating wildly. "Babe? Whatever she told you, it's a lie. I know how much you love her, but..."

He couldn't take it anymore. Who was this woman? Not who he thought she was all this time. His fingers pulled her away. He didn't want her touching him. "You tried to have my sister killed." There was his heartbeat again. "How could you do that? Any of it? How could you order her death as though it were just another business decision?" He tossed her away, no longer interested in having any contact at all.

She swallowed, staring wide-eyed. "I didn't, I wouldn't..."

"STOP LYING!" he thundered, hurting everywhere. "I told you where she was, and then she was almost killed! I watched you walk from our bed and send _Layla _important documents, remember? Then you came back to bed and had sex with me, knowing that Natalie was in danger! You wanted her to die! Why?"

She straightened. "Why is it always about Natalie?"

"What?" He was perplexed. "What are you talking about?"

She felt her own anger. "Why does that bitch always come first? It was never me, always her! Tell me that, Rex? Whenever she needs you, you go running without any regard to our life together."

He stood in shock. Was she completely crazy? Is that what this was?

"She's got you wrapped around her little finger and you don't even realize it. When are you going to be a man and cut the cord?"

Natalie had enough. "Agent Rowland, can we take that with us? I think it's time to treat Miss. Cramer how she deserves to be treated."

"Now that would be my pleasure." Mike took that as his cue, and handcuffed her in the middle of her own kitchen. "You have the right to remain silent..." He read her rights and walked her from the room, and he wondered if any of them would ever have a normal day again?

Gina took the computer, and nodded in their direction before she left.

Natalie placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, concerned about his state of mind. "I'm sorry," she whispered softly.

He took a long, hard breath into his lungs before facing her. "Let's get to the station."

She blinked in surprise. "What? You want to go?"

He frowned. "I need to go. So you comin' or not?" He grabbed a shirt from the dresser and left the apartment, leaving the door open.

She followed in silence. They both let their guards down around that woman and it caused a lot of damage, but this nightmare was coming to an abrupt end. She knew her brother would take a long, long time to recover from this, but he _would_ recover. She had to think about John now. His life was crumbling around him and that had to stop. She was going to get him out of that cell, and she already knew exactly how she was going to do it.

* * *

><p>Thomas stopped at the door. He took a deep breath, trying to will his feet to keep moving, but he was afraid. It was a strange feeling, and one that he hasn't felt in a very long time. He sighed and took another quick breath, and finally pushed on the steel. It groaned loudly, protesting its age like an old pair of bones.<p>

His legs carried him closer, until he was staring into the angry eyes of his son. "So? Buchanan is a free woman." He swallowed nervously.

John heard him before he saw him, and he hoped that it would be Natalie, but the thought was quickly dashed when his father strode across the marble floor. He looked uncomfortable, and the realization gave him a small satisfaction. He stood, and went to the bars of his cell to visit with the man who put him here. "What do you want?"

Tom frowned, holding up a paper cup full of coffee. It had a Starbucks logo on it. It was lame to think that a cup of decent coffee could be considered a peace offering, but he couldn't help but hope. "I wanted to see how you were holding up?"

John reached out and took the hot beverage. He saw no reason to turn down a good thing, just because he was pissed off at his dad. "Well, I'm great, pop! Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were right. The whole time, you were right."

He dropped his eyes to the floor, needing a reprieve from the intensity of his father. "Yeah. I told you that. You didn't listen." He slowly regained his composure. "What do you want?" he asked again.

Tom took a few steps back and propped himself up against the opposing cell door. "To say I'm sorry. To talk to you. Maybe we can just have a cup of coffee, John?"

His chest felt heavy. What was it about this man, that could push his buttons so effectively? He didn't know, but he really wished he could just sever the connection? The LPD had pursued Natalie, hell-bent on making her pay for a crime that she didn't commit. His family lead the investigation every step of the way, and now, after everything, he was expected to roll over and forgive them. Well, he couldn't do that. "We have nothing to say to each other. You should go." His heart hurt, but he held his ground, staring hard.

"I know we screwed up," he began, "your mother and I made all the wrong decisions with you, but..."

John ran a palm over his face and went back to his cot, sitting and spinning the cup in his tight grip. "Listen," he snapped, "we don't need to do this, alright? I know that you never meant for any of this to happen."

He frowned, confused. If he knew then why was he so hostile? "Talk to me."

John chuckled, he couldn't help it. "Talk? Why start now, dad?" He placed the warm cup on the ground and made his way back to the door. His fingers gripped the bars tightly, while he looked at the man who turned out to be very different from the father in his head. "We're all making the same mistake over and over, and I'm sick of it!"

"What mistake?" He bit his lip lightly, fairly certain that he didn't want to know the answer.

John sighed, feeling tired. "Of thinking that we're a family." He could see the surprise and hurt on his face, but that didn't matter now. It was time to accept things for how they really were. "We haven't been a real family for a very long time, and you know it? And I'm tired, dad. I don't want to keep trying to grab for something that isn't really there." He swallowed, feeling the knot in his stomach tighten with every harsh word that he pushed out of his mouth. It had to be said. "It's time to let go, pop."

Thomas was angry. "You're upset, but when you get out of here..."

"..._if _I get out of here I'll feel exactly the same way." Why did it feel like something was taking away all the oxygen? "I want you to leave. I don't need to hear about how wonderful everything will be when I get out of jail, because it's all lies, and I _really _don't need one more person explaining how wrong Natalie is for me or how we don't fit!"

"You're talking about your mother. There are things you don't understand, John. That you don't know."

He held up his hand, needing for this whole day to be done with. "You don't get it!" He felt his blood run cold. "I don't care." Then he turned his back and went to his bunk, where he slowly sipped the coffee that was meant as a kind gesture. He didn't look at his father again.

It felt like forever before the sound of his retreat echoed between the cold walls, and John sighed, closing his eyes tightly. He wished for a completely different reality, but that's not what he had to deal with. And he wished that his heart didn't feel as cool as the cement that surrounded him.

_Where are you, Natalie? _he wondered, laying on his back. He was worried for her and wanted to be at her side through this ordeal. He wanted her to be with him through his.

_Where are you?_


	34. Chapter 34

Misconceptions pt. 34

Natalie sat beside her brother, but she wasn't even sure that he knew she was there? His eyes were trained on the brunette who was weepy and wounded, while Officer Tate wrote up the report of her arrest. Every time she looked into those brown doe-eyes, she wanted to get up and smack her across her manipulative face again, but there was no longer a need because she would be in lock up soon enough. She sighed, placing her fingers over Rex's, who immediately pulled away and tucked his hands beneath his legs. He was stoney and silent, and it made her nervous. "She fooled me too, you know? She fooled everybody."

He swallowed. "Yeah, but _everybody _wasn't sleeping with the enemy. That was me." He saw Adrianna find his eyes from across the room, and he felt his heart pump faster. That made him mad. She still had an affect on him.

"Rex, look at me please?"

He sighed, biting his lip and turning toward the concern that was flashing back.

"This isn't your fault."

He stared for another second, and then refocussed on the woman who was holding his attention. She wanted to come to him and explain. He could see that clearly, but what could she possibly say at this point? He cleared his throat, finding it hard to use his voice. "She looks the same to me."

Natalie got up and went to the vending machine. She dropped some coins into the metal slot and grabbed for the ice water that clanged free.

"How's he doing?" Michael asked, leaning in his doorframe.

She stood straight. "About how you'd expect." She took a few steps closer to him. "She really did a number on all of us, but he fell for her. He really fell." She paused, staring directly into the blue eyes that she recognized very well. "We don't fall very easily in my family."

He smiled. "But when you do..."

She smiled too. "Yeah. So any word on what's going to happen to him?" Her heart was pounding again. The conversation just shifted from one man she loved to another.

"No, nothing." He could see her brain working. "Any idea on how to get him the hell out of his mess?"

"My mess," she corrected quickly, "and yes, I have one." She walked away from him and gave her brother the drink. He took it automatically, but wasn't really interested in it. She reached out and brushed a strand of his hair back. "Listen, are you going to be alright on your own?"

That finally got his attention. He stared at her. "I'm always fine, Nat. Go, get him out of there." He felt a warmth spread through him when she smiled. It made him lighter. If he couldn't have his happy ending, then maybe she could? "Go," he pushed, watching her finally listen to his command. She disappeared out the front door with her phone attached to her ear.

* * *

><p>Jason Cameron sat in a metal chair with ease, propping his legs onto another one and relaxing. He spun the cup of coffee in his palm, thinking about everything that has happened with this case from the very start. He knew that having John come to town unexpectantly would take a toll on his family, but even he wasn't prepared for all of this mess! The man was a selfish ass! He steamrolled over everyone, and it didn't matter to him that he was breaking hearts along the way. What did matter was the girl. He wanted the redhead, and that was priority number one.<p>

The door opened and a uniformed officer strolled in, tugging one Maxwell Carpenter into the interrogation room. "Here you go," he offered, firmly placing the prisoner in an opposing chair. "Anything else?"

Cam grinned. "Yeah, you can take off the hardware." He looked at the kid. "Don't worry, Max here won't try anything with me. He only beats on women, isn't that right?"

"Sure thing, detective." He did as he was told and undid the handcuffs, and then he headed for the door. He paused for a brief moment. "Good luck, kid." He left the room.

Max glared, feeling very uncomfortable under the other man's scrutiny. "I don't beat up on women," he blurted, defending himself. He didn't. It was a one time thing, and it was only because he was strapped for cash.

"You worked Buchanan over pretty good, and you did your job well too. No marks that would leave a clear indication that they weren't self inflicted. Good job." He sat straight, continuing to stare the boy down.

Max was tired. They already had him on assault, so what the hell was he doing here? "Look, you got me alright? I already confessed!"

Jason grinned again. "Yeah. You've been a good boy Max, but I need a little more from you, and you're going to help me out."

He sighed. "So? Am I supposed to guess?" He shifted, wishing he felt as tough as he was behaving.

"Let's talk about Adrianna Cramer."

"Who?"

The kid was lying. He was lying when he said that he never knew who hired him, and he was lying now. He knew her. "Don't piss me off, Max. You won't like it."

He squirmed again, rubbing his palms over his pant legs. They were moist. "Who's this chick?"

Jason shook his head, and slowly stood from his seat. He walked around the grey table and took a comfortable perch on its edge. His eyes stared down at his prisoner, and they were cold. "I see that we're going to have to do things the difficult way." He watched the kid swallow, and then he grinned wider.

* * *

><p>John was getting sick of having two things to stare at: the ceiling or the empty cell across the hall. Not the most stimulating of views! He sighed, sitting up when the screech of the door alerted him to a new arrival. His stomach clenched while he waited for his guest to join him, slightly afraid that his father was returning. Only it wasn't his dad. He grinned and slid from the cot, sauntering closer to the beautiful woman paying him a visit. "So what brings you to this neighbourhood?"<p>

He dropped his gaze slowly, taking in her appearance from head to toe. It's been a good month since seeing her, other than the five minutes at the bait shop, and she looked really great. She usually did. Her blonde hair was no longer high on her head. She seemed more relaxed, with the strands dangling past her shoulders and curling at the ends. The jacket was missing, allowing all her curves to show through the tight, knit top that she was wearing very well. He saw her try to pretend that she didn't notice his perusal, and it made him smile.

Gina shook her head in disbelief. Leave it to John to flirt while incarcerated. She held up a brown bag, and chuckled when he snatched it eagerly from her grip.

"Please tell me this is what I think it is?" He ripped into the bag and smiled, finding her amused eyes. "Well, halleluiah!" She was staring at him with that look, the one that told him they'd be having a serious conversation at some point. "Thank you."

"No sweat." Her heart was thumping. Those eyes of his were working their magic. "So how you holding up?"

He shrugged. "I'm starving and I'm bored, but thanks to a friend of mine I now have a burger to dive into...and you?"

Her face grew serious. "We got Cramer. She's being booked right now."

"Good." He took a slow breath. That was good. "Did Natalie knock her around?" He smiled softly, imagining how the scene played out.

Gina smiled too. "Only a little. We figured we owed her."

He nodded, but neither spoke, and the silence was becoming insurmountable.

"You're in jail, John."

He put the bag on his bunk and returned to the door, staring into her eyes. "I did what had to be done, Gina. She was alone." He could feel the change in her. It was time for that serious talk.

"Always the hero, hey? But who rescues you?" She wanted to smack him, because he was a little too relaxed about all of this.

He ignored her taunt. "I did what had to be done," he reiterated firmly.

She wrapped her fingers around the bars and held his stern gaze. "If you go to prison then you're a deadman, and you know that! What the hell were you thinking?" She was terrified for him.

He didn't answer right away, instead he just watched her watching him. "Don't worry about me, alright? I'm exactly where I want to be."

She sighed, resting her head on the bars as she continued to look at him. "And suddenly we're not talking about this cell, are we?" She felt a sadness. "John," her voice was cracking, "Natalie is..."

"...none of your business."

She straightened. If she wasn't clear on where he stood before, then she was now. "No, I suppose she isn't, but you are, so you better stop sitting on your ass and fight!"

He smiled. "Or what?"

"Or prison will be the least of your worries."

He stretched out a hand and brushed a loose piece of hair behind her ear. "Tell me where she is, Gina?" He needed to know. The fact that she wasn't in the cell beside him told him that she didn't kill Cramer, but that's all it told him.

She took a deep breath, and then a step away from his reach. "I don't know where she is? She took off with a phone glued to her ear. She had a fire lit under her ass, I'll tell you that."

He frowned, suddenly very, very nervous. _Where are you? _he wondered again. She was up to something, and his gut twisted with worry. _Christ!_

* * *

><p>Natalie walked through the front doors of the building, not thrilled that she was beginning to feel comfortable here. It was the police station, and the last place on earth that she wanted to be at home in! She ignored the front desk officer, who saw her, but let her pass without incident. Apparently, they were getting used to her being here as well. She stopped and glanced around the squadroom slowly, realizing that there was a life outside of the drama that was hers. People were making reports and answering phones, and absolutely none of it had to do with her in anyway.<p>

Rex was gone and so was that bitch! Her stomach clenched a little. Where did they go? She wasn't gone that long. Just long enough to get what she needed. Her eyes spotted the man who she wanted to converse with, and then she made her way closer. He was on his cell, and disappearing into the staffroom, the one where John had helped her after the assault.

She stared at the closed door for a moment, feeling a swift heat travel her body from the memory. He had been so gentle and understanding, and the way he walked her through his actions while taking the shoe print from her clothes and skin? She bit her lip, growing hotter by the second. His blue eyes had studied her closely, taking their time when she was in nothing but a bra. The memory made her heart pump. Nothing was sexier than when he wrapped his shirt around her to protect her from Cameron's prying gaze. She took a quick breath and stepped through the door with purpose. She had to focus on the now.

She smiled widely. "You're just the man I want to see!" she exclaimed, cheerily.

He frowned, closing his phone and continuing to pour himself a cup of coffee. "So now that you're a free woman you think that you own the place?" He finally turned, giving her his full attention. "You can't just wander around here freely."

She closed the door, happy that they were alone. They needed some privacy for this conversation. "Look," she began sternly, "we need to clear up a few things, starting with John, and that's what we're going to do."

He shook his head in amazement. "We're done talking about McBain, Natalie. You got what you wanted, you're free. So go enjoy it." Clayton sat at the table and grabbed a donut. She wasn't finished yet, but he wasn't about to make anything easy on her. It was her fault that his best man was locked in a cell.

Natalie stared for a long moment, before successfully pushing down the anger that was trying to surface. Her losing herself wouldn't help, and helping John was all that mattered right now. She walked to the table and sat across from him. "It's time for you to let him out of that cell, and that's exactly what you're going to do."

He smiled, taking a bite of the sugary dessert. He licked his mouth, trying to keep the white powder from staining his lips. "And why's that?" He genuinely wanted to know?

"Look!" She didn't want to play games, she only wanted John and was beginning to get impatient. "You don't want him in there anymore than I do. We both know that he shouldn't be locked up, and he was right, damn it!"

He sighed, agreeing with the woman wholeheartedly. "We've already had this discussion, and I'm not having it again. Stop wasting my time!" He popped another piece of his pastry into his mouth, but the flavour was dissipating. He was too upset to enjoy the treat. "His intentions are irrelevant because he broke the law," Andrew leaned closer, staring directly into her blazing eyes, "and that's _your _fault, Natalie. You can live with it."

She stood from her chair, leaning on the table. Their eyes were locked. "Thankfully, it's not something I'll have to live with, because you...you're releasing him."

He chuckled, relaxing in his chair again. "I think we're done here."

Natalie stood tall, crossing her arms over her chest. He was not going to do anything to help her or John unless he was forced too. She could work with that. "The FBI is all over this case because I'm a Buchanan." He stared, not bothering to deny it. "Except that I'm not your girl, Andrew, but you do have the right one now - Adrianna Cramer. She's not a Buch, but she's the next best thing. The daughter to Dorian Lord." She watched him closely, and he was listening...not softening, but listening. She sat. "There's still a high profile suspect for you to use to your benefit. You don't need John."

He sighed, sitting up and leaning on the table. They were both staring and it would be laughable if the conversation wasn't so serious. "Yes, that's true, but we_ do_ have her. She's ours, and I see no reason to release another prisoner." He wished that he could just give in and let the boy go, but that wasn't his job. "You don't have any leverage here, Natalie. Go and live your life."

She groaned and ran a palm over her face. "You are a stubborn and infuriating man, Andrew."

"Right back at ya, Buchanan."

"Let me be very clear here. If you don't let John go, then I'm going to have to play dirty and you don't want that." She paused. "I don't even want that, but I'll do it. Do not make me ruin you."

He shook his head again, smiling. "A threat?" he said, lightly. "Yeah, I can see that. It's what comes next, except that you don't have anything to threaten me with."

She got very serious. "I'm a Buchanan, you ass! You know, my brother Cord is very good friends with your boss, Director Simms. Apparently, they were in boarding school together?" She could see his surprise. "Did you know that?"

_Unbelievable! _Andrew stayed silent, letting her say her piece. She was threatening him, and he was beginning to take it a bit more seriously now.

"I had a really good conversation with Cord on the phone, and he thinks that if John were to be prosecuted over this mess, that it would be best for BE to stop funding the FBI Community Outreach Program." She continued to watch him, feeling a little upset at such a heavy-handed tactic. He was giving her no choice, and John was not going to keep suffering because of her. "And my other brother Kevin, the Governor, is concerned about how this case has been handled? He thinks that my family may have to fight back against the injustice that was done to me. What do you think?"

His head was spinning. This manipulative little bitch was essentially trying to end his career! "I think that you're more larcenous that I suspected, Miss. Buchanan."

She sighed, frowning. "Only when I have to be." She moved around the table and sat at his side. "Just let him go. He deserves to be free." Then she stood and went to the door. Her fingers gripped the knob tightly. "Stop being so by the book for one damn minute, and do the right thing. You want too, so just do it already?"

Clayton jumped when his phone rang, and he quickly answered it, listening intently to the voice at the other end. After another moment, he hung up and found the big, blue eyes of the redhead. "Well, it seems that Simms just got a call from a friend of his from his school days, and there's some concern about this case. He's expecting an update within the hour." He glared, feeling his heart pound harder than it has in quite awhile.

Natalie didn't say anything else. She simply left the room, anxious to find her brother and know what's been going on?

Andrew continued to stare at the door for a long time, having a hard time wrapping his brain around what just went down? She snowballed him, and she did it well, and despite his irritation and anger he grinned.


	35. Chapter 35

I am loving the commentary everyone, thank you so, so much!

* * *

><p>Misconceptions pt. 35<p>

Tom turned the knob to his front door and entered. He walked down the hallway and found Eve in the recliner. She was staring out the window with a photo album open on her lap, and she looked angry. "Hey."

She took a breath, but didn't respond. She was afraid to respond.

"I saw John." He settled on the couch.

She scanned him slowly. "Judging by the look on your face, it didn't go well."

"No." He closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the sofa. "Not too well, babe."

Her gaze dropped to her lap, staring at the images of long ago. Of a happy family, who were together and complete. "I thought it would get easier when they got older."

He laughed, sitting up and staring at his beautiful wife. "I think we were fooling ourselves." They continued to stare in silence. "I could use a drink. You want one?" She nodded, and he went to the kitchen for some glasses and Irish Whiskey.

Eve joined him, taking the shot and downing it. "Our son is in jail. Any thoughts on how to help him out?"

"Well, obviously he needs a good lawyer, but..."

"What he needs," Eve began, interupting, "is to get away from that damn girl!"

He poured some more liquor and watched her take another shot. "He's not going to do that, hon. He'll let us go before he will her." The thought squeezed his heart, tearing at it. "I think I finally did what you said I would?"

She blinked, not understanding.

"I think I finally pushed him too far, and now he's gone."

Eve walked around the counter and hugged her husband tightly. He was different now, broken, and it was almost too much to bare. "I think that you are a wonderful man who has been put in an impossible situation. How do you sit back and let your child ruin himself?" She got lost in his diamond eyes, trying to convey the truth of her words. "Maybe we didn't do the right things Tom, but we did the best we could, and John is not blameless in this because he refuses to listen to reason."

Tom sighed, grabbing the bottle in a firm grip and drinking down a large gulp of fiery liquid. He wiped his mouth. "Damn it, we _are _a stubborn bunch, aren't we?"

She laughed, petting his arm softly. "Yes, we are, and it's not over yet. Not until he's free." She paused, growing serious again. "Of that cell, and the redhead."

He frowned. "Babe, you need to listen to me now." She didn't speak. "I know why you want them apart," he licked his lips and could taste the alcohol on them, "but you don't know how it will turn out, not really? He loves her. I saw it in his eyes when he was basically telling me to go to hell! He loves her deeply."

She smiled, touching his rough cheek with her fingers. "You think that they can have their happy ending?" She dropped her hand. "That's sweet Tom, but it won't happen."

He took a breath and bent to her mouth, kissing her softly. She tasted like whiskey, and he smiled and then deepened the kiss until they were both short of breath. When he found her dazed eyes again, he spoke. "It _can _happen. You know it's possible. Maybe..?"

"Maybe, my ass!" She grabbed the bottle and stalked to the livingroom, flopping into the recliner in a huff. "She's no good, and John is. How can it possibly work?"

He went to his wife and grabbed her wrists, hauling her to her feet. She was pissed and glaring up at him, and he felt his pulse quicken from the heat that was smothering them. "Maybe it'll work, and maybe it won't, but I'm through interfering with John's life!" She obviously disagreed, but he held tight. "And so are you, Eve!"

"Is that an order?"

"YES!" he boomed, bending and lifting her from the floor. He swept her up in his arms and walked to the stairs, climbing with determination. When they were inside the bedroom that they shared together, he let her go. "You know, John said something to me today that was possibly the worst thing I've ever had shoved in my face? He told me that we were making the same mistake over and over again, by pretending that we were a family." He saw her eyes bug out, surprised and wounded by the comment, and he sighed. He knew exactly how she felt. He had felt it too. "He wasn't wrong, babe. We haven't been a family.." he paused, "..a healthy family, for a very long time. And I'm tired of it. So no more ripping each other apart for our own good, and no more anger and disapproval." His heart was racing, but he walked up to his motionless wife and stopped in front of her. His voice lowered. "No more living our boy's lives for them."

She watched him wrap a strong arm around her waist, and instinctively placed her palms over his chest. His heart was pumping beneath her hands, and she felt a familiar desire. It's been awhile since he's been this...passionate about anything, but she remembered, and her heart ached a little. "Don't ask me to accept that woman, Thomas. I won't." She looked into his eyes as they pierced her soul.

He shook his head. "I won't, and I don't want to talk about John anymore. Not him, or Mike or Natalie Buchanan." He felt her accept the current situation for what it was, a seduction. He smiled, placing his lips on her smooth neck. "No more talking, Evie."

She took a deep breath and clutched his hair. "No more talking." Then she let her husband love her, and it was better than it has been in quite awhile.

* * *

><p>Mike stood in front of the door, stopping to focus on the young man behind him. "Are you sure this is what you want?"<p>

Rex nodded, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach. He didn't want this, he needed this. It was the only way to move on from the nightmare that has become his life. He watched the detective open the door and lead him into the tiny interrogation room. It was the same one he had spent lovely time in, before going home. Before telling her everything that she wanted to know about Natalie. His gut twisted with his anger, made worse by her pleading gaze. He tore away long enough to look at Michael McBain. "Thanks." Then he sighed and took a smooth breath, mustering some courage as he was left alone with the woman who betrayed him.

Adrianna couldn't believe it! He came to see her. It was obvious that he was hurt and angry, and probably even hated her right now, but he still came. Her heart pounded with nerves and excitement. "Rex?" she whispered, wanting to stand and go to him.

"You ruined everything," he said, finally moving to the table. He sat across from her, his spine stiff with tension. "Tell me why?"

She didn't even know where to start? "I love you." He frowned. "I do," she insisted, placing her handcuffed wrists on the table. She saw him take in the sight, and she also saw his concern. "I know you love me too."

"You tried..." he had to stop himself. This was harder than he expected. His eyes found hers, unwavering. "You tried to kill my sister. Why? Over some ridiculous jealousy?"

She straightened. "I never wanted to hurt anybody."

He was frowning again. He feared that would be a permanent expression. "A cop is dead because of you. His wife is a widow. His two twin baby girls are fatherless. For what? Money?"

She blinked, surprised that he would say that to her, or even think it! "This was never about money Rex, and I don't need it anyway. And I'm not the one to start all this. That would be your precious Natalie."

He felt his chest tighten, making it hard to breathe. What was happening? How could he have never seen this, seen _her? _"Natalie's the victim here!"

She laughed, sitting back in her chair and crossing her legs. "Oh, that's rich! Your bitch sister is nobody's victim, but naturally, she'll get off scott-free like always, as though she was never in the wrong!"

He leaned forward. "She didn't make you do anything!"

Adrianna laughed again. He was so trusting, so believing, but where was all that belief when it came to her? "She came to me at my lowest point, and you know that! It was right after my mother hired someone to kidnap and stalk me for my own good! She convinced me to get back at Dorian by stealing Craze from her, and then she told me how we'd run it together. That it would be a success, and each new dollar would be a knife twisting in my mother's gut! So how in the hell does that make her innocent, Rex?" She was angry, furious that after everything she gave up for him, to be with him, he was simply quitting on her now. "My mother hasn't spoken to me since, and she never will. I stole from her and turned her out time and time again so that we could finally be together, and now look where that has gotten me?"

He stood suddenly. "I think the attempted murder is what's gotten you where you are right now?" She was twisting everything, it was unbelievable!

Adrianna slowly stood from her chair, and moved closer to the man who has always had her back until this moment. She got very close, staring up into his beautiful eyes. "I never wanted to hurt you," she licked her lips and reacted when he watched her carefully, "but how could I just turn my back when Natalie destroyed my life? She turned my mother against me, and I never would have believed that was even possible? She berated me every chance she got, telling anyone who would listen that I was a stupid waste of space!" She felt a pain in her chest. "You never really stopped her either Rex, because she always came first." She laughed again, but it was a cold sound. "Hell, she still comes first! I mean, look at us!"

He saw her lift her bound hands and touch his face, gently caressing his cheek. "She screwed you over big time, I know that, but..."

"But what? She gets a free pass because she's a Buchanan? Well not from me!" She moved away, retaking her seat and waiting for his next move.

Rex followed her around the table and knelt on the floor. He turned her chair so that they were face to face for their conversation. "She was hurt, Adrianna. That Max guy hurt her, and someone tried to kill her at the train station!"

She nodded, letting her tears fall. "I never wanted that, but everything just kept getting worse." She felt so afraid as she stared into his eyes. There was a familiar warmth there. Maybe he did still care? "None of this was supposed to happen." She needed him to believe her.

He swallowed, gripping her slender hips with his fingers. "Then tell me what was supposed to happen? Help me to understand?" He wanted to get it.

Her arms rose, sliding over his head and holding him closer, while she continued to look on with hope in her eyes. "I just wanted her to pay for what she did to me?" He didn't move, and she took the opportunity to lean forward and kiss him heatedly.

Rex stiffened for a second, but he couldn't help but feel that kiss through every part of him. His heart was swelling in his shrunken chest. "Tell me," he whispered over her ear, as she continued to touch him with her soft lips.

She pulled away, still crying as she spoke. "I set her up, the way she set me up, but I never wanted to hurt her." He didn't look convinced. "I hate her Rex, but she's your sister. Please believe me?" She kissed him again, begging him to believe her. "Please baby?" she breathed, moaning when his tongue slipped into her mouth.

He was having a hard time thinking clearly. She seemed so sincere, and he never really bought the idea of her able to hurt anyone. "How does Max fit in? Why beat her up? It doesn't make sense."

She hugged him, squeezing him with all her strength. "I needed her to look guilty. She went to the police and they didn't believe her, and that had to happen." Her large, brown eyes found his again, worried about his reaction.

He shook his head. "But McBain?"

"Exactly!" she snapped, angry again. "He just kept helping her, so I had to do something? Then you disappeared with her and that damn computer!" She kissed him deeply, melting under his touch. He wasn't pulling away from her, and that meant they had a chance. A real chance. She just had to make him understand. "I love you, Rex."

He frowned, lifting her arms from his neck and standing. "No! You used me!"

She was on her feet in an instant, refusing to let him go. "You don't believe that, I know you don't! You know how much I love you, because you feel it when I kiss you...touch you!" She got closer, pulling him into a passionate embrace, desperate for him to remember the truth. "Don't you see? None of this would be happening between us if it weren't for Natalie. Please, just let her go. For once, can't you love me as much as I love you? Can't I come first?"

He sighed, feeling more exhausted than he ever remembered being. He touched her hair and pulled her body against his, enjoying the curves that moulded to him with perfection. "I'm trying here, Adrianna, but you need to tell me everything. No more secrets. There can't be anymore secrecy between us, please?" He leaned, kissing one eye and then the other. "Who did you tell about the trainyard?"

She was in heaven. He was going to give her another chance to make things right, and he was kissing her. His hands were flat on her lower back, forcing her to stay as close to him as humanly possible, and she was so happy. His wonderful lips were placing soft, feather kisses on her face, letting her feel his love. No matter how angry he was, she could still feel it, it was there.

_...who did you tell about the trainyard?..._

In one instant, Adrianna snapped to attention, finding the probing gaze of her lover. He looked tired and sad, and very interested in the answer to his question. She stepped away from him. "You're lying," she finally realized, feeling an icy cold chill spread through her body. "You're using me?"

He blinked and straightened, placing his hands on his hips. "Well, one good turn deserves another, right?"

She watched Detective McBain step through the door and join them. Her anger roared to the surface. "You bastard!"

Rex stopped paying her anymore attention. He looked at the cop. "That'll help, right?"

"Oh yeah." Mike looked at his prisoner. "That'll definitely help." He waved an officer into the room, who immediately dragged her away. Her screams were lingering in the air.

Rex rolled his shoulders and closed his eyes for a moment, blocking out her sounds until he no longer had too. "It wasn't enough. She didn't give us anything on the shooter."

Michael placed a hand on his shoulder. "She will." He went to the door and waited for Balsom to follow, and he eventually did. "You did good."

Rex walked toward the squadroom, wondering when he would start to feel anything other than pain? "It wasn't enough," he repeated softly.

They reached the hallway that lead to the main room, and Mike stepped aside, letting the boy go first. "It's enough," he finally replied, moving right behind him. They didn't need to say anymore to one another.

* * *

><p>Natalie spotted Rex, the moment he rounded the corner of the hallway. She ran to him and gave him a firm hug, relieved to see him in tact. She found his eyes, and they looked a little annoyed. "What is it? Where were you?"<p>

He pulled from her slowly, but held her gaze. "Just wrapping up some loose ends."

"What does that mean?"

He frowned. "It means," he began, running a hand over his face, "that I'm tired and am going home."

She let him go, but she continued to stare with concern all over her face. Maybe being alone was a bad idea right now? "I'll go with you." He quickly shook his head. "We could get some take out and watch an old movie or something?"

Rex knew she meant well, but that didn't stop him from wanting to freak out at her. It was misplaced anger, but it was powerful. "Stop babying me, Natty! I can take care of myself!"

"I know that!"

He huffed, touching her arm for a second. "Look, I really need to be on my own right now. Clear my head. Think about...everything. You can't help me with that."

She didn't want to let him leave. "I know that she..."

He held up his hand sharply. "Stop! I'm going to get very pissy if you keep this up!" He sighed, glancing at McBain, who was leaning casually against his doorframe. "Natalie, my heart is broken, but I'm a big boy. Please, please, just leave me alone for awhile? I promise to call you tomorrow." She crossed her arms over her chest, and he sighed again. "I promise." Then he kissed her forehead and nodded to the cop, before walking out of the police station and out into the world.

It'll take awhile, but he'll get over this. Getting over things is what he did. He left for home, anxious to toss any and all reminders of Adrianna from the loft.

Natalie stared at the empty doorway for a minute, before setting her sights on Michael. "Do you think he'll be okay?" She genuinely wanted his opinion.

He nodded with confidence. "He's going to be fine, trust me." Her quizical stare made him laugh. "What?"

"What have you two been up too?"

He stood straight. "Like the guy said, wrapping up loose ends."

Jason hustled down the hallway, forcing his way into the conversation between his friend and the redhead. "Mike, I need you." He went into the office, knowing that he would be followed.

Natalie glared. "Ass!" she mumbled, watching Mike leave her behind and close his door tightly. She rolled her eyes and rubbed her sore neck, and then searched for Andrew Clayton. He was here somewhere, and she was going to make sure that he was being a good boy and freeing John.

* * *

><p>Michael went to his desk, but his focus was on his partner. "You look like you're about to pop, what gives?"<p>

"I just had a very interesting conversation with Maxwell Carpenter."

He blinked. "You did?" He was surprised, but more than that he was curious. "Why exactly?"

Cam frowned. "Look, I don't like your brother, and as far as I'm concerned a cell is the least of what he deserves!"

Michael clenched his fists, itching for a repeat performance of when he struck him in the jaw. "I don't need this crap today, Jase!"

"Shut up and listen!" He placed his hands on his hips as they glared at one another. "I don't like him, but I..."

"What?"

He blew out an irritated breath. "He's your brother, Mike."

He sat on the edge of his desk and waited.

"I found out who the shooter is."

Michael stood staight. "What? Who? How?"

Jason actually chuckled. It was a rare occasion when his friend was flustered and hard-pressed for words. "It turns out that our friend Max is a liar. He not only knows our Miss. Cramer, but helped her to find someone to kill Natalie." The tension in the room was thick as his boss took in all the information. "We got her man, red-handed. Cramer is as guilty as they get, and she's going away for a long time."

Mike felt a little overwhelmed. He hadn't expected this to finally be over so quickly, and he really hadn't expected help from Cameron. Not when it meant helping John.

Jason walked up to the man who has been by his side since the academy. "I love you, man. We're family. So like it or not, that means that John gets an assist." He shrugged, slowly matching the grin that was forming on the face across from him. "But don't get used to it, because I'd just as soon lose the key, if you know what I mean?"

Mike chuckled, shaking his hand slowly. "You're something else?"

"You just realizing that? I thought you were a _good_ detective?" There was another pause, but this one was far less awkward. Cameron lost his smile. "He's not out of trouble, you know that? This'll clear him of any murder charges, but it won't free him."

Mike nodded. He knew that. "No it won't, but with any luck, something else will."

Cameron thought about asking more, but quickly changed his mind. He didn't care, not really? His interest was in this case, not McBain and his redhead. "I'm going to go and get our guy so that we can all get some sleep." He found a pair of blue eyes. "You wanna come?"

He shook his head. "No, I've got a ton of paperwork to wade through. You get the villian, and I'll type it up." He sighed. This has been one hell of a tumultuous day. Cameron left to make the last arrest to this puzzle, and he sighed again, rubbing his eyes. He went to his desk and stared at the pile of folders that were waiting for them. His fingers wrapped around the phone and picked up the receiver. He dialed and held his breath, listening to the rings in his ear. When a voice spoke he smiled. It was the sweetest sound. "Hey."

Marcie smiled, happy to hear from him. This book tour was getting more difficult. "Hey yourself."

Mike felt his muscles relax as he talked to the woman that he loved. Things were coming to an end, and he just had to talk with her. She calmed him. He smiled wider, listening and recapping, and feeling whole for the first time in forever.

* * *

><p>Gina bit her lip and held in the laugh that wanted out. She watched John devour the last of his burger, and it was a damn entertaining sight. "So?" she teased. "Enjoying that, are you?"<p>

He ignored her and finished up, grateful to have decent food in his rumbling stomach. He couldn't even remember the last time that he ate. "You still here?"

She leaned through the bars and sucked in a small breath when he rose and came her way. "Thanks for the burger." He slipped his arms through the bars and stared down at her.

She wanted to hit him. "You thanked me already."

"Did I?"

"Alright, knock it off!" She stood straight, ignoring the amused, arrogant expression on his face. "So are you going to get yourself out of this mess?"

He looked to the door when the familiar screech echoed between the walls. A second later, Clayton strolled up to them.

"Rowlands, get lost. I need a word with our boy, here."

She frowned, taking one last look at John. He was as casual and unphased as usual. "Don't do anything stupid, John?" she instructed. "Anything _else, _stupid." Then she left with an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

Andrew was pissed off! He didn't like being backed into a corner, and he really didn't like it coming from some spoiled heiress. "You're free to go."

He blinked, certain that he heard wrong? "I'm sorry, what?"

Clayton wanted to break something, preferably something red. "You heard me."

"Yes I did." He continued to watch his boss through the bars. It was obvious that this wasn't his idea. "I can't help but notice that the door to my cell is still locked."

He hated this entire day. Sending McBain to Llanview had turned out to be the single worst decision of his career so far. "Your girlfriend seems to be calling the shots. She's using her family to tighten the screws to the brass. So...you're free to go."

John swallowed. "You don't seem very happy about that, Andrew."

He sighed, staring at his friend of many years. "I never wanted to arrest you John, but you gave me little choice. I really don't want to prosecute you, and it looks like I won't have to, but..."

"...but you don't want to open this door, do you?"

"I have a problem with blackmail. Even when it allows me to do something that I'd like to see happen. Even though you broke the law." He stared hard. "You're an Agent for the Federal Bureau of Investigations, and you broke the law. You should have to pay for that."

The silence in the room was heavy.

Andrew reached out and unlocked the door. He watched his man step from the space and stare right back, waiting for what was next? He was using those eyes of his, and could tell that there was more. "We have our suspect and we have our proof, and so we don't really need you anymore. And I have to let you go because it's best for the FBI."

John knew what was coming.

"But I don't have to employ you." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Effective immediately, you are terminated." He felt sad. John had such promise and he threw it all away for a girl. "You're not even sorry, are you?"

He took a long breath, meeting the eyes that were waiting for something from him. "I'm sorry about a lot of things this week Andrew, but helping Natalie isn't one of them." He reached out a hand and shook with his _former _boss, and then he walked toward the exit. He was anxious to get the hell out of here.


	36. Chapter 36

Misconceptions pt. 36

John pushed the heavy door wide and stepped through it, feeling an incredible weight lift from his shoulders. He was out of that damn cell and he definitely didn't miss it. He walked the hallway slowly. The squadroom was bustling around him, allowing him a few moments of obscurity, but they were moments that were short-lived. Officers from every direction were pinning him with surprised stares. They tried to act as though they weren't looking, but their backwards glances were burning into his skin and making him feel something entirely new. He felt uncomfortable.

He frowned, trying to come to terms with his situation. He's been a cop for a lot of years, but for the first time in his life, no longer belonged among them. It was disheartening, and a little overwhelming. Well, it was what it was, and he wasn't about to weep over it. Things were done and choices were made, and he knew that there would never be any regrets about doing what was right, no matter the price.

He took an even breath and searched for Natalie amongst the constantly moving crowd. She was nowhere to be found, but he could see Mike.

John went to the office and stepped inside uninvited, happy to see the grin that spread over his brother's shocked face. It was a relief to know that someone was glad to see him. "So? Thanks for the hospitality," he joked, "but I think I'll pass on the room."

Michael hung up his phone and got to his feet, quickly moving around his desk. He shook the outstretched hand eagerly. "Jesus, you have nine lives! Does this mean that Clayton took the stick out of his ass?"

John smirked, but kept silent. He didn't have to respond, because the man in question joined in the conversation from the open doorway.

"I did the job that needed doing, Detective," he refuted. He sighed, staring at John. He should be paying attention to the McBain in authority at the moment, but old habits died hard. He was still used to dealing with his agent...former agent. "Cameron just called in over the wire. He's made the arrest."

"What arrest?" John felt his heart stop beating in his chest. _God! _Were they arresting Natalie again?

Michael reached out and touched his shoulder in reassurance. "He got Carpenter to talk and went after the shooter."

John frowned again. "Cameron?"

"Yeah, Cameron. The man is good at his job, John."

He disagreed, but didn't have the strength or desire to dispute the appraisal. "So it's over." He ran a hand over his face, and rubbed his neck. His shoulders were stiff with tension, and he yawned, unable to hide his exhaustion. It's been a rough couple of days. "Where is she Mike?"

Gina had her face in the Max Carpenter interrogation notes, reading the material as she walked toward the Commissioner's office. She stopped suddenly, hearing a very familiar voice. Her head turned and her breath caught. "John?" She stepped closer.

He blinked, seeing her shock and he grinned. "Long time, no see?"

She entered the room and looked toward her boss. Her mind was racing with questions, first and foremost being, _is this what it seems? _

Clayton nodded, answering her without words. He looked to the younger McBain and held out a hand. They shook. "Well, we've got our embezzler and now our cop killer, so..."

"_Our _cop killer," Michael quickly corrected. The FBI had dibs on Cramer because it was a Federal crime, but it was his man who was murdered. He was not going to budge on this one, no way in hell!

Andrew could see the resolve on the young man's face. He was digging in his heels, and he nodded again. "_Your_ cop killer," he ammended. "I do believe that it's time to head out?" There was a silence in the office. "Rowland, finish up so that we can get back into the world." He glanced at Michael. "No offense." Then he lightly tapped John in the arm as he strode to the door and exited without another word.

John saw a pair of wide eyes on him. He turned to his brother. "Mike, give us a minute."

"Sure, I want to check up on Jase anyway." He left the office to do exactly that.

"You're not coming with us, are you?" She already knew the answer. "You live for your job, John."

He sighed softly, stepping up to her and looking down. "Things change." He tilted her chin slightly, taking a good look at her beauty. "Take care of yourself, Rowlands. I won't be there to have your back."

She felt an incredible sadness. "I'll miss you, McBain," she said truthfully. She slowly rose onto her toes and kissed his cheek softly. There was breath in the room when their eyes collided, and it finally, really hit her. This was it.

John missed her already. He licked his lips and tore his eyes over her shoulder, feeling his stomach tighten at the sight of Natalie in the doorway - and she was pissed! He straightened and braced himself for the inevitable fight that was coming, but despite the awkwardness of the moment, she looked so good! His heart swelled a little. "Hey," he greeted weakly. She was beautiful.

She reacted instantly to his heated gaze, but pushed that aside. Now was not the time, not with the blonde kissing him and giving him doe-eyes. She walked closer, ignoring him and zeroing in on the Fed. "I thought we talked about this already?"

Gina laughed and placed her hands on her hips. "That's right, I forgot." She turned to her friend. "You know where to find me." She shook her head in amusement, and left to get this case wrapped up.

When they were alone, Natalie felt all her strength disappear in an instant. Now there was only nerves. She slowly, cautiously found his waiting eyes. "So? I guess Clayton let you go?" Her heart was pounding ferociously. He simply nodded, continuing to paint her with his sultry gaze. "And the case is over?" Again, he nodded. She couldn't pinpoint what emotion was more controlling, so she stopped trying. "When do you leave?"

He frowned. "Natalie..."

Michael entered his office, surprised to find his brother with an entirely different woman. "Hey Nat, nice work!" He slapped her back lightly and went to his desk. "Listen, Cameron is on his way here."

She frowned. "Yeah, and?"

"He's bringing your shooter with him." He stared hard. "I need you to ID the man."

She nodded slowly, turning to John, who did not look very happy at all. "What?"

He stepped closer and placed his hands on his hips. "The guy almost killed you, Natalie!" She was confused, and so was he. He should be encouraging her to put him away where he belongs, he knew that, but he was scared. There have been too many close calls for them.

"But he didn't."

"But he _almost _did!" He couldn't let this go. It just seemed like a recipe for disaster.

She took a breath and stared directly into his eyes. "He didn't kill me because I had you to watch my back." She smiled softly. "You planning on going anywhere?"

_Unbelievable! _"No," he answered, truthfully.

"Well then, there's nothing to fear. I've got two McBains on my side." She glanced between the brothers. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be in the ladies room." She left them where they stood.

John focussed on his baby brother. "Ten minutes Mike, and I want him shackled at all times."

Michael held up his hands. "Alright! We'll do this your way John." He pointed to a chair and watched as he took the seat reluctantly. Then he sank into his own seat. "It'll be fine. She'll identify him and it'll finally all be over."

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Promise?" When he looked up, he could see the concern that was directed his way. "I'm just tired."

He didn't believe him. That wasn't all this was. "Well that's understandable."

John continued to stare. "I'm also unemployed."

Michael wasn't sure what he had been expecting to hear, but he knew it wasn't that? "Wow."

"Yeah, wow."

His heart was pounding. _Fired? _He should feel grateful that was the only bad news and John wasn't going to prison, but he felt a huge sadness. "I'm sorry, brother."

John grinned. "Don't be. I'll live, and I'll do it as a free man."

"But will you do it alone?"

He didn't answer. They just stared, while a telling silence filled the room around them. A silence that made both men very nervous.

* * *

><p>Cameron sat in the passenger seat of the squad car. He watched the world around him as they made their way toward the station, and it reminded him why he was a cop. To protect society from criminals who would prey upon them without a moments hesitation. Just like the scum that was handcuffed and sitting in the back. <em>Tony Rupert. <em>A man who has managed to stay under the radar his entire dark life, but who was as mean as they came. But he would go to jail for murder, and then Loraine and the kids could try to find peace with what happened in that traincar. Rupert was a cop killer, and he would suffer for it. He would make sure that he suffered for it.

His mind wandered to John McBain again, wishing like hell that he never had the misfortune of meeting the man. As far as he was concerned, he was nearly as bad as the hardass in his backseat. Sure, he wasn't a murderer, but it was because of him that a good man was dead. If John would have kept _little johnny _in his pants, the redhead would never have lasted as a wanted fugitive. She would have been busted at the bait shop along with Balsom, and wouldn't have escaped to run to the train station.

It was John's fault, and he hated him. He sighed, pulling himself out of his head when they parked in front of the little building with the sign on it. It read, _Llanview Police Deparment _in large black lettering. He turned to the asshole behind him. "We're here, sweetheart." He got out and led his prisoner through the doors, eager to toss his ass in a cell and throw away the key. This was one lowlife who wasn't going to be walking out the front door anytime soon. _No way!_

Once inside the squadroom, Tony's demeanor changed. He was no longer the stoney, silent type, but a man who appeared to be entertained by his circumstance. He focussed on the cop who had the hate-on for him. "Listen, I'll call my lawyer now, and she's going to hand your balls to you in a baggy." He chuckled.

Jason grabbed his arm and shoved him into a wooden chair across from his desk. "Shut it!" He joined him, and searched for the form that would essentially get the arrest-ball rolling. He stared into his sparkling eyes and wanted to deck him. A nose bleed would vastly improve his looks. "Name?"

Rupert laughed. "You know my name. You read me my rights, and I wish to exercise my right to remain silent, except to say this: you've got nothing. Some two-bit, short order cook fingers me and you think that'll stick?" He stared hard. "You're a joke, man."

Cameron sat back and felt an ease wash over him. "We have an eye witness."

"No you don't, because I wasn't there." The cop didn't speak. "Alright, who?"

"That would be me."

Tony found himself face to face with a very beautiful woman. "Well, well, Natalie Buchanan."

Jason stood from his chair. "How do you know her if you weren't there?"

"Are you kidding me? She's a Buchanan for Christsake!" He laughed lightly again, raking his eyes over the woman's ample curves. "Honey, if I had you alone in a traincar, then I could think of a lot of things we could do together." He sneered. "Killing you isn't high on the list."

She lifted her hands to her slender hips, and held up to this man's scrutiny. She saw the tatoo on his neck and the goatee on his chin. She licked her lips. "You can lie all you want, but it _was _you and we both know it!"

He smiled. "It's your word against mine, darlin'."

She batted her eyelashes playfully, finally allowing a smile to stretch her red lips. "Well, I'm a Buchanan. Who the hell are you?" She chuckled when he flashed an angry stare her way, because it was her turn to laugh.

"Nat?" John was watching the exchange from the doorway. He didn't like the way the creep was eyeballing her, and he liked her attitude even less. This was not a man to trifle with, he was a hired killer, a professional, and the thought of how close he came to taking her life made his blood run cold. She spun and found his eyes, and then his heart began to beat. She walked up to him slowly. "Let Mike take your statement and be done with it."

She could see how nervous John was about her proximity to her assailant. His eyes kept darting over her shoulder, and it made her ache in her chest. He was worried. "Okay, John." She stepped past him and did as he asked, recounting the event to his brother. When they were done, she signed the sheet of paper. "So," she began, "what now?"

John continued to watch the arrestee from the doorway. He glanced at her, as she stood and waited for his next move. Her heart was pounding because he could see the pulse at the base of her neck. It made him bite his lower lip gently. "I don't know about you, but I want to get the hell out of here!" She laughed, and it warmed his soul. She moved across the room, and suddenly all his attention was on her and her alone.

"Okay." She wanted to take him with her, and that's what she was going to do.

Michael watched the two of them and it made him uncomfortable. They weren't even touching one another, but he felt like he was witnessing something private and seductive. He joined them in his doorway. He was suddenly very upset. Would John take off now? "So," he began, "what's next for you?"

John blinked, feeling on the spot. He could see the fear in his brother, and it made him calm a little. "Relax, Mike. I won't make a move without seeing you first, okay?" He swallowed, trying to ignore Natalie's intense stare. She had her own questions for him he knew, but they would wait just a little longer. They needed some privacy.

Michael took a breath, and decided to take his brother's advice. "Nat, follow me and we'll go get your belongings. Then you are officially a free Buchanan."

She nodded and went to collect what they took from her when she was placed under arrest. It was time to move on from this, and it was time to find out where her and John stood? She felt a heat flood through her at the thought. They would finally be alone, with no one chasing them. It felt too good to be true, and that scared her to death.

* * *

><p>John stared at the elevator doors as they climbed floor after floor. He glanced at her here and there, but generally felt strange. Things have been strained, and the ride over was the most uncomfortable he's ever had in his life. He felt awkward and angry, and very confused about everything. When he was in that cell all he could think about was being with her, free to touch her and talk to her and be with her, and now that his wish has been granted it isn't what he had hoped. He wasn't sure what it was?<p>

The car finally stopped moving, and there was a loud _ding _to signify the end of the ride. As though he wasn't capable of knowing that on his own. The doors opened and he trailed behind her, and what he saw took his breath away. He stopped short, gaping at the apartment that lay before him. It was as big as his childhood home, maybe even bigger? His heart thumped, drawing his gaze to her delicate face. She was watching him closely. "You have your own elevator?" He couldn't keep the surprise from his voice, and after everything, couldn't be bothered to try anyway.

She smiled softly, touching the collar of the shirt that she was wearing. It was faded and worn, and would be finding its way into the nearest garbage can. Along with the blood stained evening gown that was folded in her hands, hidden within a large manilla envelope. Part of the _effects _that she had collected at the front desk of the station. "Come on in," she offered politely, walking into the room with ease.

She forgot sometimes, what it was like for people when they first came here? How impressive an establishment it really was? That was the point. She was an AC girl who made it into money, and she wanted everyone to know who she was now, not the girl she was then, but Natalie Buchanan.

John needed another moment to pull himself together, but this place threw him, plain and simple. It had high-vaulted ceilings and wide, white walls. He took one last look behind, shaking his head at the sight. No front door, but an elevator? That was something he only thought happened in the movies. The apartment was one large square space. He estimated close to 3000 square feet, though it was just a guess, and a conservative one. The kitchen was to the left, and it stretched along the wall and offered tremendous cupboard space. There was a long, slim island countertop, standing parallel to the wall. It was lower in height, made so on purpose. Anyone who really cooked would recognize it for what it was, a luxury. It allowed the user to prepare everything just above waist level, no reaching or stretching. It was a brilliant layout. The appliances were stainless steel and the stove was gas. It looked like an old, black iron piece, like something from the 1800s. It was beautiful. He swallowed, continuing on with his appraisal.

Straight ahead was a partition, if you could even call it that? Large sheets of guaze-like cloth hung from the roof, but they weren't there to keep prying eyes out. He could see the king sized four-poster bed on the otherside and he swallowed. The duvet was white and billowy. It matched the sheer cloth panels that dangled down. There was an entrance to a patio beside the bed, and he imagined it was no small space either? The french doors were open, and a breeze kept everything cool, it was nice. He looked to the right and spotted the sitting area. An orangy-red sofa and loveseat. Some mahogony end tables and fancy lamps. He grinned, noticing the thing that made the entire place come alive. A pool table. He turned to her and found her still watching him. Her hands were clutching the envelope in her hands tightly.

She swallowed. "You look surprised, but I'm a spoiled heiress who likes money, remember?" Her tone was light, but she couldn't help but recall that night at The Palace. Her heart beat frantically. He had _implied _that she was a whore.

John was very serious. "I'm surprised because that's _not _who you turned out to be, Natalie." He walked past her and moved through the cloth, entering the portion of the apartment that served as the bedroom. His fingers touched the soft threads of the duvet for a moment, and then he went to the terrace and strolled outside. It was better than he imagined. The view was stunning.

She didn't know why she was being so...distant, so bitchy, but it was a defense mechanism. What now? She couldn't even guess, and so she had to protect herself. She followed him and stood near the glass. "I think I have the best view of the city."

He turned and looked at her. "No, I think I do."

There was a hard pump against her ribs. "You must be hungry?" She was nervous again.

He shook his head adamantly. "No, I had a burger."

Natalie frowned. "When? In lock up?"

He sighed, feeling a pit form in his gut. "Yes, actually. Gina stopped by for a visit."

_Gina? _Her anger was back and it was fierce. She turned and went inside, heading to the kitchen for a bottle of cold water. She opened it and drank it down, enjoying the smooth refreshing liquid as it slipped past her throat.

John was tired. "Nat," he began, walking up to her and lightly grabbing her biceps from behind. She tensed, but he didn't let go. "I've known her for years."

Natalie took a breath, spinning to face him. It was hard to be this close. "She has the hots for you." She wasn't about to pull any punches.

He smiled. "Look, we're friends."

"What kind of friends?"

His eyes didn't waver. "We've been..._friendly _for awhile now." She was pissed and tried to walk away, but he trapped her between his arms and held her captive. "That was then, Natalie." He felt his control slipping with every rushed breath that she blew on his face. "That was my life before Llanview, before you." He wanted to touch her so he did, he couldn't help it. His fingers stroked the silk of her red hair with ease.

She wasn't ready to be vulnerable yet, so she opted for stalling. "It's been a long couple of days, John." He straightened. "Why don't we both get cleaned up?" He didn't move, so she flashed a grin. "Besides, you smell like jail."

He laughed and relaxed again. He wanted to taste her, every glorious inch, but she wasn't ready. And maybe he wasn't either? They were both exhausted beyond their limits. "Well, since you're my hostess, I guess the least I can do is wash up."

She bit her lip and moved closer, slowly stretching to place a simple, chaste kiss on his warm cheek. She saw the raw hunger in his diamond eyes, and was certain that it reflected her own expression. She walked him toward the adjoining bathroom, enjoying yet another stunned reaction.

He shook his head and looked her way. "This place is something else!" He went to have a shower and feel human again so that he could focus on what was important, the redhead who filled his heart completely.

She left him alone, needing some space. Things were so damn complicated. She sighed, drinking more water. Having him here with her felt really good. It felt right, even if it was weird. So they would talk, and they would finally be on the same page, probably for the first time since this whole fiasco began?

* * *

><p>Natalie could hear the water running, and she felt a flush suffuse her body. <em>Lord! <em>She cautiously sat on her bed and reached for the nearby pillow. Her fingers squeezed tightly. She was so confused, and wasn't anymore clear now that he was naked in her shower. She missed him, ached for him, but the case was over so that had to mean that he'd be leaving soon?

A breeze picked up from the patio door, and she went to the deck for some much needed air - and hopefully for some clarity. The view was as stunning as always. There was the bustling city far below, and the docks to the left. She loved to look at the river as it meandered along the path that was set for it. She wished her path was set?

Her thoughts were becoming singular, and she needed to get a much needed grip. There was B.E. to think about, and the money. Where the hell was the money? What about her future in this town? She picked up her phone and called Sally, thankful that she was now free to do so without fear of incarceration. "Hey," she smiled softly, "yeah, it was a nightmare, but thank God it's over now."

She clutched her cell and stepped back into the bedroom, sighing as she continued past the half open door. She needed some space from John McBain, and opted to steer clear of the bathroom. "You already did? What would I do without you? We really need this. Another press conference will help get the company back on track." She went to her fridge while her assistant filled her in on all the necessary details of her day tomorrow. She sighed again, feeling a little defeated by the lack of sustenance. "Alright, tomorrow then."

Natalie ended the conversation, but held tight to her phone. She made another call. "This is Natalie Buchanan. Yes. I'm going to need a few things. Yes." She licked her lips and grabbed a cold beer from the bottom of her fridge. "That's right, I require immediate delivery." She made her desires known and then leaned against the counter. Her heart was thundering, and her eyes were staring through the fabric partition. He was still under the water, and she didn't even have to close her eyes to imagine him wet.

It was a slow, sweet torture. The rim of the beer bottle was cool on her lips, but it did little to cool her ardor. She swallowed the alcohol slowly, and she waited.

* * *

><p>John was trying very hard to wrap his mind around the ostensively luxurious bathroom, but it was all so grandiose. The entire apartment could house a family of six comfortably, and yet she lived here alone. He knew that she liked money before he even laid eyes on her, but was only now beginning to see how much that were true. It didn't bother him, not really, it just...well, it surprised him. She was so fiery and down-to-earth that it was easy to forget that she <em>was <em>a Buchanan, and not just in name.

He slipped out of his wardrobe and instantly felt better. It was amazing how ditching a blood-stained pair of jeans and an oversized shirt made one feel more normal? He shook his head, grinning as he entered the shower stall. It was massive. There were two floor-to-ceiling panels of dark blue plexi-glass, marking a clear perimeter and separating the area from the rest of the room. The floor and wall were laid with smooth granite tablets that looked as though they belonged in a sculpted garden somewhere? They were cool to the touch, and he reached out and turned the single knob in the center. This entire shower experience augmented his self-worth, which was ridiculous because it was just a damn shower!

He watched in awe as the water literally crested from above, falling in a two foot wide waterfall. _What the fuck? _This was unbelievable! He turned and found every kind of product one could hope for in a strange bathroom, and he sighed, washing the day away. It felt really, really good.

He thought about a lot of things while scrubbing the soap into his scalp, but mostly he thought about his luck. He was free, and that was the best surprise of all. It pained him to think that he was no longer an Agent, or any other form of law enforcement. That was what he has built over the years, exceled at, but somewhere in the last week his priority shifted? He didn't need to work to prove to his father that he was the best, or to himself. The only thing he needed was to wrap his arms around a certain redhead...and maybe get some sleep?

As if on cue, his mouth opened wide, yawning loudly. The sound echoed between the walls. There was very good accoustics in here. He grinned again.

John finally pulled himself from the sumptuous stream, shutting off the tap. He toweled off and stared at the clothes that were crumpled on the ground, frowning. He couldn't bare the thought of climbing back into the nasty threads, so he chose not too. He simply wrapped a large white towel around his waist and ran his fingers through his hair, and then he left the sanctity of the bathroom.

Natalie was talking to some guy near the elevator, and he felt his brow furrow as he watched through the dangling cloth. He was young and well dressed, and looked fairly relaxed with her. He didn't like it one bit. She laughed and the sound sent a small chill down his spine, which only cemented the grip on his gut, but before his jealousy could really take off, the unexpected visitor stepped back into the elevator and disappeared the way he had came.

Natalie poked through the large, brown bags and spun around, only to find a nearly naked John watching her from the bedroom, and her heart stopped dead in her chest. He was dripping and toned, and he looked slightly pissed, which for some reason helped to fuel her lust rather effectively? She swallowed and walked over, feeling his gaze acutely. The man didn't need to actually touch a woman to have an effect. He had those damn eyes!

She held out her hand, slightly amused by his confusion, but he took the bags from her fists.

"What's this?"

She smiled. "They're for you." He slowly pulled out articles of clothing, taking in the simple black pants and button up top. "We can't very well have you running around in a towel, now can we?" She meant that to be light, playful, but when he looked at her...through her, her pulse spiked.

John was once again impressed by Natalie Buchanan. Not by her foresight or generosity, but by the fact that she nailed the sizes. Everything here could have been tailor-made for him, except that he knew better. "Thank you." He saw her nod, keeping her beautiful blue eyes on him, and he couldn't take it anymore. He reached out and pulled her into an embrace, tightening it for an extra second. She was stiff as a board, so he reluctantly eased up. The weirdness was still in the room with them, and until it was gone, he wasn't going to push for anything from her.

John looked over her shoulder and spotted some more bags on the counter. He smiled, already knowing what was inside. He strolled past her, not bothering to cover up with any of the pieces that were waiting on her bedspread. "Something smells good?"

She followed, pulling out containers of high-priced food. There were two peppercorn New York steaks, accompanied with roasted peppers and snow peas, and garlic mashed potatoes. "Well, I know that you had a burger," she paused, frowning at the reminder, "but I only had a twinky, so I'm starving." She found his eyes and nearly got lost in them. "After everything that has happened, I figured you might need more as well, so...?"

He slid his fingers in her hair and tucked the loose strands around her ear. She passed him a plate.

They didn't talk much, other than to communicate when something was needed - a passing of a dish, or a cold beer from the fridge. Despite the silence, both were finding it easier to be around one another. It wasn't comfortable, but it wasn't painful either. That was a step in the right direction.

When they were done eating and cleaning up, Natalie glanced toward her bedroom and felt her nerves again, but she wasn't in high school anymore. She cleared her throat. "I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted John?" She couldn't bring herself to ask him to stay with her outright, so she reached out and clutched his hand, and took a slow, deep breath into her lungs as they approached the bed. She pulled away the duvet and then turned, swallowing.

John let her take him to her bed, eager to share it with her, but for right now he would behave. He eased the bags of clothing from the covers and took out the knit boxers that were inside, slipping them on beneath his towel. He was very aware that she was watching him. It thrilled him, causing a shift in his stance. He returned the favour, feeling his chest get heavier as she lifted her top over her head and removed her jeans.

She slipped into the bed wearing nothing more than her bra and panties, and he nearly groaned aloud. He walked around the mattress and joined her, enjoying the softness of the sheets against his bare skin. He wanted to lighten the mood. "A guy could get used to this," he teased, petting the silk in appreciation with an obvious gesture of his hands.

She faced him, smiling shyly. "They're 300 thread count." Why the hell were they talking about the sheets?

"Is that all? Your standards are slipping, Buchanan."

She chuckled, yawning into her billowy pillow.

John stretched out and touched her cheek for a second, before pulling her closer. She wasn't breathing, and it made his awareness of her even more sharp. "Close your eyes," he instructed, turning her until her back was nestled against his chest. He heard her yawn again, and felt her begin to sink into slumber. He smiled, lightly kissing the top of her head.

They could deal with everything later. Right now, he was holding her, and that was pretty fantastic as far as he was concerned. His exhaustion got stronger with every new breath, and then he was out like a light.


	37. Chapter 37

I'm not even going to pretend that this chapter isn't what everyone has already guessed it is? LOL Enjoy. Fan, recommended. :)

* * *

><p>Misconceptions pt. 37<p>

John had to blink several times to adjust to the morning light that was shining in on him. He rubbed his eyes lightly, and finally noticed that there was no Natalie to be found. He didn't bother looking for her, because the loose-leaf sheet of paper on her pillow told him everything he needed to know. She was gone.

Sighing softly, he read the words and absorbed them, sitting up on the mattress. She was at B.E., and he tried to rationalize the fear that was beginning to seep into his soul. The awkwardness between them last night was understandable, at least that's what he told himself, and today was supposed to be the time to clear the air - but she was running. She was already out the door, and he sneered, feeling fortunate to have received a note.

This is not how things were supposed to be? He expected more. Was that arrogant - to assume that because he told her he loved her she would accept it and want to be with him? He climbed from the mattress and stretched, wading through the bags on the floor. There was practically a wardrobe in here, and he smiled, remembering the gesture with fondness. She was a complete mystery to him. On the one hand he knew that she felt for him and desired him. The sex they had was explosive, and she's blurted her feelings out twice now even to her own mortification. They were true feelings, real, which he felt in every cell in his body. On the other hand, she was acting as though he were an obligation and his ego was taking a punishment. She was being perfect, kind and understanding. She bought him clothes so that he could be clean, and ordered a delicious meal to share. He frowned. That wasn't enough for him, not with her. He didn't need polite or friendly, he needed Natalie.

His gut was truly tight now, as he made his way into the bathroom with a pair of jeans and a fitted black t-shirt. He began to wash up, trying to keep his insecurities at bay. He knew what he wanted, but had to wonder if it was all just a fantasy? They came together out of desperation and the situation only continued to spiral out of control, and now here they were, free and clear and it wasn't working. Was that what he was supposed to come to terms with, that they wouldn't work in normal circumstances?

His breathing was eratic. _No! _Their pull toward each other was more than just adrenaline. They needed to talk, and she could only avoid him for so long but they were going to talk. No more dancing around because his heart couldn't take it.

He stared into the eyes in the mirror, and a chill travelled his spine. The intensity that shone back was powerful, and so was the determination. He had to be determined. He had to or he'd lose her.

* * *

><p>Natalie sat in her oversized chair, lifting her legs to her desk and sinking into the cushions. It was a <em>deja vu <em>moment. This was where it all began, right down to her sitting position, and a small tremor spread through her limbs. She placed a hand over her mouth and closed her eyes, wondering why she was still here? She didn't understand why she was avoiding him, but that's what she was doing? It felt wrong on every level. It was wrong. _What gives, Nat? _she questioned, sighing deeply.

Her back straightened and she went to the giant window, observing the river with an intense interest. Her apartment building was in her line of sight, and her heart leapt when she took in the structure. Was he still there? She hoped so, but maybe he left? Complicated was not what he wanted, and she was consistantly complicated, so how could they work? Her teeth clamped over her bottom lip, stopping it from quivering.

She flattened a palm against the cool glass and the motion ignited an awareness in her body. He had pinned her here, touched her. She closed her eyes, remembering the wonderful sensations that racked her when his fingers disappeared into her pants. _You coward!_

She was behaving horribly, and for what? Why? Her entire life was spent railing against fear, refusing to allow it to control her and now she was letting it win. She went to her desk and grabbed her purse, heading toward the door with purpose. If he was going to leave then she would deal, and if they couldn't work outside of a crisis then she would deal with that too, but he deserved more than what she was giving him right now and so did she - so she stepped onto the elevator and pressed the lobby button.

Her mind prayed that he was waiting. She prayed for a lot of things.

* * *

><p>The stick was crafted to perfection as far as he could tell. It was sleek and comfortable, and its weight made things a hell of a lot easier. He zeroed in on his target and jerked, watching as a striped ball ricocheted off a solid, and then the whole table came to life. Balls met their marks, and some disappeared down the rabbit hole. He stood, proud that he could still manage a decent game of pool. It's been awhile since he's had the pleasure, or the time.<p>

It was nice to have a distraction from the thoughts that plagued him, tumbling around in his head in an endless loop. There was no point in fixating, it only brought a tension to his muscles and a sourness to his mood. She would be home soon enough, and they would talk. Then they'd both know where they stood. Sinking another ball, John straightened, appreciating the beauty of the table. The felt was gold, not green, and the wood looked like mahogony. It matched her end tables perfectly.

A _ding _rang out and he lifted his gaze toward the elevator, watching in silence as she stepped into the space and they locked onto one another for an excruciating moment in time. He could see that she was nervous. _Good! _Over the past several hours he's managed to build up quite an anger over his wake up call. He frowned and refocussed on his game, taking another more aggressive shot.

The sound of her heels on the hardwood flooded the apartment. Natalie entered her kitchen and stripped her jacket over her shoulders, placing it on the countertop. She was trying not to scream out loud. He was ignoring her, enthralled with pool, and it was irritating. She was the one in the wrong, but she needed some time and why couldn't he just understand that? Before she knew what she would do, her hands were wrapped around a fresh beer bottle and she was slamming it down. Maybe it would help her with her nerves? She absently kicked off her shoes and settled onto the Italian marble at her feet. Her eyes were on him, taking in his form while he leaned over the table and played with his balls.

She sighed, and her eyes narrowed as her anger grew. He was being an ass, but damn it he looked hot in those jeans! She knew that _casual _would be something that would work on him, and hated that she always had to be right.

He sank the last ball on the table, and placed the stick on the felt, finally moving toward the redhead in the kitchen. _Not _talking wasn't getting them anywhere. "I heard the press conference on the radio." He stood across from her, keeping the island between them. She looked so good. Her work slacks were draped over her curves, accentuating her womanly attributes. The white blouse was tight. Its buttons were straining, losing the battle with her voluptuous body. He swallowed, looking into her wide eyes. "I think it went well?" More silence surrounded them and smothered them. Why was this so hard? "I don't know a lot about that kind of thing, but...it seemed good."

She bit her lip, but couldn't hold back the shake in her legs. "Are you leaving?"

He blinked, not sure what to say? He felt his heart pounding and it made him a little weak. "I will if you want me too."

She grabbed the counter and held tight, staring directly into his bright eyes. "The case is over now right, so I assumed that you'd head back to...where you came from? Your home?"

"It was never much of a home." She wasn't saying anything, just staring. "I was fired, Natalie."

"What?" She couldn't believe it, and it pissed her off! "That's ridiculous! Why would they fire you when you're the only one who knows what the hell you're doing?" She felt like she couldn't breathe.

A swift heat ripped through him out of nowhere. She was aggitated, only this time it was in his defense. She was worried for him. "It doesn't matter." He felt his resolve slipping, along with his anger.

Well, now she was hearing things! "How can you say that? Of course it matters!"

He shook his head firmly. "No, it doesn't." His pulse raced as he walked around the space until they were an inch apart. "I would have quit anyway."

Despite her best effort, a tear slid over her cheek. Natalie hated crying and she hated being emotional, but the way he was looking at her now was overpowering. She cleared her throat, struggling to find a voice, any voice, and when it came out it was gravelly and rough. "Why would you do that?"

His knuckles quickly brushed away the stray tear, and he slid his fingers into her hair and focussed on the desire that was just behind her wide eyes. He could see it and wanted to draw it out. "I love you, Natalie. I don't want to leave you."

She sucked in a sharp breath, feeling her heart swell until her entire chest was full with the love that she felt. He loved her and on some level she knew that, which is why she's been running. She didn't want to do that anymore. Her hand rose to his face and lay on the burning skin of his cheek. His intensity was electric. It shot out and lit up her senses as their eyes stared, tethering their souls together. She simply wanted him, all of him, and felt like a fool for pretending otherwise.

Rising onto her toes slowly, she closed the gap that separated them and felt transfixed, mesmerized. His blue eyes were clear and bright. There was so much power behind the glass. Taking another quick breath, she kissed him softly, gently. They pressed together, reminding her why she loved this man so much. He stoked a fire with such little effort, and she felt the flame begin to burn. It coiled her stomach and melted her brain. She wanted more but didn't know how to ask, so she pulled away and licked her tingling lips.

It was just a kiss, soft, simple. There was nothing spectacular about it, but his body reacted as though her hand was between his legs. He felt his groin swell, and it took his breath as the anticipation grew. John stared at her mouth. A faint taste of alcohol dusted her sweet lips, and he bent and stole another quick taste. His heart was in his throat, and he lost it when her tongue darted out, accidently touching his lips for a split second. The contact was brief but effective. He pushed his way into her hot mouth and moaned, feeling the sound as it vibrated across his chest. It triggered something inside, a tidal wave of desperation that swept through as they clutched tightly, clinging with surprising strength. This was real, and there was an element of relief to it. When he was in jail, he feared that they'd never have this again, and then when he was finally released, he thought that too much was in the way. But this was happening, and he put both hands in her hair and grabbed with two strong fists.

John began to unravel. He felt a pull from head to toe, stretching toward the straining cock that was begging for release. "I love you, Natalie," he whispered, desperate for that to be absolutely clear. No more misunderstandings and no more doubts. She had somehow gotten past his walls and inside his pounding heart, and the realization didn't even frighten him anymore.

Natalie found his eyes when he spoke again, and she smiled. He meant it, he really did, and she felt a wave of happiness warm her deep inside. There was so much to say and she didn't know where to start, or even if she could speak? So she opted for a more pleasurable solution and lowered her hands to his shirt. It lifted swiftly, and she placed her mouth on his hard chest, covering him with her lips and tongue. He was so hot, so delicious. His hands were still in her hair, but the rapid breaths that moved him told her that he was fine with what she was doing. She smiled again, flattening her tongue over his nipple and sucking hard.

He was rigid, allowing her to roam his smooth body with slow intent, but she could feel the strain in every muscle she kissed. Her tongue licked him softly, tasting where she could. The fingers that were lost in her hair, pulled sharply, drawing her head back. She blinked, biting her lip lightly when she saw the stark passion in his heated gaze. Natalie whimpered, reaching for him as he did her. They were all over one another, and she was almost afraid that she would wake up.

John held her face with his palms, fighting her as they began to get more aggressive. Her tongue was seeking dominance, as was his, and it was the sweetest war he's ever known. Her hands were quick, travelling his body with lethal accuracy. They dug into his shoulder blades and squeezed his ass. He felt her pulling on his arms, only to groan loudly when she led him to her chest. It drove him crazy that she knew what she wanted! His breath was raging now, along with his lust. She was heavy in his grasp, and the poke of erect nipples through silk was exquisite. It pushed him further, and the effect was as combustable as gasoline near flame.

John tore himself from her mouth, taking care to feast on every inch of soft skin along her exposed neck. He felt her hand slide over his erection. It slipped into place, before pulling him indelicately through his jeans, and he cried out in surprise. "FUCK!" She was going to have him explode in his pants if they weren't careful.

Natalie wrapped one arm around his solid waist, and kept the other on his penis. She couldn't win against the need that was gripping her, and so she gave up that particular battle altogether. Her fingers worked on him roughly, relentless in their desire to push him beyond his limits. She quaked everywhere, and fell prey to the desperation that seemed to be controlling this particular union. He was circling her and biting her jaw, and then lifting her from the floor. She found herself on the island countertop, where he deftly spread her wide and made a home between her legs.

He buried his face in her soft hair, tugging her to the ledge and grinding into the wet heat that waited for him - called to him. John's hand went to her head to hold the fiery tresses in a firm grip. "How partial are you to this shirt?" he croaked, reacting to the shiver that moved through her limbs.

She curled against his neck and sucked for a moment, grabbing him securely with her hot hand. "Get it off!" she snapped, unable to recognize the voice that just spoke.

He did. In one fluid motion, there was a loud rending of cloth as her blouse flew open. Buttons scattered across her floor, but nobody noticed. John was wripping her pants over her curves, with little care to the garment or a desire to seduce. He held her head and stared into her eyes, nearly cumming in his jeans when she struggled through her passion and finally stared back. He kissed her hard and deep, sighing as she sucked his tongue. It swirled, illiciting a more gutteral sound. He felt her move her wrist, tugging with singular purpose, and he groaned again. He reached down and helped her, and every muscle along his spine stiffened along with his erection. He wanted more, he wanted harder, and so he showed her.

"God, John!"

Natalie shifted against him, tilting her pelvis so that his hardness was pressed firmly between her legs. This was taking too long! She managed to free herself from his determined hold, melting when he voiced his disapproval. There was so much heat in the room, and a fierce sweat broke over her entire body. She unhooked his belt and opened his pants, and used her legs to shove the difficult fabric from his hips.

"Natalie..."

She grabbed his hair fiercely and shoved her tongue into his mouth, silently begging him to treat her body the same way. She took hold of his strong hand and lowered it until he was clamping down over her wetness. And that's when she knew. She heard the tear, right before he was at her entrance. He slid one hand under her ass and lifted, and then he was pushing deep. It was so delicious. "Mmm...yeah!"

He snapped. She was wet and horny and so was he, and she was urging him to grope her. It was the final straw. He sucked in a sharp breath and thrust forward hard, pulsing through her wet flesh. Once he reached his limit, he couldn't restrain himself. His hips moved of their own accord, rocking evenly and torturing them both with a wild build up. It was there, just below the surface, and it was rising fast.

This was not how he had envisioned this turning out? He wanted slow and sensual, and deep and caring, but there was no place for any of that right now. His cock ached, desperate for the release that was dangling in front of him, promising. The harder he pushed, the greater the temptation. He was flat out fucking her in her kitchen, and it was the most erotic experience. One that was stealing all his reason, and leaving him alone with his lust.

Natalie cried out, holding onto his strong shoulders while he moved. Her ankles had long since locked around him, making sure to keep him in place. It was imperative that he continue doing what he was doing...absolutely imperative. She felt a molten flame begin to spread. It started in her core and slowly ran between her legs. The fire in the room was searing her alive, and she prayed for a quick and timely death. Her teeth clamped over her lip, and her eyes fluttered, registering the beginning of the end. It rumbled from below, vibrating throughout her entire body. Her arms were tingling and her legs were weak. Her pelvis twisted sharply, forcing her to pump against him with everything in her. She writhed and squeezed her legs. When he was as close as he could possibly get, she cried out again, trapping him deep within. Her hips rotated, following the sensations as they grew to cataclysmic proportions, and she humped him hard and fast.

John was sure that he was going to break. He was so rigid and tense that there was no way he could come out of this free and clear? He slid between her legs and grunted into her ear, fighting his impending orgasm. She was pulling him with her, and he wanted to wait a little longer. He needed to take her over the edge and feel every single second of her fall. His teeth were grinding, but he thrust again, nearly crumbling when his balls slapped her soft skin. It was so wonderful, so hot and wet. His hands went to her hips, assisting her efforts as she increased her insane pace. He felt her soft muscles clamp down, covering him within an inch of his life, and he felt them tighten like a pleasurable and torturous vice. He blew out breath after breath, desperate for oxygen.

"Ugh..baby!"

He wasn't going to make it. Her warmth was too inviting. He grabbed her ass and spread her cheeks hard, and then he felt it. The sudden and sharp explosion that started in his balls and shot out through his cock. A missile was going off as he stood between her wide thighs and let it all go. Everything from the past few days. The trainyard and the cop, the arrest and getting fired. All of it disappeared in an instant. The only thing that remained was his love for this woman, who was shaking beneath him while he came deep inside her.

Natalie's body reacted. She ached and screamed, absorbing the deliciousness of his orgasm as it wripped through her at warp speed. She snapped, joining him with a ferocity that scared her to death as she shook. She was a ball of sensation, of dancing light. Her fingers were digging into his back but neither of them were moving, just breathing. She felt him deep within her core. He was filling and burning her as he trembled in her tight grip. It was outstanding. Her mouth went to his ear. "I love you too, John."

He sighed, circling her in his strong embrace and squeezing. His heart was still pumping fiercely in his chest, and he felt it skip a few beats at her words. He kissed her cheek and her chin. He found her mouth and brushed over it with a feather's kiss. He swallowed, getting lost in her big eyes, but couldn't form the right words. How did he express what she meant to him?

John reached up and caressed her flushed face. He kept his blazing stare on hers, slowly removing himself from the heat and throbbing that was keeping him semi-erect within her walls. He kissed her again, slipping past her lips with a delicate persistence. She was responding, meeting his light strokes with matching fervor.

The burn was back. His skin was radiating a sexual heat that touched them both, making them yearn. He grabbed her bottom lip with his teeth and pulled, stretching the soft flesh until she whimpered. Then he was back in her mouth, moving harder. She tasted so good. When he finally pulled away, he smiled, panting from the shortness of breath that quickly took hold.

Natalie was amazed by his ability to seduce with a kiss, but that's what he did. She felt languid and pliable, and ready to let him do just about anything he wanted? She looked into the deep blue of his eyes and saw a promise that taunted. Her heart slammed inside her tight chest, anxious and excited beyond belief. She wanted that erotic declaration with everything in her. They continued to stare in silence, and she felt gooseflesh brake out over every inch of skin as his hands moved. His fingers gripped the tattered remains of her shirt, easing it from her shoulders, and it was already an after-thought. Her eyes closed when her bra fell, leaving her bare and swollen for his inspection. She trembled, dropping her head back as a thumb rolled a nipple beneath its pad.

"Beautiful," he whispered aloud.

He bent and lifted her from the counter, carrying her toward the jumbo bed that seemed more inviting than ever before. He placed her on the comforter and proceeded to remove the pants that were covering him. Her eyes were glued to his every move, following his fingers as they pushed away the denim, dropping it to the floor. It gave him a thrill to feel her gaze on his newfound erection. She was humming, frozen on the bedspread as she scanned his nakedness with an appreciation.

John almost slipped. His awareness was stretching him, and causing a painful swelling between his strong legs. A small amount of cum coated his tip, and he sucked in a large breath to steady himself. When he looked at her he saw her soul, and that was one hell of an aphrodisiac. His fingers found her ankle and tugged her closer, lifting her leg high. He kissed her calf and nipped, running his hands around the curves of her perfect form. "I'm going to make love to you, Natalie."

She closed her eyes, already losing her control. Her body opened like the petals of a flower, and she tingled as a fresh wetness poured free. _The power of his voice? _His words sounded like a threat, but if that's what they were then she didn't want to fight it. She longed for his brand of punishment. "Make love to me. Love me, John," she begged, staring at the ceiling while he continued to kiss her ankle slowly. She felt impatient, and stretched out her other leg. She squeezed his balls with her toes, running her foot along his hard steel with care.

John blinked, unable to hold in the moan that slipped when she pushed her heel into his groin. It was an exquisite torture, and one that nearly ended their tender session before it began. He wrapped his free hand around her roaming limb and removed it sharply, staring into her challenging eyes. She was trying to push him. _We'll see? _he thought, quickly gliding his hands up her legs and over her inner thighs. He wasted no time, sinking two fingers inside her center with a strong effort.

"JOHN!" Her hips shot off the bed, which only embedded him further and deeper. Her muscles were contracting, confusing the now with the then. She could still feel him erupting within her tight walls, and now he was inside her again and it was too much to deal with. She began to shake and twist, trying to get closer. She pushed her head into the mattress below, arching her back for an optimal angle, and it worked. She screamed, cracking like a pinata. A wave of pleasure leaked out, pouring over her until she thought she was drowning in it - until she wanted to drown in it. Her legs slid past his hips, and her hands dug into the expensive bedding.

John watched in awe. She was so free when she orgasmed, so real. There was no pretense, only passion. His gaze dropped, seeing her desire clearly as she erupted. The wetness glistened over her pink skin. He swallowed and crawled over her slowly, placing a gentle kiss on her rounded belly. Her hands went to his hair, inadvertantly massaging his scalp as they moved. He could feel the tremble that coursed up and down her spine, seemingly passing to him through her fingertips. A shiver wracked him, and he sank his tongue into her belly button. "Beautiful," he breathed again, slipping lower.

She wasn't sure she could survive another delicious blow like the one she just received, but she wasn't getting a choice in the matter. His mouth was on her, devouring her, and the act was going to give her heart failure.

Natalie didn't know what to do? She couldn't move or protest, she couldn't speak. Her traitorous hands were reaching and spreading her flesh, offering him clear access. He put his mouth over the swollen bud and sucked, moaning violently onto the tender skin. It caused her to buckle.

"OH...FUCK!"

He felt her go again, only this time he was right where he wanted to be. He lapped at her urgently, taking everything in as she spilled onto his tongue and lips. His chest was tight and his groin was painful, but he wanted this. He wanted all of her, body and soul.

She slowly came down from the clouds, but it was a long, drawn-out process. Natalie stared high above, numb to everything but the tremors that were racing through her from head to toe, over and over. Her breathing was eratic at best, and her heart must have exploded by now? She licked her lips, whimpering when he rose overhead and claimed her mouth with a deep possession.

"Mmm...Natalie..." He was dying. There was something incredibly hot about kissing her with the taste of her sex on his lips. He pushed his tongue to its farthest point, sighing as her arms wrapped around his neck. She wanted him, that much was clear, and it was perfect. She was perfect. Her palm found his penis and he shouted something unintelligable into the air. Born of instinct rather than thought, his hips rocked forward, slowly humping her hand while it clutched at him.

He felt an acute tightening in his balls and knew what was next? Moving quickly, John placed his hands on her hips and rolled her sharply. He stretched over her slick back and put his mouth on her shoulder. The friction of their sweaty bodies gliding together was erotic. They were elemental, fire and ice. He breathed into her hair, finally giving into the fight.

He entered her from behind, taking his time as her womb clenched with an entirely new ferocity. "Gawwwd!" She was squeezing him, pulling, and it was arousing to the point of painful. His mouth was at her ear. "Do you feel that?" He flattened his palm over her stomach, holding her close.

She nodded, swallowing hard. _Yes! _She felt it! Her body knew what it wanted, and so it moved. It pushed backward hard, and she bit her lip until her teeth pierced the soft skin. "Uh, John...I feel it, I feel you!"

He groaned low, rocking evenly. She was shaking and falling to the bed, shouting into the pillow. It made him so hard to know the effect he had over her. He took his time, wanting to make this last. His orgasm was upon him, but he refused to rush. He kept his pace.

She curled her fingers into the bedspread and tugged with all her strength, breathing so hard that she was sure the entire apartment was nothing but sound. John was driving her crazy! He was firm and gentle all at one time, and it was incredible! His hands went to her chest and held her securely. She flattened, sighing as he followed, laying on her while he moved. He was so deep, touching her where she needed. "Oh God, John!" She bit into the pillow and felt a scream build in her throat, but it never came out. Her body shut down. There was an ache in her womb, and it quickly spread to every part of her. It owned her, rocking her free of herself until she was soaring through space and time.

John was certain that he was growing in size, as impossible as that thought seemed? He slid his hands over her shoulders and arms, and gripped her hands tightly. There was a split second of awareness, where he knew that everything would be okay because he wasn't alone anymore, but then it vanished. He gave in, spilling hard as his orgasm finally took hold. It vibrated from his groin, quickly claiming the rest of him. He cried out for the entire duration, only losing his voice as it slowly lost strength. He collapsed.

They lay together for a long time, breathing to the rhythm of their hearts. Eventually, John moved, wrapping his arm around her and forcing her to look his way. He stared, smiling a lazy, exhausted smile. "Hey?"

She touched his face and kissed him softly. "I missed you."

His smile widened. "I intend on curing you of that." He rose over her and moved between her legs. His heart beat.

Natalie placed her palm over his heart, and blew out a sharp breath. "Wait...John..." He took a nipple into his mouth and sucked hard, before softening and worshipping the impudent peak. "Wait for what?" he asked, bathing her salty skin with an eager tongue.

She sucked in breath after breath, not able to form a sentence. Her fingers betrayed her for the millionth time and slid up his broad chest, curling into the wet hair at the nape of his neck. She found his mouth and kissed him, melting under the heat of this man. He grabbed her soul and drove her body to madness, and it felt right. She sighed over his active lips, and grinned. "Nevermind," she purred, losing herself of her own volition.


	38. Chapter 38

In my fantasies...err...stories, John McBain has super-human stamina. Just go with it! LOL

* * *

><p>Misconceptions pt. 38<p>

"Well, we certainly made up for lost time."

He chuckled, curling his arms more tightly around the pillow at his head. He breathed against the soft cloth, trying to appreciate the moment. She was laying on him, stretching over his back with her face resting on his shoulder blades. Her chest was flat, but her nipples weren't. He could feel them pressing into his slick skin. It was marvelous. Her fingers were touching his arms, feathering them with gentle traces.

She slid higher up his hard body, placing her mouth near his ear. "Are you awake?" she asked, deciding to check for herself. She already knew the answer, but slipped a hand beneath his hip until she found the object of her desire. "Mmm...things seem a little relaxed, but not for long." He shifted slightly, tilting a bit so that she could wrap herself around him easier. She smiled. "John?"

His eyes were closed, but not because he craved sleep. _No rest for the wicked! _She was holding his penis with her hot hand and it was illiciting a very familiar response. One that he's gotten to know pretty well over the past several hours. He suddenly realized that she was calling him, so he tried to focus. "Yeah?" His voice sounded as dire as the situation was going to become if she kept her palm on his erection.

"What's next?"

He blinked, understanding the seriousness of the question. She wasn't asking for a play by play of the sex they were sure to have yet again. He twisted around, and wrapped a strong arm over her waist, hauling her to the mattress. When she was at his side and staring up while he loomed over her, he found her wide eyes. "I don't know Natalie, but whatever happens we'll figure it out?" He took a small breath. "I'm not going to leave you."

She grinned, more relieved than she could say. "Well, what are you going to do?" Her hand found his length and gently pulled.

He licked his lips and stretched out at her side, staring while she played with him. He knew exactly what he was going to do, but it was nice to talk a bit. He caressed her mussed hair, twirling the red around his fingers. "I need to go back to Washington." Her obvious surprise caused his heart to pick up speed.

She felt that familiar terror again. "I was wondering where home was?" She continued to touch him, finding comfort in the contact. It was an intimate hold, making her feel a deeper connection to the man. "For how long?"

"Not long." His hand dropped, gripping her throat lightly before it fell even lower, landing on her breast. "I have an apartment to pack up." She nodded, but was otherwise silent. He brushed his thumb over her nipple. "Want to go with me?"

She didn't even have to think about it. "Yes."

He smiled and slowly rolled over her, pushing his face against her neck. He kissed the skin softly, enjoying the ease that has seemed to replace the awkwardness and discomfort. "Good." He sucked on her collarbone, running his tongue over the smooth surface.

Natalie sighed, closing her eyes tightly. She was fighting with herself. The last thing she wanted to do was disrupt the moment, but her curiosity was quickly winning her inner struggle. "John?" she whispered, lightly scraping her nails over the artwork that decorated his muscular arms. "Tell me about Gina."

He stopped moving instantly, lifting his head and finding her waiting eyes. He blinked, and then he grinned, completely amused. "No!"

"Why not?" she blurted, frowning. "What's the big secret?"

He laughed and moved to her side, propping his head up with a palm. "Natalie, no!" There was no way he was going to talk about another woman while he was in bed with the right one.

She sat up sharply, quickly losing her temper. "She's just a friend, right? So what's the big deal?"

He frowned, feeling his own ire creep to the surface. "Why do you want to know?"

She wasn't sure why? She just did! "Look, I'm not trying to start anything here."

"Really?" he interupted sternly, "Asking about another woman isn't starting something? I mean, do you really want to know the details of our relationship?"

She snapped. "There was a relationship?" Her hand reached out and grabbed the nearest pillow, before she was hitting him with it using all her strength. "You son of a bitch!" She attempted to slide from the bed, but didn't get very far. He had her pinned securely with his arms and legs, breathing hot air onto her face.

John got very close, whispering near her ear. "Listen to me, Natalie. I already told you that was my life before you. Believe it!"

She felt a fierce pounding in her chest. "I just want..."

"What?" he croaked, finding her ass and pulling her tight against his body. He kissed her softly, and again, sinking into her mouth and caressing her tongue. He looked at her. "What do you want?" he asked, clearly not interested in the answer. He rolled onto his back and brought her with him, relishing the contact as she stretched over his chest and groin.

She put her hands over his shoulders, flattening them to the mattress so that she could hold herself high. Her throat felt constricted, and it went completely dry when he latched onto her breast and sucked. _What the hell do I want? _She honestly couldn't remember? His tongue flicked her nipple playfully while he enjoyed her, and she felt a moisture pool between her legs.

She fell to him and curled into his neck, kissing where she could reach, and he tightened from head to toe. It was exquisite, seductive. His cock pulsed, beginning to demand more from him while she licked and nipped his skin, and he wasn't one to ignore a biological imperative!

John rubbed her back with his open hands, memorizing her shape as he travelled - the sharpness of her shoulder blades and the smooth concave of her lower back, the delectable rise of her cheeks. He grabbed her ass gently, before continuing lower, following the contours of her curves. They lead right to where he needed to be. He stopped when she sucked in a sharp breath, sighing into his ear. He was so close to heaven, so close.

"What are you waiting for?"

A moan slipped, and he took her thighs and forced them wider. "Nothing," he replied, easing into her center. He watched her closely as he moved, the way she bit her lip and struggled to keep her eyes wide. It had a powerful effect, but he's been aiming for slow since they first started their intimate evening and has so far been unable to comply. This time was going to be very different. When he was buried to the hilt he released his hold, and pushed away the dangling red strands from her beautiful face.

Natalie could see something flashing just behind his amazing eyes, but couldn't interpret the intent? The only thing she did know with certainty, was that he was right where she longed for him to be. He was so deep, so welcome. She felt the wetness between her legs grow, covering them both, warming them. It was intense. "John?" she breathed, desperate for movement, for something to dull the sharp ache that was stealing her control?

He smiled softly, biting his own lip when her muscles squeezed hard, pressing around the throbbing flesh of his cock. _Gawwwd! _He blew out a quick breath and held her hips, preventing the sweet freedom of movement. "..mmm.." She was clenching again. He could control her hips, but not the molten heat that enveloped him so deliciously. _No control there! _he thought, sighing as he struggled to maintain.

She twisted slightly, grinding her pelvis so that there was a millimeter of movement between their scalding bodies, and it nearly made her scream out. He was withholding himself, and it was a cruel, unbelievable joke! She dug her nails into his rigid biceps, and slid her tongue into his mouth. She kissed him teasingly, touching the sides of his mouth with quick strokes and grazing his eager tongue with her own. They danced together, their mouths the only thing moving..._allowed _to move together.

He fell into her kiss. She was trying to seduce him and it was working. Her teeth were nipping at his lower lip and then sucking the tender flesh, easing away the pulse that had been building. He moaned, rolling suddenly, pinning her beneath him. The motion was erotic. It embedded him further inside, illiciting tiny cries from both of their lips. He began to rock, taking care to keep things slow.

There was a shake in every muscle of her body, and still he took his time. It was infuriating and wonderful and difficult to take. The way he pushed her thighs wider when his hips came back, getting as close as two people can physically get. The way her skin was on fire. An overwhelming heat was beginning to consume her. It was emanating from her soul and quickly overtaking the rest of her. His fingers were moving, touching and caressing naked curves. They would glide under her ass and lift, angling her until she thought she'd break from the pleasure. They would scrape over her arms and land on her hips, petting the wet skin of her aroused body. It was sensational.

He watched her closely, wanting to _see _her through this experience. His knees were digging into the mattress, using the resistant spring as leverage while he pumped. His hand lifted, slicking down the wet strands of hair that threatened to fall into his eyes. There could be no obstruction as he observed her passion, their passion on her soft features. He needed to bare witness. Her hands were on his chest, pinching the hard muscle every time he returned to her full heat. It sent shivers racing through his body.

Her mouth was open, breathing sharply and stirring something deep in his mind, something that was going to creep to the surface and override his desires. He licked his lips and kissed her, rolling again.

"AAAGHH!" Natalie felt it hit without warning. The slow ache transformed, cracking her in half as she landed on him hard. She sat over his thighs with his erection deep between her sensitive legs, and the sudden change of position started a chain reaction in her quivering body. It exploded, filling every inch of her and the room around them as well. She swallowed roughly, dropping her head and shouting out for a second time. "OH FUCK..UH...Oh John, mmm..John, oh fuck, fuck..Uhhh!"

He somehow managed to keep his eyes on her as she orgasmed, spasming over him while he remained tight inside her wetness. It was specatular to see because she was a vision. Her breasts bounced and her hips moved on their own, riding him in a rhythm that was entirely natural. She was pink from head to toe, flushed and burning while she fucked him. It was beautiful.

He blinked, grunting as she continued to clamp down, pulling at him and trying to break him but he wasn't done yet. He sat up and placed his mouth on a nipple, sucking with a determined persistence. It matched the persistence of his own desire, but he refused to be rushed.

"Ugh..oh, Natalie.." He clasped her frantic hips and rolled for the last time, circling her in his arms as she began to shake anew. Her muscle was everywhere, all around him, desperately attempting to push him over the same cliff. He buried his face against her neck and sighed, holding on for dear life while she continued to release.

He was wet, they were both so wet, covered in sex and sweat. He put a flat palm over her ass and slid lower, petting her thigh and then curling it higher. He lifted her leg and found her drugged gaze, slowly beginning to pump between her legs again. It was more torture than ever before. She was throbbing and it made him throb fiercely. He felt a thickness in his penis that was starting to move well past uncomfortable.

John propped himself over her with wobbly arms and stared into her hazy eyes. He eased away, waiting until he heard a delicate whimper in her throat before pushing into her with force. "Ohhh..yeah!" he shouted, repeating the motion. His own build up was near, and he knew that in a matter of seconds he would tumble into bliss and join her there - but he wasn't there yet, so he went hard and deep, once again holding himself within her active body. He blew out a breath and twisted, rubbing her clit with his hot steel.

"JOHN..plea...AGHHHHH!" Her fingers slid over his ribs and settled into his back as she arched, losing herself in a wild flood. She shouted, clutching with what little strength she had left as he ground into her. The ecstasy was consuming...claiming her completely until she couldn't even be sure that there was any part of her left? Only the pleasure existed, only the glory lived. She trembled and cried out when he finally joined her. She felt him, all of him as he tipped and then she just clung to him for support.

John couldn't resist a second fall, not when she was so tight and wet. He heard her screams and it ignited a flame that burst throughout his entire body. He fell too, sucking on her neck as he finally erupted, and he erupted hard. The power behind his orgasm was excruciating and he bit down. "OH YEAH..OH F UCK YEAH!"

He came and he shook and he rode her almost violently. There was no way to stop his hips, not this time. They moved together in rough, clumsy fashion, but neither cared. After what seemed an eternity, he stopped cumming but the shake was still there. The breath in the room was a strange comfort, helping to calm the raging hormones that seemed to control him body and soul. He had to touch her while they slowed and cooled, he had too. His fingers stroked the hot, damp skin of her perfect form, covering every glorious inch in a slow, meticulous way. He wrapped them around her shoulders and over the amazing curves of her chest, pausing to appreciate such perfection. The weight of her breasts in his hands and the joy of her large nipples rolling beneath his firm touch. The sleek ridges of her ribs were too enticing, so he moved down her frame and kissed the white flesh softly.

Natalie marvelled at the level of sexual compatability they shared together, but there was no denying it. He just brought her to orgasm twice in as many minutes, and still her body craved more. He was kissing her belly and licking her skin, and she wanted to force that tongue lower, but now that she could think she also wanted to be sure about...everything. She needed to know the truth. "John?" she whispered quietly. Her voice was trembling and raw.

"Hmmm?" He slid his hands beneath her lower back and then higher, following the smooth lines of her spine.

She felt her heart pound in her chest, and it wasn't from their sexual charge. "We need to talk."

He stopped moving, pulling his open mouth from her pelvis. There was a tone that made him nervous, and threatened to make him very angry. _She wouldn't? _The conversation was over, right? "About what?" he asked firmly, sitting up on the mattress. He watched her struggle to rise, leaning against the headboard.

"I'd like you to answer the question."

He froze, not quite able to believe what he was hearing? His annoyance was apparent, but he tried to keep his anger under control. "What are you looking for here?" He honestly didn't know?

She shrugged, holding his intent stare. "I don't know? More than _we've been friendly?"_

He felt an entirely new tension creep into his muscles. He was pissed. "Okay? You first."

"What?"

"You heard me!" He wasn't about to lose this little mind-fuck she seemed so determined to play. "Tell me about Jeremy!"

Natalie was angry. He was furious, it was obvious, but she just needed to understand! She opened her mouth to speak but was quickly interupted.

"And don't tell me that he's _just a friend, _because he looked very comfortable with you at the restaurant! That wasn't your first date!"

She hopped off the bed and placed her hands on her hips as she glared. "Jeremy doesn't matter! He was a means to an end, he was..."

"...your past?" John stood too, seeing the moment she caught onto his line of questioning. "Rowlands isn't important either, damn it! Let it go!"

She couldn't and she didn't know why? It was ridiculous to feel threatened by that woman, but she did! She saw the longing in her big, brown eyes when she looked at John, and they were _friendly, _whatever the fuck that means? Natalie spun around and stormed through the partition, entering the wide space of the apartment. She could feel him following, and briefly realized that they were stalking around the room naked. It would probably be amusing if she wasn't so hurt and pissed off!

John wasn't going to back off of this, so he grabbed her arm hard and forced her to face him. "Why are you doing this...starting this crap?"

"Because she's important to you, I can see it! And you don't want to talk about her, so..." she paused to take a quick breath. "...so I guess maybe that's all the truth I need, isn't it?"

He let her go and looked at her long and hard, silently trying to figure out why she was pushing him away? She was running again. He reached out a hand, but she stepped back, and he very quickly had her arms in his grasp. "Listen to me, Natalie." She shook her head, but he was going to have to insist. "I do care about Gina. I've known her for years, since we graduated the FBI training program together. She has saved my life twice, and my ass countless times." He licked his lips, thankful that she seemed to be relaxing slightly. "We've spent the occasional lonely night together, when neither one of us wanted to be alone, but she _is _my friend, Nat. My friend. I don't love her and have never loved her, and I never will love her. That's reserved for you." He let his arms drop. "Why can't you believe that?" His beating heart was beginning to feel a little battered and bruised.

She cleared her throat. "I want to believe it."

He stepped back, feeling as though a hand struck him in the face. "You _want _to believe it!" He turned and strode to the bed, reaching for his discarded jeans. "Right. That means that you don't!" He had his pants on in a hurry.

Natalie felt a panic sweeping through her. What was she doing? "John?"

He grabbed his black t-shirt and slipped it over his head. She was behind him now, and he felt her hand touch his back. He spun sharply, grabbing her wrist in a tight grip. "Don't!" He dropped his hand and looked for his wallet.

He was going to leave! Her chest heaved, while she processed the implications of what she was causing between them. Things had been good, perfect, but she couldn't let herself trust it. Now he was going to walk out of her door. "Please, just wait!"

He looked at her with a cold, pained stare. "Why? For what? I told you that I love you and you don't believe it! That seems pretty cut and dry to me!" He always thought of himself as someone with a high threshold for pain, but this was something entirely new. It hurt more than anything.

She worked to gather her jumbled thoughts, because she knew that she was only going to get one shot at this. "I DO believe that you love me!"

He laughed. "You seem to be under the impression that I'm passing time with you, and that I'll fuck you and move on. Maybe head back to my good friend Gina, where I really want to be, right?"

"No, that's not..."

"Cut the crap, Natalie! You just said..."

"Shut up and listen, damn you!"

He blinked, surprised by her outburst, but he did as she asked. Truthfully, he wanted her to talk. He didn't want to leave at all!

She took a deep breath for strength. "I know that you love me, John. I feel it when you look at me, when you touch me, when we make love." Her heart was racing. "But look around!" She spun in a circle, showing off the large apartment with a flamboyant gesture of her arms. "I came from nothing...I _had_ nothing! You read my jacket. I wasn't born into the life of a Buchanan heiress, I had to come here and claim it."

He continued to watch her in silence. This was hard for her, but he felt better knowing that they were finally moving past all the walls. All of them. If they were going to make it, then it was something that they had to do.

"I didn't walk into a loving family with open arms, I had to prove myself and fight to get here. Everything I have in my life is because I got it for myself! Everything, everyone, including Rex. He was gone for a long time after Roxy took him away, and I had to fight to get him back into my life - to rebuild our trust."

He frowned, not understanding. "Natalie..."

"Everyone but you!" she blurted, feeling a cold tear slide over her cheek. She ignored it. "I didn't fight for you, hell I didn't even ask for you! You just showed up one day and wormed your way into my life, whether I wanted you there or not. And I did, John...want you there. I tried to deny it, and I told myself that it was just an attraction, but you were so much more than that right from the start. You fought for me and believed in me...a complete stranger. You lied and jeopardized yourself, and shunned your entire family to stand by me." Her voice left her for a moment, and she watched as he walked up and stared with that usual smouldering intensity of his, but he didn't touch her and she was grateful for that. "And you scare me John, because I don't think I could survive losing you? I love you so much, and it's different because you are the best surprise. You're too good to be true, can't you see? If you leave...?"

He grabbed her head and kissed her hard, desperate for her to feel everything that he was feeling, and he was pretty sure that it was working. Her hands were under his shirt and scraping the skin at his back. There was a powerful hunger between them, driving them. John clutched fists of hair and pulled, granting a rough access to her neck. They were moving, but he didn't care where they ended up as long as he could keep touching her. Those things she said... No one has ever loved him so fiercely and it was a blessing. He grunted when their path was blocked, and he got a quick glimpse of the furniture in their path. In an instant, he had her off the floor and sitting on the flat surface, once again taking a desired stance between her open legs.

Natalie was tugging the cloth of his new shirt, stretching it with tremendous strength while trying to remove the barrier. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly and leaned back slightly. She registered a soft sensation, and finally let it sink in fully. She was on felt. Her mouth went to his ear as he sucked on her skin, putting his mark on her. "This table...this pool table costs more than this entire apartment, McBain."

He released the wet hold on her neck and found her wide eyes. "I don't fucking care, Natalie!" He undid his pants and pulled her from the edge, holding her ass as he pushed into her core with strength and speed.

"Aghhh!"

Her cry only fueled his fire, and he pumped into her slender body with purpose. He was watching her again. She was stretched across the golden felt, which contrasted the blaze of her long hair. He sped up. He kept her ass off the wood so that they didn't mess up the stunning table, but the rest of her moved rhythmically across its surface. He saw her arms stretched high over her head, slightly scratching the soft covering with her fingers. Her beautiful eyes were closed, but she was being very vocal, which allowed him to hear her passion rather than see it burn her soul.

She felt different this time around, more free? He was fucking her on her prize pool table and it was the most erotic moment of her adult life, because he was doing it well. She arched her back and stuck her breasts out into the air as the first stirrings of heaven encroached.

John released her hips and braced himself by clutching the wooden edge of the mahogany in desperation. The position forced her legs higher up his arms, and he groaned as his pace increased yet again. She was tightening, squeezing. It excited him beyond reason to feel her impending release. "Mmm God, that's it baby!"

Natalie stared at the ceiling that stood high overhead. It seemed closer now, like she was floating toward it with each new thrust into her waiting body. The body that was flowing freely. She blinked, seeing the colours and stars behind her eyes. They were right there, calling to her, beckoning to her. "Please John?" she whispered, concentrating on the feel of hot silk that was shattering her. "I want it, please? Harder."

He lost it. Her simple plea tugged at his restraint because he wanted it too. His arm went around her lower back for support, and his hips slammed into her once, again, a third brutal time. She was screaming, but he could only feel the seduction that was wrapped around his cock, branding him. It was all too intense. Then he snapped and shot into her with force, surprising them both by taking the lead. He expected to crack her before orgasming, but that wasn't the case. He just couldn't hold back.

She sucked in a breath and felt the cool surface of a pool ball against her leg when he erupted, filling her long and deep. Her fingers coiled around the sphere, turning her knuckles stark white. She followed him almost instantly, barely having time to register the surprise of his onslaught before bursting into a million quivering pieces. She absently grabbed a breast with one palm and played, pinching the hard nipple while she shook and yelled out. She felt more bare and laid open than ever before in her life, only she was no longer afraid. Not with John. He would never hurt her.

He pulled from her and leaned against the sturdy table for support when his legs began to shake from the exertion. He folded over, resting his head on her chest, listening to the pounding heartbeat within her tiny frame. His fingers were wrapped in her tangled hair, content to stay lost in the strands forever...or until he recovered. That had been passionate and sudden, but despite the obviousness of their moment, something just happened with them. He was fucking her, but the intensity was born of pure surrender, pure love, and he knew now that they would be together forever. And he knew that she knew it too. "I love you," he voiced, closing his eyes as her heart finally began to slow and beat at a normal speed.

"I know you do, John. I've always known." That got his attention, because he lifted his head and stared at her with a playful expression.

"Really?"

She grinned, shoving him and hopping from the table. His eyes were on her and she walked backwards, enjoying the show as he stripped down to his naked form again. Then he was walking in her direction, so she quickly placed the table between them. "What are you doing, McBain?"

He stretched out a hand and slowly wound around the table, gliding over the smooth edge with his fingertips. Their eyes were locked. "I was thinking about ravaging you."

She laughed. "Really?" He flashed a huge smile her way and she took off running. He was too fast though, and she found herself tossed onto her mattress as though she were nothing. Then he was on her, tickling her, and Natalie couldn't ever remember feeling more happy in her entire existence. Their playfulness eventually began to wear thin and taunt as they writhed against one another, naked on a bed.

When all was said and done, their touches grew light and their sounds more meaningful. They were soft and relaxed, careful to cover every inch of exposed skin. They took their time and discovered one another all over again, and when things grew too hot to hold back, they let go together. It was the best part of the night.


	39. Chapter 39

So...two more after this one.

* * *

><p>Misconceptions pt. 39<p>

Thomas stepped from his ensuite and stared openly at his beautiful wife. She was at the vanity brushing her wet hair, and he smiled, recalling the delicious shower that they shared together. It felt really good to just be with her, and to let all the other problems go for awhile. They weren't gone, they would never be gone, but it was a much needed reprieve. "So?" he voiced, walking up and placing a soft kiss on her neck. He ran his hands over the silk of her robe. "Think you might have breakfast with me?"

She grinned from the mirror, continuing to brush her short hair. "I think I might be persuaded?" She paused, staring into his blue eyes. "Who's cooking?"

He laughed, raising his hand before heading to the kitchen to prepare some bacon and eggs.

Eve sat in her chair a moment longer, staring at the bags that were under her eyes. She was so tired, from both lack of sleep and from worry. She sighed, standing and heading to join her husband. She didn't get very far though, because her phone rang. "Hello?" She lost her smile, listening to the voice intently. "Nothing? Look, your reputation is on the line, so just do your damn job!" She hung up, taking a few breaths to push away the frown. There was no need to drag Tom into anything yet. He'd be pissed that she made the call in the first place, but it was for the best.

She sighed again, rolling the tension from her shoulders. Then she walked toward the stairs and the smell of bacon.

"It's about time you got here, the eggs are done." He passed her a plate so that she could load up her own amount of bacon. "Another minute and you would have had a cold _thank you _meal.

She smirked. "Thank you for what?"

He grinned too, putting the pan down and leaning. His mouth was so close to her ear. "For last night, and for what you did for me about twenty minutes ago," he teased, kissing her quickly.

She took her plate and sat across from him at the maple table. "Well that wasn't just for you."

He laughed. "Damn it, woman!"

A sharp knock on the door caught their attention, before Michael was entering the kitchen. "Mmm, bacon." He helped himself to some breakfast, and turned to find both parents staring at him as though he had two heads. "What?" he asked, biting down on a piece of the pork.

They laughed in unison.

After some light-hearted banter around the table, he shifted, wishing this would be easier to discuss. "So? Any word from John?"

Tom sighed. "No, but he'll call you before he'll call us Mike." It was true and it hurt a lot, but they did dig their own grave, so to speak?

He looked at his mother, who was once again sporting a frown, and it caused a brief pang in his heart. That he was the one to put it there. Why couldn't they all just act like a normal family? "So listen, I've been thinking about everything and I came up with an idea." They didn't speak, they only listened, and when he was done, for the first time in a long time he felt hopeful.

Michael stood and grabbed a few more pieces of meat before exiting. He had an important meeting if this was going to happen, and frankly, it really needed to happen. He wasn't sure his family would recover if it was left alone? That's what they did when John left for Quantico, and he wasn't going to let history repeat itself.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you made that? From stuff in <em>my <em>fridge?" She took another spoonful and moaned lightly. She couldn't help it, it was delicious. "What did you say this is called again?"

He poured his breakfast onto the plate and then focussed on her, amused at the way she was digging in with gusto. "Milk porridge."

"Milk porridge," she repeated, frowning. "It sounds disgusting."

He leaned on the counter and stared into her eyes. "Is it?"

She shook her head, accepting his soft kiss as he leaned closer. He kissed her again, and took one last shot, deepening the contact with a gentle swipe of his tongue. Then she was watching him prepare his plate. Butter, cinnamon, cream, more milk. It was just baffling to her that this was possibly the best breakfast she's ever eaten in her life...and the most fattening.

"Where did you learn to make this stuff?"

He sat on a nearby stool, and took a quick mouthful before speaking. "My grandmother, actually."

She blinked. "Grandmother?"

He laughed lightly. "Yeah, you know, the woman who gave birth to my father? A grandmother. They're sweet and caring, and usually try to meddle in your life...for your own good of course."

She smiled softly. "I never knew my grandmother. And you remember my grandfather...nothing sweet there!" He returned her smile, so she pushed on with the conversation. It was nice just learning about him. They didn't really know one another at all, not really? "So she taught you to cook?"

He shrugged, taking another bite. "No way! She guarded her recipes like they were government secrets. It drove my mother insane!"

"So how...?"

"...I blackmailed her."

Natalie laughed. "What? You blackmailed your poor, sweet grandmother? McBain, you have a darkside!"

He shook his head. "Everyone has a darkside Natalie, your's is just more...well it's just more than most." He was still sporting a grin, and felt relief when she didn't seem upset by his comment. He wasn't really sure how far was too far to push her? They were still learning their way. "Seriously though, the woman was all the things a grandmother should be, but she was not into sharing her recipes. I had to take action. Milk porridge is worth the sin."

She finished off her plate and nodded wholeheartedly. "You got that right." There was a moment of pleasant silence in the kitchen, while she thought about the last time they were in here together. Doing decidedly different things on this very counter. A small blush painted her cheeks. She needed a distraction. "So tell me John, what _exactly _does one hold over a sweet, tender elderly relative?"

He chuckled again, finishing his breakfast and grabbing the plates. They clanged as he tossed them into the sink. "I caught her smoking one night."

She didn't get it? "Yeah, and...?"

"And that's it! She promised that she quit, and in my family a promise is everything. If you don't keep it then you're not worth anything. She was desperate to keep her indiscretion under wraps, and so late one night after everyone went to bed, she taught me how to make milk porridge." He didn't move, he just stared into her eyes for a long moment.

"Wow!" She leaned on the counter and stared back, feeling a familiar heat begin to spread throughout her body. "How old were you?" Now that, she really wanted to know?

He took her hand and lightly played with her fingers, keeping his gaze on hers. "Um..I'd say nine I think? Maybe ten?"

There was more silence. She liked the way he was just letting things happen with them, but she was nowhere near as patient. "So? You got any questions for me?"

He smiled. "Is this what we're doing?"

"Can you think of a better way to get to know one another?"

"Yes."

She laughed. "I don't mean physically, big boy."

He thought about it for a minute before coming up with one. "Okay, do you think of Llanview as your home?"

"I...maybe? Why?" He didn't say anything, but she knew why he was asking. "Llanview is the first place I've felt like I had a home, but it's not the location that makes it that for me. I like B.E. and working for my grandfather." She grinned. "I like the money."

He glanced around the apartment, nodding slowly. "Yeah, I get that."

She reached out and put a finger under his chin, forcing his eyes her way. "John, it's just a place, a job. You said we'd figure it out together, remember? I'm gonna hold you to that."

He took a long, smooth breath into his lungs. "Well, why don't we start with a trip to Washington, and then worry about the rest later?"

"That sounds like a really good idea to me. Besides, I've never been to Washington."

His eyes lit up. "See, now that's important information. Showing you around my town could prove very, very interesting." He reached out and tucked her hair behind her ears. Touching her was something he intended on doing on a regular basis. "So? Your turn, Buchanan."

It was, but she wasn't sure she wanted to ask it? He was waiting on her, so she bit her lip lightly. "Have you ever been in love?" She held her breath, terrified that they were about to launch into another fight, but to her delight he didn't seem upset at all.

"Yes, or at least I thought I was, but that was before I really knew what it _actually _felt like."

Those eyes of his were working their magic again, because her pulse was spiking as he stared at her. She brought his hand to her lips and kissed its back, before relinquishing her grip. Then she brushed some hair from his face and tried to calm her nerves.

"Her name was Caitlyn. I met her in the twelfth grade, and I fell for her. I thought I would marry her. She went with me to Quantico, and we lived together for nearly three years."

She swallowed, transfixed. "What happened?"

He shrugged, frowning. "I don't know really? She just woke up one day and wanted more than me. I worked all the time, and she didn't want to be alone. So she wasn't." He reached out and grabbed her hips, pulling her from her seat and onto his lap. Their eyes locked. "I think we were in love with the idea of each other, but you can't love an idea." He moved his hands up the back of her shirt slowly, unhooking her bra. "It doesn't make you burn." He breathed against her neck, placing hot, wet kisses on the white flesh. He took one of her hands and rested it over his thundering heart, while taking the other and flattening it around his erection. Air was becoming hard to access. "It doesn't make you ache." He tightened his arms, circling her and burying his face in her wonderful hair. "Can you feel me ache, Natalie?" he asked softly.

She closed her eyes, quickly losing her control. He was like steel beneath her palm, and he was scorching. She released him and pulled from his tight hold. "Well, maybe we should talk some more in the shower?" She looked into his bright gaze. "Ease that ache of yours."

He stood before her, looming with a menacing height. His hand ran over her hair, petting with gentle strokes. "A shower, huh?" He was grinning again.

She nodded. "You go, but don't you dare start without me."

He frowned slightly. "Where will you be?"

"Right here, phoning my office." His look of disappointment reminded her of a boy at Christmas, longing for the real gift he wanted from Santa. "I'm going to make sure that they direct all calls to another member of my large and capable Buchanan family." He visibly relaxed, and the sight made her heart skip a beat. It also made her horny. "So get going, McBain!"

He got closer, pinning her between his strong, steady arms and the island. His mouth rested flush against her ear. "Make the call quick, Natalie," he suggested, in a low tone.

She almost buckled from the sexy sound that rasped from his throat. _Good God! _She tried to speak but couldn't, so she simply nodded, losing it completely when he bent and took her mouth fiercely. The contact was intense and fiery, and she felt a pool soak into the panties that were hidden beneath her skirt. After another glorious span of time, he stopped the torture long enough to walk away. She met his eyes right as he stepped into the bathroom and out of sight, and then she reached for her phone and made her call. She could hear the shower, and it only increased her excitement. This was the second time she's fantasized about him wet and in her shower, only this instance was about to become the best reality. Her legs carried her closer.

_ding._

Natalie stopped in her tracks and focussed on the elevator, wondering who was coming up un-announced? _Buchanan Towers _was a highly secure building, so this was completely unheard of. A second later the door opened and Michael McBain joined her, freezing as he scanned her apartment. He had the same dopey look on his face that his brother had worn.

"Hey?" he greeted, seemingly lost in the tall ceiling.

She didn't know what to think? "What are you doing here McBain, and how the hell did you get up here?"

He finally looked at her and walked closer. "I came to talk to you about John, and I used my badge to get access." He answered her, and now waited.

"What about John?"

He took a breath, happy that she would at least hear him out. His eyes quickly darted around the room. "Is he here?"

She nodded. "He's in the shower, where I plan on joining him, so can we make this quick?"

He frowned, feeling very uncomfortable. "Right. Listen, do you think you can get John to the house tonight for dinner?"

She froze. _Is he kidding? _"What house?"

"You know what house, and dumb doesn't suit you!"

"We're not in your station now, detective, so watch your tone or I'll put my foot up your ass!"

Despite his irritation, he grinned. _Christ! _"Listen, Natalie..."

"Hey, where are you?" a deep voice called from the bathroom.

She turned and swallowed, not sure why she felt she needed to hide this, but she was going along with it for some stupid reason? "I'll be one more minute! Take matters into your own hands!" she joked, enjoying the laughter that erupted from the room. She refocussed on the younger McBain.

Michael shook his head, but pressed on. There wasn't a whole lot of time. "Natalie, if John leaves now with things how they are...then my family is never going to get it together. And I know that you think that we don't deserve..."

"...you don't!" she agreed, coldly. But John did. "Listen, I'll get him there alright, but that's about all I can do. That doesn't mean it will end well, Michael. That's up to him."

He nodded. "It's a barbeque like we used to do when we were kids. Be there around six, okay?" He climbed back onto the elevator and rode it to the bottom, praying that some good would finally come their way. This had to end, and he was desperate for a happy ending.

She stood in her spot for another moment, trying to wrap her head around what she just agreed too. Why the hell did she do it? He was going to be pissed! She wasn't entirely sure that she _could _get him there after everything, but something inside told her to try, and so that's what she would do.

"Natalie?"

She spun and found him peaking around the doorjam in irritation. "Impatient, aren't we?"

He watched her walk closer, stopping about a foot away. "Well that's your fault." He reached out and took her hand, leading her into the room and under the warm spray. They touched everywhere and got clean in the process, taking special care to be very thorough with the soap.

After a few more heated strokes beneath the water, John hoisted her from the stone and pressed her against the deep plexi. "This is the best shower ever!" he commented, taking slow, easy control of her willing body.

She nodded, losing her voice for a second time. That is until he was deep inside her and forcing a reaction that would melt the polar ice caps! Then she got a clear demonstration of the accoustics in this room.

* * *

><p>"So are you going to tell me what's on your mind?" He didn't look at her, not really finding it necessary. She knew what he was saying? She was hiding something, stewing over it. He stared through the glass railing and took in the city that surrounded them. The view from this balcony was stupendous, but he knew it would be, given the apartment itself. He felt her step through the french doors of the bedroom and join him. She didn't take a seat though. Instead, she moved closer and opened his legs, nestling between them so that her back was propped against his chest. "Nat, tell me."<p>

She sighed. "Your brother was here."

"What?" He spun her slightly so that he could look at her while they had this chat. "When? What did he want?"

"He was here right before our shower, and he wanted me to convince you to go to a McBain family barbeque tonight at your parent's house."

He was actually speechless for a few seconds, but he pushed through it. "What did you say?"

She turned back around and wrapped her arms over his, holding him. "I told him I'd do it."

He frowned, not sure what he was feeling? He was angry and feeling a little betrayed, but it probably had more to do with the conspiratorial nature of this so-called dinner and its invitation. "I see." He stared at the river hard.

She licked her lips. The tension in his body told her everything she needed to know. "I know you're angry, but it wasn't meant to hurt you. I wanted to help you."

He pushed her forward and stood from the deck chair, facing her as she fell against the maroon cushion. "It's a lie Natalie, a secret, and it doesn't feel good."

She nodded. "I know, for me either. That's why I told you." He was really struggling with his confused emotions, but she sensed that he was coming to terms with her actions. She held out her arms. "Come sit back down, John."

He hesitated, but in the end reclaimed his seat. She was once again between his open legs and once again leaning into his broad chest. He tightened his arms as they framed her. "God, everything they do is a sneak attack!" He felt sick. "They can't even pick up a phone and invite me over like a normal adult. Instead they try to shanghai me into an ambush barbeque!"

She sat up and spun fully around, staying close. Her hands fell to his strong thighs. "Actually, this one is all your brother."

"Mike?"

She touched his face for a moment, holding his surprised eyes. "He wants to get you all together, John. He just wants you to give them a chance before you leave town." She felt a chill, and didn't know if it was from the cool breeze on her skin or the subject matter? "I think you should go."

He wanted to laugh, but couldn't muster the fake emotion. "Why? For what purpose?"

"For your family, your brother and parents. They all love you."

"Maybe I don't need their love?"

She didn't believe that for a moment. "You know, an hour ago you were telling me about your grandmother, and you did it with a huge smile on your face."

He didn't get it? "What's your point?"

"Take it from someone who knows, McBain, having no family sucks. You have one." She stopped talking, sneering slightly. "It's not always the best one, but hey..."

He blew out a sharp breath. "They called my boss." She nodded. "They tried to railroad you more than once." Again, no disagreement. "They insist on telling me what a horrible person you are for me and that I'm ruining my life."

She chuckled. "Yeah, but they're consistant."

He frowned. "It's not funny, Nat."

It wasn't, so she lost her grin. "No, but you should still go. It's a couple hours, and maybe it'll be good to hear what they have to say? At least then you'll know that you tried?"

He couldn't believe it? "You really want this, don't you?"

She nodded. "I think that you really want this, but are too damn stubborn to admit it." She leaned foward and kissed him firmly, sliding her tongue past the broken seal of his lips. She pulled away and looked at him. "I'll go with you."

Okay, now he's heard everything? "You're kidding?" She shook her head. "Nat...?"

"So dinner's at six o'clock!" she interupted, touching his open mouth with her fingers. She wanted to spend the day with him, and to do that they needed to forget about his family. They would all be together soon enough! "I've got an idea that I think you'll like?" He stared at her, burning hotter when her hand dropped to his shirt and slowly opened the buttons. "We have all afternoon to kill, so you should probably wind down?"

He swallowed, shifting slightly as her fingers opened his pants and tugged them away. "I do feel a little tension," he admitted, already lost and she hasn't even touched him yet.

She smiled. "You know what relaxes me, John?" He shook his head, and she lowered herself, kissing his stomach and chest with soft, light kisses. "This view." She reached out and wrapped her hot palm around his even hotter penis, pulling with a strong stroke. She sucked on his abdomen, scraping her teeth across the tanned skin. "Tell me about the view please?" she asked, barely above a whisper. She ran her hands over his torso slowly, feeling every inch of him as she moved.

He closed his eyes for a moment, focussing on the hand that was back between his legs. It continued to touch and stretch, igniting a passion that began to build tightly deep within. "There's a skyscraper across from us," he offered weakly. How the hell was he supposed to focus on the damn view, when she was flattening her tongue and licking him from ball to tip. He groaned, arching closer.

"Go on," she breathed, encouraging him for more. She didn't give a rat's ass about the view, but when he spoke his voice brought her closer to climax, and that alone was worth the price of admission. "Describe it?" She put her mouth on him and moved slowly, taking in all of his length until he was deep in her throat. Then she pulled away.

_Fuck! _What the hell was she asking of him? He couldn't remember? "It's a tall building, long..." He felt her throat again and nearly came right then and there. "Ugh..Natalie.."

"..hmmm.." she hummed, shrieking a little when his hands found her hair and pulled. His grip was strong on her scalp, but there was no attempt to remove her and she smiled. "The river?" she asked, sucking on him and spilling between her own legs when he cried into the open air.

"It..F UCK..it's moving.." He blinked, refocussing on the top of her head. She was bobbing over him pretty quickly, using her hand and mouth to create one hell of a sweet friction along his cock. It was mind-numbingly spectacular! He felt himself begin to unravel. "More, Nat..Natalie!" He was begging and he didn't even care.

She stopped all movement, lifting her head and taking in the sight of him as he stared out somewhere over the railing. His chest was heaving violently, sucking in all the oxygen. He was wet from his arousal, as well as her mouth, and it was incredibly sexy to see up close. She took his balls and gently played, tugging and squeezing while she kissed his head with swollen lips. "Is the river wet?"

He growled, completely lost now. She was teasing him, pushing him, and he opened his mouth when she was back in place, resuming her exuberant duties. "Uh, fu..mmm...don't stop!" His orgasm was climbing, nearly upon the both of them. "..ggrrr..oh yeah, use your tongue..." She did. He felt it swirl around him and slide along his hard shaft eagerly, and he finally snapped. "UGHHH..NATALIE!"

She squeezed his balls sharply, struggling to swallow all the cum that shot out, but his orgasm was staggeringly long. She did what she could, feeling it cool on various parts of skin as it escaped, flowing freely as he shook. She tasted him and lapped at him, watching as his hand found his erection and jerked hard, finishing what she started.

After a long while, he released his hold and sat blankly into the cushy chair. His breathing was eventually calming, but his mind wasn't. She just sucked him off on her terrace, and he felt unbelievably sated. It was incredible! She was incredible!

Natalie took his recovery time for her own, needing to slow her breathing and heart rate as well. She wanted to give him that, to distract him from his melodrama, and it was a hell-of-a-lot of fun for her too! She rose up the seat and leaned on his chest, slightly shaky from her efforts. She touched his mouth, heating up when he looked into her eyes. "How you doing?" she asked, concerned.

He stood suddenly and hoisted her to her feet, practically carrying her into the apartment and to the big bed. When she was on her back, she saw him again and he was grinning salaciously. He rested his knees against the edge of the bed and quickly disrobed. "You wanted a distraction," he croaked, "I'm going to give you one." Then he crawled over her and let his hands do the walking. She wasn't the only one capable of surprises.

He spread her roughly, enjoying the sounds that were beginning to rock the room. He didn't care about the dinner, he only wanted her, and so he devoted his body and mind to achieving his goal.


	40. Chapter 40

Misconceptions pt. 40

Cameron sat in the metal folding chair, staring at the cup in his hand. It was spinning and leaving a wet circle on the table, but he wasn't really seeing it anyway. In fact, he was beginning to feel as though he would go cross-eyed if he didn't get a decent sleep. This entire case has managed to work his last nerve, and now that it was finally wrapping up, he should feel better.

But he didn't.

John McBain was still in town to play with the emotions of everyone important to him, and he just wanted things back the way they were. He yawned, glancing slowly toward the door of the lunchroom as it opened. He swallowed, genuinely surprised by who was joining him. "I thought you left?"

Gina leaned against the door jam and crossed her arms, meeting the waiting brown eyes that were expecting their answer. _Arrogant ass! _she thought in amusement. "Well, I was about to head out when I got a call to come here." She frowned. "You don't know anything about that?"

He stood, feeling that feeling. The one that made his gut clench because an unwanted shoe was about to drop. "No. I sure as hell didn't call you." He paused, scanning her slowly. "No offense, sweetheart."

She stood. "No offense taken, pumpkin!"

He grinned and walked up to the blonde. "Well, we can stand here and flirt all day, or we can find out..."

"...what's going on," she interupted, impatiently. "Yeah, I get it." She turned to leave for the squadroom, but stopped suddenly. "Oh, and Cameron? If you think that was flirting then I suggest you get out more." She lead the way.

He shook his head and rubbed his tired eyes, not thrilled that an agent was hanging around his town. He followed, wanting to know why he was twisted up inside, because something was about to go down and it was making him very, very uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>The McBains sat side by side on the couch in silence, each riddled with their own brand of tension and disappointment. Michael glanced at his watch for the millionth time. 6:41pm. He sighed, running a hand over his face and standing. His parents didn't look anymore happy than he felt, but life had to go on. "So, I'm getting pretty hungry."<p>

Eve chuckled, ignoring her heartbreak long enough to focus on her other son. "You're always hungry, Michael."

He grinned. "So let's cook some barbeque."

She smiled, nodding and heading for the kitchen. "I'll just finish up with the salad," she voiced, before disappearing from the room.

Tom stood. He put a hand on his boy's shoulder for a second and then walked out into the backyard. It was time for them to have that family dinner.

Mike paused in the doorway, frowning. He really thought Natalie would get him here, but clearly he underestimated her powers of persuasion. Or maybe she didn't really even try? There was always the possibility that he flat out refused to come, but he chose not to dwell on that one. It hurt too much. He grabbed two beers from the fridge and kissed his mother on the cheek, and he joined his father by the grill.

* * *

><p>John stood stiffly, staring at the door as though he could see through it if he just concentrated. This felt weird. The last time he was here...hell, that was years ago. He showed up for the holiday at Caitlyn's urging, but had been called away before Christmas dinner was even put on the table. He sighed, trying to will away the weight that seemed to be permanently parked on his chest. A squeeze of his hand pulled him out of his head, and he turned to her and smiled softly. "You sure you want to do this, because we can..."<p>

"...get in there before all the food is gone." She reached for the knob, but he grabbed her wrist and turned her quickly, kissing her with a passion that she felt in her toes. _God! _He was being wonderfully aggressive, and a sound slipped from her. It was almost a purr.

He held himself over her delicious lips for a moment, and waited for her to open her large eyes. When she did, he took a quick breath and grinned. "Just thought maybe we both needed that first?"

What was he saying? Her hands were on his chest, needing to hold him at bay while she translated his words in her muddled brain. "Ready when you are," she teased, aware that he understood the double meaning to her response. It was obvious by the spark in his baby blues.

John licked his lips and stood tall. He grabbed her warm hand in his and lead her away from the door.

Natalie stopped, holding her ground and looking at him with worry and confusion on her face and he smiled again. He just stared, and after another hesitation, she followed him. They went to the side of the house, where there was a thin strip of lawn and a bed of flowers that ran along the foundation. A large, six foot high wooden fence separated the McBain property from the neighboring yard. She caught a quick glimpse of what looked to be a bedroom as they passed a window, and then they were at a gate.

His hand tightened over hers as he opened the door, and he smiled at the sound of the squeaky hinge. _Will he ever oil this damn thing? _John walked into the backyard, and would have laughed at the shocked expressions on his family's faces, if he wasn't so damn nervous. He waited until Natalie was beside him, and then he waited for them to make the first move.

Tom's gaze dropped to his grill for a moment. He needed a second to get a handle on the emotions that were overwhelming him, the strongest being relief. He dropped the long, metal fork and walked up to the two new arrivals. He stared into his own eyes. "You're late John, and you know what that means."

He blinked. "Hey, I'm a guest."

Tom sneered, offering Natalie the beer in his hand. She took it cautiously, clearly in the dark about what was going on here. "She's our guest, you...you're late." He walked back to the barbeque.

John couldn't believe it! "Hey...wait..."

"No way, bro! You're busted and you know it!" Mike chuckled, taking a comfortable seat in one of the nearby patio chairs. The puffy white cushions matched the paint on the quaint home. His hand was on his beer. "Nat, why don't you take a load off?"

She grinned, shrugging as she moved across the lawn. The patio furniture suited the house perfectly. It was a large set, big enough for a family of eight, and the umbrella overhead was massive. It provided a large shady cover, draping the flat pine deck and turning it into a cool oasis. The yard was larger than it appeared from the front, and she could imagine a young John and Michael playing back here with space to spare. Her hand curled around the beer bottle, and she tilted it, smiling wide when her companion knocked their drinks together.

John slowly walked up to his father with a deep frown on his face. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared. "That's not fair, pop!" he protested avidly.

Tom shook his head and turned a steak. "Rules are rules John, and you don't have a leg to stand on and you know it!" This time he looked up with a huge smile stretching his lips.

Natalie leaned on the table, whispering in Mike's direction. "What's going on?"

What's going on is he had his brother back? "He's on dish duty tonight."

She sat straight, laughing as she turned to John. He was not happy with her at the moment and it made her laugh harder. "What?"

He continued to grumble under his breath while the steaks cooked over the flame, but the tension that had been in his shoulders on the drive over was slowly slipping away. He watched his father standing with the stupid _Don't Hate The Chef _apron, while he constantly flipped the meat from side to side. It was amazing how everything about this moment was normal...right. It was familiar. He took a small sip of his beer. It was home. "You know, you're doing that wrong?"

Thomas lifted his head and immediately faced the challenge that was being issued. "I have been barbequing since..."

"...before I was born." He put down the bottle and placed a hand on his hip. "Yeah, I know, and it shows. That's why the steaks are always dry."

_Ouch! _Michael winced, looking at the redhead. "Duck and cover."

Natalie didn't know what to make of this? Where was the fighting and the blame? She had expected World War III, but what she was getting was..._Family Ties. _She never really experienced anything like this before, not even with her own family. The Buchanans weren't exactly BBQ types. Sure, they gathered and it was pretty great, but this really felt good. She was beginning to think that things might work out okay, that is until she caught sight of a sharp pair of eyes looking at her from a window. Her heart sped up, and she sighed, turning to the detective. "I'm going to go and give your mother a hand in the kitchen."

His head snapped around pretty fast. "You're...what?"

She smiled. "It'll be okay, Mike. Just talk to your brother." She refocussed on John as he argued the finer points of grilling with his equally passionate father and she smiled.

_...you need to let the meat sit so that it can cook in its juices..._

_...if you let it sit too long, then it'll be drier than snuff..._

Natalie crossed the wide deck, and stopped long enough to see Tom pouring beer over the meat. The flames were reacting, blazing out of control. She shook her head and went into the house. She found Eve McBain at the kitchen sink, peeling carrots and potatoes with a pearing knife. The temperature in the room was very chilly. "Can I help?"

Eve glanced out the window and watched her three men behaving like children, and it made her heart ache. She's missed this so much. There weren't words to describe what she was feeling, having John home again. She swallowed. "You can wash the lettuce."

Natalie almost thought she heard wrong. After a long, shocking pause, she went to the tiny woman and started her duty. They were all going to have dinner.

* * *

><p>"You did what?" Jason Cameron was staring at his friend and co-worker as though he didn't recognize him at all. "You're standing here and telling me that you called a Federal Agent to my station because a suspect demanded it?" He paused, glaring hard.<p>

Tate swallowed, nervously. "Yes, but..."

"But what?" he shouted, beginning to lose his last scrap of patience. "You're not a detective, and this sure as hell isn't your case, so what the hell were you thinking?"

Gina inched between the two men so that she could look the ass in the eyes. This wasn't her business, and she was possibly even more annoyed by the twirp because she has since missed her train, but this was getting out of hand. "Maybe if you stop bellowing for half a second, we can get some straight answers!"

He was royally pissed off! This had to be the icing on a bitter cake, because a blonde was telling him how to behave in his own town and with his own man. "Listen, honey..."

She stepped closer, holding her ground. Her voice got very low, but there was no mistaking the warning behind the words. "One more term of endearment out of you, and we will be having a very _real _conversation, detective."

Tate was tired. He slammed is hand on the desk to get their attention, and then quickly regretted the drastic move when it actually worked. "Just listen," he squeaked, "I spoke with Cramer when she caused a stink about thirty minutes ago. I went to sort it out, and she told me something very interesting." He stopped, feeling his heart pound frantically under their collective scrutiny. "I think you should talk with her...the _both _of you."

Cam watched the uniform squirming as he talked, but there was no denying the curiosity. Something spooked him enough to act against procedure. "Where is she?"

"In holding."

He turned to Agent Rowlands, and she was already staring his way. "Well?" He knew her answer, because she wanted the same thing he did - to know what the hell this was all about? "Take her to interrogation room two." Then he headed for the lunchroom, and a fresh cup of coffee. The girl followed.

When they were loaded up, they quietly walked the hallway together, and nobody broke the silence, but it seemed pretty deafening anyway.

* * *

><p>Natalie sat back in her chair and watched the family as they interacted over a meal. It was a sight to see, and an entertaining one at that. Who knew that a few too many beers would loosen their tight asses right up? She snickered, dropping her eyes to her plate so that she could continue to stay under the radar. This was far more fun for her, to see them behave in a relaxed and comfortable state. She saw John laughing, and she felt her heart expand.<p>

"You didn't?" John couldn't believe his ears! His father was painting a picture of Mike's Chief of Police ceremony, and it wasn't a pretty one. "Michael...?" He just couldn't envision his newly appointed brother streaking across the courtyard of Angel Square, no matter how hard he tried.

Michael felt the flush in his cheeks, as his dad regaled the event with as much delight as the first or tenth time he told it. "Look, I had no choice, alright? It was a bet...a bet, man!"

John grinned and took another swig of his beer, which was dangerously close to empty. "And you did lose, right?"

Mike frowned. "Smart ass!"

He leaned forward on the table with his elbows, thankful to have the room now that his mother had at least partially cleared the space. Their plates were stacked on the one end. "Who did you bet with?" He didn't know why, but his gut told him he had to know?

Thomas put his bottle down a little louder than intended, but his motor functions were beginning to fail him. He was semi-drunk, but not drunk enough to keep in the laughter that burst free. "That would be me."

John and Natalie both spit out the amber alcohol they had been simultaneously nursing. "You?" she choked, wondering if beer was the best idea? It was messing with her brain. "Alright, that's it! I'm cutting myself off!" She stood from her chair, unable to keep the image of the new Chief darting naked through a public park on the same day as his inauguration. She glanced his way quickly. He wasn't his brother, but he was a hotty. That would've been one hell of a sight! She collected some bottles and a few of the plates, and then walked into the house with them.

And that's when it hit her. She was comfortable.

"I know what you're feeling," a voice inferred from the doorway.

She turned and faced Eve, who was leaning casually against the wood. She was smiling, but that never quite reached her eyes. "I'm feeling a little drunk."

She chuckled, and began to help clean up her countertop. "You're feeling happy to be here, but also a little out of place."

_How does she know that? _She suddenly felt even more awkward, and wasn't sure what to say?

"You got him to come here." She paused, taking a deep breath. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure."

"I have no doubt."

Natalie felt the first stirrings of something unsettling. "Meaning?"

"Meaning...you're probably very good at persuading my son to do a lot of things. And I think you enjoy it too."

She stood there with her mouth open for a second, before her defenses kicked into place. "So I'm a whore?" She chuckled.

Eve sighed. "I don't think you're a whore, Natalie, I think you're a manipulator and I think you use your _assets _to get what you want."

"I can't figure you out." She was tired of feeling on the defensive with this woman. There was something else going on here? "You're the one that _told _me that I was in love, but you act as though I'm using John?"

She dropped the dish that was in her hand, and it fell into several others. The noise was telltale. Eve faced the redhead who was proving to be the biggest threat to her family. "I don't doubt that you love him Natalie, I never did, but that doesn't make you good enough. It doesn't make you right. You'll leave him."

She blinked, standing straight. It took her a minute to reply because she wasn't prepared for such confidence behind the insult. She cleared her throat. "You don't know what you're talking about! I will NEVER leave John!"

She smiled, turning back to the sink and resuming her task as though they were discussing a recipe for potato salad or something? Truthfully, it was all an act, but she was just better at it than the little con artist. She decided to approach this topic logically. "So what are you two going to do? Where will you live?"

Her heart was thundering. "We haven't figured that out yet."

Eve glanced her way. "Well what about B.E, your grandfather? What about your family? They're all here right? So it stands to reason that you'll live here, and you wouldn't want to give up that apartment in the sky, because it's what you've worked hard for, right?"

She was feeling a little light-headed, and wasn't sure if it was alcohol related or in-law related? "We haven't figured it out yet!" she repeated firmly. She was rapidly losing her cool.

"You know, John's not going to want to be your man on the side. Eventually, he'll get back to doing work that he loves. He's not going to be okay with living off your Buchanan money, but I suppose you didn't think of that either?"

"So what?" she snapped, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm not good enough because I have money?"

Eve turned sharply, staring at the wide-eyed girl in her kitchen. They were toe to toe. "No, you're not good enough because all you love is money...all you want is money! I know all about your life and how you got to where you are now, and Adrianna Cramer wasn't even the worst thing you've ever done! She's just the only one to come back and bite you in your deceiptful little ass!"

"That's enough!" Tom had the misfortune of walking into his happy home, only to catch his wife digging into Buchanan with everything she had! He felt a guilty pang of joy, grateful that it was him to come and check on the girls and not his son. "Natalie, I'd like a word with my wife!" He softened his tone when he found her blazing eyes. "If that's okay?" She didn't speak, she just nodded and went back outside, and then he allowed his anger to come to the forefront. "What the hell are you doing?" he hissed, trying to keep his voice low.

She walked from the room, knowing that he would follow, and she was right. "I'm losing my temper, that's what?" She finally stopped moving and stared at her angry husband. "I'm holding on by a thread here, Thomas. Beer was probably a bad idea."

"Don't joke! John damn-well showed up here, which is a bloody miracle! Are you trying to chase him away? If he storms out this time, then that's it, babe!"

She felt moisture behind her eyes. "I know, but..."

"No, buts! You're going to back off of that girl right now, do you hear me?"

She heard. He was right, she knew he was right. She couldn't seem to stop herself when she was alone with the redhead, but they needed their son back, and if that meant behaving and acting civil, well she would do it. Her heart and her head were fighting with each other and it was beginning to take its toll. "I'll be out in a bit, I'm going to go and get an aspirin."

"Evie!" he barked, staring at her hard. "I mean it!"

She nodded. "It won't happen again." She really hoped she wasn't lying, but it was getting harder to sit around and pretend that that woman was welcome or accepted. Then she walked to the bathroom, holding her shaky hand as she moved.

* * *

><p>Natalie took her seat and watched the brothers as they bantered back and forth, though she was completely lost to the subject matter. She felt John's hand go to hers and squeeze, holding it while in her lap. It was such a simple contact, but she was determined that he never know how important it would always be to her. It seems he is destined to rescue her, even when he's oblivious, and she smiled softly at the nice thought. "So what'd I miss?"<p>

He looked at her, staring for a moment. "What's wrong?"

"Hmm?" _Damn him! _"Nothing, I think I had too much beer, that's all!"

He continued to look at her, but brushed off his doubt. She was adamant and so it was probably just the alcohol. "So no one's killed each other yet?"

_Not yet! _He turned back to Michael and they began to get lost in conversation again, and she was very happy that he was so easily distracted. It would allow her time to get back in control. There would be no more illusions about his mother's feelings toward her, and there would be no more insults either! She loved John, but wasn't about to sit around while someone disrespected and degraded her. She just couldn't do it, not even for him. It wasn't in her.

* * *

><p>Adrianna sat in the chair, irritated that she was being made to wait when they were both watching her through that damn mirror. "Can we just do this already?" she asked her reflection. "You're going to want to hear what I have to say to you." After another agonizing moment, they entered the room and she smiled.<p>

"So spill it!" Jason wanted to head home, and maybe, just maybe, call his girlfriend.

She frowned, taking note of the look on the Agent's pretty face. She was no more impressed with his conversational skills, and it made her chuckle a little. "He always so pleasant?"

"Always," Gina answered, despite herself. She couldn't pass up the opportunity. Then she focussed on the job. "I missed my train because of you."

"Oh, boohoo!" Adrianna was pissed off! "Try being in lock up and then whine to me!"

Cam slammed his hand on the table and leaned forward, staring hard. "Talk or you're going back to your cell, and we're going home for a goodnight's sleep!"

"Alright, geez!" She took a small breath and stared between the two cautiously. "You're looking for the money," that got their attention, "but you won't find it."

"What did you do with it, Cramer?" Gina was hopeful for the first time since joining this operation. Maybe it would finally end here?

"That's just it..."

There was that twinge in his gut again. Jason stood straight, trying to brace himself for whatever was about to become known. "What?"

She looked wide-eyed. "I never had the money. Someone beat me to it."

* * *

><p>Another hour passed, and Eve rejoined them, and Natalie was amazed at how well she could mask her emotions. There wasn't even a hint of the animosity that was brewing beneath her calm exterior. She shook her head, thinking that she could have taken lessons from the womanback in the day. The foursome were talking and laughing, and telling story after story of the McBain family history, and she felt very happy to learn so much about the man who stole her heart. Even as a kid he was hard-headed, but she guessed that immediately. From the moment he stepped into that interrogation room they butted heads, and it only got worse as the instant attraction grew to epic proportions.<p>

"Natalie?"

"What?" She blinked, realizing that she didn't hear the question.

Eve looked at her. "I asked, what about you?"

She frowned. "What about me, what?"

John looked between the two women and frowned. It wasn't what they were saying, because they were perfectly polite. It was what they weren't saying. He knew his mother's feelings perfectly well, because she had been her usual bulldozer self when he was incarcerated. And Natalie was on edge, despite the smile. He wasn't clear on what to do about any of it? He couldn't make them like one another, and for the first time in forever, he actually wanted to be here. He sighed, opting to drop it for now. Natalie could take care of herself. If things got too heated, then he would step in.

Eve smiled brightly. "We were trading childhood stories, and it's your turn."

Natalie froze. "Oh." She shifted uncomfortably.

"I've got one," Mike offered, chiming in on her behalf.

Eve turned to her son. "No Michael, we've been talking Natalie's ear off all night." She stared at her guest. "I for one would like to hear a little about her." She waited.

Natalie wanted to reach across the table and slap the bitch! It was bothersome the way she always seemed to know how to push, what to poke at for maximum effect. "Sorry," she began, "no family stories from me." She stood. "No family." Then she walked into the house.

John sighed, more than a little pissed at his mother. He stared at her for a moment, but she wasn't even slightly regretful about her rude behaviour. It was amazing. He saw an equally upset Michael make a move to stand, but he shook his head. "I'll go." He got up and went to talk to Natalie. Maybe it was time to leave? They had it good for awhile.

He found her in the livingroom. She was on the sofa with her jean clad legs curled beneath her. He just watched for a moment. "Why don't we call it a night?"

She shook her head. "It's only nine."

He moved closer, sitting on the couch but being careful not to touch her. "Look, we can't fix everything in one night."

"Especially if we leave."

He was getting annoyed that she wasn't looking at him, so he made her. "You don't have to out-stubborn my mother."

She was on her feet in an instant. "Oh, that's where you're wrong!" She went to the kitchen and grabbed another beer. "We're being rude." Then she tried to get past him, but his arm blocked her exit.

John took her hand and practically dragged her back into the livingroom. His hands were on her hips, and then they were both on the comfortable piece of furniture, only this time she was straddling his lap. "You need to cool down."

She closed her eyes when his lips began to kiss her neck, leaving a wet trail on her skin as he moved. She was having a hell of a time catching her breath. "John...?"

He flipped her until she was flat on the cushion, and he kissed her...hard at first, before lightening the pressure. She was instinctively wrapping herself around him, her arms, her legs. It was incredibly arousing. A part of him wondered if this was simply revenge on his mother for her poor behaviour, but when he felt Natalie's tongue mastering his heatedly, the thought was lost. This had nothing to do with his mother.

She pushed at his chest, panting against his hot lips. "This isn't cooling anything," she confessed, burning from head to toe.

He rose from her slowly, keeping his eyes on her body as he knelt high between her legs. She was unbelievably sexy when she was full of desire. He could smell her lust, and it ignited his own. He held out a strong hand. "Come with me."

She knew that everything about this was a bad idea, but she also knew that she just didn't care. Her hand went to his, there was no stopping it. He lead her down a hallway and up a flight of stairs. The next thing she knew they were in a large bathroom with _his and hers _sinks. "Wow...romantic."

He grinned, pulling her against his thrumming body. "We'll do romantic later," he promised in earnest. His eyes locked on hers, as his fingers opened her pants. He slid past her panties and sighed at the feel of her soft, heated flesh.

"Oh boy!"

She found herself on the countertop, with her jeans dangling precariously around her ankles, but she couldn't remember how that had happened, and so quickly. There were better things to focus on, like his fingers. They were inside her body, sliding in and out with deliberate speed and purpose. She felt her eyes roll back slightly.

John had never seen her look more inviting. She was completely compliant, and it was turning him on and making him ache. He continued his welcome assault, watching her chest heave as it struggled for air. She was so wet, so close to cracking, and he used his other hand to lower his zipper.

"Hurry," she begged softly.

The sound almost pushed him too far. He sucked in a sharp breath and barely managed to hold off the release that his body and soul were clamouring for. He pulled at her, urging her closer, and was about to replace his sopping fingers with his throbbing erection when he stopped.

_...John?..._

He buried his face into her hair and growled, muffling the frustration.

_...John...honey?..._

It was his mother. And now his father. He went to the door and opened it a crack. "Yeah?" he barked, clearly irritated. There was a pause.

_...Maybe I should talk to her for a minute?..._

He rested his forehead against the wood of the door. "No! It's fine, we'll be right there." He shut the barrier and she was exactly where he left her, and it tore at him. He wanted to bury himself in her so badly, but that just wasn't going to happen. Not with his parents downstairs, yelling at him while he's trying to have sex. He walked back and touched her face, which was still flushed. She was stunning. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "Don't be, we shouldn't have started this."

He got a wickedly delicious idea. "No, but I see no reason why one of us can't end it." Then he was pushing a finger back into her still quivering body, and she arched instantly. Her head bumped the mirror. It was spectacular! There was no time, so he picked up his pace and used his thumb to rub her the way he knew she liked. Then it was over. He watched her bite her lip hard, and whimper as she was rocked with a powerful orgasm. She shook and squeezed, and her soft moans sent chills down his spine. They went straight to his groin.

Natalie felt the tremors overtake her, and she was helpless to stop them. They kept coming, over and over, making her wet as well as the hand that was still delightfully active between her legs. She slowly found his eyes, and they had a devilish gleam to them. "That..." Her breath was gone. "That was payback, wasn't it?"

He chuckled, adjusting himself in his pants. He lifted her languid weight from the surface, steadying her on her feet. He washed his hands and went to the door. "Don't take too long."

She stared at the messed and frazzled reflection in the large mirror, and smiled. She took her time reassembling herself so that she was presentable, but not too presentable. The last thing she needed during this reunion was for Eve McBain to know what was happening in this room. It was a private matter between the two of them, and she wasn't about to let anyone taint it because it was beautiful.

She took a last look to make sure her appearance was acceptable, and then headed back into the lion's den. A smile curved her lips as she moved. No matter what else could happen tonight, she felt more prepared to face it. John's passion gave her strength, and that was definitely passionate. Her grin got bigger.

* * *

><p>John sat alone at the patio table, trying not to think about the fact that he left her upstairs in that bathroom. How he found the strength to walk away he'll never know, but there was something fundamentally daunting about sexing up your girlfriend while your parent's were trying to hold a conversation. He shivered, pushing away the uncomfortable thought.<p>

His father was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, and he stared back, not sure what to expect at this point? Frankly, he was completely overwhelmed by the strangeness of the evening, and that they were still here? He watched him walk over and join him.

"So?"

He swallowed, dropping his eyes to the bottle in his tight hand. It was spinning, and that was a nervous habit. "So?"

He shifted in his seat, but someone had to start this, and he knew that it should be him. John has been through enough over the expanse of this nightmare case. "I'm sorry that you lost your job, son."

He glanced up, and then he smiled. He couldn't help it. "No you're not."

Tom shook his head, amused. "Actually...I am."

John frowned. He sounded sincere. "Pop..."

"Just...let me say this." They stared at one another and the vibe in the air was growing heavy along with the conversation. Thomas laughed. "God, you're hard to talk too, John!"

He smiled. "Ditto."

"Do I like the FBI...no, but I should never have turned my back on you for doing what you wanted with your life." This was long overdue. "I'm sorry."

John suddenly felt as though all the oxygen was gone, so he took a quick drink of his beer, but he couldn't erase the frown from his face. This was too real, too hard. He cleared his throat. "Don't sweat it, what's done is done, right?"

He nodded slowly. "Yeah." They both sat for a long time, neither one attempting to talk. Finally, he stared at the boy he hardly knew and smiled. "So, you're going to need a job."

John felt a tension roll through his muscles. Things were getting weirder by the second. "Are you offering?"

"Yes."

He sighed, rubbing his heavy eyes for a minute. "Thanks, but no." He could see the confusion, the apprehension, and knew that it was necessary to explain. "We can't work together, pop."

He sat back in his chair, pondering the rejection carefully. "It wouldn't always be like it was with Natalie, John."

He knew that. "No, but we're too different. You and I are two very different kinds of cops." There was that silence again. "You follow the rules and I don't."

"But you've never broken them before, not until..."

"...it was necessary," he interupted sharply.

Tom sighed. "I was going to say, not until we forced your hand."

He blinked, surprised yet again. "Listen, really, thank you for the offer but I'm not looking for the LPD." He ran a palm over his hair. "But maybe we could talk more? See one another?"

Tom smiled. "I'd like that, John."

He smiled too. "Good."

Eve and Michael were in the kitchen, giving the two of them some much needed space to have their conversation, when Natalie joined them. "Need any help?"

Eve stiffened slightly, but turned and faced the young woman who had a clear hatred in her eyes. She sighed. "No, you're our guest."

There was a long silence in the tiny kitchen, and Mike was about to break it when Cameron walked in with a Fed. He frowned. "What's going on?"

Cameron glanced at Natalie, before going to Eve and giving her a quick hug in greeting. "We've got some news that you're all going to want to hear."

Natalie stared at Gina, who she couldn't help but notice was still in town. It kicked her anger right to the surface in an instant. "Shouldn't you be leaving? The case is over, right?"

Michael stepped forward. "Natalie, let's hear them out." He knew his friend, and it was obvious that this thing was important. "Come on, John and dad are out back." They all filed out the door and headed for the duo, gathering around the table.

John stood. "What are you doing here?" he asked, zeroing in on Gina. This could not be a good thing.

She went to him and put a hand on his arm. "Sit, listen." She took the chair at his side and ignored the pointed stares from the redhead. "It's not good, John."

"Well what the hell is it?" Natalie snapped, impatiently.

Jason stared at the girl of the hour and crossed his arms over his chest. "Maybe you should be telling us that, Natalie?" She was playing the innocent to the hilt again. "Where's the money?"


	41. Chapter 41

Thank you very, very much to all who have taken the time to read this story. I appreciate the support and comments. :) Thank you.

* * *

><p>Misconceptions pt. 41<p>

John slid his chair back and stood, more than ready to knock Cameron on his ass! He wasn't about to sit by and watch him brow beat Natalie into another phony charge...no way! "Back the hell off, right now!"

Thomas was sick of this! "John!" he snapped, poignantly expressing his unhappiness with a stare. There was a clear warning in his eyes, and he found himself surprised when his son actually backed down. He glared at Jason. "Before you start anymore shit, how about you tell us what you're talking about?"

He sighed, instantly regretting his behaviour. He never meant to disrespect Tom in anyway. "Cramer set up a little meeting."

Eve was confused. "I don't understand, Jason? What does that mean?"

He rolled his shoulders, nearly groaning from the tension in his tight body. "It means that she suckered Tate into calling our good buddy, Rowlands here. She wants to make a deal."

John looked at his friend, staring into her patient gaze. "What kind of deal?" He had a very bad feeling about this.

Gina leaned on the table, glancing around the group. There were far too many sharp, blue eyes on her at the moment, causing her to shift in her seat. "She _claims _that there's no way we'll find the money, because someone got to it before she did."

"What?" Natalie was genuinely shocked, and then she found Cameron's prying eyes on her. He was watching her closely for her reaction, and she nearly slugged him on principal. "Well, she's lying. That's what she does!" She felt another heated stare, and another. _You're fucking kidding me? _"Oh no! I did not do this!"

John moved around a few chairs, standing beside her and taking her hand in his for support. He stood in front of her, partially blocking the view, but it was the simplest point he could make. He was telling every person here that she didn't do it, he didn't believe it, and he wasn't about to stand aside while they took another shot at a false conviction.

The cool night air seemed overly warm as the silence began to overtake all of them.

Eve stood up. "Relax, John. Nobody's saying that Natalie took the money." She stared at her rigid son, who was hell-bent on protecting the woman that he clearly loved very much. "I don't believe that she stole the money, and neither does anyone else."

Cameron frowned, not necessarily agreeing, but he would let it go for now. There was no proof that Cramer was even telling the truth. "We have her computer, and it will tell us what we need to know," he stared at McBain, "but if she's being honest, then..."

"...that would be a first," Natalie interupted, aggitated. She wasn't letting go of John's hand.

Jason took a breath. "...then that would significantly reduce her charges. No money means no embezzlement."

Okay, enough was enough! She was around the table and stepping up to the detective in an instant. "Are you kidding me? Are you telling me that she'll get away with everything? With setting me up, assaulting me, trying to _kill _me?" Her anger was uncontrollable at this moment. That bitch spread her legs and used her brother!

John was about to take Natalie inside to speak to her alone. He wanted to help her calm down, but understood her reaction perfectly. Before he could make a move, he nearly buckled from shock. He watched his mother go to her.

"Natalie, nobody is saying that. She is _not _going to get away with any of those things."

It took a moment to register the words, maybe because their deliverer was such a surprise, but she put her face in her hands for a minute and then refocussed. "So what does this mean? If she didn't take the money, then who the hell did?"

Gina stood. "We don't know yet? It's clear that she set you up to take the fall," she paused, "but it's also clear that you're innocent. The money didn't just walk away by itself. Who stands to gain?"

She frowned, looking at the blonde carefully. "Anyone who has the money would benefit, it's 30 million dollars."

Gina shook her head. "That's not what I meant."

"Well what do you mean?"

John gripped the back of a chair tightly, finding her questioning eyes with a steady gaze. "She's asking about the Buchanan's, Nat."

She straightened in surprise. "What about them?" There was that anger again. "Oh, so you can't prosecute me, so now my family is fair game?"

"Easy," John urged softly, but she was not going to be placated about this. The look he received made that point loud and clear. "It's a logical assumption."

"Logical?" She was royally pissed off! "It's _logical! _Is that what you just said to me, John?" Her hands went to her hips while he approached. He was clearly irritated with her tone. She didn't care!

"Just stop and listen, damn it!"

Her heart was pounding against her breast. Why was she always on trial? "To you explaining how your girlfriend's investigation techniques make sense? No thanks."

He was angry. "Knock it off!" She always does this, lashes out blindly when she's scared. He was trying to talk to her, but sometimes she was so pigheaded that it seemed easier to just throttle her. "Listen! Somebody is out there with 30 million of your grandfather's money, I'd think that you'd want to know who it is?"

She huffed loudly, not interested in being cooperative at the moment. "Well let's find out what your blonde thinks, shall we?"

He stood straight. "Are we really going to do this again?" She wasn't thinking clearly, and she wasn't backing down, and it occurred to him that their fight just got very personal very quickly. Without another word, he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder, and then he carried her into the house with her thrashing around on his back.

Natalie didn't have time to be embarassed, because she was too busy being shocked. He was packing her like a bag of flour, and the firm sound of the kitchen door slamming sealed the reality with a bang. She found herself back in the livingroom and on her feet, and his eyes were boring into her with a nerve-racking rage. "What?" she challenged, heatedly. "Having a hard time balancing out two women at one time?"

He stopped his pacing and glared at her. "I don't want to do this again, Natalie. I shouldn't have too."

Her beating heart stopped instantly.

"Tell me right now if this is a waste of time?"

She couldn't breathe, and her voice was nowhere to be found, so she shook her head slowly. Her wide eyes were locked on his, advertising her emotions very clearly. She just couldn't hide them with him.

He sighed, going to her and staring down, touching her cheek with a soft caress. "You're not alone in this, Natalie." She bit her lip lightly, and the act drew his attention away for a second or two. "Gina is asking the same questions I would. She's asking the right questions. If you don't ask, you don't get to the truth."

She understood that, but her heart didn't. "I know, I'm sorry...it's just that..."

"You feel backed into another corner." She nodded. "That's not what this is, I won't let that happen."

Natalie pulled him into a bone crunching hug, burying her cold face into his shoulder. "I didn't mean those things I said, I just wanted to hurt you."

He chuckled. "The only thing that will ever hurt me is losing you." He hovered over her mouth, fighting a powerful urge to kiss her. But now wasn't the time. He wouldn't be able to walk away from her a second time in one night. "So? I guess we should go out there and try to figure this thing out, huh?" She smiled, and he felt his heart thump. "When we're done, we're going to call it a night. I think we've earned some make up sex, don't you?"

She laughed, hugging him again. "I'm going to hold you to that one, McBain."

"Yes, ma'am."

They rejoined the group, who were arguing heatedly around the table. All voices quieted while they waited to see where the duo stood on the matter.

Natalie took a slow, even breath. She glared at the Fed. "My grandfather would benefit, my father, my mother, all of my brothers..." She sighed. "Basically, the entire family. Except for maybe my uncle Todd, who has nothing to do with Buchanan Enterprises?"

Gina nodded, realizing how hard that was for her to say. "And what about other enemies?"

Natalie laughed and turned to John. "Do you still have that list?"

He grinned, rubbing his neck. "Yeah." He fell into her weary eyes for a moment. "Here we go again, right?"

Michael was just about ready to lose it completely. This was supposed to be over, they were supposed to be having a family dinner. "Can you get us that list in the morning, Natalie?"

She nodded, taking the nearby seat and plunking in it. She was bloody exhausted.

Eve glanced between Jason and the agent. "Are you two hungry? We have plenty of dinner left."

Cam closed his eyes for a moment, before placating. Truthfully, he was starving. "Turn down steak? Not in this lifetime." He stood and went to the kitchen, with Eve and Mike hot on his heels. He chuckled. Michael was already after seconds...unbelievable!

Tom watched Natalie closely. She was tired, that much was obvious, but he was more concerned about how she was getting lost in her thoughts? "I'd like to show you something," he said, softly. She was surprised, but curious, and he reached out a hand to help her to her feet. He saw her look apprehensively at his son, who simply shrugged, but she caved and followed him into the home.

John turned to Gina. "If Cramer walks on the embezzlement, then..."

"...we'll get her on conspiracy to commit murder, assault and battery, and accessory to murder. She killed a cop John, she's not walking."

He knew that! An unpleasant image of the man bleeding to death crept up in his mind, haunting him. He squeezed his hands, able to feel the heat from the all the blood that had pooled around his skin. _He knew that! _He sighed, rubbing his face animatedly. He was tired too.

"So...Natalie said some things?"

He looked at her, prepared for this conversation after the little show they put on. "She's not comfortable with you and me, our relationship."

Gina smiled. "She's not the only one." This was more indepth than they usually did with one another, but avoidance wasn't good either. "A month ago you were in my bed."

He blinked, surprised by her directness, and he suddenly realized how unfair he has been acting with her. He had been in her bed, but never really thought about it as a problem until this moment. "I'm sorry," he said, not sure how else to convey the truth?

She nodded. "Look, we're friends and always will be, but it's hard to see you so..." She paused, pondering her words carefully. "It's just hard."

He reached out and took her hand. "I never thought about that, about you, I'm sorry. We probably should have had this conversation awhile ago, huh?"

Gina snickered, amused. "Maybe, but you weren't the only one avoiding it." She could see the relief on his face. "John, I'm really going to miss you, you know that?"

He grinned an arrogant smile. "I did know that. It's because I'm so damn lovable."

That was her cue to exit, because he would only get worse from here. "Right, and on that note, I'm going to go grab some food." She stood, stopping when he was on his feet and in her path. She looked into his eyes and melted a little. He kissed her on the cheek slowly, and then she walked away. Her stomach was rumbling, and it was a little easier to breathe when he wasn't so close.

* * *

><p>Natalie leaned against the edge of the blue Honda Civic, flipping through the album one page at a time. She took in all the photos, committing them to memory. They were of John and Michael as children, playing in a soccer tournament. He looked so cute with his cleats and shin guards. Her head lifted to find Tom watching her. "Why are we here, Commissioner?" It wasn't just because he was feeling nostalgic.<p>

He smiled. "You're a very perceptive girl, Natalie. I know that this evening has taken a toll, but I wanted to thank you for getting my son here. He wouldn't have come without your help."

She didn't speak.

He glanced at his feet and chuckled, resting his hip on a stack of boxes that were propped against the wall of the garage. He crossed his arms loosely over his chest. "You know it's funny? I always thought Caitlyn would be the one to bring John back to the family, but she couldn't have done it."

Natalie swallowed, and smiled, despite herself. "Careful. That almost sounds like a compliment."

"It is." He stood straight. "So, shall we head back and see what's for dessert?"

They left the room together, and it was a strangely comfortable moment. Neither were naive enough to think that it would necessarily last, but it was a really great start.

* * *

><p>John sat at the table and frowned. What was it about this evening? He was alone with Cameron, who was concentrating on the piece of sponge cake that was on his plate, covered in fresh blueberries and whip cream. This was the last place he wanted to be. He wondered where Natalie was, what she was doing with his father, but didn't want to intrude.<p>

Jason took the final bite of his dessert and then sat back, irritated that he no longer had a distraction. Where the hell was everyone? There was laughter in the kitchen, and he wanted to scream at them to get their asses outside. Instead, he turned to the man who was watching him. And who was equally uncomfortable. "So? You and Rowlands eh?" He couldn't help himself. It gave him a small pleasure to tick this man off.

John leaned into his chair and glared, crossing his arms over his chest. "You can't help it, can you? Being an ass comes naturally!"

There was a taut silence between them, tugging at them with each new moment.

"I really don't like you," Jason confessed casually.

John smiled. "The feelings mutual. I'm curious though," he began, leaning on the table and offering his rapt attention, "why?"

Cam leaned forward as well. "You twist people up without a regard to their feelings. The only thing that matters to you is what you want...or who?" He licked his dry lips. "You wanted that redhead, and then you turned your back on your family and your duty to have her." He sat back again. "Although, I guess I can see the temptation. She probably does amazing things with that mouth of hers?"

He grabbed the table, using it to keep his anger grounded. "Say one more thing about her, and we'll finish what we started in the station house." He wanted to put his fist through some teeth.

Jase laughed lightly, and then shivered dramatically. "Scary."

"For the life of me, I can't figure out why the hell my brother is friends with you? You're a waste of time."

He glared. "I'm more of a brother to him than you are." He stood. Without another word, he went into the house. It wasn't a good idea for them to be alone with one another again. Both were itching to start something, but that would only further the difficulties of the McBains. He wasn't interested in that at all.

* * *

><p>Natalie found herself in the kitchen, watching a hoard of people crammed in the little space. She slipped out the side, and went to John. He was looking off into space, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind, running her fingers over his arms. His tatoos were peaking out from the cloth of his shirt. It made her mouth water in anticipation. "Hey you?"<p>

He smiled, pulling a chair to his side, so that they could remain in direct contact. She sank onto the cushion. "Hey yourself." he replied, kissing her softly. He couldn't help it. He went in again, licking her lush lips with the tip of his tongue, but she didn't grant him access and he sat back. "Okay," he conceded, knowing it was a bad idea to do anything. They couldn't keep themselves in check for very long, the passion was too great. "So where did you go?"

She shrugged, playing coy. "Just looked at some old pictures."

"Oh God!" Not the pictures. It could have been worse. If it had been his mother, then he wouldn't see her for the rest of the night.

"I particularly liked the one of you naked on the bear rug." She grinned from ear to ear. "Classic."

He sighed, heating up over her little taunt. "Well, get your hands on a bear rug, and you've got yourself a floor show." He kissed her again, chuckling against her lips. Her fingers scraped the hair at his neck and he sighed, pulling away again. "I think it's time we head out."

She agreed wholeheartedly. "Past time," she breathed, ignoring the coil that was twisting her gut sharply. Everyone began to file back out with fresh beers, and she spotted Eve through the window again. "Give me a minute."

He nodded, letting her go. His brother passed him a beer, and he decided to have one last one for the road. It may be awhile before being back, and he was going to miss Michael a lot. Maybe even his parents?

Natalie shut the door to the kitchen and leaned against the wood. She saw the woman stare at her suspiciously, and it made her smile. "John and I are leaving."

Eve frowned, resuming her task. Her fingers worked diligently to wrap up food and fit it in the already full refridgerator. Her heart was pounding. What did that mean? Leaving for tonight, for forever? Leaving town? "Thank you for coming," she said quietly, keeping her focus on the tupperware in her hands. She felt as though she were playing with leggos as she struggled to place the items in the icebox.

Natalie kept her blue eyes trained on the tiny, but formidable woman. There was something else going on here besides an overprotective motherly attitude? "Thank you for having me, Eve." She continued to stare. "This night has definitely been an eye-opener."

Eve stopped moving and finally faced the redhead directly. "Meaning?"

"Meaning I'm going to figure out your secret."

She blinked, grinning. "You're paranoid, there is no secret. There's just you wrapping yourself around my son, but he's a smart guy, Natalie. Eventually, he'll see you for what you really are?"

She was deflecting, it was obvious. "I get that you don't like me, and frankly I don't care, but there's more to this hatred of yours. I'm going to find out what it is?"

She laughed. "Knock yourself out!" Then she turned and refocussed on her food containers. "Don't let the door hit you on the ass on the way out."

Natalie chuckled and opened the door, finding herself face to face with John. "Hey, ready?"

He nodded, touching her flaming hair with his fingers. "Yeah." He looked at his mother. "I'll be right there, okay?"

"Did you say your goodbyes?"

"All but one."

Natalie stepped past him. "Okay, I'm going to make mine. I'll meet you in the driveway." She went back outside, so that he could have some time with his mother.

John held the doorknob pretty tightly, waiting for her to finish up her fidgeting. He knew she'd turn eventually.

Eve was worried. She looked into the stern gaze that was pinning her to her spot on the floor, and absently clutched at the fabric of her cotton pagen top. "So, you came? That's good right?"

He sighed, walking up to her. "I love you, mom." He did, so much, and he could see the water behind her wide eyes. He stared hard. "But don't put me in a position where I have to choose between you or Natalie." He felt his heart working every muscle in his body as it pumped. "Please don't do it? You'll lose."

She sucked in a sharp breath and held his beautiful eyes, refusing to look away even though her heart felt torn. "I don't want to hurt you, John."

He frowned. "Then don't." There was an eternity of excrutiating silence, while each absorbed the seriousness of the conversation. Finally, he bent and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you for dinner. It felt good, you know?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I know. Please don't disappear again?"

He hesitated. "I won't." He hugged her, relishing the feel of her strong grip for a few seconds. He went to the front door and found Natalie waiting by the cab.

They climbed in and sat very close, holding each other tightly during the drive.

"Are you okay?" she asked, tentatively.

"Yeah, just tired. You?"

"Same." She waited a heartbeat or two. "How tired?"

He laughed, happy beyond words to catch sight of the tall apartment building on the horizon. "Not that tired." She laughed too.

* * *

><p>John didn't understand it, but the moment the elevator doors were closed he had to touch her, and he didn't need to understand it because it was what he wanted more than anything. To have been so close earlier and then have to back away, well that was the single most difficult thing he's ever done. He closed the distance, swiftly pinning her to the wall with the weight of his body. She was panting, and the sight of her flushed skin and open mouth affected him acutely. He licked his lips, trailing his gaze over her curves with careful scrutiny. <em>God! <em>She was designed for sex. There was no doubt in his hungry mind.

She finally looked at him, and he grinned, feeling very confident as he unlatched the belt that circled her hourglass waist. His pulse was spiking along with her desire - he could practically touch it as it enveloped them both. It smothered them in the tiny car, and he grinned wider.

She had the sense to know that, though this elevator went to her own private floor, it was for patron use. Anyone of the other tenants could climb on at any moment in time. "John?" She barely recognized her voice, because he was lifting the hem of her blue t-shirt with the Superman logo on the chest. She closed her eyes, arching closer to his tongue when he latched over the silk that confined her in a very sensual way. The bra was flimsy, see-through, and very low cut. The seam barely covered her swollen nipples from view.

He sucked on her fervently, enjoying the sensation of her squirming from his delicious attentions. It caused a stir of his own as he slowly began to fill his pants, causing a tightness all around. He concentrated, flicking the hard bud while he continued to feast on her voluptuous form. "Mmmm.." She tasted so good.

Natalie heard a loud _ding, _and barely had time to notice that they were nowhere near the top floor. She quickly shoved at him, yanking down her top about a second before a young woman stepped onto the elevator.

John was feeling very single-minded at the moment. He grabbed her head and kissed her slowly, deeply. He moaned softly into her mouth when she sucked on his tongue, forcing him to draw her closer. He didn't care that there was someone trying to be nonchalant, while their touches began to get bolder. His hands roamed, taking their time as they swept over her wherever he could reach. The familiar signal rang out, alerting them to another floor, and he came up for air. The woman was bolting from the confined space, no doubt made torturous by them and their ardor, but again...couldn't care in the slightest!

He wrapped a strong, secure arm around her waist and lifted her from the floor, practically falling through the doors when they opened to their desired destination. He had her shirt off in record time, and tried to get to her bra, but was stopped when she moved out of reach and held her hands up. "Wait.."

He frowned, grabbing her and kissing her until they were both weak from lack of oxygen. Then he searched her eyes and saw a clear fire...it was raging and it was for him. He attacked her again, mewing when she pulled his hair roughly with her frantic fingers.

"No...wait.." She moved from his grasp for the second time, and it was pure torture.

He didn't speak, he just stood there looking more frustrated than he had in that bathroom. She watched him toss his shirt over his head, and had to swallow as she scannned his naked chest a little desperately.

"You have about three seconds, Nat."

She believed him, but couldn't remember why she was stopping him in the first place?

He was on her, and she sighed into his mouth as he aggressively ravished her lips, demanding everything. _Jesus, he's quick! _His hands had her bra unlatched and in his tight grip before she even realized what he was trying to do. It was overwhelming to be so wanted, so desired. She squeezed her legs together tightly, a reaction to the pounding that was expanding with every contractive muscle.

Her answering machine was picking up a call in the background, but that was the last clear thought she had, because John was whisking her to the bed and forcing her to push away everything else. There was only the two of them in the entire world, and she could die happy at that thought.

* * *

><p>Several exhaustive hours later, she stood in her kitchen wearing nothing more than his black, button down shirt. It hung low, dangling around her knees, and she absently wished that she had put on some slippers. The floor was cold. She reached into her fridge and grabbed some orange juice, drinking down the liquid eagerly. Her body felt an instant buzz as she swallowed, allowing the vitamins to do their job and give her some much needed energy.<p>

She set the carton onto the countertop and spotted the manilla envelope from the station. Her heart pumped an extra beat. It was silly, but there was so much wrapped around that article of clothing, good and bad. The many times John stripped it from her sleek body heated her from the inside out, and the terrifying moment where an innocent man lost his life flashed through her brain. She quickly picked it up and made a move toward the stainless steel garbage can.

"What are you doing?"

She glanced up, moistening a little at the sight of his strong naked body. He was so comfortable with himself that she was actually a little jealous. "Tossing out some garbage."

He went to her and circled her waist, holding her close. His face disappeared into her loose strands of flame. "I love that dress on you," he whispered against her ear.

She closed her eyes, feeling her nipples puckering from the sound. "Well say goodbye, because it's going to that big dress shop in the sky."

He chuckled, sucking on her neck for a brief moment. "Maybe you didn't hear me? I really, really love that dress."

She lost some of her air. "It's ruined John, covered in blood. It has to go."

He groaned, pulling back so that he could see her face. "Can't you replace it?"

She wanted to laugh. Men were so dense sometimes. "It's a designer original, sorry."

He licked his lips and kissed her, slowly applying pressure with each new coming together. His hands were under the shirt she was wearing...his shirt, clutching her naked breasts in a firm grip. He played, molded, touched. "I guess you'll have to make it up to me then?"

She was sure she would have collapsed to the ground, if he hadn't picked her up and taken her back to their bed. Then things began again, and she cried out with each new heightened peak! He was going to break her, and when they both finally crumbled, succumbing to the passion, she smiled because she wanted him to break her.

* * *

><p>Natalie yawned violently, unable to hold back the echoing sound. There had been no sleep, but it was worth every explicit moment. She grinned, trying to keep the flush from her cheeks as she recalled the myriad of things that he did to her throughout the night. The man was creative, if nothing else...only there was a hell of a lot more to him than that. He has the biggest heart she's ever seen on a person, and it drew her to him.<p>

Her finger pushed the button, and she listened to her messages, slightly surprised to find one waiting for her from Asa. He was usually too impatient to utter a word into a machine. It was vague and non-descript, and she frowned. _Weird! _Next, she called Rex and was happy to hear his voice when he picked up on the second ring.

"How are you doing?" she asked, puzzled by his upbeat tone.

"I'm doing great, why?"

_...Rex, where did you say the towels were?..._

Natalie knew she shouldn't be surprised, but she was...very surprised. "So, you've got company I hear."

He sighed. "What would you like me to do, Nat? Mope. It's not the Balsom way and you know it!"

She knew he was hurting, which meant he'd do something destructive very soon, but hopefully only to himself. There was no way to know when or how he would finally lash out, but it would be bad. "What can I do for you? What do you need?"

"Space." He stared at the woman in the doorframe and leered. "I'm a little busy right now, sis." He watched her drop her towel, and nearly lost it when her identical twin sister pulled her into the shower. "We'll talk soon," he began, anxious to hang up.

"Wait...just.."

"What?" he snapped impatiently. It was wrong to take out any frustration on Natty, but he couldn't worry about her feelings right now. He had to look out for himself or he wouldn't make it, and that wasn't an option.

"Listen, I'll be leaving town for a bit. I'll call you okay?"

"Great, have fun."

"Rex!" she blurted, irritated with his shortness. "If you need me, call my cell." There was a silence. "Did you hear me?"

He took a small breath. "Yeah. I gotta go." He hung up and stared at the phone for a minute. Things would be okay. They would be easier without her around to mother-hen him to death, because he planned on being very, very bad for awhile. Then he turned back to his bathroom when he heard some inviting giggles. He went to go have a shower.

* * *

><p>Natalie watched John walk through the partition in a pair of black slacks and a tight black shirt. She swallowed, finding his tatoos. Her eyes just automatically went to them, she couldn't stop it. He hung up his cell. "Who was that?" she asked, handing him a tall glass of orange juice, which he eagerly took from her hand.<p>

"Mike. I just wanted to say goodbye before we caught our flight this afternoon." He stared at her. "You sure you want to do this? B.E. is..."

"...going to be fine without me." She stood on her tip toes and kissed him gently for a teasing second or two. "Besides," she dropped back to the floor, "we've earned a break."

He smiled, petting her hair. He loved to touch it.

The phone rang and she quickly picked it up, wondering if it was Rex? It wasn't. "Asa?"

He had the receiver in his palm while he grumbled an order to the pilot, but quickly refocussed when he heard his name for a second, more assertive time. "Why the hell aren't you at the office?"

She frowned. "I'm taking a leave."

He froze. "What? You get your ass down there right now, missy!"

She was instantly pissed. "_Ordering _me to do anything isn't going to fly, so save your sanctimonious tone for someone else! I've just been to hell and back and am taking a leave, and if you don't like it then you can shove Buchanan Enterprises up your ass!"

He laughed. "See, that's my girl! But now's not the time to jet off with your latest boy toy. We've just hit a rough patch. Take a leave next month when the market is solid again."

Something was going on with him? "John's not a boy toy," she watched him chuckle softly to that description, "and if you're really worried about the company then get back here and run it. It's your's anyway, right?"

There was a silence over the line, and she wondered whether they were disconnected?

He fastened his belt as his jet started up its engine. "I can't come home right now, so I need you to take care of things."

She felt an alarm going off in the back of her head. "Asa?" She was suddenly very nervous. "Did you know that Adrianna is bucking for a deal. She's saying that she never got her hands on the money because someone else beat her to the punch."

More dead air.

Her gut clenched, and she placed her hand over John's as he moved closer. He knew what was going on. "You still there, did you hear me?"

"Yeah, I heard. She's probably full of crap?"

Natalie felt an anger pierce her heart like an arrow. It was straight and true, and absolutely devastating. "You don't seem concerned? We're talking about 30 million dollars of your money! What if she isn't lying?"

"Listen Natalie, I have to go. We're about to take off here. I need to know that you'll be taking care of the family business in my absence?"

She sat on a nearby stool, because her legs were a little shaky. _He did it, he's had the money this whole time!_ While she was incarcerated and beaten and nearly killed. "You son of a bitch!"

"What's your problem now, damn it? Let's talk about it later."

She stood and clutched the phone with all her strength. "Oh we'll talk about it old man. When I find you, we'll have a nice chat about it. And oh yeah...I QUIT!" She slammed her phone down so hard that it fell from the cradle and crashed to the floor.

John didn't move, didn't speak. He watched her stalk around the room in a bundle of furious energy, waiting for her to come to terms with her heartbreak. _That slimy bastard! _How could he do that to his own family? His granddaughter...who emulated him? He waited for a long, long time, and was about to give up on it altogether, but that's when she finally met his eyes. He could see, he knew what she wanted. "Well, we're going to the airport anyway, right?"

She walked up to him and stared into his soul. "John, I..."

"...didn't ask me for anything!" He picked up her bag and headed for the elevator. "You coming?"

She stood at his side, processing everything to the best of her ability. The one and only thing that she knew for certain was that she wasn't alone, and that was what would see her through. It would see them both through. She took his hand and held it all the way to the airport.

the end...for now.

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! I need to apologize for the few remaining unanswered questions? Truthfully, I've always intended to write a sequel to this, but as of yet, have not gotten that far. Plus, even though there are a few things left "out there", I felt that the story wrapped in a way that was okay...not too cliffhanger-ish. I hope that you enjoyed the story, and thank you for reading it. If you are NOT okay with the ending, I guess let me have it? I'm a big girl. Besides, I haven't given up the idea of continuing this when I have more freedom from a few of my other stories. Thanks again and have the best 2012. :)<p> 


End file.
